Can't Help Falling In Love
by ChelseyKarrrm
Summary: A Langson Fanfiction. I do not own any characters, only the story line. Based off 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley. Hope you all enjoy it.
1. Always had it, Never let it show

️

**I've decided to change a few things. Trevor is no longer a defence attorney and has been working white collar crimes for a few years. He often works with SVU to represent their victims when their ADA is out of town, or unavailable.****Olivia is Sergeant of SVU, she doesn't have Noah and is a lot younger, for the sake of the story... 25 is her new age.****I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

**-Karrrm**

...

Olivia Benson. She was known to be powerful in all definitions of the word. She was indeed. She was both fearless and empathetic. She had dealt with the worst kinds of people on a daily basis for a number of years, making people think that the Sergeant would be hard hearted and cold. Yet she wasn't. She was the exact opposite, she was caring, loving, hopeful, kind and jovial.

She dealt with darkness throughout her working hours, thus promising herself to spread light in every way she could. She was a saint. A tainted one at that. She was far from perfect in many ways, but yet still she was a representation of what perfection would be. She was an abundance of life.

Trevor Langan stared intently at the Sergeant seated beside him in the conference room. She took his breath away and she didn't even realize it. The air of sophistication around her was inviting. He watched her facial expressions throughout the preparation for trail. Seeing the purest of love in her eyes as she supported the victims.

He knew how much getting justice meant to her and he wanted to do just that. He wanted to help, even if it was just to see her beautiful smile. He knew from the minute he laid eyes on her that he loved her. She captivated his heart. Making him want to do whatever he could to see her happy.

He tried relentlessly to get the Sergeant to pay him attention and it had worked. They had been dating for a little over a year. Both finding each other interesting, intriguing even. They had a mutual agreement to keep a distance at work, for the sake of being professional.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to stick to that agreement for both parties. They had a strong connection and everybody could see it, it was obvious that they wanted each other. In more ways than one.

Olivia smiled at Trevor, taking hold of his hand beneath the table. She was a lot more open now. They had been through a lot in the pass year, and it definitely tested the foundation of their blossoming relationship. But they fought. They fought the battles together and they won.

Trevor looked down at their joined hands and smiled, making a mental note on how he wanted things to turn out. He knew what he wanted and so did she. They had officially announced their relationship three months ago and decided to move in together a month later. They were happy. Content.

But Trevor wanted more. He wanted her in everyway. He wanted her to be his completely, only his, forever. So he purchased a tiny blue box with a very special ring in it, hoping and praying that she wouldn't turn him down.

They walked out of the conference room once they were sure they had a solid testimony from their victims and witnesses. Both heading in the direction of her office, wanting a moment of privacy before he left to go to his own office.

She shut the door behind them and closed the blinds, knowing her squad would tease her if they caught her and Trevor making out. She smiled at him and sat down beside him on the sofa in her office.

"This is a tough case" was her opening line.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that" he said, not wanting to dampen the comfortable air around them, "I've got a reservation for us tonight."

"Where?" She asked with a smile.

"Latias." He responded.

She gasped at the memory of the tiny Italian restaurant, it was where they had their very first date. She loved that restaurant and was secretly hoping they'd go there again sometime but they were constantly busy so that didn't happen.

"I love that place" she answered, the excitement evident in her voice.

"I know you do." He smiled, " That's why I chose it. Tonight is special so no excuses or cancellations."

She nodded, knowing not to question him about what made tonight so special, she knew her efforts would be wasted. He was good at keeping secrets, something that scared her at first but she learned to love it. She loved everything about him.

He pulled her onto his lap, allowing her to straddle him

.

"You're beautiful" he whispered. Leaning in to kiss her soft lips.

Olivia ran her hand through his hair while the other rested on his chest. Their mouths clashing together passionately. His hands were wrapped loosely around her waist.

He deepened the kiss and smirked when he heard her moan. The sound only egging him on to continue exploring her mouth. He did just that and even massaged his tongue against hers, making her whimper softly. He could feel the heat radiating between her legs and he was certain she could feel his erection against her.

She tugged on his hair gently and deepened their kiss even more. The need to feel his touch clouding her senses completely, and making her forget where they were.

Trevor smiled against her lips "not here"

"I need you" she murmured, still kissing him.

He squeezed her backside, making her moan "later."

She broke their kiss abruptly "are you trying to kill me counselor?"

"Of course not Sergeant" he chuckled.

"Then why are you getting me riled up if you know you're going to turn me down?" She asked with a glimmer in her eyes.

He could see that she was partially joking, but the lust in her eyes made it clear that she definitely wanted this. He would give it to her after their date. If all went well, they'd be making love before the end of the night. The thought added to his arousal, yet still he managed to keep himself at bay.

He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead "I'll make it up to you later, I promise"

She smiled, cupping his cheek "I'm sure you will... What time is the reservation?"

"Seven" he responded, his hand playing with the necklace that hung on her neck.

She looked down at it and smiled, it was her usual Fearlessness necklace with another tiny gold plate attached to it. The little gold plate was a gift from Trevor when they hit their one year anniversary, it was a smaller square plate that had the words 'ForeverAlways' carved into it. At the back of the gold plate, her and Trevor's initials were carved.

She bit her lip and looked up at him "This is my favourite piece of jewellery"

"I noticed" he whispered "you never take it off"

"I feel naked without it" she smiled.

"I understand..." He kissed her forehead "do you have any other jewellery that you cherish as much as this?"

She shook her head, this was it for her. She didn't have any heirlooms passed down by her family. Her Fearlessness necklace was something that was gifted to her by a woman named Casey. She had been kidnapped at the age of five and kept the necklace with her over the years, it was all she had left of her family. When Olivia found her, she was already sixteen years old, she had given up hope already but couldn't believe that somebody was still looking for her, even after the case went cold.

Olivia remembered the case like it was yesterday, it was the first case she worked. She was only seventeen years old but she knew she had to get Casey back to her family. She remembered Casey's mother saying that she knew her daughter was still alive and out there somewhere. She made it her mission to find her and after two long months she did.

As a gift she gave Olivia the necklace and after much persuasion Olivia finally accepted it and since that day she only removed it when it needed to be cleaned. She was surprised when Trevor came home four months ago and gave her the tiny black box with a simple golden plate inside. It melted her heart, and the explanation behind it was even sweeter.

He told her that she really was one of the most fearless people he ever met and it wasn't just on rare occasions, she was always fearless. Forever and Always. She was the bravest person he knew. Even brave enough to break down and open up to him. He had come to the understanding that they were more fearless when together, feeling completely safe in each other's presence. It was also a silent promise of always being fearless together, of being together forever.

"This is special" she whispered, finally answering his question.

He smirked "well maybe you'll have some more special pieces in the future"

She didn't realise what his words meant nor did she think about it any further, she assumed that he was just being his usual self and planning to surprise her yet again. She hated surprises before she met Trevor but that had changed drastically since she got to know him. He was always up to something new and she loved it.

"Well, I enjoyed our little talk, but I have to get going" he said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She nodded "I'll see you at home"

He leaned in and kissed her once more, cupping her cheek as they shared yet another moment of passion. They were in love and it was obvious for everybody to see, yet still neither of them were ready to admit it. That would all change soon, or at least Trevor hoped it would.

He broke their lip lock before it could get intense, knowing that he'd never leave if it did. He allowed her to get up before standing to his feet and giving her one last peck.

"I'll see you later" he whispered.

She smiled "drive safe."

He winked at her "of course. I always drive safe because I know I have to come home to you babe."

She chuckled "whatever charmer. Get out of here before I kiss you again"

He shot her a warm smile while wiggling his eyebrows "you'd love that. We all know you can't get enough of me."

She rolled her eyes "yeah yeah, get out of here" she joked.

He gave her one last smile before leaving her office, greeting her detectives on his way out. Knowing they'd probably start teasing her the second she walked out of her office.

Olivia stood in the doorway of her office and watched him get onto the elevator. Waving at her before disappearing behind the closed doors. She bit her lip, her thoughts overtaken by how she missed him already. She could hardly believe that she actually felt this strong for someone and wasn't afraid to show it. Saying it out loud was a whole other story, but she figured her actions spoke for her.

Amanda Rollins raised an eyebrow at her "you look happy"

She shrugged "I am happy."

"That's great Liv... So have you told him yet?"

She furrowed her eyebrows "told him what?"

"That you love him" Amanda responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

Olivia's eyes widened and she gasped at the blonde haired detective "what are you talking about?"

Rollins chuckled "everybody can see how in love you two are, it's just about time that you admit it. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if that man is already planning your future together"

Olivia rolled her eyes "you're imagining things. Trev and I are at a good space, that's all. We understand each other and know where we stand. That doesn't mean we're about to go running on the hills, being all sappy."

The thought of it made both women laugh softly, Amanda gave a slight nod to Olivia. Yet the knowing smile remained on her lips "you'll be surprised at the things love can make one do."

"When did you become a love guru?" Olivia teased.

"Always had it, never let it show." Amanda answered before walking off to get a cup of coffee.

Olivia went into her office and sat down, pondering on the words the young detective had just told her.

_Always had it, never let it show._

Those words were a perfect description of her feelings for Trevor. She always had feelings for the tall, handsome attorney with the gorgeous blue eyes but she never showed it. Until they became friends, which took place two years ago when she informed him of how things work at SVU for when he would take over their cases. This was were they bonded and got to know each other.

Their friendship was pure and steady, until a case of a young boy who accidentally killed his drunk mother after she attacked him. The nature of the case was too familiar for Olivia and it hit home for her, making her vulnerable and sensitive. She opened up to Trevor and he supported her through the case. Helping her get over her own demons that she never felt the need to deal with before.

This brought forth a new side to both of them, Olivia became a little less distant and Trevor became her biggest supporter. They helped each other get through the tough cases and eventually after a few drinks on a rainy night they ended up in each other's arms, sharing a kiss that set both their souls on fire and yet still gave them peace.

They didn't have sex that night, instead they just cuddled and kissed. Both deciding that they wanted to be with the other person. After three months of dating they finally had sex and Olivia knew from then on that nobody would ever measure up to Trevor, quite literally. He knew her body, inside and out. He read her like his favourite book and filled her in a way she had never been filled before. They were perfect together. Two people becoming one.


	2. Surprise

Olivia walked into her home that she shared with her boyfriend and smiled when she saw a little note laying on the counter. The tiny note was surrounded by rose petals, a gesture she definitely appreciated.

She placed her things on the coffee table that stood in the center of her living room. Before picking up the note and flipping it open to see Trevor's neat handwriting all over the page.

**_Welcome home gorgeous._**

**_I know you're probably wondering where I am, because I said I'd see you at home. But it seems our plans have changed. I have an emergency meeting with one of my clients but I can assure you that our date is still on. I'll meet you at Latias at seven._**

**_I picked up a dress for you to wear, it's nothing too extravagant but I'm sure you'll love it. Even though we both know I'll love it more._**

**_I'll see you soon babe. Sorry I couldn't be here while you got ready, although we both know I wouldn't be able to control myself if I were there and we'd probably miss our reservation._**

**_-Trevor._**

She smiled at the note he left her, knowing that he meant it when he said tonight was special. She walked into their bedroom and walked over to the safe that was built into the wall, hidden behind a painting.

She opened the safe and smirked when she saw his gun beside a few watches that Trevor had purchased over the years. He had expensive taste, she didn't, but they made it work. She picked up a small box that was in the back corner of the safe and smiled as she opened it. Inside was a pair of diamond earrings, another gift from Trevor. She took the earrings and placed it on the bedside counter before putting her gun in the safe and closing it. Securing the beautiful painting in front of it once again.

She walked into the bathroom and stripped before stepping into the shower, allowing the hot water to cascade down her exhausted body. She threw her head back and let out a contented sigh. A hot shower always relaxed her after a long day. A massive part of her missed Trevor's presence in the shower, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to relax with him here. They would both get too worked up and would end up in a compromising position, not that she was complaining.

She walked out of the bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. She smiled at her reflection as she passed a full length mirror in their closet. Her skin was glowing and her eyes had a sparkle in them that had been their ever since she and Trevor started dating. She looked as great as she felt.

She got ready for their date as fast as she could after noticing that it was already 6 o'clock. She curled her hair slightly and applied the bare minimum of make-up onto her face. After completing her hair and makeup she walked back into her bedroom and opened the garment bag that lied neatly at the foot of the bed.

She unzipped it and gasped when she saw the beautiful dress Trevor got her. It was a plain black dress. She put it on and smiled as she looked at her reflection. The dress had a low neckline, showing a little bit of her cleavage, and it was form fitting, hugging every one of her curves.

Olivia hooked the diamond earrings into her ears and grabbed her clutch bag, dropping her necessities into the black clutch. She sprayed a bit of her favourite perfume on her neck and wrists before leaving their home and taking a cab to the restaurant.

She walked into the restaurant and told the young waitress that she was meeting someone.

"Do you have a reservation?" The teenage girl asked.

"Yes. Langan" she answered.

The girl flashed her a beautiful smile "oh yes table for two. Follow me" she said, taking two menus with her as they made their way to the back of the restaurant.

She sat down at the table and told the waitress she'd order when her date came. She checked her phone and smiled when she saw his text.

'**_Trev - 19:05pm: _****_On my way _****_babe._****_'_**

She smiled and began typing a response.

"There's no need to respond baby" he said as he approached their table.

She looked up at him with a warm smile "hi"

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss "hi baby. I missed you"

"I missed you too... How was your meeting?"

He sat down "boring. All I wanted to do was come home to you."

"Yeah but if you did we would probably be rolling around in bed by now" she teased.

He nodded, knowing her statement was true "very true..." He looked at her and smirked "you look gorgeous"

She felt her cheeks flush slightly "thank you, you look good too. Even though you just got out of a meeting."

He chuckled. She knew very well that he was home to take a quick shower before leaving for the office, that was when he got time to leave her the note. She also knew that he always had a fresh suit in his office.

"So Counselor, you still haven't told me what makes this date so special" she tried, hoping he'd finally inform her.

"Sergeant you'll have to wait till a bit later to find that out." He smirked, before waving the young waitress over "why don't we order first."

Olivia sighed, knowing that he would delay telling her for as long as possible. This was probably the only thing about him that irritated her.

She scanned through the menu and ordered beef stroganoff and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon for them, knowing how much her boyfriend loved red wine.

Trevor smiled at her wine choice, he realised she remembered what he had told her on their first date. Admitting that he preferred a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon over a bottle of Merlot from time to time.

"I'll have the Steak au poivre please" he said. Chuckling when he saw Olivia roll her eyes.

The young waitress left them once again and headed toward the kitchen, remembering the very special request Trevor had made when he made the reservation.

Olivia looked at Trevor and raised her eyebrow at him "Steak au poivre please" she mocked.

He chuckled "I'm a big man, I must eat"

"Sure, blame it on your size" she retorted.

"Did you speak to Allison?" He questioned.

She shrugged, not liking that he changed the subject to work "yeah... she said she will testify"

"That's great..." He trailed off, noticing the sudden change in her mood. Work definitely wasn't a good topic choice "but anyway, let's not talk about work... I'd much rather talk about how great you look in that dress."

Her cheeks heated up the second the words left his mouth "thank you babe. It's beautiful but you really need to stop with all the gifts."

"No can do babe" he shook his head "you are worth more than every penny I've spent so far and worth more than what I plan to spend in the future. Plus I like buying you gifts."

She bit her lip "you're full of it Langan"

"You love it Benson." He countered.

Olivia felt her cheeks flush again, she never blushed this much with anybody else but Trevor knew just what to say. He was a sweet talker. Always making her feel special with his words and his actions. He took pride in making her happy and that was something new to Olivia. She never had a man treat her this good before, all of the guys she dated in the past just thought of her as a hot piece of ass.

The waitress brought their orders along with their wine before disappearing once again. She winked at Trevor before walking off.

Olivia scowled at the waitress "such great service, she even wants to service you privately."

Trevor burst out laughing "you're imagining things babe... Plus you know I only want you to service me"

She smirked "good. Cause I'm watching you"

He chuckled "you just watch me because you like what you see"

A bright smile lit up her face "you know I do"

He took hold of her hand and kissed it "I'm so glad you chose me babe"

"It's not like there was anybody else to choose" she retorted.

"Olivia please. Your beautiful, inside and out. You've got a great sense of humor, you are the kindest person I have ever met. You're strong, Fearless even. I've been the happiest man since the day you agreed to be mine." He said while looking straight into her eyes. "There are loads of men who would kill to have someone like you in their lives, I'm just happy that I got to you before anyone else could sweep you off your feet completely. You complete me Liv."

Olivia bit her lip, feeling him stare deep into her soul. She didn't know what it was about tonight but those words hit harder than they ever did before. It made her nervous, knowing that tonight was supposed to be special.

Trevor smirked at her "babe can you pour the wine please, I need to tie my shoe."

She nodded and reached for the bottle, gasping when she saw a ring tied around the top of the bottle with a navy blue ribbon.

"Trev..." She looked up and found him on one knee, she gasped.

"Liv I know we've only been dating for over a year now, and to others it may seem to soon to be doing this. But I want this Olivia, I want you in every way, forever. You are the most amazing person I know, you bring so much light to my life. I can't imagine my life without you babe, you're it for me. Every morning I wake up beside you and I feel blessed that I'm the person that gets to be with you. I feel like the luckiest man alive at the fact that you come home to me every night. I wish I could turn back time so that I could meet you earlier and love you longer. I love you Olivia. I love everything about you, I love the way your smile can light up a room, I love how you take my breath away everyday. I love your infectious laugh, I love your dirty laugh"

She felt her face flush as her tears spilled over her eyes.

"I love all of you Olivia Margaret Benson, and tonight I want to make it a lot more official. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me baby?" He finished with his own tears still at bay in his eyes.

Olivia wiped her tears and nodded, the biggest, goofiest smile on her face "Yes I'll marry you"

He stood up and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss, taking the diamond ring and slipping it onto her ring finger. He wiped her tears and kissed her again.

She pulled away and looked down at her hand, a square cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds sat in the centre of the white gold band. She looked down at the massive diamond on her finger. She couldn't believe it, it was beautiful, breathtaking even.

She looked up at him "it's beautiful babe. I love you too"

He gave her another kiss before moving back to his seat, and eating a piece of his steak "it's a good thing you wore waterproof mascara" he teased.

She smirked "you're full of crap"

He chuckled, watching her eat while her eyes remained glued to the rock on her finger. She was never one for extravagant jewellery but he wanted to show the world that she was off limits.

She looked around them and noticed that they were in a very secluded area of the restaurant "why are we the only table back here?"

"I asked them to give us the table with the most privacy. I know how you hate public displays of affection and I wanted to make the proposal both intimate and special."

"You did a great job babe"

He winked at her "anything for you baby"

She took a sip of her wine, before narrowing her eyes at him "did you tell Rollins that you were planning on proposing tonight?"

He frowned "no, why?"

"She mentioned something about you planning our future together"

He shrugged "she must've figured that out when I went to get our coffee this afternoon... She asked me how things were going with us and I said it's going great, in fact it might get even better pretty soon."

"How did she get all of that from a simple sentence?" Olivia asked, shocked.

"She's observant" he concluded.

They finished their meals with a bit of small talk, neither could comprehend the situation around them. Olivia was still in shock at the surprise Trevor presented her with and Trevor was shocked that she didn't hesitate in any way.


	3. Inspirations

The couple made their way home, making love throughout the night. Both still not comprehending the situation at hand. They knew this would be the start of something amazing.

Olivia rolled onto her side of the bed, panting and breathing heavily after the intense session of love making she and Trevor had just finished.

"Wow" she whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

Trevor covered them with the crumpled white sheets and smirked "that was incredible"

"It was... I'm so glad I'll be having you for the rest of my life, cause I think you pretty much ruined me for any other man" she said, trailing her nails up his chest lazily.

"I don't even wanna think about you with any other man... I'm still jealous of all your exes, and the guy that got your virginity" he stated, wrapping his arms around her.

She let out a soft giggle, the feeling was definitely mutual. She wished she was his first and he was hers, but unfortunately they didn't cross paths until a little later in their lives.

"I could say the same about you... I would have loved to have been your first" she pursed her lips, thinking of what she wanted to ask him, "did you and Alex... Um... Ever?"

He shook his head "we kissed but never got that far... Our jobs and a few other things got in the way before things could get hot and heavy... What about you? Did you and Elliot ever?"

"No. We almost crossed a line but it never happened because I couldn't get the image of his family out of my head. If he was single maybe we would have, but I never wanted to be anybody's mistress so yeah." She whispered with a smile. A giggle escaped her lips when Trevor let out a breath of relief.

"Thank God. The thought of you two together always nauseated me... Maybe it's because I always had feelings for you and you two being close made me jealous." He admitted.

She chuckled "why didn't you ask before? I wouldn't have been offended, I mean Elliot and I were pretty close."

He shrugged "it never came up so I didn't bring it up... Now just felt like the right moment to ask, but that's enough talk about your ex partner. I'd much rather continue ravishing you" he whispered before rolling on top of her and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

...

Olivia walked into the squad room with a bright smile on her face and an extra pep in her step. She couldn't believe she was engaged to Trevor Langan of all people. She smirked at the memory of last night, surprised that she could walk since they had sex about nine times throughout the night and once more in the shower before she came to work.

She could still feel the remnants of their love making, her womanhood still craving her fiancé's touch. She went to get a cup of coffee and smirked when she saw Fin walking toward her.

"Hey Fin"

"Hey Liv, how was your date?" He asked with a smirk.

"It was good."

"Just good?"

He knew she wasn't the type of person that would just go spilling all the details of her personal life, she like privacy and only opened up when she felt that it was completely necessary.

"It was great. I want to tell you something but you can't tell anybody yet okay?" She whispered

He nodded, waiting for her to continue. His eyes widdened when she showed him the square cut diamond ring on her finger "we got engaged"

He had a massive smile on his face, he was happy that she finally found someone she wanted to spend her life with. He and Trevor hung out a few times and he had to admit, the Attorney was probably the only one of Olivia's boyfriend's that he liked.

"That's great Liv, congratulations baby girl"

She gave him a quick hug, before pulling away and composing herself once again. She trusted Fin and knew he wasn't going to say anything and allow her to say it on her own time.

"Trev and I will be having an engagement party this weekend, until then I won't tell anyone and neither will you."

"You have my word baby girl." He said before going back to his desk with his freshly made coffee.

Olivia took her cup of coffee and carried it into her office, opening the drawer at her desk. She sat down and slid the gorgeous ring off her finger, slipping it back into the little blue box. She didn't want to risk any of her detectives seeing her with the ring before the weekend. So she placed the little box into the safe that was built into her drawer.

She looked up when she heard a soft knock on her door, it was Munch.

"Come in John" she said, sipping her coffee.

"Hey Benson, how you holding up?" He asked as he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

"I'm good... The job is okay if that's what you're asking."

"Good. I know it can get tough sometimes, but that's not why I'm here. Are you free this weekend, Casey would like to meet up with you. She called me yesterday."

Olivia smiled at the young girls name, Casey was the girl who gave her the necklace "well actually I'm having a little get together this weekend at my place but I can meet her before then"

"Sure. Are you busy right now? Cause I could arrange for you two to meet now if you want" he answered with a knowing look on his face.

Munch knew Olivia better than everybody in the office, he had been here when she first arrived at SVU as a seventeen year old rookie who was so good the academy had shipped her out almost immediately. After two years she became a detective, getting her badge at the fresh age of nineteen. She got a promotion last year, becoming SVU's youngest Sergeant, aged twenty-four.

Munch knew how much meeting with Casey every few years meant to Olivia, it gave her hope for every other case she worked on. He texted Casey, smirking at her quick response.

"She said she'll meet you in five minutes at Gatos" he said, before getting up. Stopping at the office door "hey Liv."

She looked up him.

"Nice sex glow" he said before walking out.

"Fuck off Munch" she called after him. He was always teasing her, he really was like an older brother to her.

He laughed loudly as he walked toward the Bull pen, stopping at Fin's desk "Liv will be out for a while... Keep an eye on the precinct. Especially the new girl" he motioned to Amanda.

"Will do Munch." He said "why was Liv cussing a few minutes ago?"

"I may have said something about her sex glow" he chuckled.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed"

Olivia walked out of her office to see Fin and Munch laughing "I'll be out for a while. You two better not be talking about what I think you are. Call me if we catch a case."

"You got it Liv" Fin answered.

...

She walked out into the parking lot, her high heeled boots clicking as she walked up the street toward the little diner that Casey was at. Her face lit up at the sight of the now twenty-four year old sat at a table with a cup of tea in front of her.

She walked up to the red headed woman "Casey, hi"

She looked up and smiled, pulling Olivia into a hug "hey Liv... You look amazing."

"So do you. How have you been?" She sat down, ordering a coffee and a sandwich.

"I've been great... I finally figured out what I want to do with my life. How have you been?" She asked.

"That's great. I'm happy for you. I've been good. I got promoted last year, so you're looking at Special Victims Unit's youngest Sergeant in the history of Sergeants" she said with a proud smile.

"I'm so happy for you Liv, God knows you deserve it. You're the most capable cop I know... But you're not going to believe what I've got to tell you. I'm a graduate" she said, beaming when she looked at the Sergeant.

"You're kidding. What did you study?"

"Law. I did a bar exam a few months ago, that's why I wanted to speak to you. I'm now officially an Assistant District Attorney."

Olivia's jaw dropped, she was so happy for her "Casey that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you"

"You and me both girl. So what have you been up to other than being Sergeant?"

Olivia scratched the back of her neck "I uh... I've been working, and I may have gotten engaged"

Now it was Casey's turn to feel her jaw drop "You're kidding?!"

She shook her head "I'm not" she chuckled "my ring is in my office though. I don't want the squad to know until the weekend, my fiancé and I will be having an engagement party then... You should join us"

"Oh thanks for the invitation but I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing, we're basically the same age, and I could really use a friend that doesn't work at SVU"

She chuckled "you're probably right, I could use a friend too."

"So are you seeing anyone? How is your family doing?"

"My parent's are good... And I'm not seeing anyone just yet. I haven't met anybody that I like yet. What about your fiancé, what's he like?"

She took a bite of her sandwich before taking out her phone and showing Casey a picture of her and Trevor.

Casey smirked "wow, he's hot. You scored big time... Then again, you're hot too"

Olivia chuckled "thanks Casey. He is pretty great though. I really lucked up"

"I'm sure he feels the same about you" she whispered, ordering a slice of chocolate cake.

Olivia chuckled "yeah he makes me really happy"

"So what does he do for a living?"

Olivia smirked "he's an Assistant District Attorney. He might be able to teach you a thing or two"

"That's amazing, I'd love that" she smiled "You're amazing Liv. You inspired me to go out and study what I love, You're literally my biggest inspiration"

Olivia smiled "Cas, you survived everything you went through for eleven years and managed to pick yourself up afterwards. You inspired me to chase my dreams."

Casey smirked "I think we're gonna be pretty good friends"

Olivia chuckled "I fully agree"

...

Olivia walked out of the restaurant and headed back to the precinct, she walked up to Fin and raised her eyebrow at him "what have we got?"

"Six year old raped by her dad's best friend..." He answered with a look of disgust on his face.

Olivia groaned "I hate the cases with the kids."

"We all do" Amanda said. "Did you and Trevor have a lunch break?"

"No. I met with a high school friend, we haven't seen each other in years" she lied.

"Casey?" Fin questioned.

Olivia nodded "she'll be joining us for the weekend. Rollins are you free this weekend?"

"If we don't catch any cases then yes"

"Great. Trevor and I are throwing a little get together. You're all invited" she said, grabbing her gun and cuffs.


	4. Party On

Olivia walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs, heading to check if her guests were enjoying themselves.

She walked into the livingroom and allowed a massive smile to grace her face, her friends were all mingling and having fun.

"would you like a drink gorgeous?" Trevor asked as he walked up to her with two glasses of Champagne in his hands.

She smirked "it'll take more than champagne to get me drunk Counselor."

He chuckled, before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him "who said anything about getting you drunk Sargeant. You're just as sexy when you're sober."

Amanda walked over to the couple and shook her head "please don't start making babies right here. We don't need to see all of that happening."

"although some of us won't mind seeing Liv in a little less clothes" Dodds teased.

Olivia smacked him upside his head "don't be an ass, you ass."

He chuckled "sorry sarge, just had to take the opportunity."

Trevor watched as Olivia walked over to his mother and sister. His eyes glued to her as she strutted around in her form fitting black dress. The dress had a high neckline and an extremely low back, stopping slightly above the swell of her backside. The dress clung to her skin like a glove, slowly driving Trevor insane.

She walked up to his mother and smiled "Mrs Langan it's so good to have you here. I didn't think you'd make it."

Sheila smirked "it's good to see you too Olivia and please call me Sheila. You look beautiful by the way"

"as do you" she smiled "I know its nothing too fancy but we just wanted a little get together. Nothing major."

"nothing as major as the rock that will be on your hand" she smirked.

Olivia chuckled "I guess you're right. It was a bit too big for my taste, but Trevor being Trevor wanted something that would let people know that I'm taken."

Tracy smirked "typical Trevor, showing off his beautiful girlfriend."

"Well she used to be my girlfriend" he said while walking over to his mother and sister.

He leaned down and kissed both of his mother's cheeks before doing the same with his sister. Tracy was shorter than Trevor, but she still towered over most of the women in the room. She looked up at her brother and smirked "I really like this one Trev."

He smirked before reaching for Olivia "I really like her too"

She smiled up at him "I really like you too babe"

He leaned down and kissed her, their lips meeting passionately for the briefest of moments.

Olivia's cheeks became a deep shade of red as her fiancé kissed her forcefully infront of his mother and sister. She never handled pda well but Trevor knew his way around her, she melted whenever he touched her.

Tracy smirked at her mother's shocked expression and cleared her throat "okay, calm down."

Trevor gently broke their kiss, giving her a few pecks before smiling down at her. His eyes had a sparkle in them that only appeared when he looked at her, they had never been there for anybody else.

Sheila shook her head at her "you behave yourself Trevie... And look after her, I don't want you losing this one because you're always working."

Olivia chuckled as she watched his mother scold at him. Trevor let go of Olivia before throwing his arm over his mother's shoulder "momma you've got to trust that you raised a man good enough to hold this beauty."

"oh I know I did, but that same man has a tendency to marry his job." she teased with a smirk.

He feigned hurt "is this what you think of me mutter?" _(mother)_

She reached up to cup his cheek "Natürlich nicht mein junge. Versprich mir nur, dass sie immer glücklich mit dir sein wird." _(of course not my boy. Just promise me that she will always be happy with you.)_

He smiled down at his mother, taking her hand off his cheek and placing it on his heart "Ich verspreche, ich werde mein bestes geben, um sie glücklich zu machen." _(I promise I'll do my absolute best to make her happy)_

Olivia looked at her fiancé smiling down at his mother and felt her heart warm at the sight of it, it was clear to everyone that he loved his mother more than anything in the world.

Tracy rolled her eyes at her mother and brother "are we going to keep standing here or can we go greet the rest of the people here."

Trevor let go of his mother "leave it to Tracy to ruin a moment."

Sheila chuckled "come on let's go meet your friends."

They made their way into the living room seeing it filled with a few guests all around. Casey sat on the sofa speaking to Olivia's best friend Alex Cabot, Olivia hadn't seen Alex in what felt like forever but they finally had time to meet up two days ago. Alex was Trevor's ex girlfriend but she didn't mind that he and Olivia decided to get together, or atleast she didn't say that it was a problem. In fact she didn't make any comment, she simply nodded when Olivia told her and congratulated her friend.

"hey girls, this is Tracy, she's Trevor's sister. Tracy this is Alex Cabot and Casey Novak." Olivia said as she walked over to her friends.

The ladies quickly got acquainted, sitting and having a long chat. They were eventually joined by Melinda Warner and Amanda Rollins, the six women spoke and laughed as the drinks kept flowing.

After a while Trevor walked up to them and wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist "I know you ladies are having girls talk but we threw this party for a reason and I believe it's time for a speech."

Amanda raised her glass "speech!" she hollered.

Everyone turned their attention to her and smiled as Trevor let go of Olivia "okay I'd like to start by thanking you all for being here tonight. This means the world to both Olivia and I, having our friends and family with us is the best gift ever. Now I know we said it was just a small get together but tonight is so much more than just a gathering, tonight is a celebration of love, our love. We decided to share this evening with all of you in order to formally announce our engagement."

A series of gasps were heard around the room, causing Olivia to let out a chuckle. Before turning to face Trevor and extending her hand to him, he reached into his pocket for the white gold ring. A massive smile on his face as he slipped it onto her finger, he kissed her hand before pulling her closer and giving her a passionate kiss.

Their friends and family cheered as they watched the couple share their love. Alex waited untill they broke their lip lock and wiped her tears before getting up and pulling Olivia in for a hug "I'm so happy for you Liv. Congratulations"

Olivia smiled widely as her friends came to admire her ring, her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her fiancé. Trevor winked at her before smirking as her cheeks lit up, he took a sip of his wine before turning to Fin who came up to him.

"congratulations man" he said before taking his hand and shaking it "I haven't seen Liv that happy before, you're clearly doing something right and as long as you make sure that smile stays on her face then we ain't gonna have any issues."

Trevor smirked "I will try my absolute best to make her happy. She means the world to me, I've never loved anybody as much as I love her. She's everything I ever dreamed of and more, she is absolutely breathtaking and I can't wait to make her my wife."

Melinda and Amanda walked up to Olivia and inspected the ring that now adorned her finger. Amanda smirked "it's fucking gorgeous Liv... So when's the wedding?"

She chuckled "thanks Amanda, I think it's gorgeous too and it's a bit too soon to get married. We want to plan it properly and get everything in order, so there is no set date at the moment."

"so how long will this getting ready take? Cause we don't want to have to wait three years for you two make up your minds" Melinda said with a chuckle.

Olivia shook her head "I can assure you that we will be getting married in this year, just not right now. A wedding is something that takes a lot of planning and I want it to be everything Trevor and I ever dreamed of."

Alex and Casey joined them, catching wind of Olivia's last words "what is your dream wedding?"

She thought about it for a moment before shrugging "well when I was a little girl I wanted a big wedding with a massive dress and fairy lights and the works. I wanted the doves being released as we walked out of the church and drove off to our honeymoon, but all of that changed as I grew up. Now I want a form fitting dress, something that'll make his heart skip a beat, I want to have a reception with a dance floor that's dimly lit, a spotlight on us as we dance. I just want something that represents both of us, nothing too extravagant. I just want to be Mrs Langan. "

Casey wiped her tears "wow I could actually picture all of that. I can totally see it happening."

"see what happening?" Trevor asked as he walked over to them.

Olivia smiled when she felt his hand on her lower back "you and I getting married."

"well that's good cause it'll definitely happen." he joked just as they made their way to the dining room, to be seated at the oversized table where they were having supper. Olivia settled on Trevor's lap as there surprisingly wasn't a seat for her.

Dodds smirked as he looked at the couple "our Sargeant is getting married, who would have thought she'd beat Cragen, Munch and Fin to it."

All three men scoffed at the mention of their names, immediately looking up from their plates. Cragen was the first to speak up "funnily enough all three of us have already been married. I've crossed that line three times and let me tell you, the third time wasn't a charm."

Olivia let out a hearty laugh before smirking at Munch "what about you John? How many times have you said I do?"

He smirked "twice. To the same woman actually, we got married had a kid, our boy passed on a year later and we drifted apart. We got a divorce a year after he passed and got back together five years later, only to get married again. Unfortunately she passed away five years later, those were the best five years of my life. "

Amanda shot him a concerned glance" that's tough, sorry for you loss. How long ago was it?"

He shrugged "Patricia has been gone for almost nine years now... I never saw such love before until tonight when I saw the way Trevor looked at you Olivia, that same kind of undying love lasts between you two. So my bit of advice to both of you is that communication is the key, patience is a virtue, always remember why you chose to marry each other. Marriage isn't about score keeping so when you get there get into the mindset of being partners, trust is a massive thing and it'll be the cornerstone of your relationship."

Olivia wiped the tear that escaped her eyes "thanks John, that means the world to both of us and we'll take your words into consideration."

Fin raised his glass "I have also been married before and let me tell you it is no joke, marriage isn't easy. It's difficult but if you're willing to work together it'll be easy and effortless. Although do remember that no two marriages are the same, everything is different for everyone. Be open and honest with each other and enjoy it."

"I think we know who'll be giving the speeches at our wedding" Trevor joked causing everyone at the table to laugh.

Olivia smirked "they'll be of no use babe, they're big babies they will be crying their eyes out way too much."

Fin scoffed "I can already see Liv being a real Bridezilla."

Melinda smirked "as long as you don't dj everything will be fine."

He feigned hurt as the rest of the group laughed at her comment "it really be your own people that hurt you like this."

Amanda smirked "am I allowed to sneak in some alcohol. I'm quite lonely afterall"

Alex chuckled and nodded "you can bring me some alcohol too."

"I'll third that" Casey added making the group laugh once again.

The rest of the night flew by pretty quickly, the food and drinks kept flowing and they even played a game or two which ended in fits of laughter. Their was tons of banter and teasing being passed around and Olivia got to know Trevor's mother and sister a lot better. They all played a game of Cherades which lit up a few playful arguments and lots of laughter.

By the end of the night Olivia and Trevor were snuggled up in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. They had a wonderful evening and were both pleasantly surprised at the outcome of the evening, they loved each other and everyone around them could see it. Even a stranger could read the story of their love for each other just by looking into their eyes or speaking to either of them.

Olivia smiled up at him "I love you Trevor Langan."

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss "I love you too soon to be Olivia Langan."

"I love the sound of that" she admitted.

He smiled against her lips "not more than I do."


	5. We'll Get Through This Together

Olivia let out a loud moan, her hand gripping the hair of the man who's head was placed firmly between her legs. His tongue bringing her to the dizzying heights of an orgasm. She pushed her hips into his face, not being able to be quiet as her fiancé's tongue worked her into a frenzy.

"Trevor... I need" she moaned, gripping the sheets with her free hand "I need you... Ohh Fuck!... Inside me" she said in between her groans and moans.

She didn't want him to go easy on her tonight, she wanted him to fuck her, she wanted to be fucked hard. Hoping that it would take her mind off the shitty day she had.

He kissed his way up to her lips and smirked when he saw her flushed face "what do you want Olivia?"

She bit her lip, pushing her hips up against his "I want you inside. Hard"

He obliged instantly, pushing into her roughly. He did everything she told him and by the midnight they each had four or five orgasms. Olivia laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, hoping it would lull her to sleep.

She had no such luck. She tossed and turned for over an hour before going to the kitchen and making herself a cup of coffee.

It had been three months since she and Trevor got engaged and things were still going good. She just wished her job could get a bit easier, or maybe she was becoming nervous about her wedding. They agreed to get married at Pier Sixty, Chelsea Piers and even got a date for a month from now.

Olivia sat down on their large sofa and picked up one of the files she brought home from work and began reading through it, hoping to at least get some work done since sleep wasn't an option.

"Hey" he said as he walked into the living room.

She looked up at him "hey, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Kind of. I'm used to having you in my arms, I can't sleep if you're not beside me" he whispered, sitting down beside her.

She placed the file on the coffee table and cuddled into his arms, both of them exhausted yet wide awake.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" He asked.

"This case... It haunts me... those children" she whispered.

He kissed the side of her head "you'll get him babe, I know you will"

"How can you be so sure. What if he rapes another little girl. I feel like I'm failing all of those families Trevor."

"Okay... Why don't we try to get some sleep so you can be fresh enough to catch this guy, you haven't slept for a week Olivia. You're overworked and you won't be much help if you crash and burn now. Come on. I'll give you a massage and you try to get some sleep. Tomorrow you can be badass Benson again and catch that bastard, and then you and I can go away for a weekend and just relax... Maybe get a holiday house if you want" he said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

She smiled. She could not believe this man was even real, most guys would have gotten sick of her issues and crazy hours by now, but Trevor had a world of patience. He always did his best to make her feel better, he tried to show her everyday how much he loves her.

"That sounds great baby" she whispered.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple, picking up her exhausted form. He laid her down on the bed and grabbed Olivia's body lotion and massaged it onto her back. He rubbed the knots out of her shoulders and smirked when she let out a moan.

"You have magical hands" she moaned.

He placed a kiss to her shoulders "are you only realising this now?"

"No. I'm just surprised that you can do more than just give me a great release" she explained, letting out a groan when he hit a painful spot.

"You're so tense baby" he whispered.

After her massage Olivia curled up in Trevor's arms and allowed herself to relax, she fell asleep almost instantly. Her exhaustion finally taking over.

He looked down at her with a smile on his lips, running his hands through her hair "you really are the best thing that's happened to me Liv... I promise I'll try my best to take care of you. I still don't know why you chose to be with me, but I'm damn glad you did. I'll make sure you never have to question what it's like to be loved."

He placed a kiss to her forehead "I love you Olivia Benson."

...

Olivia woke up with a smile on her face, she felt refreshed and ready to take on a new day. She looked up at her clock and smirked "well done Sergeant Benson, you got more than two hours of sleep" she whispered.

"You were snoring" Trevor whispered from behind her, he placed a kiss on her shoulder "how are you feeling now?"

"Better" she whispered "a lot better"

"Well you have two hours till you have to leave for work, why don't we take a shower?" He asked.

She nodded, turning around to press a kiss to his lips "that's an offer I can't refuse"

He carried her into the bathroom, smirking as her loud laughter echoed through the otherwise silent house.

She was happy being in the arms of the man she loved and she wasn't afraid to show it. This was definitely not like her past relationships.

...

Olivia sat in the café with a young woman seated opposite her, she called a waiter over to their table.

"Sandy Do you want anything?" She asked.

She shrugged "a Flat White please"

"And I'll have a Latté and a chocolate muffin please." Olivia said, feeling a littlehungry because she didn't eat since breakfast.

Sandy sighed as she looked at the Sergeant "I don't know what you want me to say Olivia"

"I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to fight for what you know is right, to not let the man who did this to you walk." She said, her eyes becoming glassy as she thought about what the eighteen year old had gone through.

"I just want to forget it" she whispered.

Olivia took her hand and squeezed it gently "you can't just forget something like this, it haunts you and pushes it's way back up eventually. In order for you to move forward you have to deal with it. Because bottling it up won't help you in the future."

"How can you be so sure? She asked, her voice shaky. She bit her lip "have you ever been raped?"

Olivia bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She let out a breath of relief when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Trevor and Casey walking toward them.

She smiled at them "hey guys. What are you two doing here?"

Trevor leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips "hey yourself. We're actually working on a case together and I was asked to mentor ADA Novak over here... Why are you here?"

She motioned to Sandy "this is Sandy Douglas, Sandy this is ADA Trevor Langan and that's ADA Casey Novak"

They all said their greetings, not sure whether to join the women or leave them be. Olivia smiled over at Sandy "you asked me a question and the answer is yes. I was and for the longest time I blamed myself and bottled it up."

Trevor kissed Olivia's cheek "we'll leave you two to it. We have court in a few minutes"

She nodded "okay I'll see you later. All the best both of you. Cas I'll see you around"

Casey hugged Olivia "yeah that sounds great. Have a good afternoon."

Sandy greeted them and watched as they walked away "so you're second in command of your precinct and you're also with a hot ADA. That's got to be intense"

"It is but we make it work... He's the reason I'm able to tell you things I am today. I didn't deal with my attack and kept it bottled up and then one case hit close to home and another was exactly the same as mine. I broke down. I crashed and because of it an innocent girl died. If I had been on top of my game she would have been alive but I was distracted. He helped me get through that. He helped me deal with it and now I can help other survivors, like you." She whispered, feeling her eyes become glassy once again.

"But that's cause you're brave. You're not a teenager, people believe you easier than they believe me"

Olivia shook her head "no they don't. People have this misconception that because I'm Sergeant of the Special Victims Unit that I won't be in the position of the people I worked with. They forget that I work with the worst types of people on a daily basis. They assume that because I keep going back that my job is easy, that I deal with things that will never happen to me, but it did. Three times, I was at the other end of the room. I regret not saying anything because more girls and women were hurt by the people that hurt me."

She stared into the glassy eyes of the eighteen year old "you have the ability to put a predator away. To protect somebody else from experiencing what you did. Some teenager will be able to live a normal life if you just speak up. That's the only way I can get Gates off the street."

Sandy wiped her tears, her bottom lip trembling "I'll do it, but you have to promise me that you'll be there"

"I will be there everyday of the trial. I promise you that I'll be right by your side, plus my fiancé is the ADA so I have to be there" she joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Sandy chuckled "well at least he'll be good to look at"

Olivia giggled "true. You can look but you can't touch"

"Noted. I won't mess with him, plus I'm pretty scared of you so don't worry..." She joked.

"We'll get through this together Sandy... Just like Trevor helped me overcome my demons, I'll help you overcome yours." She smirked "although there's a few things I won't do with you that he did with me"

Sandy burst out laughing "I don't need the details Olivia."

She laughed and nodded, typing a quick message to Trevor. She knew she needed to update him on the case.

**_'Liv - 13:30pm: _****_Hey babe, meet me at the precinct after court. Sandy has agreed to testify. It seems we can finally go to trial. I love you.'_**

Sandy smirked "it's cute that you don't let your job stop you from loving someone. You work with a lot of bad people, I'd never be able to trust anybody if I did what you do."

"It takes time to get used to it. I didn't trust anybody at first either, but after some time I realised that there are still good people out there, I just needed to find out who those good people are and surround myself with them."

"You're very wise for your age detective, you don't look a day over twenty"

"Thank you. I guess it's all the trauma that makes me understand how to empathise with people."

"I have to get going, my mom should be looking for me by now. Thank you for the coffee and the talk. I feel a lot better. Like a weight is off my shoulders."

She smiled "no problem Sandy, it's my job to make sure you're okay and justice is served. I'll see you tomorrow for trial-prep."

She stood up "I'll see you tomorrow Sergeant, have a good day further."

"You too and don't do anything I wouldn't" she joked, before watching Sandy walk out of the café. She placed a few dollars on the table before grabbing her chocolate muffin as she stood up and left. She felt much better after speaking to Sandy, she was happy that she could help her. She loved helping people. Although her job was difficult from time to time she knew this was definitely where she belonged.


	6. Holiday Planning

Olivia walked out of court and stood by one of the benches, Gates had been charged as guilty and was going to spend the next thirty years in prison.

Sandy ran out of the courtroom and into Olivia's arms, she hugged the Sergeant and cried tears of joy. She was glad that the man that violated her was off the streets.

Olivia held the eighteen year old, smiling as her mother walked toward them "you did great in there sweetheart."

"Thank you so much Olivia" she whispered.

Her mother smiled at them "thank you Sergeant, for everything you did for my daughter. Maybe now we can move forward from what happened."

Gates' defence attorney walked out of the courtroom and up to the three women "well done Sergeant, your squad has managed to put another innocent man behind bars. Must feel great"

"Buchanan, You know as much as we do that Gates is guilty. He wouldn't be in court if he did nothing." She retorted.

Sandy let go of Olivia and went to stand beside her mother.

Buchanan scoffed "typical thing for the panty police to say. Maybe you'd let loose if you had sex, you seem a bit frustrated to me."

"Fuck you Buchanan" she sneered.

"I'm sure you'd love to. Then again you'd probably cry rape afterwards" he spat back.

Trevor walked over to them, he heard what Buchanan said, immediately stepping between them "counselor I suggest you back off before you and I have a problem"

"Ah in comes the husband to save the day... There's no problem here counselor, I was just reminding your wife that we know how much of a whore she is."

Trevor punched Buchanan square in the jaw, watching him stumble back a bit "say anything to her again and I'll dismantle your face."

Olivia put her hand on Trevor's shoulder, feeling how tense he was "Trev he's not worth it, let's go. It's obvious he had more than one bottle to drink this morning."

"I don't give damn on how much he's had to drink, if you ever come close to her again, you'll regret it. She's not your ex wife that you could smack around whenever you felt like it." Trevor spat before talking Olivia's hand and walking out.

Sandy and her mother walked beside the couple not knowing what to say. Olivia stopped Trevor on the steps "We need to take Sandy and her mother home, and then you can drop me off at the precinct."

He sighed "Liv it's your day off, why do want to be at the precinct?"

"Not now Trevor. I have paperwork to finish." She said with a scowl.

He shook his head before walking down to the car. The three women followed silently, neither knowing what to say.

Olivia got into the passenger seat and secured her seatbelt "I know you're worried but I'll be fine. It's not like Buchanan would come to precinct to harass me."

"That's not the point Liv. I had plans for us today for after court. I wanted to show you something important and then you suddenly dismiss everything and decide to drown yourself in work again" he said a lot softer this time.

"I'll only be there for a few minutes, I promise this isn't me wanting to escape." She said with a smile.

"If you wanted to escape you'd be gone by now" he chuckled. "I hate counselor's"

"Aren't you one?" Sandy asked from the backseat.

"He is. He was referring to defence attorney's... Which is a bit hypocritical since you were a defence attorney once." She answered.

"Back then I didn't understand the depth of what you do, now that I understand it, I don't see how people can defend those predators."

"Everyone is entitled to a defence babe... Don't over think it. Let's just accept that Buchanan is an ass."

"Are you two okay now?" Sandy asked once again, feeling the change of atmosphere in the car.

"Yeah we're good." She answered.

"That's probably the dumbest argument you've seen but we can't really stay angry at each other." Trevor admitted with a smile.

"It's cute" Sandy's mom said. "I wish my husband and I could be like that. All we ever do is argue and be angry at each other."

"You and dad don't even love each other mom. You married out of compromise" Sandy said with a groan.

"We're not married" Olivia said with a sigh "we're engaged. We're only this close because we got to know each other before committing our lives to each other. I know exactly what type of person he is, his likes and dislikes and he know's me too. Get to know your husband. Sit down and talk to him."

"I'll try" she whispered.

Sandy rolled her eyes "at least it's something."

They dropped the mother and daughter off before driving silently to the precinct. Olivia sighed "you're still angry."

"Kind of. I want to break Buchanan's neck"

She placed her hand over his "come inside, you can keep me company while I finish up my paperwork."

He nodded, taking her hand as they walked into the precinct. They greeted her squad before going into her office. Trevor sat on the sofa, motioning for her to join him, she took her laptop and a few case files before removing her shoes and cuddling into his embrace.

Trevor placed a kiss on the side of her head "so I've been thinking, maybe we could get away for the week."

"I have to be at work Trev..." She said with a sigh.

"You're always at work babe... We need a break, plus I promised you two days ago that we would go away for a bit. There's no time like the present."

"What's the big deal whether we go or not?" She asked, her fingers typing lazily over the keys.

"It's important." He whispered "I want to take you away from all the drama, even if it's just for a week. I want to spend a week in paradise with you, ravishing you wherever and whenever, taking you on dates. Going swimming, seeing you in a bikini. It'll be fun" he tried again.

She smirked at the thought of it "that sounds amazing... But what about the precinct? We're short-staffed"

"We'll make a plan" he whispered, before pulling out his phone and typing in a number that Olivia vaguely recognized.

"Hi this is Trevor Langan speaking, can you refer me to William Dodds please?" He spoke into the phone.

After a few minutes he put the phone on speaker "hello Counselor" Dodds said.

"Hi Captain... I need to cash in on a favour"

"I was wondering when you'd call me up... What can I do for you?"

"Is your son still looking for a job in the force?"

"Yes, do you know of an opening?" He asked.

"Well SVU is a bit short staffed and Olivia needs the week off, we have important business to take care of. She'll obviously put detective Tutuola in charge, but they will need a pair of extra hands... If she's impressed she might even have him permanently employed" he said with a smirk, knowing that Dodds wouldn't let this opportunity slip through his hands.

"I'll speak to Mike but I'm sure it's a done deal. When are you two leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon would be great"

"Okay I'll call Mike and get him to come to the precinct in the next hour. Have a good time on your important business."

"We will thanks" he said before hanging up.

Olivia looked up at him and chuckled "you don't take no for an answer do you?"

He shrugged "not when I know that I'm doing something that's good for you."

She laughed before placing her laptop on the ground and moving to straddle him. She cupped his face "you're a piece of shit but I love you"

"I'm your piece of shit, and this piece of shit is looking out for your well-being. Somebody has to do it" he whispered.

She pressed her lips to his and groaned into his mouth when he gripped her ass. She nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling away "Mr Langan you are lucky I'm looking forward to being ravished by you or else you'd be going on holiday alone."

"Well soon to be Mrs Langan we both know I wouldn't be going if you disagreed." He shot back.

A soft knock on her office door, brought them out of their bubble. Making both of them aware that they were still in her work place.

"Come in" Olivia hollered, getting off his lap in the process.

Amanda Rollins walked into the office and smirked at the couple "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I really need to ask you something Sarge."

"I'm listening" Olivia said, motioning for Rollins to sit down in the seat opposite the sofa.

"I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off, my sister is in town and she's a bit of a loose cannon"

Olivia sighed and looked up at Trevor "I'll accept that but I won't be here for the rest of the week, so you have to be on time from tomorrow onwards..."

"You're not going to elope are you?" She asked.

Both of them laughed "no we're not. I want to marry this beautiful woman in front of everybody, make sure the world knows she's mine"

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully "you're so cheesy"

"You love it" he shot back.

She turned to Rollins with a smirk "You're lucky Amanda is here, because I was going to hit you."

"With your lips... Sounds great" he retorted, knowing that she was going to kiss him.

Olivia hit him upside his head "I'm armed asshole, so watch it."

Amanda laughed at the banter between them, before shaking her head "you two are cute together"

"We are" Trevor smirked "even though she's the cute part of us."

"Did you just call me cute?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

He chuckled "I did."

She scoffed "you must want to get your ass kicked"

"I had no involvement in this" Rollins said. She stood to her feet "by the way, a hot guy is walking toward your office so keep it PG in here." With that she walked out of the office.

Trevor looked over at Olivia and gave her a quick kiss, before relaxing on the sofa with her laptop "your file looks about done."

She rolled her eyes, before going to sit down at her desk "Come in Mike" she said looking at the guy at her door.

He came into the office and smirked "hi Sergeant. Thank you for having me."

She nodded "no problem. Have a seat."

He sat down, furrowing his eyebrow at Trevor who was seated on the sofa.

Olivia smirked "I hope you don't mind that Ada Langan will be sitting in?"

"Not at all. My dad told me you need an extra detective, so I brought my résumé with me and a few references." He said.

She raised her brow, a massive smirk on her face "wow. You're extremely prepared, you're already in my good books."

He chuckled "that's good. I just want you to know that I've never worked on an SVU case before but I know the nature of it is sensitive"

"So you're prepared and honest. Good qualities, but I need you to understand, my second in command will be watching you this week and will report everything to me. I'm sure your father told you I won't be here for the week, but if you do good I might keep you here."

"Does that mean I've got the job?" He smirked.

"Have you attended the academy?"

"Yes. Four years. I was a rookie in Homicide for a year before I joined the army."

"Well I'll read through your résumé and check your references, keep your phone on and expect a call from me. Thank you for coming" she said with a bright smile.

He stood up and shook her hand "thank you for this opportunity, have a good day further Sergeant."

"You too. Goodbye"

He nodded at Trevor "goodbye Sergeant, Counselor."

"Have a good day further Mike." Trevor responded.

Mike walked out of the precinct feeling great about possibly working at SVU, he knew this was going to be an amazing experience. Challenging but amazing.

"so are you feeling better about our holiday now?" Trevor asked.

She walked over to him, pressing a kiss to his lips "I feel much better. In fact I think we should go home and have a little fun before I read over Mike's résumé."

"Care to elaborate on this fun you speak of?" He teased.

"That would be telling baby, I'm sure you can use your imagination." She bit her lip before straightening up and grabbing her things. "let's go."


	7. Holiday Loving

Trevor and Olivia drove for a while before pulling up at a massive house in the Hamptons. Olivia gasped when she saw where they were, she turned to Trevor with a confused look on her face "did we take a wrong turn?"

"No babe." He chuckled, before pointing up at the classic Hamptons styled mansion "Surprise!"

"Trevor this is too much. It's huge and it probably cost a fortune..." She said, trying to get over her shock.

"I told you multiple times that money is nothing. I want to spoil you and nothing you say is going to change that." He shrugged.

She looked up at the house, and shook her head in amazement. It was gorgeous, not like the apartments she became accustomed to in New York. This was luxury at it's best and it definitely wasn't what she expected him to do.

"This is the biggest house I've ever seen. How could you even afford this?" She questioned, her eyes still glued to the mansion.

"Let's go inside. I'll explain everything once we're settled" he said before getting out and going to open the passenger door for her.

She took his hand and pulled him in for a kiss, she pulled away from his lips almost immediately "you didn't have to do this, but I just realized that I was so shocked that I didn't even thank you." She cupped his cheek with her free hand "thank you so much honey, this is the most beautiful house I've ever seen."

He pressed another kiss to her lips before smirking "the pleasure is all mine babe. I just wanted us to have a special place away from all the hustle and bustle of the city and away from our jobs."

"That actually makes sense, both of us need a break once in a while" she responded, finally understanding why he chose this place.

They walked into the mansion hand in hand. Olivia gasped when they walked into the foyer of the mansion. It was already breathtaking, they walked further into the house and Olivia was speechless. The living room had white walls with matching white sofa's and a massive Television mounted to the wall above a gas fireplace that had a glass screen in front of it for protection.

A stainless glass coffee table sat perfectly between the massive sofa's, the living room had two huge glass doors that led to the backyard. She walked over to the doors and looked out into the backyard, she immediately spotted the pool that looked to good to be true.

"Trev... This is wow"

He chuckled "come let's take a look at the rest of the place before I cook a meal for us."

She smirked "that sounds brilliant"

He took her on a tour of the entire place and was pleasantly surprised at her response to it all, he expected her to freak out and give him crap for the amount of money he spent. Instead she freaked out and thanked him for an amazing surprise.

She sat on a bar stool by the kitchen and watched Trevor prepare traditional Chicken Parmesan. She couldn't deny the fact that he was sexy as hell while cooking.

She licked her lips as she watched him work around the kitchen, the way his sweater was clinging to his abs was a massive turn on. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Something about watching you work in the kitchen is a major turn on." She whispered.

He chuckled "food first and then pleasure"

"You turning down sex?" She feigned shock "must be snowing in hell."

"You've got jokes, must be the holiday spirit kicking in" he shot back.

"Well I figured since I'm basically stuck with you for an entire week, I might as well pick up my sense of humor because I'm going to need entertainment."

He chuckled "we'll see about that."

He finished up their meal and Olivia poured them two glasses of Merlot, she was shocked to see that he actually stocked the place up pretty well with groceries and alcohol. He really planned this out and that made her even more grateful to be with such a thoughtful man.

They relaxed on the sofa as they ate their meal, while the television played softly in the background. Olivia let out a soft moan at the delicious taste of the meal he prepared for them.

"You did a great job on this chicken parmesan baby" she said before eating another forkful.

"Thanks babe. I love cooking, maybe I'll teach you a few things this week?"

"That sounds great, at least that way you'll come home to a cooked meal once in a while."

"You make the best Mac and Cheese I've ever had, so I don't mind that" he defended on her behalf.

She chuckled "you don't need to defend me Trev... I'm shit at cooking and I know it, but I can make a killer chocolate cake and I'm good with breakfast."

"Okay from tomorrow onwards I'll teach you to cook a few meals... We can start with Chicken Alfredo, since it's your favourite." He said, before feeding her a forkful of his serving.

She took the fork into her mouth and smirked, nodding at his suggestion.

They continued eating in silence, both focusing on the television. Once their food was finished, they took the plates to the kitchen and cleaned it up before heading back to the living room to cuddle up on the sofa. Trevor wrapped his arms around Olivia and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I love you" he whispered.

She looked up at him "I love you too babe"

"I'm not gonna lie I thought you were going to be pissed because I went overboard with this surprise" he admitted softly.

"I could never be pissed at you when you're being this thoughtful. Honestly I was shocked, I still am but I'm not angry. I think this is going to be an amazing week, and when we go back to work we'll be refreshed and ready to take on life. Who knows maybe we can get some wedding planning done."

He smirked when she moved to straddle him "that would be great. In three weeks you'll be Mrs Langan."

She blushed at the thought of it "I can't wait. I think it's going to be perfect, I'll get to wear a pretty dress that'll make your jaw drop and get to wear sexy underwear beneath it for when you take the dress off me on our honeymoon. I can't believe we're really doing this."

"Me either babe, but it feels so right." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We've never spoken about this yet, but do you want kids?" She asked nervously, hoping that he would say yes because she loved him dearly but she'd have to let him go if he didn't want children. It was a massive dream of hers and she promised herself she would achieve it with or without him.

"I'd love to have kids. Just the thought of having a miniature version of you or me running around and laughing and being adorable is amazing."

She let out a breath of relief "how many children would you want?"

He shrugged "I don't know. Any amount is fine, as long as we have children."

She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips "it's like you're inside my head, listening to my thoughts and repeating them to me."

He smirked against her lips "I can't get inside your head but I can get inside another part of you, if you want"

She giggled before grinding her hips against his, deepening their kiss in rhythm with their hips. She felt his arousal pressed against her thigh. Knowing he needed her as much as she needed him, but she felt like teasing him so she broke their kiss and stood up.

She smirked at his shocked expression "that pool looks mighty good, maybe we should go for a swim."

"I'd rather have my dick swimming inside of you" he shot back with a smirk "I could feel how wet you are through your pants."

She bit her lip at his response, it's not what she was expecting but exactly what she needed right now. She was too turned on to tease him tonight even though she tried, so she took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He locked up before she led him to the master bedroom of the mansion and kissed him passionately when they walked in.

Trevor didn't waste any time in getting her naked, within seconds they were both stripped down and making out on the King sized bed. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist, her body shuddering as his fingers slid across her aroused womanhood. She bit her lip to hold back a moan when he pushed two fingers into her.

He gave two strokes with his fingers before adding a third, making her arch her back in pleasure. She gasped and involuntarily pushed her hips against his hand. Mirroring his rhythm as he continued sliding his fingers in and out of her body. His lips moved from her neck to her chest, taking her one of her already sensitive nipples into his mouth.

"Faster" she moaned. Pushing her body against him even more.

Trevor obliged to her lustful plea and began ramming his fingers in and out of her in a scissor like motion, hitting her G-spot like a pro each time. Her breathing became laboured and he knew she was close.

"Oh shit..." She moaned breathlessly "so close"

He ran his thumb over her clit and smirked against her skin when she gasped. She felt like she was floating and she knew it was only a matter of minutes until she went over the edge.

"Let go" Trevor whispered before attaching his lips to the spot on her neck that drove her insane.

"Fuck, Trev, oh-" she moaned and her body clenched around his fingers, her juices coating them as her body shook.

She rode out her orgasm with his name falling from her kiss bruised lips, his fingers still inside of her. Once she came down from her high he pulled them out of her and smirked, he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned into his mouth when he entered her without warning. He stilled inside of her, giving her time to adjust. After a few minutes she wiggled her hips against his, signalling that she was ready. He didn't waste anytime in pushing into her completely.

She wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders while the other wrapped around his waist, her nails trailing up and down his back. Trevor used his left arm to hold him up while his right hand gripped her hip.

She arched her back and moaned breathlessly into his mouth, her hips meeting his with each thrust. Trevor hit her G-spot with every roll of his hips, his manhood filling her in a way no man had ever done before.

"Faster baby" she begged.

He pushed himself into her in a faster pace, hearing the head board hit the wall with each thrust. Her back arched, pushing her body against his even more. Her nails dug into his back while her other hand moved to grip the sheets beneath them.

Trevor looked down at her and almost came at the just the sight of her. Her eyes were screwed shut, her mouth slightly open as little pants came out of it, her hair fanned across the pillow. She was a sight to behold and he was grateful that he would be the only man that would get to see her like this for the rest of their lives.

He pushed harder into her, giving her deep and powerful thrusts. His own groans filling the air as the temperature in the room started reaching its boiling point. Beads of sweat began to cover their bodies as they moved together. The only sound heard in the room was their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin, as well as the creek of the bed.

Trevor took hold of her hands and held them above her head, making her completely powerless against him. Olivia pushed down into him, loving that he was taking control. She loved how he would hits spots inside of her that she didn't even know existed. He sunk his teeth into the skin of her neck, before smoothing over it with his tongue.

Olivia felt her body begin to tighten around him, her inner walls holding him in a vice grip as she climaxed. She let out a scream of his name as her juices flooded out of her body, covering his dick and squirting onto the bed. Her body shook with pleasure, and that did him in, his own orgasm broke free and he shot his hot seed into her pulsating lower body. Both of them shaking.

Their hips rolled against one another in perfect harmony, as yet another orgasm overtook Olivia. She let out a gutteral scream, her nails digging into his hands that were linked with hers above her head. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was sure she was going to die of pleasure.

He pushed deeper into her, groaning when he felt her walls tightening yet again. Her body was exploding with pleasure and neither of them wanted it to stop. Trevor let go inside of her one more time, filling her completely with his hot seed before slowing down his rhythm. They rode out their orgasms slowly before coming to complete standstill.

He collapsed onto her, placing soft kissing to her neck. Their breathing was laboured and they were both exhausted from their intense love making.

"You're incredible" Olivia whispered.

"So are you" he responded.

She chuckled softly "you just gave me four consecutive orgasms. I think you're the incredible one here, you know just what to do."

"I listen to your body, that's all" he whispered.

She groaned when he pulled out of her, feeling empty almost instantly. He rolled off of her, wrapping his around her waist "I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered back, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He pulled away with a smile before covering them with the thick white blanket that lay crumpled at their feet. He wrapped it around them, before giving her another kiss.

"That was an intense workout, what do you say we call it a night and get some sleep?" He asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Sounds great but I have one request..." She said, biting her lip. He nodded, urging her to continue, "I want you inside me, I feel empty without you in me."

He chuckled before pressing a loving kiss to her forehead and pushing back into her body. Once settled they both fell asleep in a mess of sheets and body parts.


	8. Paradise

Trevor woke up in the middle of the night when he heard soft whimpers coming from Olivia, he rubbed his eyes sleepily before realising that she was moaning his name softly.

He could feel himself harden inside of her and looked down to see her still asleep, her eyes were shut but her face was contorted to a look of pleasure. He didn't fully understand what was happening, just that his fiancée was pushing him further into her body while lazily rocking her hips.

"Trev" she moaned softly, her eyes still shut.

It was only then that he realised she was having a dream, a very steamy one at that. He wondered if he should wake her or leave her to it, knowing that she'd climax eventually. He decided to wake her, knowing that she'd be freaked out by the fact that they had sex while she was asleep.

He gently shook her shoulders, and when that didn't work he pressed his lips to hers and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and kissed him back, slowly opening her eyes as she woke up.

She pulled away from his lips once she was awake, a gasp leaving her lips as she furrowed her eyebrows "weren't we just..."

He chuckled "you were dreaming."

"Oh" she said with a smirk, before frowning "why are you awake?"

"It's very hard to sleep when my fiancée is sliding me in and out of her." He responded with a shrug.

She gasped once again, only then realising that she was still rolling her hips against his "I'm sorry for waking you" she said softly, stopping her hip movements as she spoke.

"Don't apologize babe, just keep moving" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

She rolled them over so that she was on top of him and sat up. Her legs where on either side of his body and her hands were on his chest, supporting her as she rolled her hips against his. She was riding him like a pro, and he knew pretty soon he'd cum inside of her once again.

"Fuck" she groaned, taking hold of one of his hands that were on her hips and dragging it up her body. She allowed his finger to trail over her nipples as she continued to ride him.

Trevor had one of his hands on her hips, pushing her further onto him while the other moved from her breast to her clit. She threw her head back and continued moving her body against his, he felt her walls tighten around his swollen cock and suddenly got an idea.

He flipped them over before lifting her one of her legs and allowing her to place it on his shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist, giving him better access into her womanhood. She moaned at their new position, it was a bit awkward but it felt great. He rammed into her continually, pulling out completely before slamming back into her.

He was being rough and Olivia loved it. Her body shook as she came, but that didn't stop him from slamming into her over and over again. His thumb ran over her clit and his lips attacked her nipples.

"Oh fuck! Baby!" She screamed, her body in overdrive.

He was pushing in and out of her relentlessly, watching as her body responded to his actions. His balls were slapping against her ass as she screamed his name at the top of her voice. Her body pulsating violently as she came all over him once again.

That did him in, his body shuddered to a stop as he released long and hard inside of her. Both of them shaking with pleasure. He kissed any piece of skin he could reach and groaned when they finally stilled.

"Wow!" She said with a huge smile "that was even hotter than the dream I had."

"That was fucking amazing" he responded.

She moved her leg off his shoulder and chuckled "I might have a little problem with walking tomorrow."

He pulled out of her and laughed "I can't feel anything beneath my waist right now"

"You really are good Langan"

"Thanks Benson. I think you should have hot dreams more often if it leads to us having sex like this" he whispered.

"I'll keep that in mind, but now I really need to sleep. I need to recharge so that you can bend me over that coffee table and do whatever you want with me."

He smirked "I want you on the kitchen Island."

"You can have me anywhere you want baby and anyway you want" she whispered before kissing him again. She pulled away after a few minutes and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep instantly. Trevor looked at her and chuckled "you're gonna be the death of me."

The next morning Olivia woke up to Trevor pressing soft kisses to her neck, she moaned before looking up at him. Gasping when she saw that he had prepared breakfast in bed for her.

A silver tray stood beside her on the bed, it had a plate of pancakes with chocolate syrup and two glasses of red wine, as well as some strawberries cut up in a bowl, beside the strawberries stood the bottle of chocolate syrup in case either of them wanted to add more to the pancakes or strawberries. She shook her head at him, not being able to comprehend how amazing he truly is.

He winked at her "only the best for my girl"

"Thank you baby, this is beautiful"

"You're welcome." He said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

They shared the breakfast he prepared, feeding each other pieces of the pancakes and fruit. Olivia sat on his hips, the tray of food beside them as they fed one another. She took a strawberry and drizzled some chocolate sauce over it, before taking a bite of it.

"Hmm baby" she moaned, teasing him as she licked her lips.

He kissed her hard, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate sauce on her tongue, hearing her moan against his lips. He nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling away "I just wanted to taste that chocolate sauce"

She smirked before taking hold of the bottle "why don't I give you a better taste" she said before drizzling the chocolate sauce over her lips and her breast.

Trevor's eyes widened in anticipation, he quickly moved the tray off the bed before laying her down, he got up and went to get his tie that she removed the day before. He tied her wrists to the headboard and smirked at her "I'm going to love teasing you baby"

"Please" she begged.

He chuckled "begging already?" He whispered before giving her soft kisses "is it too tight?" He asked, with concern on his face.

"No. Keep going I love this" she responded, looking deep into his eyes and silently assuring him that she meant what she said. Once he was certain that she was okay he continued.

He grabbed a strawberry slice and put it on her heated womanhood, watching her wince softly before taking the chocolate sauce and pouring it from her breast down her stomach, making a trail toward the strawberry.

He leaned over her and kissed her lips before licking the chocolate sauce off her mouth, his tongue following the trail from her jaw to her chest. He moved slowly toward her breast, taking turns to pleasure her sensitive nipples.

"Lower" Olivia moaned softly as she writhed under his seductive touch.

He smirked before continuing on his journey down her body. He licked all the sauce off her stomach before licking the strawberry slice that was placed on her vagina. He took the strawberry into his mouth and ate it while looking into her lust filled eyes.

"It tastes much better this way" he said before pressing a kiss to her heated centre, feeling how wet she was from all his teasing, but he wasn't finished with her just yet.

"I wonder if that wine would taste better on your skin too?" He whispered as he reached for his glass and poured some of the fruity liquid onto her skin, licking it off before it could drip onto the bed.

Olivia moaned at his teasing, her stomach wasn't the only part of her that was soaked now. Her slit was dripping wet and beating in anticipation for his touch. He finished his wine before moving to where he knew she needed him.

He licked at her heat and groaned "you taste so much better than the entire breakfast we had."

Olivia whimpered as she watched him devour her, bringing her to the edge of insanity before biting down on her clit and making her cum with just his mouth. He licked up every drop she gave him and smirked as he watched her chest rise and fall rapidly as she came down from her high.

They made love three times before finally leaving their bed for the morning and going to the shower. Olivia moaned as he pushed her up against the wall, she could definitely get used to this.

After their steamy breakfast and shower they went outside and took a lovely swim. Olivia had on a two piece bikini that she knew was driving Trevor insane, and after an hour of swimming she was tired of waiting for him to make a move.

"You know, I've always wanted to go skinny dipping" she said with a smirk, slowing stripping out of her bikini.

She kept her eyes on his face, watching his reaction to her naked body. She ran her fingers over her skin, just to tease him, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist her for long.

Trevor watched as she got into the water, completely naked. He watched her swim around for a few minutes before jumping into the water and pushing her up against the side of the pool. He entered her hard, without warning. Plunging his rock solid dick deep inside her.

"Trevor" she gasped, her back arched against his body while her hands gripped his shoulders for support.

They continued to make love throughout the day, only taking a few short breaks in between to eat something. They got tons of wedding planning done and made calls to arrange everything.

The week flew by and they made love on every single place in the house, in every room, on every counter, in all the bathrooms, in every bed. On the floor, on all of the sofa's, on the coffee table, on the vanity table, against the walls, in the closet, against the doors, on the balcony, on the stairs, on the piano, beside the fire place. Christening the entire mansion in the space of seven days.

Trevor taught Olivia how to cook many things and even had the pleasure of eating some of the foods off her body, something he found very appealing since their steamy breakfast. Olivia was surprised she could still walk even after Trevor fucked her senseless in every position they could think of and even in a few positions she didn't even know existed.

They went on a few romantic dates in classy restaurants and even did a bit of shopping so the massive walk in closet wouldn't be so empty, and so that they wouldn't need to pack for whenever they planned to return to their holiday house.

Olivia surprised Trevor with her dancing skills as they danced in the spacious living room, both of them thoroughly enjoying themselves as they let loose. They did a bit of karaoke, both ending up in fits of laughter at the stupidity of the other's performance.

After their terrible karaoke performances they cuddled up on the sofa and had a movie night, filled with Romance, Comedy, Action, Drama and Horror. The latter was Olivia's least favourite as it left her to scared to even go to the bathroom alone. She cuddled into Trevor's chest, hiding her face for most of the scenes, while he lay beneath her, holding her close to his body.

They even had a game night which consisted of Twister, Monopoly, Checkers, Chess and Strip Poker. The last game led to even more love making and Olivia was certain that she would probably be pregnant due to all the sex they were having.

It had been an amazing week they did everything and anything they wanted. Olivia didn't stress about anything the entire week, she enjoyed every moment and didn't even think about work once. Neither did Trevor. The only thing he thought about was his fiancée who began walking around naked throughout the course of the week, figuring that since they were always having sex, clothes wasn't a necessity. She only got dressed when they went out or when they ordered in, not wanting the delivery guy to see her stark naked.

On the last day, they only took a few of the outfits they brought along and left the others for whenever they returned. Olivia didn't want to admit the fact that she was sad that they had to leave. She had gotten used to being at home all day and doing whatever she wanted but she knew she'd have to go back to the real world eventually.

Trevor drove with a wistful smile on his face as he realised their miniature holiday had finally come to an end and now they'd have to go back to working crazy hours and getting ready for their wedding which was now only two weeks away. The drive back home was silent as both of them thought of the amazing memories they made this past week.

Olivia took out her phone and went into her gallery selecting her favourite selfie from their holiday and making it her profile picture and wallpaper. It was a picture of them standing outside on the balcony, wrapped in each other's arms.

She looked over at Trevor and smiled "thank you for this week honey. It was wonderful, I had the time of my life and this was probably the happiest I've been in a long time. This was perfect, blissful even. We needed it, and I'm glad I got to spend every moment with you by my side."

He took her hand and kissed it as they parked outside their home, "you're welcome babe. Thank you for agreeing to this week and making it paradise."

"I love you so much" she whispered, her eyes trapped in his.

"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine."


	9. Back To Benson

Olivia walked into the precinct with a bounce in her step and a bright smile on her face. She was glowing in a way the squad had never seen before. She walked over to Fin's desk before leaning against the edge of it.

"Hey baby girl, you look great" he said with a warm smile.

She chuckled "hey Fin, I feel great... How was things here?"

"It was okay, we had an easy week. How was your holiday?"

She shrugged, biting her lip at the memories "it was perfect, we had a great time."

He smirked "where'd you go?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"I know it wasn't around here, I haven't seen you at any of the best spots all week."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him "so you went looking for me?"

He shrugged "You're like a sister to me Liv, I just wanted to be sure that you were being treated right. I'm cool with Trevor and I can see he's doing good by you."

"He bought a holiday house" she bit her lip before looking around. She didn't really want anybody to know much about her personal life but she trusted Fin. He had been with her since day one, he was literally the closest thing she had to family, other than Cragen and Munch.

"That's great. Where?" He questioned.

"The Hamptons" she whispered.

Fin gasped "as in the celebrity Hamptons?"

She nodded, shushing him immediately "it's no big deal Fin"

He shook his head "it is a big deal Liv... You're probably waiting for a review on the new guy?"

She nodded once again "how was he? Any complaints?"

"He is great to look at and he works extremely hard too" Amanda said as she walked up to them, having heard her last sentence. She smirked at Olivia "oh and hi Sarge, you look great. I hope the holiday was good and nice sex glow" she said before walking away.

Olivia's jaw dropped "what the hell was that."

"It was facts. Good morning Sergeant" Dodds said as he walked past them as well.

She scoffed "when did my detectives become such assholes? We should head out for drinks tonight"

"Sounds great. You gonna let lover boy join us?" Fin teased.

"He's actually busy tonight. His sister wanted to speak to him and I figured it would be the perfect time for all of us to catch up." She said with a shrug trying to hide her obvious irritation.

"Sounds great boss lady."

Amanda walked back to Fin's desk "By the way Amaro came in looking for you in the week"

"Why?" She questioned.

"He said something about Tucker giving him a transfer to SVU in a few weeks." She said, before handing Olivia and Fin a cup of coffee each.

"Thanks Rollins." Fin said.

Olivia nodded, taking the hot beverage from the detective "thank you Amanda. We're going for drinks tonight, are you free to join us?"

"Sure."

"Count me in" Dodds said, catching the tail of Olivia's question.

...

After a long day in the office the group headed to a nearby bar. They slid into the one of the booths and ordered their drinks.

"So how was your week?" Rollins asked before taking a swig of her beer.

"It was amazing."

"She's not gonna go into details but all I can say is, Miss Benson was living in the lap of luxury" Fin stated with a smirk.

"Really Fin, she's engaged to a big shot Attorney and has a massive house in Queens. I think she's already proved that she's living in the lap of luxury." Rollins shot back.

"You live in Queens?" Dodds asked.

She nodded "yeah I do."

"Grand." He smirked.

She chuckled "I don't see what the big deal is..."

"How many bedrooms does your house have?" Fin asked.

She shrugged "five"

"That does sound a bit extra for only two people" Dodds added.

"We bought a house that we both loved. We can stay there for the rest of our lives and at least we won't have to move to a bigger place if we have kids."

"Woah woah woah... Are you pregnant?"

She chuckled and shook her head "no, I'm not pregnant. It's just we spoke about kids last week and we both know that we want to have a family eventually... Not right away though."

"Benson talking about babies? Who are you and what have you done to the real Olivia?" Fin joked.

"This is the real Olivia." She smirked "with a few improvements of course."

Amanda chuckled "well for what it's worth this new Olivia is very happy, and that's exactly how we want you to be."

"Thank you Amanda..." She nodded, before narrowing her eyes "so... Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah..."

"Who?" Fin questioned with a smirk.

"Nick Amaro" she whispered.

Olivia sighed "so your boyfriend is going to be transferred to SVU... Great."

"Is that a problem?" She asked nervously.

"Not if you two don't make it a problem. Just don't bring your personal problems to work" she shrugged.

"I promise we'll be professional."

Mike smirked "so it's okay to snog a co-worker?" He chuckled "want to test it Sergeant?"

Olivia burst out laughing "no thanks. I'm already snogging our Ada, it might cause a conflict of interest"

He chuckled before shrugging "It was worth the try."

"Aren't you younger than Liv?" Rollins asked Dodds.

"Yes. By four years" Olivia answered.

Fin fist bumped Olivia "at least you're not eight or nine years older, that would have been awkward cause he basically asked you for sex."

"True. I would have looked like a cougar of some sort."

"Is Trevor younger than you Liv?"

"No Amanda. He's actually older, he's two years my senior."

"I finally understand his rush to get married, he's almost thirty and has no children, never been married. It's a sad reality." Fin said with a smirk.

"You're thirty and not married, what's the big difference."

"I was married before. I have kids, I've done my bit"

Olivia rolled her eyes "well I don't see why it's such a big deal. We'll get married either way so why wait and as far as children are concerned, I won't mind having a tiny version of me and Trevor running around."

"I can imagine how your baby would look... You're hot and Trevor's hot so you'll be having some spectacular looking babies." Rollins said.

Olivia looked down at the time on her phone and sighed "well guys this has been fun but I have to go. I have a hell of a drive ahead of me so I best be on my way."

"Goodnight Liv, have a good evening" Rollins said, giving her superior a hug.

"See you tomorrow baby girl"

"Night Sargeant."

She slipped out of the booth and smiled at them "goodnight guys, enjoy your evening." She walked off before turning back to them "and don't drink too much, you guys still have work in the morning."

She opened her purse and took out a few hundreds "drinks is on me tonight. Have fun kids" she smirked before walking out of the bar.

Fin looked down at the cash she put on the table and shook his head "she doesn't even realize how much of a baller she became."

The group chuckled before ordering another round. Rollins raised her bottle "a toast to our badass boss who's paying for us to get wasted."

They laughed as they gently hit their bottles together, the stirrings of a night out already hitting all of them.

...

Olivia came home and did her nightly routine of removing her coat and shoes, before heading to her bedroom to discard of her gun, cuffs and badge. She stripped out of her work clothes and rushed into the shower, needing the comfort that the boiling water provided her with.

She finished her shower quite quickly before grabbing her underwear and one of Trevor's button down shirts and slipping into it. Her hair was tied into a messy bun and she finished off the look with a pair of thick fluffy socks.

She hummed softly as she went to the kitchen, checking the cupboards for ingredients. She cooked a light meal and sat down in front of the television, she was scrolling through the channels when Trevor came home.

"Hi honey" she said with a smile.

"Hey" he said dismissively.

Olivia sighed, it was clear that there was something bothering him but she didn't know what it was just yet.

"How was your evening? How's Tracy doing?"

"It was fine and Trace is fine. How was work?"

"It was good. We had one case which was extremely straightforward." She followed him into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

He unwrapped himself from her hold and forced a smile "I'm going to take a shower"

She shook her head "so you're just going to take a shower and ignore me completely?"

"What do you want me to do Olivia?" He snapped.

She scoffed "nothing. I'm sorry for bothering you."

He let out a breath "excuse me" he said before pushing past her and going to their bedroom.

Olivia groaned, she didn't know why but he had been acting like an ass ever since he got that phone call from his sister this morning. That's why she decided not join him tonight because he was in a crappy mood all day. She figured he would be better after seeing his sister but now he was so much grumpier.

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed once again. Leaning against the kitchen counter before dishing his food and carrying it into their bedroom. He came out of the shower wrapped in a towel and forced another smile "thanks, but I'm not hungry."

She scoffed, that was the last straw. She had enough of his moods "What the hell is your problem. You've been full of crap all day, and you won't even tell me why. I'm trying Trevor, I really am but you're making it so difficult. You come home and completely dismiss my presence. I'm your fiancée for fucks sake, in two weeks we'll be married and if this is how you're gonna act whenever you're angry then I suggest we let this go. I refuse to spend the rest of my life with a Scrooge."

He sat down on the edge of their bed "I'm sorry babe. I just... Trace was raped"

She sat down beside him and pulled him into her arms "I'm so sorry honey, how is she? Why didn't you tell me"

He shrugged "it happened a few months ago. She didn't want to tell me because she knew I'd ask you to check it out" he looked up at her "is it too late to find him?"

"Of course not... I'll check it out tomorrow" she kissed his cheek "you need to eat something honey"

He shook his head "I'm really not hungry, I just wish she told me sooner."

"I promise you we will find whoever did this... Now lay down and let me help you get rid of some of this tension"

"Liv..." He groaned.

She rolled her eyes "just lay down."

He did what she told him and groaned when she sat on his ass, her hands instantly moving to massage his shoulders. She began pressing the knots out of his body and smirked when he groaned. She knew he loved this and it made her feel great to be the one to ease him out of his stress.

After a long massage she sat down beside him "I didn't mean what I said by the way... About letting us go"

He looked up at her "I know, but I'm glad you said it, cause it made me realise how unfair I've been toward you all day." He said while sitting up.

He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss, cupping her cheek gently while they continued their lip lock. He eased out of the kiss and gave her a real smile for the first time that day "I'm sorry for being an ass, and for ignoring you."

She chuckled "just speak to me next time. You know what bottling up does to a person."

He pulled her into his arms "I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I love you Trevor"

"I love you too Olivia"

...

Olivia sat in the interrogation room with Tracy's best friend Keith, who Tracy accused of raping her.

Keith sighed "look Trace and I have been friends all our lives, we were drunk and we had sex. It's as simple as that."

"Yeah that's not what Tracy said. She told us she doesn't drink" Olivia snapped.

"She's lying. She was drunk."

"So you're saying you took advantage of a drunk woman? If she was pissed why did you sleep with her?"

"She wanted it!"

"Did she tell you she wanted it?" Olivia shot back.

She saw a smirk appear on Keith's face "she didn't need to tell me, I could see it by the way she was acting. She had on a short dress with no underwear, she was dancing and then she went to lay down on my bed and called me. I just figured she wanted to have sex when she called me so I did it."

Olivia sighed "was she awake when you had sex with her?"

He shrugged "Yes."

Olivia got up and walked out of the interrogation room, she walked over to her detectives "Fin, Dodds go to Keith's apartment and check for any signs of foul play and also check his camera footage, he said something of having a camera in his bedroom."

"Yes Sergeant" Dodds said as he and Fin left.

"Rollins, I need to go to Mercy hospital so I need you to call Barba and explain everything to him."

Amanda's eyes widened "Liv I'm not good with lawyers."

"This is a direct order Amanda" she said before walking to the elevator.

...

Olivia walked into the room Tracy was in and sighed when she saw how badly she had been beaten. It turns out Keith had heard Tracy telling Trevor about the rape and ambushed her this morning when she was home alone. He beat her up pretty badly and left her on her kitchen floor passed out and covered in blood.

Her maid found her laying on the kitchen floor and called the police instantly. Tracy's mother was informed and immediately called Trevor.

Trevor saw Olivia walk into the room and gave her a tight smile "did you get him?"

"Yes. He's in interrogation but I need to ask Trace something."

"Liv that asshole raped my sister and instead of putting him away you're here to question her. She's the victim, you should be-"

"That's exactly why I'm here, she's the victim and in order for me to get justice for her I need to know the whole story" she turned to Tracy "hey Trace... I have to ask... Did you drink anything that night?"

"No I didn't. I'm pregnant, I don't drink"

Olivia sighed "did you drink anything else that night? Tea? Cola? Anything?"

"I did have a glass of juice, it tasted a bit funny" she whispered.

Olivia nodded "thank you Tracy, I think he drugged you" she turned to Trevor.

Trevor took hold of Olivia's hand "thank you and I'm sorry again."

She shrugged before leaning up and giving him a gentle kiss "I understand honey, you're just looking out for Trace but I need you to trust me." She gave him another kiss "I have to go now, I'll see you later."

He smiled down at her "you're amazing"

She chuckled "I'm just doing my job."

Trevor watched her walk out of the room and smirked when his mother walked into the room "you just missed Liv. They have Keith."

Sheila smiled "that's great, she's good at her job"

He nodded "she's Olivia Benson, NYPD's absolute best."


	10. I Love You's And I Do's

"Hey babe you wanna go for a drive?" Trevor hollered from the ensuite.

Olivia groaned "no. I want you to get your ass back into bed and let me sleep."

He chuckled "but it's a great day for a drive"

"No. You can go for a drive on your own, I'm going to sleep."

He walked into the bedroom and smirked at the sight of his fiancée, she was wrapped under the blankets and her hair was fanned over her pillow. Her eyes swollen from exhaustion, he knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake even if they went for a drive.

"Fine, we'll sleep for now and then we'll go for a drive later" he said, getting into bed beside her.

Olivia cuddled into his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before falling asleep almost immediately. Trevor looked down at her and chuckled, he kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take over.

Working on Tracy's case had left her sleep deprived and emotionally drained. Keith was sent to prison and Tracy could start her healing process with her twin daughters.

...

Olivia rolled over and smiled when she saw Trevor staring down at her "hey honey"

He leaned down and kissed her "hi beautiful, how are you feeling now?"

She smirked "better. A lot better."

"So we can go for that drive now?" He asked.

She bit her lip "sure but I have a different ride in mind first"

Trevor chuckled when she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. She pulled at the waistband of his pants and pushed it down before removing his boxers. His erection springing free from the confines of the fabric, she smirked before leaning down and kissing the tip of his erection.

She looked up at Trevor and locked her eyes with his as her lips covered the tip of his erection. Her eyes filled with lust as she took him further into her mouth. She took him further until she felt him at the back of her throat, she hummed softly sending vibrations through his entire body.

He groaned "Fuck Liv!"

Her head bobbed up and down as she continued her antics on his lower region, her hand fondling with his balls. Trevor hissed and cussed as he watched her give him head, he knew it wouldn't be long until he came undone.

He tugged on her hair, gently pulling her away from his erection. She let him go with a pop and looked up at him with a confused look "what's wrong?"

He motioned for her to move up his body, pressing his lips to hers as soon as she did. He pulled away and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear "I want to be inside of you"

She smiled and felt her cheeks heat up as he entered her, he cupped her cheek as he moved in and out of her lower body. He leaned in and gently kissed her, putting all his love into his movements.

"I love you" Olivia moaned as she felt her soul entwining with his.

He trailed his lips down her chest "I love you."

"Shit. I love you!" She groaned.

"I love you too" he responded, his hips slamming against hers.

She shuddered to a stop and let out a scream of his name, coming undone underneath her fiancé was something she couldn't describe. Trevor came with her and joined their hands as their lips fused together once again. This was all they needed, each other, like this. Both open to experiencing new highs with each other and new lows, both vulnerable and brave at the same time.

Olivia opened her eyes and they locked with his, she knew exactly what she felt for him and she couldn't wait to tell it to him and everybody else on their wedding day. Trevor looked down at her and smiled, they were a mess, tangled limbs, bed heads and yet still they managed to take each other's breath away. In that exact moment he knew he'd never love anybody as much as he loved the woman beneath him. She was everything he could ever dream of and so much more.

...

**_One Week Later:_**

It was finally the day of Trevor and Olivia's wedding and to say they were nervous was the understatement of the century. They were anxious, terrified even but in a good way.

Olivia looked up at Sheila and Tracy "is it normal to be this nervous?"

Sheila chuckled "sure is..." She reached for the curling rod and began curling Olivia's brunette hair. "Surely you must be excited"

"I am. It all feels surreal though, knowing that in less than an hour I'm going to be married to the love of my life."

Sheila wiped her own tears and smiled "you have no idea how happy I am that Trevor chose you. You're an amazing woman Olivia and you make my son happier than I've ever seen him, you're going to be an amazing wife and I know you'll be a great mother too some day."

Once her hair was finished, Olivia pulled Sheila into a hug and cried tears of joy. She was once again happy that she had chosen waterproof mascara, because otherwise her makeup would have been ruined. She pulled away from Sheila and smiled brightly as they helped her into her dress.

She gasped at her reflection, not recognizing the glowing woman standing in front of her, she knew this was going to be the best day of her life. A massive part of her wished her mother was here to see her now, she would have been proud to see that her daughter had grown up and was living a healthy and good life.

A knock on the door caused the three women to turn to the door. Casey popped her head into the room and smirked "can I come in, I have a few gifts"

Olivia nodded "of course Cas"

Casey walked in with Alex Cabot, Melinda Warner and Amanda Rollins. All four women walked into the room and gasped at the sight of their friend.

They had a massive group hug before pulling away.

Alex was the first one to hand Olivia a bag "something old"

Olivia pushed the the stuffing aside and gasped when she saw a beautiful pearl bracelet. She hugged Alex "thanks Al, it's gorgeous."

Casey stepped forward and handed Olivia the second bag "something new"

Olivia opened the bag and smirked when she saw a pair of pearly earrings "thank you Cas"

Casey chuckled "it's a gift from me and Trev... He knew exactly what you'd like."

Olivia chuckled and wiped her tears "yeah that sounds like him."

Amanda stepped forward "something borrowed"

Olivia looked down at the pearl necklace and smiled "thank you Mandy."

Melinda stepped forward and handed Olivia a fourth bag "something blue."

Olivia opened the bag and smirked at the blue garter in the bag "thank you Mel"

Alex helped Olivia put on the garter and smirked when she saw the underwear her friend had chosen "I'm sure Mr Langan is going to love that."

She chuckled "Isn't it weird that I'm marrying your ex?"

She shook her head "of course not. I never loved Trevor, as amazing as he was to me, he just wasn't the one."

"That's cause he was meant for Olivia from day one. I always knew he'd have an incredible wife but seeing Olivia now, I'm blown away." Sheila whispered.

Olivia hugged Sheila once more before turning to her best friends and bridesmaids, smiling as they stood beside her in their navy blue dresses. She hugged all five women once again before turning to Sheila, who took a picture of the six women.

Sheila opened the door and smiled at Cragen "she's ready"

He smiled down at her "I'm sure she is." He walked into the room and gasped at the sight of her "Olivia you look... Wow"

She gave him a tight hug and allowed tears of joy to slide down her face for the umpteenth time "thank you for doing this Cap"

He kissed her forehead "you're practically my daughter, I feel honoured that you asked me to do this."

She hugged him one last time before taking the bouquet of dyed blue roses. She then turned and looked into the mirror one last time before walking out of the room, Sheila, Casey, Amanda, Melinda, Alex and Tracy walked ahead of her.

The wedding march began playing and everyone turned to the doors where Amanda, Casey, Melinda and Alex walked through first, with Tracy following close behind. The women looked breathtaking in their floor length, strapless navy blue dresses and bouquets of white roses.

Tracy's daughters walked in with their little baskets as they were the flower girls, throwing little golden petals all over the place. After them Fin's five year old nephew walked in carrying a white and gold cushion with their wedding rings tied to it.

Trevor waited anxiously for Olivia to walk in and gasped as soon as he saw her and Cragen step forward. He was blown away by how beautiful she looked, she was a picture perfect bride. Her long brunette hair was pinned up to perfection with a few curls hanging loose. Her Kleinfeld bridal gown looked perfect, it was a strapless and form fitting dress that had a slight mermaid tail and a long train. The white colour of the dress was broken by the thin navy blue ribbon that was tied around the waist of the dress.

She smiled brightly as she locked eyes with him, silent tears of joy spilled out of both of their eyes. She had little diamonds that were placed into some of the curls on her hair, making her already amazing look even more spectacular. Olivia smiled at Trevor through the veil that covered her face and saw the massive smile he returned to her. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked, dressed in a navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt and a navy blue tie. He had a white and a blue rose pinned to the jacket of his suit, his blue eyes sparkled with tears as he looked at her.

Finally after what felt like an eternity they were only a few feet away and Trevor walked up to her, shaking Cragen's hand before hooking his beautiful bride in and walking toward judge Connor. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were messes as they cried silently at the sight of the couple.

The ceremony flew by and before they knew it, Trevor lifted her veil gently and had Olivia in his arms while he kissed her passionately, their lips locked in a from here to eternity kiss. He dipped her slightly, feeling her hand cradle his face as he swayed them gently. Everybody erupted in applause as they caught the moment on camera. It was brilliant, something they never thought they would see.

Olivia didn't seem like the type to fall in love and get married but here she was, doing just that.

Judge Connor smiled at the couple "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to announce, Mr and Mrs Trevor Langan."

They made their way to the reception and everyone gathered to watch the couple's first dance, their moment.

Trevor and Olivia walked onto the center of the dance floor as _Kina Grannes' _version of '_Can't help falling in love'_ began to play.

**_Wise men say_**

**_Only fools rush in_**

**_But I can't help falling in love with you_**

Trevor looked into the eyes of his gorgeous bride as they began swaying across the dance floor. Her dress making it look like she was floating.

**_Shall I stay?_**

**_Would it be a sin_****_?_**

**_If I can't help falling in love with you_**

**_Like a river flows_**

**_Surely to the sea_**

**_Darling, so it goes_**

**_Some things are meant to be_**

The couple stared into each other's eyes and smiled widely, as he led her across the dance floor, both of them basking in what seemed to be the most perfect moment either of them experienced.

The music stilled for a moment and their faces were only inches apart and everything in the room was silent. It was as if time stood still for a few beautiful seconds as they looked at each other with such intensity.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back

Then suddenly the music continued and they continued to move slowly. This song definitely held a new meaning to them, it had now become a symbol of their love for one another, and even though many people would have thought it was too soon for marriage, they knew it was the perfect time for them. They were madly in love.

**_So take my hand_**

**_Take my whole life, _****_too_**

**_F_****_or I can't help falling in love with you_**

**_For I can't help falling in love with you_**

As the song came to an end Trevor dipped Olivia before capturing her lips in another passionate kiss, only this one was much slower, and much more intense. It was the perfect moment. Their lips locked as their song rolled to an end. Right there in the center of the dance floor, the spot light on them. It was spectacular. Blissful.


	11. La Vie Est Belle

Trevor and Olivia spent the night at their home in Queens, making love into the morning hours and flew to Paris for their honeymoon the next morning. They checked into the Hôtel Ritz Paris. A gorgeous five star hotel that overlooks the octagonal border of the Place Vendôme at number 15.

Olivia looked up at her husband as they walked into Imperial Suite. Or better known as the Suite Impériale, which is the finest suite of the hotel, and is listed as a National Monument of France in its own right.

The Imperial Suite is located on the first floor and consists of two bedrooms, a grand salon, and a dining room. The suite features 6-metre-high (20ft) ceilings, great chandeliers and windows overlooking the Place Vendôme, a massive long gold framed Baroque mirror between the windows, red and gold upholstery and a four-poster bed.

The other bedroom is in the style of Louis XVI, with abaldachinbed and columns.The suite is lavishly decorated in French art, bas-reliefs and 18th-century panelling which is protected under the suite's historic monument status. The bathroom is a former boudoir overlooking the Vendôme garden, with 18th-century panelling and a Jacuzzi bath and steam-bath shower and has its own plasma television and cosmetics fridge, which contradicts old French tradition with the modernity of the 21st century.

As well as facilities such as a DVD player, high-speed internet, and fax, the suite features a Porsche Design kitchenette near the salon and has its own small personal wine cellar filled with a variety of French wines.

Olivia was stunned at the luxury of the suite and shook her head at her husband "how the hell did you manage this? It's gorgeous"

He chuckled "I told you multiple times, I prefer only the best for you. You deserve to be spoilt and that's exactly what I'm going to do, money isn't an object."

She smirked "this is such a rich people place to be"

"You are rich people now Liv, what's mine is yours. Get used to it" he whispered before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She smiled against his lips, a burst of laughter leaving her when he picked her up and carried her to the main bedroom. He laid her down and quickly began to remove her clothes, she followed suit, in desperate need to get each other naked.

Once both parties were naked as they made out passionately before Trevor pushed into his wife. Both of them groaned at the sensations that immediately filled them. Olivia moaned into his mouth, her legs wrapping around his waist "move" she whispered once she adjusted.

He did as he was told and began moving in and out of his wife, both of them groaning.

They made love well into the midnight hours before crashing down onto the bed and falling asleep in a mess of limbs and bedsheets. Neither knew what to expect from their marriage, they just knew they loved one another.

The wedding bliss had not yet ended and both parties were still on cloud nine. They spent the next day exploring the city of romance and stopped at a few restaurants along their way, even if it was just to get a small snack.

"We should go check out the Louvre" Trevor suggested as they sat outside a little restaurant drinking wine with croissants.

Olivia smirked "I'd love that, you know how much I love art"

He nodded "of course I do."

She chuckled and whipped out her phone "take a picture with me"

He sighed before moving over so that she could get both of them into a selfie, he kissed the side of her head just as she took the picture. She smiled at the end result and nodded in approval "this is perfect for our wedding album."

She took a few extra pictures and chuckled when Trevor grabbed the camera and began taking pictures of her "Trev stop, I look terrible"

He scoffed "you must be blind because you look pretty damn hot to me. Especially in those tight jeans."

She chuckled "typical. Always thinking with your dick"

"Not my fault I have the most beautiful wife in Paris." He reached for her hand and kissed the back of it "really love, you're absolutely gorgeous."

She felt her cheeks heating up due to her husband's flirting "thank you honey, you're quite handsome as well."

He feigned shock "one would think you married me just for my looks"

"Well I had to think of the way my children would look in future" she shot back.

He chuckled before waving over their waitress "pouvez-vous m'apporter l'addition s'il vous plait?" _(Can you bring me the bill please)_

The young girl nodded before walking back into the restaurant to get the bill which Trevor paid. She smiled at the couple before giving them a small hand sized basket filled with chocolates "c'est un cadeau offert à tous les couples. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et passerez une bonne journée." _(This is a gift given to all customers. I hope you enjoy it and have a good day further.)_

Olivia smiled at the young girl "Merci beaucoup" _(thank you very much)_

They left the restaurant with bright smiles as they walked hand in hand down the vibrant streets of Paris. Olivia took a picture of the cute basket of chocolates before they went into a little toy store "Trev why are we in a toy store?"

He shrugged "I want to buy something for Jesy and Jade. I'm sure they'll love a teddy bear or something."

She nodded and watched him search for two teddy bears for his nieces. She loved seeing how much he loved the girls, knowing that he would be a great father to their own children someday. She stopped when she saw a few cute little Teddy's that had the words "J'aime Paris!" written on the little hearts in there arms.

"Honey look at these, they're adorable" she said, motioning to the Teddy's in front of her.

He came to check it out and smirked "perfect." He took two Teddy's before going back for a third.

Olivia chuckled and walked over to the counter with him, stopping in her tracks when she saw snow globes, as a child she always wanted one but never got it because her mother was to busy buying alcohol. She took the tiny Eiffel Tower snow globe and shook it, smiling as she watched the glitter scatter around the little globe.

It had been her dream to travel to Paris since she was a little girl and she was finally experiencing it, with the love of her life. She was no longer that little girl who could do nothing but dream about an escape, she was now a woman who was finally free from the grip of her abusive mother, who could live out all the dreams that grew in the little girls head.

Trevor turned around and saw her standing with a snow globe in her hand, a distant look in her eyes as a single tear slide down her cheek. He walked up to her placed his hand over hers on the snow globe "you okay babe?"

She looked up at him and nodded, wiping her tears with her free hand "yeah I'm fine. In fact I'm better than I've ever been." she smiled wide as she stared into his eyes "I'm going to take this as a reminder for us, our own little souvenir."

He leaned down and kissed her gently "sounds perfect"

They paid for their goodies before taking a cab to the Louvre, both of them bursting with excitement for the art they were going to see. They went in through the main entrance to the museum which was at the pyramid. Before going inside Olivia took a picture of Trevor in front of the pyramid and vice versa.

They were both amazed at the beauty of the museum, the magnificent sculptures and paintings were breathtaking. They were allowed to use camera's and record as long as they didn't use flash camera's as that was forbidden.

Trevor stopped in front of the famous Mona Lisa painting and smirked "you're way hotter than her"

Olivia scoffed "she wasn't supposed to be hot, she was supposed to be beautiful, romantic and mysterious. This painting is one of the most valuable paintings in the world, I can't compete with that"

He shrugged "it's art, you're real. I must be into realism because I prefer you over everything here, although it is quite spectacular."

She chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling him toward the sculptures in the museum. They were both blown away by the sculptures, paintings, antiquities, decorative art pieces, prints and the drawings. It was all so amazing to see, more so for Olivia than Trevor.

They left the Louvre after seeing everything they wanted to see and taking many pictures, both of them exhausted from their journey. They went back to the Hôtel Ritz and went to their suite to get ready for dinner.

Olivia slipped into a form fitting black dress that hugged her figure perfectly. The dress had a low back and thin straps that crossed over her back, it stopped above her knees at the front but was longer at the back, dropping to her ankles. She paired it with gold open toe high heels and her Fearlessness necklace. Her make up was done to perfection before she stepped out of the bedroom, finally allowing her husband to see her.

His jaw dropped at the sight of his wife "you look... Wow, babe... This... Wow"

She blushed profusely, a goofy grin on her face "you look sexy honey" she teased.

"Thanks, you... Wow" he was speechless. She was a sight to behold and he was glad she was his.

She smirked "honey my eyes are up here. Now are you ready to go?"

He nodded, following her out of the hotel and hauling a cab which took them to L'Ambroisie. Trevor couldn't take his eyes off Olivia as they ate in silence, the sexual tension in the air becoming more and more obvious.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked, trying to cut through the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah, it was great. It's so beautiful and peaceful here, I forgot what it's like to have peace. This is perfect."

He nodded "I agree. Tomorrow we'll go to the Eiffel Tower and go to a few other sites."

"Sounds like a plan"

They finished their dinner peacefully before sharing dessert, which caused the tension to return between them. By the end of the night Trevor had Olivia pinned against the bedroom wall of their suite as he fucked her into oblivion.

They continued their love making well into the night before going to sleep around five, neither of them caring how late they slept because here they had free time. Olivia woke up the next morning and slipped on her robe before ordering room service and video calling Fin. As much as she was enjoying their honeymoon she needed to check on her squad.

He answered on the first ring and smirked at the sight of his boss "hey Liv."

She smiled "hey Fin, how are you guys holding up?"

"We good. It's been calm so far... We only caught one case but it was open and close almost instantly. How's the honeymoon going? Are you having fun in Paris?"

She nodded "it's going great and yes I'm having fun. We're going to the Eiffel Tower today and I'm so excited."

Amanda walked by Fin's desk and stopped when she saw Olivia on his phone, she leaned down beside Fin and waved "hey Liv, how's the honeymoon going?"

"I just told Fin how much fun we're having"

"So where's your husband now?"

"Right here" he said as he walked into the spacious living room of their suite, he sat down beside his wife and kissed the side of her head "hey guys."

Both detectives said their greetings before making small talk with the couple. Olivia ran her hand through her hair and smirked "I ordered room service"

"what did you order?" He asked, both of them forgetting about the two detectives that were still on the phone.

She shrugged "pancakes, bacon, fruits... The usual"

He smirked "eggs?"

She nodded "of course"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek "sounds fantastic." He whispered, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"We're hanging up now. Have a good day further, we'll see you next week." Amanda said.

"Have fun, but not too much fun." Fin teased before hanging up and leaving the newly weds to enjoy themselves.

Trevor smiled down at his wife and pressed another kiss to her lips. She held onto him tightly "I love you."

"I love you too Liv"

She cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes, a massive smile on her face "with you by my side _La vie est belle_."


	12. The Gift Of Life

**_One Year Later:_**

Olivia and Trevor were happily married for a little over a year now and neither could believe how in love they were. It felt as if they were falling more in love with each other with each passing day.

Olivia walked into the precinct and smirked when she saw a bouquet of peonies in her office "hey guys, when did those get here?"

"Delivery came ten minutes ago, they're beautiful." Rollins said looking up at Olivia.

Fin narrowed his eyes at Olivia "Is he in some kind of trouble, cause that's what I do when I'm in trouble with Melinda."

She chuckled and shook her head "he's in no trouble at all. He just likes surprising me"

"Wow, did you hear that Nick?" Rollins asked with a scowl on her face.

Fin shook his head in disbelief "don't tell that to Mel or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Hey I'm not a hot shot lawyer who's got enough money to surprise you everyday" Amaro defended.

Rollins scoffed "Yeah but it wouldn't hurt if you did once in a while."

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you" he said with a charming smile.

Olivia laughed at the sight of the male detectives "where's Dodds?"

"Right here..." He said as he walked into the bull pen with a bag of take outs "you guys never have breakfast so I've taken the liberty to go for a breakfast run every morning from today on wards but we take turns to pay."

"Thanks Dodds, what did you get me?" Amanda asked with a smirk.

He shrugged handing each one of them a take out sandwich "Chicken and Mayo for the boss lady, Sunrise Surprise for Rollins, Steak for Amaro and deluxe breakfast sandwich for Fin."

"Thanks Dodds" they said in unison as they took their sandwiches.

"What do you have?" Olivia asked.

He opened his sandwich and shrugged "egg mayo, my favourite."

The smell of the egg hit her as soon as he bit into the sandwich, and before she knew it she felt the bile raising in her throat. She sat her still wrapped sandwich down on Amanda's desk and ran to the bathroom, with her hand covering her mouth.

"What was that?" Dodds asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to check on her" Rollins said before getting up and going to the ladies room.

Amanda found Olivia on her knees in front of the toilet pot, heaving heavily as she clutched her stomach. She immediately went over to Olivia and held her hair back, rubbing her back with her free hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked once Olivia finished.

Olivia went to rinse her mouth out and washed her face before turning to Rollins "I can't stand eggs"

"I never knew you had an issue with eggs" Rollins said with a smirk.

"Yeah neither did I, but it's been a few months now and as soon as I smell them I'm stuck with my head in the pot."

"You should see a doctor" Amanda said as she led her friend back to the bull pen.

Olivia came back to find Dodds' egg sandwich gone and smiled "before you guys ask, I'm fine. It's just eggs aren't good with me."

"Since when?" Fin asked.

"Since a long time ago" she said dismally.

Dodds chuckled "sorry I didn't know"

"It's no problem Dodds" she smirked before taking her sandwich "I'm going to be in my office if you guys need me."

They watched her walk into her office before whispering amongst each other what they thought might be wrong with their Sergeant.

Olivia sat at her desk and sighed, she had been feeling nauseous for a little over two months now and it was worsened whenever she caught of a whiff of eggs and alcohol. She hadn't had a glass since two months ago, because it seemed to worsen her nausea.

She dialed the number of her OB-GYN "hi this is Olivia Langan speaking, I'd like to make an appointment to see Doctor Sadie"

"Hi Mrs Langan, I'll check her schedule, just give me a minute."

Olivia sat back and began typing out a detailed report of their last case, while she waited for the nurse to let her know when her appointment would be.

"Mrs Langan, Dr Sadie is free today at 11. Would you like me to sign you in?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." she said nervously.

"Okay see you at 11, have a good day."

"Thank you" she said before hanging up.

She sighed before checking the time, it was only 8 o'clock and she was already exhausted and nervous. She bit into her sandwich before she typed the last bits of her file, before printing it and slipping it into the folder.

She sat back in her desk and groaned, she still felt slightly nauseous, but she knew soon enough she would feel better as her nausea usually subsided in the afternoon. She ate a few more bites of her sandwich while texting Trevor.

**_'Liv - 08:10am: _****_Hey honey, I miss you._****_' _**

She went over to her sofa and relaxed as she caught up on her paperwork, a lazy smile on her face.

Her phone vibrated after an hour and she smirked when she saw it was a reply from her husband. The word husband still brought a massive goofy smile to her face, even though they were married for a year already.

**_'Trev - 09:00am: _****_Hey beautiful, I miss you too. What are you up to?_****_' _**

**_'Liv - 09:02am: _****_Typing out paperwork. I'd much rather be spending time with you, at home... In our _****_bedroom.'_**

She bit her lip as she waited for his reply.

**_'Trev - 09:06am: _****_That sounds way better than sitting in my office and filing paperwork. How are you feeling today? Any nausea?_****_' _**

**_'Liv - 09:10am: _****_I'm much better... Are you free now? I wanna go out for a snack. I'm starving._****_'_**

**_'Trev - 09:12am: _****_I could go for a snack. I'll pick you up at the precinct in ten minutes._****_'_**

**_'Liv - 09:13am: _****_Okay I'll see you soon. I love you️_**.**_'_**

**_'Trev - 09:13am: _****_I love you too️_**.**_'_**

She bit her lip and gathered her things, waiting for her husband to come and get her. She decided that she wouldn't tell him about her appointment just yet, she wanted to see the doctor on her own. She sat on the sofa, her brunette hair tied back slightly while a few strands hung free.

Trevor walked into the squad room and greeted the detectives "hey guys"

"Hey Trev. Liv's in her office" Rollins said before grabbing her bag "tell her I'm heading out for a few minutes, I have lunch with my sister."

He nodded "sure."

"Hey man" Fin took his hand "how you doing? It's been a while since you came by"

"I'm great, just extremely busy. I just came back from L.A a week ago and now it seems I have to go to California next week. I just have to tell Liv, hopefully she won't be too pissed." He said before walking into Olivia's office.

He smirked when saw her "hey gorgeous, you ready to go?"

She looked up at him and smiled "yeah, but first I need a kiss."

"I could do that" He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before pulling away and walking out of her office, Olivia took hold of Trevor's hand before turning to Fin "I'm going out for lunch, you know what to do."

"Yeah I'll call you if we catch a case"

"Thanks" she said before walking out of the bull pen, her hand tightly clutched to her husbands.

Amaro watched them walk out and scoffed "is it just me or does that guy seem like a total dick?"

"I thought so in the beginning too, but he's cool once you get to know him" Fin said with a shrug.

"Yeah but did it ever cross your minds that he might be having an affair. With all the travelling he does it's a possibility." Amaro said with a knowing look.

"Trevor cheating on Liv? You're going crazy... That man worships the ground Liv walks on" Fin shot back.

"I think Amaro is trying to tell us that Trevor doesn't deserve Liv, to which I agree." Dodds said with a shrug.

"Do you have a thing for Liv? I know Dodds does" Fin asked, narrowing his eyes at Nick.

Nick shrugged "Liv is hot and I admit I have thought of her as more than a friend, but she's married and I've got Mandy so it's not like I'll act on it. I just think she could do better than Trevor."

"All I'm going to say is if you hurt Mandy or mess with Liv, I'll beat the shit out of you."

Amaro chuckled "I won't hurt Mandy. She's a great woman, I like her... There's just something different with Olivia"

"It's the fact that you can't have her" Dodds said "I know I'm attracted to her because she's a challenge, but it's obvious that she loves Trevor. I mean she married him after all."

"Marriages fail all the time" Amaro said with a shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fin asked with a frown.

"It's just an observation. I've been married before, it didn't work out. These things happen."

Fin scoffed "well the way I know Liv, she's not just going to walk out of her marriage."

"Guys chill. Let's just leave it at the fact that Liv is hot and we can all look but we'll never get to be with her. She's happy and that's all that matters." Dodds said trying to calm Fin and Nick down.

"Aren't you dating Liv's best friend?" Amaro questioned Dodds.

"Alex and I are not dating, we're just good friends."

Amanda walked back into the precinct and immediately noticed the pissed look on Fin's face "hey guys, what's going on?"

Fin shrugged "nothing. Ex-wife issues." He lied.

She nodded suspiciously "sure... So what were you guys talking about?"

"Sport" Dodds said, trying his best to sound convincing.

She scoffed "yeah I don't believe you but okay. Where's Liv?"

"She went out to lunch with Trevor" Fin answered before Nick or Mike could make a comment.

"Oh. So she's feeling better now?"

"She looks a lot better than she did this morning, but I'm not sure she'll be in a happy mood when she gets back." Amaro said with a shrug.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Her husband is going to California next week, and we all heard her complaining about how much he has to travel lately."

"That's crap. I'm sure Liv will be fine though, she knows his job has it's many demands. Even when they were dating he was always on call to travel, so she should be used to it by now."

"They'll be okay, we all know that not even distance could keep those two away from each other" Fin said with a smirk "hell they can't even stay angry at each other for an hour." He added to emphasize his point.

...

Olivia walked into the doctors office and sat down. Doctor Sadie looked up at Olivia with a bright smile "Olivia what brings you here today, your check up wasn't scheduled until three weeks from now."

"I haven't been feeling too well for a little over two months now. I was getting worried so I figured a check up won't hurt."

Dr Sadie nodded "makes sense. So what are your symptoms?"

"Well I'm always nauseous, especially in the morning, and tired and my breast have been hurting for a long time now." She said with a shrug.

"I'm going to assume that you're married because of the rocks on your hand" she joked.

"Yes I am"

"And are you and your husband sexually active?"

She blushed "yes."

"When was your last period?"

Suddenly Olivia felt her mouth go dry, she hadn't even noticed that she hadn't had a period in a long time. She raked her brain for a thought of her last period but there was nothing. She had been so busy with work and her marriage that she didn't even think of her monthly cycles that stopped some time ago.

She looked at the doctor wide eyed "I don't know... I can't remember."

She chuckled "okay" she reached into her drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test "I would have done a blood test but by the look on your face I'm assuming you want to know now?"

Olivia nodded, not knowing what to say.

"There's a bathroom down the hall, take this test and do your thing. We'll take it from there."

She took the test from the doctor before walking out of the room, her heart beating hard in her chest. She couldn't believe there was a possibility of her being pregnant, they wanted kids but they weren't trying. The thought never even crossed her mind in the past few months after her pregnancy scare three months after their wedding.

This time was different, all the signs were there. She just hoped Trevor would be happy if she was indeed pregnant. Both of them wanted children but it was still so early in their marriage and she feared he'd decide that this wasn't what he wanted and would leave her.

She went into the bathroom and did her duty before returning to the doctor's office and waiting patiently. After five minutes, which felt like an eternity to Olivia, they heard a soft beep.

Both women looked down at the stick and saw the tiny plus sign. Olivia gasped, her hands immediately covering her mouth.

Doctor Sadie smiled widely at her "well it seems congratulations are in order. You're pregnant."

"I, I'm... Thank you" Olivia stuttered, not yet believing what she just saw.

"I can do an ultrasound if you like, and find out how far along you are"

She nodded, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Her biggest fear was that she didn't know if these were tears of joy or sadness. She was certain this news would tear her and Trevor apart, but she had to tell him.

It was irrational for her to feel this way but she couldn't help it, maybe it was hormones. Something in her was sold on the fact that Trevor was as good as gone. She knew he wanted kids, but he made it obvious that he wanted to wait and enjoy their marriage first.

Doctor Sadie came back into the room with a ultrasound machine and motioned for Olivia to lay down on the bed in the room. She applied the cold gel to Olivia's stomach and moved the wand over her stomach.

Olivia gasped at the sight of what looked like a blob on the screen. That was her baby, this was definitely happening, she had her eyes glued to the screen as the doctor moved the wand over her still flat stomach.

"Would you like a picture?" She asked.

"Please" Olivia said with a shaky voice. She was stunned.

Doctor Sadie took a picture before handing it to Olivia and giving her a tissue to wipe the gel from her stomach. Once cleaned up, Olivia sat back at her desk and listened as she explained the possible complications and the importance of being healthy during pregnancy. She booked Olivia's next appointment and sent her on her way.

Olivia walked back into the precinct, still in a complete daze.

"Liv are you okay?" Nick asked, noticing how shaken up she looked.

"I'm fine" she whispered back before going into her office and sitting down at her desk.

She tried to pull herself together, knowing that she couldn't work while distracted. She let out a breath and wiped the fresh tears that escaped her eyes. She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed, making a silent promise to love her baby no matter what.

...

Trevor walked into the living room and dropped his things on the coffee table, frowning when he saw Olivia asleep on the sofa. She was curled up into a ball and looked like she had been crying, he instantly knew something was wrong. He leaned down and gently woke her up.

"Hey" she whispered, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

He sat down beside her "have you been crying?"

She looked down at the ground and felt more tears escape her eyes "there's something I need to tell you, but before I do I need you to know that I didn't plan this and I love you..." She sniffled before continuing "and I'll understand if you decide to leave me... I don't want you to stay with me if you're not happy and-"

"Liv what are you talking about?" He cut her off, lifting her chin with his finger so that she was looking at him "I would never leave you. No matter what, I love you. Now tell me what's going on?"

She took a deep breath before handing him the envelope that had the ultrasound picture in it "open it."

He opened the envelope and gasped when he saw what it was, he looked at her with tears in his eyes "Liv... Is this? Are you?"

She nodded "yes. I'm pregnant and I promise I'll understand if you want to leave me, I know we just got married and it's too soon to have a baby but I already love this baby. Even if I have to raise it on my own, I'll do it. I won't hate you for-"

"Why the hell would you think that I'd leave you because you're pregnant?" He chuckled, his tears falling freely "My wife is carrying my baby, I wouldn't miss this for the world. I love you Olivia, and I don't care if it's too soon. I'm here to stay."

She gasped when he pulled her into his arms "so you're not angry?"

He shook his head "of course not. We're having a baby" he said in disbelief.

She chuckled "yes we are. I love you"

He pressed his lips to hers "I love you too."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her still flat stomach "I love you little one"

She laughed, tears of joy still pouring down her face as she pulled him in for another kiss. Her lips crashing against his immediately.

They made love right there on the sofa, both of them elated at the news they received. Every doubt Olivia had was washed from her mind as she lay in her husbands embrace, basking in the aftermath of their love making. She grabbed the throw blanket that rested on the back of the couch and covered their naked bodies.

Smiles were on both of their faces as they fell asleep right there, wrapped in each other's arms. Trevor's arm was wrapped around her as she laid on his chest while his free hand rested on hers on top of her stomach. Both of them already protective of their baby that was growing inside of her.

This was their little gift of life and they'd do anything to protect it.


	13. Respite

Olivia walked out of the interrogation room and smirked at Dodds "I'll join you for the breakfast rush, just to make sure there's no eggs."

"So because you're not good with eggs, we're all not allowed to eat them?" He asked with a chuckle.

She nodded "exactly. I'm in no mood to be sick today."

"You should see a doctor"

"I already did"

They walked out of the precinct together, getting into his car and driving to the closest café.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked.

She shrugged "nothing much, just that I should watch what eat."

He furrowed his eyebrows "so you can't stand eggs because you have to watch your diet? That doesn't make sense"

She sighed, knowing he was going to pester her for more details "fine. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell the squad, I want to tell them myself..."

"You have my word"

"I'm pregnant" she said, her big smile coming onto her face immediately. She still couldn't comprehend it but she was excited nevertheless.

He gaped "you're kidding right?"

She shook her head, instinctively placing her hand on her stomach "I'm serious. Almost four months along"

"Wow. Congratulations Liv" he said, trying not to sound jealous. He was happy for her but a massive part of him wanted to be with her and he knew that would never happen now.

"Thanks Mike"

They walked into the café, both thinking about what she just told him. Olivia was bursting with happiness while Dodds was bursting with jealousy. Yet both of them held a perfect poker face, masking their true feelings.

Mike ordered chicken wraps for all of them and smirked when Olivia handed him the cash to pay since it was her turn today. He paid for the breakfast and was about to leave when she stopped him. He chuckled when he saw her eyeing a slice of death by chocolate cake.

"Maybe we should get dessert too" she said before going back to the counter and ordering a slice for each of them.

"Cravings got you already?" He asked as they walked out.

She shrugged "now that you mention it I have been eating a lot more over the last few months, but this was definitely my first craving and I didn't notice it until now"

He chuckled "you'll get used to it eventually."

"Yeah... It's just so exciting"

The drive back to the precinct was silent, until Olivia turned to him with a smirk "Alex told me you two went on a date"

"Yeah we did. Is that a problem?" He asked, checking to see if she was jealous.

"Of course not, how was it?"

He sighed. She wasn't jealous in any way. She was happy for them, she didn't realise he was only with Alex to get a reaction from her.

"It was okay."

"Just okay?"

He nodded "yeah, she's a great person but she's not really my type."

"What is your type?" She asked.

He shook his head at her innocent question, if only she knew "brunette's..."

"Oh... Cool" she said with a shrug.

The rest of the drive was silent and it remained that way when they entered the precinct. Olivia's face lit up when she saw Trevor standing against Fin's desk.

She walked up to him "hey honey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the case, but it's a bonus that I get to see you in the process" he said before leaning down and kissing her.

Her cheeks heated up as she felt the eyes of her detectives on them, she pulled away gently and smiled up at him "I missed you this morning."

He chuckled "you looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"Get a room" Rollins teased.

Trevor smirked "you jealous?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amaro asked harshly.

Olivia turned to Nick "it's a joke Nick."

He scratched the back of his neck "yeah... Sorry"

"What did you two get for breakfast?" Fin asked.

Dodds handed each one their wraps before giving them the chocolate cake "dessert was a gift from boss lady."

"Thanks Liv" they said in unison.

Fin narrowed his eyes at Olivia "thanks baby girl, but what's the occasion?"

She looked up at Trevor and he nodded gently "whenever you want babe" he said softly.

She bit her lip before turning to her squad, taking Trevor's hand as he stood behind her "I'm pregnant."

Amanda smirked "I knew it. You all owe me fifty bucks." She got up and hugged Olivia "congratulations guys."

Fin got up and pulled Olivia into a hug "congrats baby girl." He took Trevor's hand and smirked "congrats man."

"Congratulations Liv" Amaro said with a scowl on his face.

"How far along are you?" Rollins asked, dismissing her boyfriends obvious irritation.

"Almost four months" she said, smiling when Trevor wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Why are you only telling us now?" Fin asked.

"We didn't know until yesterday" Trevor said, placing a chaste kiss to her shoulder.

Olivia felt a shiver run up her back, the feeling of his lips on her shoulder and his hot breath hitting her neck was slowly driving her insane.

"Is that why you looked so terrified when you came back from lunch yesterday?" Amaro asked.

She nodded "yeah. I went to the doctor after lunch."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the doctor, we could have gone together?" Trevor asked.

She shrugged "I didn't want to get your hopes up plus I had this idea that you would leave once you found out I'm pregnant."

"I'd never leave you..." He kissed her shoulder once more before straightening up once again "well actually I have to leave you now... I have a meeting in twenty minutes"

She turned to face him "okay, I'll see you later."

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips "I'll see you later. I love you."

She smiled "I love you too."

He unwrapped himself from her gently "be careful please."

She nodded, placing her hand on her stomach "of course honey."

She watched him walk out of the precinct and bit her lip. Amanda looked at Olivia and chuckled "you're as bad as a love sick teenager."

"You think she's whipped? Try talking to Trevor, he's worse than her." Fin joked.

Olivia rolled her eyes at them "you're just jealous"

"You're mistaken baby girl. I'm not the jealous one" he said with a smirk, his words making Amaro and Dodds shift uncomfortably in their seats.

She rolled her eyes "please don't tell Mel, cause she'll tell Alex and Cas and they'll kill me if they find out that I told you guys first."

"No prob..." He smirked "you're gonna be a mom... Weird"

"I know. I can't wait." She giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" Dodds asked.

She nodded "I think I did."

"And I thought Olivia Benson doesn't giggle"

"Yeah but Olivia Langan does." She shot back, not realising how her words made them feel.

She went into her office and sat down, placing her food on her desk.

She placed her hand over her stomach "hey there little one. I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to say this anyway. I love you very much but I also love food, I'm going to eat something now so don't make me nauseous." She said with a chuckle, a massive part of her silently hoping that she'd keep her food down for once.

She bit into the chicken wrap and let out a groan of satisfaction, it tasted divine and the sight of it didn't make her stomach churn. She pretty much devoured the wrap before going for a bite of cake.

A knock on the door brought her out of her land of sensations and she motioned for Nick to come in. He sat down opposite her desk "I just came to check if you're okay, you had me worried yesterday."

She took another bite of her cake, a soft moan leaving her lips at the glorious taste. She swallowed before focussing on Nick "I'm more than okay, I was just in shock yesterday. It's a lot to take it but I've been processing it all morning and I'm loving it."

He noticed the picture on her desk and reached for it "may I?"

She nodded. He looked at the picture and held back the sigh that threatened to leave his lips. It was her and Trevor's wedding photo, and even Nick had to admit they looked great together. They were staring into each other's eyes with so much love that he could feel it right through the frame. That's when he realised he had to get over whatever it was he felt for her. Her heart was with the man in the picture and he wasn't going to be the one to ruin her happiness.

He placed the picture back on her desk "that's a beautiful picture. You're gonna make a great mother Liv"

She smiled "thank you Amaro."

"No problem Sergeant." He stood up with a soft chuckle "I'll leave you to enjoy your cake now"

She laughed as she watched him walk out, that was the first time Amaro spoke to her without giving her a weird vibe. She knew Dodds had a crush on her and she figured he'd get over it eventually, but Amaro shocked her. She saw how pissy he was getting with Trevor this morning and it all made sense, and the look on his face when held their wedding photo gave her all the confirmation she needed.

She ate her cake in a comfortable silence, her hand still placed protectively over her stomach. She knew she'd have to tell Dodds Senior about her pregnancy eventually but she didn't want to do it immediately. Staying at home was never an option for her.

...

"Harder... Fuck yes!" She moaned softly as Trevor slammed into her, hitting her spot perfectly with each roll of his hips.

He groaned when he felt her nails dig into the skin of his shoulder, as he continued slamming into her with force.

Olivia popped in at his office for a visit when things didn't pick up at the precinct, she brought something to eat along. They fed each other and before long they were making out which is what led them to where they were now. Having rough sex on his desk. This definitely was not what Trevor had in mind but he sure as hell wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

Olivia let out a soft cry of pleasure, feeling her husband's swollen member filling her completely. She felt like was going to pass out because of the pleasure he was giving her. She rolled her hips against his and bit her lip to silence the cries threatened to leave her lips.

Trevor smirked as he looked down at her, laying on his desk completely naked, her eyes closed, her breast even more gorgeous than before but too sensitive for him to touch. He grabbed hold of one her legs and placed it on his shoulder, which allowed him to drive even deeper into her.

"Yes" Olivia moaned breathlessly, sweat beginning to glisten on her skin.

He held her with one of his hands and used the other to rub her already sensitive womanhood. He sped up his thrusts, his hips rolling against hers ruthlessly. He felt her walls tighten around his swollen cock and pushed further into her, groaning when he felt her begin pulsate around his cock.

"I'm so close" she whispered, trying to stay as quiet as she could.

He leaned forward and began pressing soft kisses to her breast, being as gentle as he could while still pushing into her tightened entrance.

Olivia whimpered in pain and pleasure when she felt his lips on her breast, after a few minutes the pain subsided and she pushed his face further against her chest.

"Let go" he whispered before pressing his lips back to her chest.

"Trevor" his name fell from her lips as if it was a praise to a deity. Her orgasm hit her with such brut force that she thought she was going to pass out.

Trevor groaned as he felt himself climaxing inside of her, his hot seed coating her walls completely. They rode out their orgasms with soft moans of each other's names, before coming to a complete still.

Trevor checked the time on his watch and smirked "I got you off in less than fourty minutes"

"That means we still have time left for round two" she said with a naughty look on her face.

"How do you want it Sergeant?"

She sat up before pushing him away from her, groaning when he left her body. She pushed him into his seat before moving so that she was straddling him.

"Shit Liv" he groaned when she gripped his erect manhood and moved it so that his tip was hitting her already wet slit.

She sunk down onto him and groaned, throwing her head back "fuck that feels amazing."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a gentle kiss as she began to ride him slowly, this time was different from the first. They weren't rushing to get an amazing orgasm, instead they were taking it slow and enjoying the feeling of their bodies being joint in such an intimate way.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now" Trevor whispered before nibbling on her earlobe.

"You have no idea how good this feels" she moaned, her eyes filling with tears as she rolled her hips against his, causing him to hit spots that no man had ever hit inside of her before.

She had big men before but Trevor was something else, she knew she was ruined for all other men from the very first time they had sex.

Trevor looked into her tear filled eyes and smirked "are you crying?"

She nodded, just as a few tears fell down her cheeks "oh shit babe"

He chuckled before wiping her tears away, his lips attaching to hers immediately. He knew her hormones were starting to kick in, so he understood why she was crying. What he didn't expect was her hand that was traveling down her body.

He watched her and raised his eyebrow. His eyes glued to her body as she rode him in a painfully slow rhythm. He held onto her hip with one hand and moved the other to her breast, cupping them as gently as he could.

She hissed and pushed his hands away immediately, instead taking it down her body and gasping when his fingers came into contact with her sensitive skin "I love you" she whispered.

He bucked up into her "say it again"

"Fuck I love you" she moaned as his lips attached to her neck, the rhythm of their love making speeding up immediately.

"Again" he said, ramming into her harder than before.

Her back arched "ahh I love you"

"Louder" he ordered, pushing into one last time as he felt her walls contract around him, he stilled his movements, teasing her.

"Fuck Trev I love you!" She screamed, no longer caring who heard her. She rolled her hips against his "move baby, please I need you"

He began moving once again and smirked when he saw her jaw drop, her head falling onto his shoulders as she cried through her amazing orgasm. Her entire body shaking on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around her naked body as his own climax took over. They rode out their orgasms before coming to a complete still, while staying wrapped in each other's arms.

She had her arms around his shoulders, her face buried in his neck as silent tears fell from her eyes. She never felt as loved as she did in this exact moment, sitting in his arms completely naked, her body wrapped around his as he held her in the most protective way possible. She knew in that moment, no matter what happened, her husband would be there for her always. Protecting her from whatever posed a threat to her and their baby.

Trevor held her tightly, allowing her to get over her emotions. He felt her shiver and immediately reached for his suit jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. He held her like that until she stopped crying, giving a gentle kiss when she moved so that she was facing him.

He smiled against her lips "I love you too by the way" he mumbled, still kissing her.

She smiled against his lips, this was what being in love was, it was feeling that connection that they've never felt before. Feeling completely safe in the arms of the one who loved her no matter what situation they were in.

"I can't wait to see our baby" she whispered.

He placed his hand on her stomach "neither can I, I just know this is going to be amazing." He kissed her before looking down at her stomach "right son?"

She chuckled "it could be a girl. It's too early to know the gender."

"Well I'm trusting my gut and saying that it's a boy." He had a proud smile on his face "our little boy"


	14. Girls Night Out

Olivia walked back into the precinct, a sway in her step after her visit to her husband's office.

Amanda smirked "someone looks like they enjoyed their mid-afternoon fuck."

"Do I detect some jealousy?" She teased.

"Of course not" Amanda chuckled before looking down at Olivia's still flat stomach "is that little one making you crazy already?"

She shrugged "nope, just a bit emotional. I've been crying for almost everything all day and it's starting to piss me off."

She let out a laugh "I'm sure Trevor finds it weird."

"Nope. He's totally on board, and understanding as ever, I'm the one who thinks it's weird. I'm usually able to control my emotions but I feel all over the place." She said, her eyes filling with tears once again, she wiped them and groaned "fuck it's happening again."

"You okay Liv?" Fin asked after seeing her burst into tears.

She nodded "yeah. I'm okay, it's just..." She broke out into sobs before shaking her head and walking into her office as fast as she could.

"What the hell just happened?" Dodds asked.

"Hormones" Rollins said with a shrug "she was just telling me how almost everything makes her cry."

They all chuckled "the benefits of being a man are suddenly looking a lot better."

Amanda slapped Fin upside his head "you should call Mel, we could have a girls night. To remind Mrs tears that she has a support system that she can lean on anytime."

"I thought we were her support system?" Amaro asked.

"We're a different kind of support system... With us she doesn't have to hold back, because we're all women, we understand her."

Fin shook his head "I'll never understand you guys."

She chuckled "that's okay, there are days where we don't understand ourselves so we don't expect you guys to understand us."

Olivia walked out of her office with a stern look on her face "we caught a case. Rollins you and I will be going to Mercy hospital to speak to the victim, the rest of you go to Jensen High School, the attack happened there."

All of the detectives did as they were told, their playful personas disappearing in an instant, being replaced by their professional profiles. They knew they had to bring their A-game in order to get justice for the many victims they dealt with on a daily basis.

The case turned out to be messier than any of them anticipated, it turns the girl was actually transgender and was attacked by either her teacher or one of her classmates. She was brutally raped and left on the basketball court, the word 'freak' was carved into the skin on her chest.

The detectives of 16th precinct didn't get to go home that night, instead they were in search of signs as to who could have done this. Olivia sat in her office, reading over the case file for what felt like the millionth time, when suddenly her office door was flung open.

She looked at the girl's mother and gasped when she saw the state the woman was in, "Mrs Parker, can I help you?"

The woman looked at the Sergeant with a pained expression "Jenna died. My baby is dead and you can't find the person who did this to her. You promised that you'd find him and now it's too late." She sobbed.

Olivia walked over to her and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder "I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs Parker, but we are doing everything we can."

"You're not doing shit! My baby is dead and the fuck that did this to her is still out there."

Olivia was about to respond but stopped when she saw Rollins at the door "hey Sarge, sorry to disturb but we have a lead."

Olivia stood up "stay here with Mrs Parker." She grabbed her badge and her gun before walking into the bull pen "Fin are you ready to go?"

He nodded, following her out of the precinct silently. He watched the look of pain wash over her face "are you okay?"

She nodded "yeah. Jenna's dead, that's why her mom was in my office."

"We'll get this bastard Liv"

"I hope so..." She whispered as they sped through the streets of Manhattan.

Fin gave her a tight smile "we are going to get him baby girl."

She nodded "I'll take your word on that."

Trevor tried calling Olivia for the umpteenth time and sighed. He got into his car and drove to the precinct, shocked to see all of the detectives still there.

"Hey Trevor, you're probably looking for Liv. She and Fin are out on a lead, not sure when they'll be back" Rollins said when she saw the concerned look on his face.

"Okay, let her know I was here... I'm sure she's not gonna be home for a while"

"Yeah it's pretty rough in here, I doubt any of us are going home tonight" Amaro pipped up as he walked over to them, handing Amanda a picture of one of the suspects.

"I noticed." He said with a shrug "just please remind her to take it easy, I don't want her overworking herself too much and remind her to eat something please"

Amanda chuckled "looks like daddy dearest is already protective."

He chuckled and nodded "I just want the best for her and our baby."

...

Olivia walked into her home and crashed onto the sofa in sheer exhaustion, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this exhausted. She placed her hand on her stomach "Is this your way of telling me to take a break?"

"I sure hope it is. Since you won't listen to me, I'm hoping that our baby can get you to slow down a bit." Trevor said as he walked into living room.

She looked up at him "don't be a smartass. I haven't slept for two days so don't mess with me."

He chuckled before leaning down and kissing her "I missed you."

"I missed you too" she mumbled against his lips, before pulling away "this little one has been incredibly sweet these past two days, I haven't been nauseous once."

He kneeled in front of her and kissed her clothing clad stomach "hey there little man, thank you for making mommy's life easier... Although I'm not sure if she realises that in a few days you'll be heading for the second trimester."

"Look at you, becoming a pregnancy professional" she teased "and didn't we speak about the whole gender topic already?"

"Yeah we did, but I don't care" he teased.

She rolled her eyes "somebody's not getting any tonight."

"I wasn't planning on it babe, you haven't slept for two days. The only thing you're getting tonight is a hot bath and sleep."

"Bossy. I like it" she teased.

He shook his head, pressing another kiss to her stomach "your mother doesn't know how strict I can be." He straightened up "did you eat anything?"

She nodded "yeah Fin got us take outs and brought me snacks throughout the day." She smirked "and thanks for the basket, it was lovely."

"You never have to thank me honey, I just figured that you'd be eating takeouts all the time and knew you needed at least one healthy meal"

She bit her lip "you know what would be great right now?"

He raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his lips "what?"

"A smoothie, and a fruit salad, with ice-cream."

He stood up straight "I could make that happen. What kind of smoothie?"

She shrugged "anything but banana..."

"Oatmeal raisin" he teased.

She shivered at the thought of it, feeling a pang of nausea hit her. She shook her head "no. Definitely not, scratch the smoothie too." She smirked "I want a chocolate milkshake."

He chuckled "okay I'll get your orders while you go take a quick shower and then we can relax in bed. How does that sound?"

"Brilliant" she stood up and stood on her toes to press a kiss to his lips, something she absolutely loved.

"Do you want anything else, Your Majesty."

She shook her head "nope. That's all, thanks darling"

He shook his head and chuckled "you're full of it Mrs Langan."

"You love it Mr Langan" she hollered as she walked toward their bedroom.

He went into the kitchen to prepare her goodies with an absent-minded smile on his face. He still couldn't believe that they were really doing this, they were married. They had smooth sailing until their first anniversary and even when arguments broke out they still loved each other, and now they were going to have a baby. They were going to be parents, and both of them couldn't wait. Although the thought scared them, it made them happy as well.

...

Olivia sat beside her husband on their bed, eating her fruit salad happily. She turned to her husband and smirked "this is great."

He chuckled "I'm glad you're enjoying it"

"I would offer you some but it's too good to share"

He looked up from the book he was reading and leaned over to kiss her forehead "I made it for you and the little one, if you two are enjoying it then I'm happy."

She sipped on her milkshake like a child, a soft moan leaving her lips at the taste of it. Trevor chuckled as he watched her "you're adorable"

She looked up at him, the straw still in her mouth as she frowned. His heart melted at the sight of her and he couldn't help but smile as he reached for his phone and took a picture of her "This is going to be my screensaver."

"Don't you dare" she warned.

"I feel like I'm being threatened by a marshmallow" he teased before leaning in for another kiss, his hand embracing her stomach gently.

Olivia broke their kiss when she heard her phone ringing, she crawled over the bed and sat on Trevor's lap as she answered the phone.

Trevor admired the woman who sat on his lap, her face was glowing in a way he had never seen before. She looked happier than usual and he couldn't believe he was a part of the reason for it. He reached for the baggy t-shirt was wearing and lifted it up slightly, to reveal her stomach. His eyes ran over her skin as he noticed that it was no longer toned abs, instead she had a slight swell on her lower abdomen. It was no bigger than the size of a lemon but he still found it amazing. That was their baby, nestled safely in his mother's womb, growing a bit too slow for their liking.

Olivia hit Trevor's hands away from her skin as she spoke into the phone, agreeing to go on a girls night with her best friends. She was a bit disappointed when they could only schedule it for a month from now because Alex had to fly in from California and Casey was still on vacation in Dubai.

...

Olivia walked into the restaurant her friends had picked out and sat down at the table where they were already gathered "hey ladies"

"Hey Liv" they said in unison, before leaning over to hug her.

She smiled brightly at all of them "how have you guys been holding up?"

"I've been great." Casey shrugged.

"The real question is how have you been holding up, Mrs Langan?" Alex asked with a smirk.

Olivia bit her lip "I've been great Miss Cabot. I have an amazing husband, so there's no complaints."

"What are you guys having to drink, before we continue?" Melinda asked.

All four woman agreed on a bottle of wine, while Olivia checked for a juice or a cold drink. They finally made up their minds after much debating, and ordered a bottle of Merlot. Olivia ordered a glass of water, opting for a safe choice for the time being.

"Aren't you drinking?" Casey asked.

She shook her head "no... I stopped some time ago actually."

"Why?" Alex asked, watching her friend shrug nonchalantly.

"Because I don't want to drink anymore. So how is things going between you and Dodds?"

Alex rolled her eyes "funny that you mentioned it..."

"Here it comes" Amanda interrupted with a smirk.

"Shut up and let me finish." She teased, "he broke up with me in last month saying that there was someone else that he really had feelings for, and then the next day he comes and tells me he made a mistake and he's sorry."

"I hope you sent his ass packing?" Melinda asked.

"No... I really like him, so I gave him a second chance" she smiled.

"Whipped" Olivia teased.

Amanda rolled her eyes "shut up Liv, you're worse than all of us. You're married, you're never getting another dick in your life"

Olivia laughed before smirking at her friends "who said I want another dick. My husband's dick is fucking amazing, why would I want anybody else?" She bit her lip "plus I'm not sure anybody else will fit as well Trevor does."

"Holy crap Liv, too much details..." Casey gasped, "but by all means do continue."

"He can't possibly be that big" Alex said with a shrug.

"You two were a couple before, didn't you have sex?" Melinda asked with a confused look.

Alex shook her head, taking a sip of her wine before continuing "no. We only dated for a short time and then the night we were about to have sex, we were stopped because somebody..." She glared at Olivia playfully "got arrested for a murder that she didn't commit and my boyfriend had to represent her."

"Why did you two break up?" Amanda asked.

Alex sighed "that night he went to find out about the case, and meet his client, Liv, something in him changed. I saw the way he looked at her, he never looked at me like that, there was a longing on his face and it was for her. One day before trial they were speaking and she was terrified of what may have happened, and he leaned forward. They didn't kiss but it was close enough for me to see the tension between them. After getting her off, he was never the same"

"Care to elaborate?" Olivia asked, interested in finding out more about her husband's past relationship.

"I can't explain it but he was just different. When I tried to kiss him after he got the charges dropped, he kissed my cheek and walked away. He pushed me away, almost avoiding me, and one night I saw him at the precinct talking to you and he looked so happy. We had an argument about it and the words that ended it all was 'I don't know why but I love her. I love everything about her and I don't even know her. I thought you were the one Alex, but I was wrong. I can't keep you trapped in this relationship when I'm madly in love with your best friend."

Olivia bit her lip and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes "I'm sorry you had to go through that Al, but fuck that man is amazing."

"That must've hurt" Melinda added.

Alex shrugged "at first yeah... But with time I got over it, it's not like I could force him to be with me when he wanted someone else, and look how happy they are now." Alex smirked "and believe it or not I'm happier without Trevor, we were okay together, but Mike and I, we have this tension that I've never experienced before. It's like a pull toward him."

"We're all happy" Olivia said dreamily.

"So then Mr Langan is doing great..." Casey said with a smirk "how was the honeymoon?"

"It was great, we went sight seeing, we went shopping, had a little picnic at the Eiffel tower, went to the Louvre and a few other places. We got our initials carved into a lock and then attached it to the love bridge, throwing the keys in the Siene. So a part of us will be in Paris forever..." She bit her lip, "we made love on the terrace, under the moon light and it was perfect. I didn't want to come back"

"Wow. So he wine and dined you before fucking you on a terrace in Paris. Romantic" Melinda shot back with a smirk.

Olivia laughed "yeah, it was amazing. Best orgasm of my life..." She smirked, "then again, he always gives me the best orgasms of my life."

"Great now whenever he comes to the precinct I'll have a visual of you two fucking" Amanda joked.

All five women laughed at the thought of it, Casey smirked "but seriously, how's marriage been treating you? I've heard people say that the romance dies once you get married, is it true?"

"Marriage is great." Olivia said with a shrug, before biting into the steak the girls ordered for her "it really is amazing. I love Trevor and he loves me, and we definitely show it. He still treats me like the most beautiful woman in the world, in fact he's been spoiling me even more now that we're married... When I say spoiling I don't mean buying me expensive gifts, I mean like coming home after a long days at work to a candlelit dinner and a hot bubble bath waiting. Bringing me flowers when I'm feeling a bit shit after a case, popping in at the precinct to check that I'm not overworking myself. I love that none of that has changed with marriage, if anything we've grown more in love over the past year."

"Aww Liv, that's sweet. You never did tell us how you and Mr Langan started dating." Melinda said with a raised eyebrow.

"He helped me through the Lewis trail and we became friends and then after a few months I had a case that was sensitive... Trevor helped me get through it and we ended up at a bar because I wanted to take the edge off. Afterwards he took me home and a hot cup of coffee paired with a long conversation ended in a kiss that melted me completely."

"And then you had a hot fuck and decided this is where you needed to be for the rest of your life?" Alex asked with a smirk.

Olivia laughed and shook her head "we didn't have sex that night, we kissed and cuddled but that was it. I knew from the minute he kissed me that he was the one."

"I can vouch for that, he is an amazing kisser" Alex nodded.

"Even better in bed..." Olivia added, biting her lip as she thought about how great her husband was.

"Is he big?" Casey asked.

Olivia laughed while nodding "the biggest I've ever had. I'll leave the rest to your imaginations"

All four woman gasped "so you don't mind us thinking about your husband's dick?" Amanda asked with a chuckle.

She shrugged "I think about it all the time so what's the big deal, plus we all know that you can think about it but you can't have it."

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Melinda looked up at Olivia and narrowed her eyes at her "Liv, what are your plans for this year?"

"I don't know yet, I'll just figure it out as we go along... Enjoy my marriage, maybe start a family" she hinted.

Alex looked up at her wide eyed "isn't it a bit too soon to be starting a family?"

"Yeah you've only been married for a year and babies can be tough to handle, it's a big step. Are you and Trevor ready for that sort of thing?" Casey asked, mirroring Alex's thoughts.

Olivia shrugged before looking down at her slowly growing stomach, she was five months along and she was finally starting to see a small bump forming. Her mind rushed back to a week ago when she woke up and went to the bathroom, stopping along the way when she passed her floor length mirror. That's when she saw the slight bump forming, her baby was finally makes it's presence known and she couldn't be happier.

She placed her hand on her small bump and smirked "this little one didn't exactly give us time to think if we were ready or not, it just showed up and made mommy and daddy the happiest people alive."

Alex, Casey and Melinda gasped at the revelation, while Amanda sat back with a proud smile on her face. All four women congratulated her before asking her tons of questions.

"How far along are you?" Alex asked, looking more excited than Olivia.

"Five months."

"When did you find out and how did Trevor take the news?" Casey fired next.

"I found out a little over a month ago and Trevor was ecstatic. He was over the moon and he has been treating me like a queen since we found out. We're excited."

"Do you have any cravings?"

"Yeah. I mostly crave sweet things like cake and chocolate and more often than not I'm eating a fruit salad because it is amazing."

"Anything you can't stand?" Melinda asked.

Olivia nodded "little Langan hates eggs, whenever I smell eggs I end up with my head in the pot. Bacon is disgusting too, I can't stand the smell of it, Oatmeal is the worst and also coffee. I find it extremely repulsive which is crazy because before the baby I could not live without it and now I won't even kiss Trevor if he smells like it."

"That's crazy... So what do you guys want it to be?" Amanda asked.

"I actually don't care if it's a boy or a girl, I'll be happy either way. Trevor on the other hand is convinced that it's a boy, his mind is made up and there's no point in arguing because he is set in his beliefs."

Melinda chuckled "I can't wait to see little Langan..." She placed her hand on Olivia's tiny bump and smiled "you're gonna have a baby."

All five women squealed like teenagers before congratulating their friend once again, they could not wait to see the baby.


	15. Wrangle

Olivia walked out of the ensuite and smirked at her husband who was relaxing on their bed as he read a book "did you miss me?"

He looked up from his book with a smile "of course I did honey... How was your night with the ladies?"

"It was great. We went to a restaurant and spoke about everything, and went to a club for a bit of dancing afterwards."

He raised an eyebrow before dropping his book on his bedside table "a club you say... Care to show me some of your dance moves?"

She chuckled at his obvious innuendo "it's not what you were thinking... But I can give you a private show a bit later"

"Sounds great." He smirked, watching her sit down beside him "what were you girls talking about? Boys? Sex? Babies?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes "all of the above. You and your baby dominated the conversation for some time Mister."

"Is that so?" he pulled her toward him, watching as she moved to straddle him "what did they say about me?"

"they asked about our marriage, we spoke about how much of a good kisser you are..." She bit her lip "how much I love you"

He cupped her cheek "I love you too Mrs Langan"

She ran her fingers through his hair "why didn't you tell me that you and Alex broke up because of me?"

He sighed "we didn't break up because of you. We broke up because of me, I fell in love with you, you were innocent. Plus I didn't want you feeling awkward around her."

She drew her lips into a tense smile "she told us what you said when you guys broke up, she sounded sad Trev... Then she tried to play it down by speaking about Dodds but I saw the look on her face when she said it. I felt so guilty"

"Baby I need you to understand that what happened between Alex and I was not your fault." He kissed the tip of her nose "Alex is a great woman and I'm sure she'll meet the guy for her eventually but she was never the one for me. I told her from the start that I wasn't looking for a full time relationship. The minute I saw you for the first time, I knew you would be stuck in my mind forever."

She scoffed "sweet talk isn't getting you off the hook tonight"

He chuckled "that wasn't the intention babe. I'm serious though. You had my heart from the moment I laid eyes on you, I remember going on dates with Alex and instead of seeing her opposite me, I'd picture you. When she tried to kiss me, I felt like I was cheating on you even though you and I were in no way together. I remember sitting in that court room and getting lost in your gorgeous brown eyes, admiring your beauty. I loved watching you while you were interrogating people, the fire and determination in your eyes always blew me away." He wiped the tear that spilled down her cheek "truly Mrs Langan, I've been thinking about forever from the first moment I saw you."

She felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks as she listened to her husband "I love you Mr Langan. I love you and this little one"

He placed his hand on her bump and smiled widely "cover your ears kid because your mommy is about to become noisy."

Olivia chuckled before pulling him in for a passionate kiss, both of them falling onto the bed gently.

...

Trevor woke up the next morning, smiling when he felt her cuddle further into his chest. He looked down at her and smiled, she was absolutely gorgeous. He loved her more than he could ever explain, she was so much more than he imagined her to be and he couldn't believe he was the person she chose to spend the rest of her life with.

He knew he needed to speak to Alex, to clear things up. He needed to set things straight, to put his wife at ease. So he grabbed his phone and texted her before settling back down.

Olivia stirred, her eyes fluttering open "morning honey"

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss "morning beautiful."

She sat up, pulling the sheets to cover her naked body "I don't want to go in to work today"

"Take the day off" he said with a shrug.

"I wish I could..." She sighed, before moving to the edge of the bed "but we've got so many cases and my squad really needs me."

"So are you staying or going?" He asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I'm going... I just need..." She bit her lip "something to get me energised for the day."

Trevor chuckled before pulling her into his arms "I could help with that."

She shrugged "I was speaking about a shower, but this works too"

He gave her a gentle kiss "we could do both."

"But I don't want to get up" she whined.

"Liv get up, you have to be at work in a hour"

She pouted "I don't want to get up, this bed is so comfortable and I'm so tired."

He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked "okay, so no more sex for you on week nights."

"Don't be an ass" she shot back with a smirk.

He shook his head "I'm going to get a glass of water and when I come back you better have your sexy self in that shower Misses Langan."

"Bossy... I like it" she chuckled, "what'll happen if you get back and I'm not in the shower?"

He shrugged "I'll take you right there, against that wall."

"Sounds better than a shower"

"In that case I won't have sex with you until you're in the shower. Now move woman."

She got up slowly "you should be lucky I love you" she said before walking to the bathroom with an extra sway in her hips.

...

Trevor and Alex agreed to meet up at a nearby café, neither of them wanting to go to a diner or restaurant because that would seem to much like a date. He sat in one of the booths, near the front of the Café, waiting for her to arrive.

"Hey" she said as she walked over to him.

"Hi... how have you been?" He asked.

She shrugged "I've been good, how have you been?"

"Good, thanks for asking." He sighed, "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to meet up here."

She nodded "it was kind of out of the blue"

"Liv and I spoke last night and she told me that you said she was the reason we broke up, and it's been eating at her all night. I'm here to put Liv at ease, because she thinks that it's her fault you got hurt."

Alex sighed "I was a bit tipsy so I said a lot of things I shouldn't have, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I also came here to clear things up between us, we've always been good friends even before we dated and I don't want that to end now. Not when my wife is one of your best friends."

"Honestly Trevor, I was hurt when you left me. It hurt like a bitch because whether I admitted it or not, I had really strong feelings toward you. It cut like a knife when you told me that my best friend is better than me. I thought you were the one and suddenly you became a stranger to me, what does she have that I didn't?" She asked, trying to keep her tears at bay.

He let out a sigh "it's not about what she had Al, I couldn't fight it. You had feelings for me and I had feelings for you but I loved Olivia, and she had nothing to do with it. She didn't even know about it until almost a year later, and even then she didn't act on it because she didn't want to hurt you. It took her a year and a half to open up to me, even then I still loved her. I could have stayed with you but what was the point if it meant you'd be stuck with a man who was pinning away for someone else."

He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "you're going to be okay. This may seem crazy but look at it like this, I've set you free so that you can find someone who'll love you in all the ways I couldn't. You're an amazing person Alex, you were just not the one destined for me. I wish you happiness and love, but I can't give it to you. My heart has been invested in Olivia since the day I laid eyes on her and that's not your fault or hers."

She looked down at their hands and had a sad smile on her face "thank you Trev... I needed to hear that, I know you love Liv, and I'm so happy for both of you. I'm still getting over you, three years later. You treated me better than any man had before and it's taken some time to get used to but I'm partially over you now, and I know it'll get better with time."

He nodded with a warm smile on his face "thanks for understanding Al, I really wish you all of the best... And I'll always be here for you, if you need a friend, I'm your guy. Don't be scared to call me anytime."

Mike Dodds was about to leave the café, when he caught wind of Trevor's last words. He recognized his voice instantly and walked toward the booth, going to check if Liv was with him. What he saw made his blood boil, he immediately walked over to them.

Alex and Trevor were sitting opposite each other, holding hands above the table and smiling like two lovesick teenagers. He scoffed at the sight of it "what the hell is going on here?"

Trevor removed his hand from Alex's and looked up at Dodds "detective can I help you?"

"Does Liv know about this?" He asked with venom in his voice.

It was only then that Trevor caught the tail of Dodds' thoughts. He furrowed his eyebrows "it's not what it looks like..."

"That's what everybody says when they're caught in the act. To think Amaro predicted this and everybody covered up for you, and this with Liv's best friend. You're scum!" He spat before walking out.

Trevor turned to Alex and sighed "I have to go. Thanks for the chat Al, I'll see you around"

She nodded "yeah, go take care of things."

He nodded before walking out of the café, calling Liv as he headed to his office, he didn't want to go to the precinct and make a scene so he decided that it could wait till they got home. If only he knew how wrong his decision was.

Olivia ignored his calls the entire day and his texts, feeling a deep rage burn within her from the moment Dodds told her. She knew Trevor loved her but the thought of him and Alex kept plaguing her mind, making her irrational. She was moody the entire day and the rest of the squad blamed it on her hormones.

She went home and scoffed when she saw Trevor wasn't home yet "I hope he's having a good fuck" she whispered angrily as she walked into the bathroom.

She took a hot shower to calm herself down before relaxing on the bed, awaiting his arrival.

He walked in an hour after she came and sighed when he saw that she was still awake, and very angry "hey" he whispered.

"Hi. How was your day?" She asked, almost too calm for his liking.

"It was good, yours?"

She shrugged "it was okay..." She looked up at him, her eyes locking with his "how was lunch with Alex?"

There it was. He knew Dodds was going to tell her, he just wondered what he said "it was good. What did Dodds tell you?"

She scoffed, her anger resurfacing in an instant "that's not important. I'm glad you enjoyed your lunch though, did you two have a good fuck afterwards for old times sake?"

"I'm not doing this Liv. You know for a fact that I would never cheat on you" he said calmly.

She shook her head, standing up and walking until she stood directly in front of him "no Trevor you are doing this. You went out on a date with your ex girlfriend, you were caught holding hands and looking into each other's eyes after you told her that 'you're her guy, and she should call you anytime she needs you'. How could you?"

"It wasn't a date, we met up to speak about what happened last night. I wanted to clear things up between us so that you and I could move forward"

"Bullshit" she spat "if she's what you want then you're free to go. I refuse to be a fool for you Trevor."

He sighed, reaching for her hand, she pulled away "Liv... Come on, you know me. Why would I cheat when everything I want is right in front of me."

She scoffed "adventure. You always loved a thrill and what's more thrilling than an affair with your wife's best friend."

He shook his head "you know what Liv. I'm done, I'm not going to argue with you when you know damn well that I didn't cheat on you. I love you for fucks sake."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me about this Trevor? Why keep it a secret? If you were honest from the beginning I would have believed you" she shouted.

"Yeah typical of you to believe your detective's over your own husband... I find it funny how Dodds says one thing and you believe him immediately."

"Now you're being a dick. I trust my squad because they've proven themselves time and time again." She rolled her eyes "you left one woman for another before, so what's stopping you from doing it again."

"Well excuse me for thinking that marrying you was enough proof that I want to spend the rest of my life with YOU! If I wanted Alex I would never have left her. I want you Liv, I always have and whether you believe it or not, I always will. You are everything to me Liv." His voice softened at the end.

"Sweet talking isn't going to save you tonight." She spat, she was beyond pissed now.

"Olivia I swear to god I am not cheating on you. Why the fuck would I trade out our whole life for a quick fuck." He shook his head "I liked Alex but I love you. There's a difference."

"And you're telling me that if you're offered sex you're not going to take it?"

"No. I can have sex with you if I want. I don't need anybody else. Liv please, at least try to see my point of view."

"You're a man Trevor, men have a tendency to think with their dicks and you clearly did so today."

He scoffed, now he was starting to get angry "it's crazy that I can trust you with an entire precinct filled with men but you can't trust me with one woman. If any one of us have a reason to feel this way it's me, you're pregnant and hormonal. Who's to say you didn't get turned on at work and catch a quick release from one of your detectives." He spat, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

She felt her lip quiver "Go."

He reached for her again, watching her flinch away from him "Liv I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Get the fuck out!" She spat. Her voice shaking slightly "I'm not going to stand here listening to you accusing me of shit I'd never do. When we both know I've been waiting for you every night, only to find out that you're possibly out fucking my friend."

He shook his head "you know damn well that's not true."

"How can I ever trust you after you went to see her behind my back?" She shook her head "I'm done Trevor. What's love without trust."

He gave her his phone "maybe this will help you see how wrong you are."

She took the phone and looked down, reading his texts to Alex last night and this morning. A small gasp leaving her lips when she read the last text.

**_'Trevor - _****_05:15am: We need to speak Al. Olivia is stressed because she feels responsible for our breakup, but she doesn't realise that it's not her fault. I'm worried about her, she's been acting weird since she came back last night. It's as if she's trying to remind what I have with her, but she doesn't understand that I'll never forget. I love her. All of her, and I want to clear things up to put her at ease. Imagine how shitty it'll be for her when her best friend and her husband doesn't get_** **_along.'_**

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "Trev..."

He reached for her again, and let out a breath of relief when she didn't move away, pulling her into his arms "it's fine baby. I understand why you were so angry."

She felt the floodgates break as she cried in his arms "I'm sorry, I'm just so scared that you're going to up and leave me one day."

"I'm never going to leave you Liv, I love you... And I'm sorry for accusing you with your detectives, I know you'd never do that."

She looked up at him "are we okay?"

He nodded, before leaning down to kiss her "more than okay."


	16. Bond

Trevor opened the door to his home and smirked when he saw Amanda standing outside, "Good evening Amanda... So kind of you to finally join us." He teased.

She smirked "very funny counselor. I never knew you had an issue with reading time, because it looks pretty far from evening time to me."

He laughed as he stepped aside, allowing her to step into the home he and his wife shared. Amanda gasped at how beautiful it was, this was the first time she'd been at their home since she wasn't able to make it to their house warming party because she had to visit her family. Trevor led her into the living room where his wife was sitting on the ground with a cushion beneath her, her friends all marveling at the size of her bump. It had grown immensely over the last six months and Olivia was starting to feel huge.

"Hey Mandy, it's good to see you" she said, welcoming her friend into her home.

Amanda smiled at the sight of her friend, she was glowing in a way she never had before. Her smile looked bigger and more genuine than they'd ever seen before "hey ladies. Hey Liv" she leaned down and caressed her friends bump "hey little Langan."

Olivia chuckled "have a seat, make yourself comfortable. The guys are on their way."

"Hey Mandy" Alex, Casey, Melinda and Tracy said in unison.

Amanda sat down beside her friends "that little one is getting big"

Olivia scoffed "this little one is making me huge."

"That's not true Liv... You're not huge, you're pregnant" Trevor said before leaning down to kiss her, "I'm going to in my office until the guys come by." He murmured against her lips, before leaning down to kiss her six month baby bump "be good for mommy"

She cupped his cheek "I'll text you when they're here because there is no way I'm walking up and down those stairs."

He straightened up "no problem."

The ladies watched him trudge up the stairs, looking exhausted as he went into what they assumed to be his office.

"He looks exhausted" Casey pointed out.

Olivia sighed "that would be my fault, it seems hormones is making me crazy and also making me pissed at him for no reason."

"So you guys had an argument?" Melinda asked, trying to understand the situation.

She nodded "yes, we've been having multiple arguments over this month... It's clearly beginning to take it's toll on him, but I don't even know why this is happening."

"But you two looked so happy when we came in" Alex said.

"We are happy. We've just hit a brick wall recently and we're working on it..."

"Are you at least sleeping in the same room? Because it's never good when the bedroom separation happens." Amanda said.

She chuckled "we're still sleeping in the same room, same bed. Our sex life isn't suffering, it's our communication that's a bit strained."

"I totally understand... But you guys need to work on it, my marriage ended because of a lack of conversation, and now I'm stuck with three kids and a man who only sees them on weekends." Tracy said, trying to make her sister in law see that marriage took hard work.

"Tracy, don't scare my wife" Trevor said as he passed them, making his way to the kitchen.

Olivia bit her lip "Trev could you-"

"Already made it" he said as he walked back and handed her a cup of boiling herbal tea, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before turning to her friends "ladies would you like anything to drink?"

"Chardonnay would be great, thanks" Melinda smirked.

He went to grab the aforementioned bottle of alcohol before returning, handing each of them a glass, before giving them the bottle. "Call me if you need anything else"

Alex nodded "thanks Trevor. Now leave us alone so we can ask your wife about your sex life"

He chuckled "of course" he turned to Olivia and smiled "don't let them bully you and don't listen to Trace, you and I are never getting a divorce."

She nodded "of course honey," she sipped her tea "Trev," she gasped, feeling a thud against her six month bump. She pressed her hand to it and chuckled "tell your kid to stop kicking me"

He leaned down, really close to her stomach and smiled "hey little one, I know you're excited to play football in the future but right now, your mamma needs to relax, which means no more kicking, okay"

The women around her smiled as they watched her husband speak to her bump, it was a rare sight to see. The seasoned Attorney who was ruthless in court was now being so soft and gentle toward his wife and baby. They weren't always with the couple, but they heard about it by their friend and they knew she was being honest when she said that he treated her like a queen. Her wish was his command and he was always happy to oblige.

She allowed a bright smile to grace her lips "thank you honey, seems this little Langan already has a favourite parent."

He chuckled, before kissing her bump "that's because little Langan already knows that daddy means business, and mommy is a softie"

She playfully punched him "you're an ass"

"You love it" he hollered as he walked away once again.

She rolled eyes "can you believe the nerve he has?" She asked Incredulously.

"Sounds like love to me" Melinda mused, laughing at her friend's expression.

"So how is your sex life?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"As I said before, our sex life is great. The baby has managed to get me worked up at the worst times possible, like during interrogations, I'll be speaking to a suspect and then suddenly pictures of Trevor making love to me fills my mind. Making me lose all focus."

Amanda chuckled "so that's why you spaced out in interrogation yesterday."

Olivia's flushed face was all the response they needed as all six women broke out into fits of laughter. After a few minutes of catching up and cooing at Olivia's bump, due to the fact that little Langan, as they called the baby for the time being, had begun kicking it's mother once again. The five women rushed to caress her six month belly and gasped when they felt the dull thud against their hands .

"Okay that's enough touching me up" Olivia teased as she gently removed the women's hands from her "I need to pee"

Melinda chuckled before helping her friend into a standing position "you don't need any help in there do you?"

She rolled her eyes "I'm pregnant not an invalid"

All five women laughed once again before watching their friend walk up the huge staircase. Her skin glistening under the light that hung above the staircase. They watched her disappear into the bathroom, watching Trevor follow her in.

"Do you think they're going to have sex?" Casey asked.

Amanda chuckled "I hope not... That'll be awkward for the rest of us."

Olivia walked out a few minutes later, with Trevor trailing behind her. She walked down the stairs and over to her friends "apparently I am an invalid."

"How so?" Tracy asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Two weeks ago I slipped in the bathroom, but luckily Trev was there so he caught me just in time... The only issue is now whenever I go to the bathroom, he comes to check if I'm alright. As sweet as it is, it's a bit frustrating at times, I'm a grown women." She explained with a sigh.

"He's just concerned for you and his baby." Alex explained.

She rolled her eyes "I know..."

The ladies moved to the kitchen together, all deciding to whip together a nice meal since the guys were running extremely late. The plan was to have a nice lunch together, spending some time together and getting to know each other better. Casey had informed the ladies that her new boyfriend would be joining them but would only be able to make it around dinner time.

"So what are we cooking?" Amanda asked with a chuckle, seeing that she couldn't cook to save her life.

Alex and Casey stood one side and chuckled as well. Alex looked at Olivia "are we cooking one dish or?"

"No." Olivia answered quickly, "We're making Chicken Parmesan, Beef Filets with Portobello sauce, burgers for people like Fin" she teased.

Melinda chuckled "knowing you two, you'd probably be competing at who could eat the most."

She chuckled and nodded "true, I'm sure we'd all get into it eventually"

"Can we make Mac and Cheese? It's my favourite" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded "sure... Since you and Rollins can't cook, you can make the salads"

Amanda and Casey nodded, immediately grabbing salad bowls and setting to work.

"What can I do?" Alex asked.

"Set the table" Tracy teased.

Trevor walked into the kitchen and took the burgers that were set out for the hamburgers "I'll put these on the barbeque."

Olivia stopped him by placing her hand on his arms "you're on dessert duty"

He nodded "I figured I would be... Because you'd eat the ingredients before they even get to the bowl."

She feigned hurt "wow is that what you think of me?"

"Not at all babe, I'm just stating facts."

She scoffed "it's not my fault, it's the baby that you impregnated me with"

He shook his head, before looking down at her bump, his hand caressing it "poor kid, you're not even here yet and mommy is already blaming you for things that you didn't do."

"You're an ass" she pushed his hand off her bump and scowled at him playfully.

"Well you still love me so it's fine" he joked before walking out and going over to the grill.

"You two make me sick" Alex teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes "thanks for the compliment Al"

They continued cooking with jokes and alcohol flowing to everybody except Olivia. Eventually the guys arrived and everybody gathered at the table for what was supposed to be lunch, but turned out to be dinner. They brought the various dishes out and gathered around the table, all ready to enjoy the much deserved meals.

Trevor placed his free hand on Olivia's thigh and smiled as he watched everybody talking and laughing amongst each other.

Casey's boyfriend was the only one who sat silently, still new to the group of friends and nervous as to how they would react toward him. He couldn't deny the fact that they were great people, and quite close for just a bunch of friends.

Olivia shoved Amaro with her elbow "what's your opinion on him" she whispered, subtly motioning to Casey's boyfriend.

Amaro turned to Olivia with a smirk "he looks like a cool guy, and Cas looks happy... But I'll continue watching him to see if we need to kick his ass."

Olivia chuckled before reaching down for her phone as it was ringing. She looked down at the caller ID and frowned when she saw the words Brian Cassidy on her screen.

She excused herself "Brian, what's wrong?"

He let out an audible sigh "Liv, I need your help..."

"With what? What's going on?"

He let out a strangled sob "my fiancée was raped... She's at Mercy right now and I didn't know who else to call."

She fiddled with her wedding ring "I'm on my way."

He nodded, knowing that she couldn't see him, before sighing into the phone once again "thanks Liv"

She smiled "no problem. I'll always be here for you and I'm glad you called."

She hung up before going back to the dining room "guys I have to leave... I got a call, we have a case."

"What happened?" Trevor asked as he began clearing up the empty dessert bowls.

She turned to him "Brian Cassidy called... His fiancée was raped, I'm going to meet them at Mercy hospital."

He nodded, before leaning down to kiss her "go ahead, I'll clear up here..." He cupped her face "drive safe, I love you"

She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck "I will, I love you too" she pressed another kiss to his lips "I don't know when I'll be back."

He chuckled "I figured as much babe, I'll bring you breakfast if you run through the night" he kissed her again, "now get out of here."

She nodded "we'll see you later babe."

He watched her walk out, a small smile on his lips. He knew she would always be close to Brian Cassidy and at first it did bother him, but after some time he realised that she loved him. She was his and she wasn't going anywhere, her heart was set on him and his was set on her. They had an amazing bond, it was unshakable and somewhat unbreakable. There was no giving up or giving in, in there relationship, they both fought for it everyday, showing the world that love conquers all.


	17. Just Friends? Always

Olivia walked into the hospital room and smiled when she saw Brian sitting at the foot of the hospital bed while a beautiful woman slept in it.

She cleared her throat to get his attention "hey" she whispered.

He looked up "hey Liv... Thanks for coming"

She nodded "no problem... What happened?"

"She was walking in the parking lot at work when some one jumped her from behind. He raped her and took her purse, with all her things in it. One of the chicks she works with found her." He said with teary eyes "she hasn't woken up yet."

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze "have they done a rape kit?"

"Yes, it came back positive" he whispered.

She placed her hand on his shoulder "she'll pull through Bri" she gave him a tight smile "how long have you two been engaged?"

He shrugged "a few months... Almost a year"

She gasped "wow, that's a long time... Why the wait?"

"We wanted to get married in California, the only date they had was three months from now... What about you?" He asked, trying to take his mind off from the severity of the situation his fiancée was in.

"I'm married" she smiled, her hand unintentionally falling to her baby bump, "and pregnant."

He gasped "what? That's great. Wow... How far along are you?"

"Six months"

"That's great Liv... So who's the lucky guy?"

"Trevor Langan" she said with a wistful smile.

He looked up at the happy smile on her face "it's good to see you happy Liv... I wish I could have given it to you"

She smiled, squeezing his hand once again "you made me happy Bri... As hard as it was to believe, you really did. What I have now is different though, Trev and I were friends for a long time, he helped me get over our breakup and the whole Lewis ordeal. He helped me so much and eventually I realised that I love him."

He nodded "I'm happy for you Liv... You look great."

She smiled "so you finally found the person you wanna settle down with too" she said, motioning toward the woman in the hospital bed.

"Yeah. She's so much like you... She reminds me of you, but I love her as a person. Not just because she reminds me of you, but because she's an amazing woman... Not that you weren't, you were... It's just you and I were worlds apart and as much as I-"

"Bri" she cut him off with a smile "she's waking up..."

He turned to his fiancée and gasped "hey babe"

She looked up at him, still a bit groggy and forced a smile "what happened? What are you doing here?"

...

Olivia sat opposite Trevor in a small coffee shop, getting a little alone time before he had to leave for court, which was in the next hour. She got him up to date with the case while eating her pancakes and slapping his hand away every once in a while as he tried to steal a piece of her neatly cut pancakes.

"So she has no memory of what happened at all?" He asked, referring to Brian's fiancée.

She shook her head "she lost five months Trev... The biggest issue is they split up a little over five months ago and reconnected after a few weeks, she can't remember them getting back together."

"That's got to be terrible, how is Brian holding up?"

"He's stressed. He wants us to find the guy who did this and he wants his life back. They're getting married in a few months and she can't even remember that they're still engaged. It's got to be shitty and I can see that it's eating at him."

He nodded "I can't even begin to imagine what he must be going through, knowing that one minute you're with someone and they're madly in love with you and the next they can't even remember that you're together."

"Yeah. He's putting on a brave face though, he acts as if he's okay with her being distant and awkward around him but I can see how badly he wants to hold her, to take care of her. I know that man like the back of my hand and I can see that all of this stress is taking it's toll... I just hope they pull through" she looked up at him and smiled, "they love each other. I can see it, in their eyes, there's this spark. It's the same spark you have whenever you look at me or speak to me. I just hope that they can make this work."

"You're amazing you know..." He kissed the back of her hand.

"How so?"

"Brian broke your heart and left you when you needed him the most, he didn't even bother to check up during the Lewis ordeal. He hasn't been there for you unless he needed your help and even through all of that you still wish him the best. You're amazing Liv, honestly. Your heart and the way you love people, amazes me everyday." He kissed her hand once again, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I can't find a way to hate him. As much as he has hurt me over the years, I can't help caring for him. Brian has always been a bit messed up, damaged and treated like crap by everyone around him. I can't add to that. Because when we were together he brought happiness to my life, he took every thought of David Haden out of my head and helped me get over that bastard." She bit her lip and looked into his eyes "as much as everybody hated seeing Brian and I together, he loved me and I loved him. For the longest time I was certain he was going to be the man I married."

She reached over and cupped Trevor's cheek, seeing the look of discomfort on his face "but I'm glad he wasn't, I loved Brian, but not as much as I love you. You are quite literally the love of my life Mr Langan. I don't just love you, I'm in love with you and those are words that don't come easy for me. As great as Brian was, you were better. You completed me in a way that no man ever could and I can't help but love you more because of it."

He leaned over and kissed her softly "I love you and I'll continue to show you just how much with each passing day."

She cupped his cheek, only pulling away when she heard someone clear their throats. She looked up and smiled at Brian as he stood at the table awkwardly.

He shoved his hands into his pockets "hey, sorry to disturb but your squad said you'd be here... I'll come back later though."

Trevor stood up "stay, you're not disturbing... I have court in twenty minutes so I have to leave either way." He leaned down and gave Olivia a soft kiss "I'll see you at home."

She nodded "yeah. Love you."

"Love you too" he said before turning to face Brian "all the best with your fiancée. I hope she pulls through."

Brian nodded, shaking his hand "thanks man."

Trevor left, leaving Brian to take his seat at the table. No matter what anybody said, he trusted his wife and as crazy as it seemed he trusted Cassidy to know his place too. He knew neither of them would do anything so leaving didn't feel weird or forced.

"How have you been?" She asked.

He shrugged "how should I be? My fiancée was raped and lost her memory..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "she left me... This morning she told me she was stupid to take me back the first time and now she had another free pass she would take it. We're over."

Olivia took his hand and squeezed it "she'll come back to you Bri, she's just confused. This is a lot to take in for her"

He shook his head "she's not coming back... She gave me the ring and moved out of our apartment. She moved back in with her sisters. As bad as it was the first time, she never left... Until now"

"She's been through so much Bri, don't you think she's acting out of trauma?"

"No... I know her, she's not the type to act on emotions, or to give up easily. She'll hang on for years, but when she says she's done, she means it."

"So what are you going to do?" She asked, giving his hand another squeeze.

"I don't know yet... I'll see how it goes I guess. Dating is definitely off limits for the next few years, but I'll probably get a new job now, I have been waiting to open my own gallery for a while now. Maybe it's finally the perfect time." he said with another shrug.

She nodded, remembering how good he was at painting and drawing, art in general was one of his favourite things and very few people knew that. "that's great, you've always been good at art. Hell you're the reason I fell in love with art."

"Well If I could convert you, I'm sure I'll convert tons of other people" he chuckled, "you were clueless."

"Oh shut up. I was supportive, that's all that mattered." She said with a laugh.

He nodded "yeah you were. We had fun though, you being confused on the differences between good art and bad art, and not understanding any of the shapes or effects."

She rolled her eyes playfully "well for what it's worth, you did a good job at educating me. I went to the Louvre for my honeymoon and I could keep up an entire conversation about the art without sounding like a complete dumbass. Hell I could even give my husband a run for his money when he said I was hotter than Mona Lisa."

Brian smirked, he was happy to see her happy. It was obvious that Trevor was treating exactly as she deserved to be treated, "well then your husband and I agree on that fact. You are hotter than her, I've seen you so I'd know."

She let out a loud laugh before shaking her head "you're full of it."

"I know, thanks." He teased.

She let go of his hand gently, before placing her hand on her bump, feeling the little one kicking her again "easy there little one, I'd like to keep my insides intact."

He looked down at her baby bump "do you know what it is yet?"

She shook her head "not yet. Our next appointment is tomorrow, maybe we'll find out by then."

"Olivia Benson is going to be a mother... Who would have thought?" He smirked "you're going to be incredible. That's one lucky little trouper."

A big smile spread across her face "I'm the lucky one, having a baby has always been my dream but actually experiencing it is so much better than what I thought it would be. I feel amazing and this little one only adds to that."

"You're glowing. It's crazy how much time has gone by... What has it been, three years?" He asked.

"A little over four years" she corrected him softly.

He nodded "so how long have you been married?"

"A year and seven months..." She played with the diamond rings that adorned her fingers "we've been together for two years and nine months now"

He furrowed his brow "you got married before hitting the three year mark? That's not the Olivia I know."

She chuckled "a lot has changed about me, but I'm still the same Olivia. I just learnt that you can't put a timer on love, I never had a doubt in my mind that I wanted to marry him, when Trevor proposed."

"I've never seen you this loved up before" he smirked "and your husband seems like a great guy."

"He is... Until you're in court with him on the opposing side, then he's an ass, Buchanan wanted to kick my ass because Trevor beat him on a case." She laughed lightly.

"You could kick Buchanan's ass any day"

She smirked "thanks, but I didn't need to because I have a big strong man who's ready to step in at any time."

He chuckled "well then I'll be sure not to cause trouble."

"You better not" she warned.

They shared a laugh before getting up to leave the tiny coffee shop, Olivia left some cash on the table and a tip for the waiter, before following Brian to the door. Both of them were stopped in their tracks when Kelly, Brian's ex-fiancée, walked into the coffee shop with her sister in tow.

She looked up at them and scoffed "I knew you two were more than friendly in the hospital..." She turned to her sister "guess you were right Mich"

Brian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

Michie stepped forward and scowled at Brian and Olivia, her eyes focusing on the pregnant brunette "she's talking about how she saw the way you two acted around each other. It's obvious that you're fucking this pregnant bitch."

Brian stepped forward, but was stopped by Olivia putting her hand on his arm "don't." She turned to the women "I understand what that must've looked like in the hospital, and I can understand you not trusting me. I am a complete stranger to both of you, so you can think whatever you want when it comes to me..." She locked eyes with Kelly, "but you've been engaged to Brian for almost an entire year... That's a ton of time to get to know someone, and if you think he'd cheat on his fiancée for a quick fuck with his ex, then you don't know him at all."

Kelly's eyes filled with tears, she never got the name of the lady at the hospital, all she saw was a gorgeous brunette who seemed overly friendly with her fiancé. She made assumptions but she never truly believed it "you're Olivia aren't you?"

She nodded "I'm the sergeant working on your case and I don't need to explain anything to you but I'm going to... This man loves you, and the Brian I know would never intentionally hurt the people he loves. What we had, ended years ago, I've moved on and so has he. He loves you, and what you do with that information is your problem, but this is a good man and you'd be a fool to let him slip away because you jumped to a conclusion that was wrong. I'm pregnant and happily married, being with Brian never crossed my mind once. We're friends."

"Just friends?" Michy asked.

Brian nodded "that's all."

"Friends?" Kelly whispered, trying to piece things together in her mind.

Olivia smirked "always." She hugged Brian before greeting both women and leaving.

"She's gorgeous" Michy whispered.

Brian chuckled "that's Liv... One of the most amazing people I've ever met, I do regret letting her go, but I knew she was made for someone better than me." He turned to both women "now if you'll excuse me."

"Brian wait." Kelly said, her eyes locking with his.


	18. Graith

Olivia rolled over and sighed when she saw Trevor sitting at the foot of the bed "would it kill you to lay down and hold me for a bit?"

He moved to lay down beside her and pulled her exhausted body into his embrace "what's happening to us Liv?"

She looked up at him and cupped his chin "we're strained... Not broken, we need to find our footing." She placed her hand on her bump "this little one threw us more off balance than we thought possible, but it doesn't change a thing. All couple's argue."

He placed his hand above hers on her bump "I can't wait for him to be here, but I just want us to go back to the way we were. We argue all the time, hell we haven't had sex three weeks now, and that's one hell of a record for us."

She chuckled, before pushing him back and moving to straddle him "we can change that right now if you want?"

He smirked "are you sure? I mean if you're tired we can..." She cut him off with a deep kiss.

She pulled away and smirked "I'm pregnant and horny, so it's either you make love to me now or you lose me forever." She joked.

"Well then I won't stop you in any way" he whispered, before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Olivia rode him like a cowgirl, both of them screaming as their orgasms tore right through their aroused bodies. They couldn't believe that they went three weeks without sex, their relationship was built on love and feelings, but sex was also a huge factor in it. She rolled off from his body and cuddled into his embrace, her eyes teary as she looked up at him.

He wiped her tears gently "what's wrong babe?"

"Just... Promise me that we'll never let each other go" she whispered.

"I promise baby. We'll never walk away, I love you too much to give you up." He whispered back, giving her a gentle kiss.

She cupped his cheek "I love you Trevor Langan, I always will."

He caressed her growing bump "I love you too Olivia Langan, always have and always will."

He gave her another searing kiss before pulling away and cupping her face "round two?"

She chuckled "we have to be quick" she kissed his lips before pulling him on top of her.

...

Trevor took her hand and kissed the back of it "we're going to be fine babe" he assured as they sat in the waiting room at the hospital.

She smiled "I know, I'm just so excited to know the gender of our baby."

"It's a boy. I know my son is in there" he said with a proud smile.

She cupped his cheek "what if it's a girl? Let's not make assumptions."

"I know it's a boy, I can feel it. My fatherly instincts are telling that we've got our first prince on his way."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes "just know that I'm kicking your ass if this is a girl"

He laughed "you're cute but seriously, I know my baby. He's a boy"

She scowled at him "haven't we spoken about the whole calling me cute thing already?"

"Yeah we did. It's not my fault you are cute though"

"You ever heard of not messing with a pregnant woman?"

"You wouldn't hurt me, you love me too much."

"Jackass" she spat.

He chuckled before kissing her forehead "you love this jackass"

They went into the doctor's room and immediately got ready to see their baby, both anxious to find out the gender. Olivia felt her eyes fill with tears when she realised this was the first time both of them were present for an ultrasound.

Doctor Sadie smirked as she looked at the monitor "would you guys like to know the gender, the little one is in prime position." She had heard them bickering playfully about the gender of their baby and decided not to keep them in suspense.

"Yes" both of them said instantly, excitement evident in their voices.

Doctor Sadie chuckled "if you could read an ultrasound you'd see that daddy was right, he's giving us a perfect view, you've got a little show off here."

Olivia gasped "he. It's a boy." She felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked at the baby on the screen "we're having a boy."

Trevor wiped his own tears "we're having a boy." He smiled widely "I'm gonna have a son"

She wiped her tears "why is he so big though?"

Doctor Sadie chuckled "it seems he's inherited his father's height."

"Great my son is going to be taller than me" she joked.

Trevor chuckled "that's good because one day when we're much older I know he'll protect you if anything happens to me."

She let out a soft sob "don't you dare say that. You're gonna be stuck with me for a long time mister."

Doctor Sadie chuckled "I'll give you two a moment"

Olivia wiped the gel from her six month baby bump and smiled up at her husband, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Trevor cupped her cheek with his right hand, while his left rested against her baby bump.

She pulled away from his lips and smiled "we can finally go shopping for the baby and as much as I hate shopping, I know I'm going to love this."

He gave her another kiss, both of them smiling widely "we can go whenever you're ready, and you can buy whatever you want." He leaned down and kissed her bump "I'm going to spoil him so much. I love you, daddy's little boy."

Olivia chuckled "you are not going to turn our kid into a spoilt brat."

"Scouts honour" he said with a smile.

She kissed him "you're full of crap"

Doctor Sadie walked into her office and smiled at the couple "I hate to bother you, but I have a question that I need to ask..."

Olivia frowned, feeling herself getting nervous as her mind filled with thoughts of something that could be wrong with their baby. Trevor took her hand and helped her off the examination table "relax Liv... Breathe"

She snapped out of her light panic attack "is something wrong with the baby?"

Doctor Sadie shook her head "no. Calm down Mrs Langan, your baby is perfectly fine, I was just wondering since you stay in Queens, wouldn't it be suitable for you to have the baby there?"

"We actually spoke about that last night, and we've decided we're going to have the baby here. Liv was born in this hospital and they took great care of her when she picked up an infection as an infant, we trust you with our baby." He said while squeezing Olivia's hand gently.

"Well that's good to hear, as for the baby, he is looking great. Olivia you have been doing very well with your eating schedules, and your blood pressure is perfect. The baby has a strong heartbeat, and as far as I can tell, he is healthy." Doctor Sadie assured them.

Olivia let out a breath of relief "that's great news."

Trevor kissed the back of her hand "I can't wait to see this little guy."

Doctor Sadie chuckled "you don't have a choice, he's still has three months of being in mommy's belly."

She scheduled Olivia's next checkup before allowing the couple to leave her office. They were quite possibly her favourite couple, they were young, happy and in love. She knew with everything inside of her that their little boy would be loved unconditionally by his parents.

...

Olivia and Trevor crashed into their bedroom after their appointment, they were both still feeling the excitement of the news they received. It was a dream come true for both of them, more so Trevor.

Olivia looked up at her husband and let out a squeal of joy "we're having a baby boy!"

"Babe, calm down, we don't want your blood pressure to rise."

She rolled her eyes "ever the spoilsport... Can we go shopping now?"

He sighed "how can I say no when you're giving me puppy dog eyes..." He kissed her gently, pulling away after a few minutes "let's go buy things for our baby boy. He needs a nursery, so we should head to some hardware stores as well."

She nodded "whatever... I just want to buy him clothes and soft little blankets" she smiled up him "I'm so excited"

"I'm excited too honey" he kissed her forehead "let's go..."

They went to a massive shopping centre in the city, both of them excited to see all the cute outfits and little toys for babies. Trevor followed Olivia as she walked into a baby store, both of their mouth's going dry, due to the mass of baby essentials around them.

Olivia walked through the isles of clothes and ran her hands over the soft fabrics, a bright smile on her face as she saw many pregnant mother's in the store. A mass of bumps of all sizes huddling around to get the perfect little outfits for their very own bundles of joy.

She saw a cute blue sweater that had the words 'Daddy's Prince, Mommy's King.' she chuckled "Trev look at this"

He chuckled lightly "it's cute, take it."

They continued to browse the store and take cute outfits for their little boy, or prince, as Trevor called him. Both of them had bright smiles as they picked out clothing and blankets. Olivia saw a cute crawler and ran her hands over the soft fabric, it was perfect for winter in New York. She took the crawler and turned around to find her husband.

She scowled when she saw a store assistant staring at him with a predatory look on her face. Trevor on the other hand was too busy looking at baby clothes to even realise the woman who was so boldly admiring him and working up the nerve to go and speak to him. She walked over to them and placed her hand on his shoulder "honey what do you think about this?" She asked with a bright smile.

She watched the girls eyes drop from her face to her baby bump, and then to her left hand which held her engagement and wedding bands. The girl looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Trevor looked down at Olivia and took the crawler out of her hands "winter's a few months away so this'll be perfect to keep our little guy warm."

She smirked "I'm done... That's all I want from this store, we can check out the rest after lunch break."

He nodded, still not noticing the girl who stood beside him "sounds like a plan. Any cravings?"

"Other than you..." she smirked "Pizza"

He chuckled "well then let's go get some pizza and finish up here so I can satisfy your other craving."

He gave her a chaste kiss before taking their basket of baby clothes and heading to the cashiers to pay up.

They left the store and went to get their pizza which went down well because Olivia didn't hog most of it. Then they headed to store that sold changing tables, cots, playpens. Olivia ran her hand over a black cot that had an Italian style to it. She checked the price and gasped when she saw that it cost $12 000. She walked away from the beautiful cot with a heavy heart, knowing that she couldn't go spending such an absurd amount of money on one item when their baby still needed so much.

Trevor noticed the sad expression on his wife's face and went to speak to one of store assistants and after a few minutes he joined her in one of the isles, picking out a playpen for their little one and a changing table.

They left the shopping center with tons of bags, they loaded the trunk of their car before getting in and heading home. It had been a long morning and Olivia was starting to feel extremely tired, she tied the seatbelt even though it was a bit difficult due to her baby bump.

Trevor looked over at her and smirked "you look tired"

"I am" she admitted softly.

"Why don't you get some sleep while we drive, I'm going to stop at a Chinese place for lunch... I'm in no mood to cook today and I want to cuddle up with you when we get home." He said with a smirk.

"But who'll keep you company while you drive?"

He laughed "Liv, go to sleep."

She nodded "we have dinner at your mom's tonight don't forget."

She fell asleep immediately, and Trevor looked over at her and smiled brightly. She was glowing more and more with each day and he could see she was getting more and more exhausted with how far along she was.

He pulled up in their driveway and gently nudged Olivia's shoulder "Liv, we're home"

She groaned as she stirred "do I have to move?"

He chuckled "yes you do." He opened the door for her and kissed her forehead "you can go upstairs and get some sleep, I'll carry the things up"

He helped her out of the car before grabbing the bags and carrying it up and packing it in the room that they would turn into a nursery for their little guy. He walked into the bedroom closest to theirs and dropped the baby items on the ground, before going to check on Olivia.

She was curled up on their bed, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling as she slept peacefully. He was surprised at how fast she fell asleep lately because usually it took hours to for her to fall asleep. He stood in the doorway and admired her beauty, she was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen and she was the most caring person he'd ever met.

After a few minutes he went back into the nursery and started getting it ready for the arrival of their baby. He set up the playpen and changing table, and packed the clothing they bought into the chest of drawers after folding it neatly. He knew his wife would appreciate the gesture, and it would take some of the strain off her. He immediately set to work on decorating the room for the little one, putting everything where it belonged.

A smile played on his lips as he placed a throw blanket over the back of the rocking chair he placed in the room, it was perfect for when Olivia would feed their baby. The entire room was perfect and he knew his wife was going to love it. Trevor hung the last few photo's on the wall and smiled as he admired his work, all they needed now was a cot.

He finished graithing the nursery before locking the door and going to join his wife in their bedroom, smiling as she instinctively cuddled into his arms. He kissed her forehead before falling asleep, both of their hands resting protectively on her bump.


	19. Baby Shower

Trevor left for work early the next day, informing Olivia that he had a few important meetings and he would be signing with another law firm. He told her to pop in for lunch because he wasn't sure when he would be home, with the amount of meetings he had booked it seemed like it was going to be a long day.

She went to the precinct and did a bit of paperwork, getting frustrated at the fact that they put her on desk duty as soon as she reported her pregnancy. Dodds Senior made it clear that she was to be nowhere near field work, and that he would check on her daily to make sure she abided by the rules.

Olivia walked out of her office and sat down at Amanda's desk "I feel like I'm going insane..."

"It's just a bit of cabin fever because you're not out working on cases as much as you used to" Amanda said with a chuckle.

"I don't find this funny Rollins... I'm pregnant not dead, I can work and I should be allowed to go out on cases" she said with a groan.

"Liv you know why you're on desk duty..."

She rolled her eyes "I know, it's to make sure that the baby and I don't get in harm's way, and because I won't be much help chasing a perp, or tackling a perp... But that doesn't make it easier for me to just sit on my ass and do nothing all day."

Fin walked over to her desk with a cup of tea "drink this and calm the hell down. Enjoy these moments of peace while you can, because when the little one comes you'll be busy as hell."

"Thanks for the tea" she said before taking a sip, "honestly you all take great care of me... I hope it'll continue when the baby is here"

"Wishful thinking" Amaro teased as he walked toward her, "have you guys picked a name yet?"

"Nope. We're still searching for a name, but the way it looks now, we'll be arguing about it for a while."

"What have you got in mind?" Rollins asked.

"Trevor likes Matthew and I like Jake..."

"Matthew's a cool name" Amaro agreed.

"Lil' Matty... Nah I like Jake more" Fin added.

"I don't like either" Amanda said with a slight scowl.

"That's why we don't have a name, we can't agree on anything and it pisses me off." She said with a chuckle.

"So the girls and I have decided to throw you a baby shower in a few weeks time. It'll probably happen when you hit seven months" Amanda said with a smirk.

Olivia shook her head "honestly as much as I love carrying this baby, I just want him to come already. I'm excited to see him but he's sure as hell making me wait. Trevor and his family think the time of preparation for the baby is great but I just want him here already."

Fin laughed at her anticipation "after you hit seven months it goes faster than you'd think."

"I hope it does because I want to see my baby already. I want to hold him and kiss his little face... Just feel him cuddled up to me."

"He? You're having a boy?" Amaro asked, receiving a nod from her, he smirked "Trevor must be over the moon..."

"He is, but somehow he knew it would be a boy from the minute I told him I was pregnant. He was ecstatic when my doctor said it's a boy."

"Did you want a boy?" He asked.

She pursed her lips "I would have liked a little girl, that I could dress up all cute and teach so many girly things to... But I'm not sad that he's a boy, there's so much I want to do with this little guy as well."

"I call dibs on his first basketball game" Fin said with a smirk.

She laughed "I'll leave that to you and Trevor"

"Am I not invited?" Amaro asked.

"Yeah you are. We could have a guys day out, all of us with my little man" Fin said with a smirk.

Olivia laughed once again "I hope my son doesn't speak like you... And I don't want him listening to the music you listen to"

"She's already in mommy mode" Amanda teased.

"Shut up" she laughed.

...

Olivia walked into the building Trevor worked at and went straight to the top floor, having memorised the entire place. She walked past the receptionist and smiled at the woman she had come to know. She continued down the corridor of offices, only stopping when she saw his new assistant's head quarters.

A girl who looked no older than twenty sat at a large desk in a secluded corner, her eyes focused on her files, before her head snapped up and she looked over at Olivia who was walking toward Trevor's office.

"Ma'am you can't go in there" she hollered as softly as she could, as not to disturb the other people in the office.

Olivia turned to her "why not?"

"Mr Langan just finished a meeting and said that he doesn't want to be disturbed." she said with a polite smile.

"You must be new here, I'm his wife, he's expecting me." She assured the young girl.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't aware. You can go in Mrs Langan." She apologised.

She thanked his assistant before going into his office, a big smile appeared on her face when he looked up at her "you ready to go for that lunch now?"

He nodded, "most definitely"

She watched as he grabbed his essentials before joining her at the door and leaning down to kiss her "you look happy"

She nodded "I am" she placed her hand on her stomach "little Langan has been very active today... He keeps kicking and doing crazy things"

Trevor chuckled "he's just letting you know that he's awake."

"You're covering for him already, that's not a good sign" she teased.

...

Olivia opened the door to her home, a happy smile on her face when her four best friends walked in, carrying a bunch of gifts. They had set up a small party in the entertainment room for the ladies to have the baby shower, while the men remained in the backyard and had some meat on the grill.

The woman all gathered around Olivia, cooing at her massive baby bump. She was seven months along and her bump had grown in size, making everyone around her aware that the little one would be arriving soon.

Trevor's mother and sister joined them shortly after the girls arrived. Sheila placed her hand on Olivia's bump "you have no Idea how proud I am right now. You're doing an amazing job at carrying this little guy, by this time I was always exhausted."

She giggled "thank you Sheila, but I'm always exhausted too... But knowing that soon I'll meet this little guy is all the encouragement I need to keep me going."

The group of women all gathered together and admired the decorations the guys had set up. They played a few traditional baby shower games, and had tons of fun before handing Olivia a mass of gifts.

The men had joined the women in the living room and they all gathered together to watch Olivia open up her various gifts. Olivia sat on Trevor's lap, positioned comfortably as he handed her a few gifts to open up.

Everybody had gone all out, and bought Little Langan a multitude of gifts. Olivia burst out laughing when Alex opened the massive box she got for them and revealed a double stroller.

Alex smirked "it's for the twins that you'll have in future, soon hopefully"

Trevor chuckled "can we get this little one out into the world before we start planning the rest of the Langan crew."

Olivia placed her hand on her bump, feeling her little boy kick "looks like he agrees with daddy"

Trevor kissed her shoulder, rubbing his free hand over her bump "it's past your bedtime son"

Olivia yawned "I think it's past my bedtime too."

Everybody laughed before clearing up the living room as best as they could and left the couple to get settled in. Trevor set all the gifts one side before leading his wife to their bedroom.

He stuffed her pillows up for her before settling down beside her, he leaned over and kissed her cheek "did you enjoy the baby shower?"

She nodded "I did, it was fun... And I'm so surprised by the amount of blessings this little guy has already"

"You're absolutely right babe, our little boy is going to have an amazing life, filled with people who love him."

She settled down onto the bed, and pulled the covers over her exhausted body "I'm worn out."

He chuckled "he'll be here soon and then neither of us will get any sleep"

"You'll be a good boy for mommy, I just know you will" she said as she gently caressed her bump.

Trevor pulled her into his arms, both of their hands resting protectively over their little boy, they were overjoyed at the fact that he would be arriving soon. Even though the thought of having a human being who was totally dependent on them, scared them, it also filled them with more joy then they ever thought possible.

They didn't know what the future held but they were certain things could only get better.


	20. Parturition

**_2 Months Later:_**

Olivia was officially nine months pregnant, and thoroughly exhausted. Their little boy was due to make his appearance at any day in the current week, but it looked like he was in no mood to come just yet. She had been experiencing extreme Braxton Hicks contractions over the last two weeks, yet still there was no sign that the he'd make an exit from her body.

She had been off duty since a week after her baby shower, forcing her to be at home all the time, something that was starting to push her to the brink of insanity. She had enough of being pregnant, all she wanted was too see her little boy, to hold him, but alas, he was in no hurry.

Trevor had been working half day for the last month, making sure to check on her as much as possible. He wanted to be there when she went into labour, he didn't want to miss anything at all. He was currently sat in his office emailing one of his business partner's in connection with his paternity leave. He knew Olivia would need his help with the baby so he took two weeks off work, hoping to at least take some of the pressure off her.

He heard a soft knock on his office door and looked up to find his highly pregnant wife standing against the door. She looked exhausted, like she would pass out any minute. He rushed over to her and led her to his spacious sofa, allowing her to relax on the soft cushions.

"I thought I'd give you a surprise visit, but now it seems like it was a terrible idea. My feet are throbbing and these Braxton Hicks contractions aren't letting up." She said as he gently massaged her swollen feet.

He sighed "you're supposed to be resting Liv, what if you went into labour on your way here."

"I didn't, so relax." She groaned "my back hurts so bad, and I had cabin fever... I was slowly going insane, it's lonely at home. I missed you" she whispered, her eyes becoming glassy in an instant.

Trevor knew her hormones were hyperactive at this stage of her pregnancy, so he decided to let her recklessness slide. It was best that she wasn't alone at this late in her pregnancy, so maybe she made the right choice at coming to him.

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead gently "I'm sorry for getting agitated with you baby. You shouldn't be alone right now, he could come any time."

She groaned "I need to stand up, my back hurts so bad"

He helped her to her feet and chuckled when she used his desk to keep her up, "are you okay?"

She nodded "yeah I'm good for now."

He stood beside her, his hand on her arm, stabling her as gently as possible "maybe we should go home, I could take the rest of the day off."

"Sounds gre-" she stopped, her eyes going wide as she felt something running down her legs. She looked down and gasped. "Trev... My water..."

His eyes widened in fear, as the realisation that his wife was in labour hit him. He looked back up at her "we need to get you to a hospital"

She groaned as her first real contraction hit, squeezing his hand until it was over "it hurts" she cried.

He picked her up bridal style and carrying her to his car, placing her in the back seat, and securing her before speeding off to Mercy hospital. Olivia screamed as her contractions drew closer, she was already exhausted and the baby wasn't even here yet.

Trevor parked outside the emergency unit and carried Olivia in, rushing to reception "she's in labour" was all he managed to get out.

Olivia was immediately rushed to a private room, while Trevor took a minute to call his family and the squad, letting them know that the little one was finally on his way. After making all his calls he went back into the room and stood beside Olivia, trying his best to comfort her.

Dr Sadie checked to see how many centimeters she had opened so far, "you're only two centimeters open... Can we get you anything while we wait?"

Olivia shook her head, another contraction hit and she groaned loudly, her body writhing in pain. She crashed down onto the bed when it passed, letting out a massive breath "is there anything to stop the pain?"

Dr Sadie nodded "I could offer you some Pethidine, it'll definitely ease the pain."

"That would be great."

Trevor took hold of his wife's hand "you're doing great baby"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "It hurts so bad, make it stop" her voice shook as she whispered.

His heart broke at the fact that he couldn't take her pain away, if he could, he would. He squeezed her hand "it'll be over before you know it baby, we'll see our little boy soon."

He regretted his words later in the day, Olivia had been in labour for over twelve hours and she was exhausted. She screamed in pain and exhaustion, there little boy was definitely making them wait till the very end. Massive beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and her once wavy brunette hair, now clung to her skin. Trevor was certain she had broken a few of his bones, as she squeezed his hand with all of her strength.

The squad were seated in the waiting room, patently awaiting any news. Trevor's mother paced the room, her heart pounding in her chest in anticipation of the new arrival. Everyone stared worriedly at the door to the private room when they heard a gut wrenching scream coming from inside the room. they held their breath.

Waiting...

No sound was heard...

And after the longest hour of their lives, Trevor walked out with a massive smile and teary eyes "he's here, she's asleep, but you guys can come in."

The group followed him into the private room, smiling at the sight of Olivia sleeping soundly, with a baby boy wrapped in a blue fluffy blanket, resting on her chest. Her hands held his little body firmly against hers as they slept peacefully.

They gathered around her hospital bed and gently raised the blanket to reveal the sleeping infant. The movement immediately awoke Olivia, a smile etching on her face as she looked up at the group of people. Trevor leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips "hey honey, how are you feeling?"

She sat up slowly, holding the sleeping baby against her chest "I feel great... A bit tired but it's all worth it every time I look at him"

"So you're having more kids then?" Rollins asked.

"Yeah, it's so worth the pain when I look into this little guy's eyes." She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Her face lit up when his eyes fluttered open gently, a small yawn leaving his pink lips. Trevor smiled down at his son "hey there little man"

Olivia motioned for her friends to come closer "everybody, meet Ezra Langan"

He looked up at the mention of his name and they couldn't help chuckling at the fact that he already knew it. Ezra was the splitting image of his mother, he had a head full of soft brunette hair, and had a tiny nose, shaped exactly like his mother's. His little lips were a perfect shade of pink, matching his chubby cheeks. His eyes however stood out, they were not his mother's shade of brown, they were a steely blue, much like his father's. They even had a few speckles of green in them, like his father.

Everybody took a few minutes to hold him, and admire him, before handing him back to his mother. Olivia fed him, a tear sliding down her face as she watched him suckle on her breast. His eyes slowly drooping closed.

The group had left and now it was just Trevor, Olivia and Ezra who remained.

Olivia motioned for Trevor to come closer, smiling as he kissed her "I love you so much"

He deepened their kiss before pulling away gently "I love you too babe, both of you"

...

Two weeks had passed since Ezra's birth and both of his parents couldn't be happier. Olivia sat for hours just watching him sleep, Trevor was right beside her. Helping her with whatever she needed, she had been giving strict orders to abstain from sex for at least a month.

This was proving to be a tedious task for her and Trevor as they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were currently cuddled up on the sofa as Ezra slept in his playpen, nestled comfortably in his thick blankets. His pacifier was stuffed securely into his mouth, and he suckled at it in his sleep.

Trevor leaned over and gave his wife a lingering kiss "we made a real cute kid"

She smirked "only cause he looks like me"

"So you admit you're cute?" He asked with a mischievous look.

"It takes a hot mamma to make a cute kid"

"Yeah, I didn't do anything at all. My sperm didn't contribute in any way" he said sarcastically.

She swatted his arm playfully "can we not talk about sex in front of him"

"I want to do more than just talk about sex" he pinned her down gently, pressing soft kisses to her neck.

She moaned "Trev... We can't" she ran her fingers through his hair "you have to wait Mr Langan"

"I can't wait Mrs Langan" he whispered, before pressing a few kisses to her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in place "I want you so bad right now, but we can't."

He sighed "trust me, I want you just as much."

She chuckled "I can feel not so little Trevor poking my thigh"

He chuckled "well we haven't had sex since you hit eight months so it's been a while and I get easily excited."

She was about to say something but the soft cry of their little boy stopped her, she smiled at the sound. He was a quiet baby, only crying when he was really hungry. He slept straight through the night, and woke up peacefully in the morning. Olivia had heard woman complaining about not getting enough sleep because of the piercing cries of their new born babies, yet she never experienced that with Ezra. He was calm, sweet and quiet.

Trevor got up and scooped him out of the playpen, smiling as he cradled his son "hey buddy, did you have a nice nap?"

Ezra looked up at him, his cries stopping immediately as he focused on his father's face. A few tears rolling down his cheeks, which Trevor immediately wiped away.

Olivia took a picture of them, smiling when she realised they were so caught up that they didn't even notice. She looked back up at them and chuckled "why don't you give prince Ezra to me so that I can feed him and go prepare something for you and I to eat?"

Trevor chuckled "you just want to have all the baby time" he teased, before handing her the infant.

She raised her top and chuckled when Ezra latched on hungrily, "somebody's hungry"

Trevor scoffed "he gets to hog the boobs but all I get is kisses"

She chuckled "these boobs carry his food, so basically he has every right to them. It's you who don't have a right to my boobs."

"You weren't saying that before he was born, in fact if I remember correctly, you'd even beg me to pay attention to the boobs from time to time."

She scoffed "well they're under new ownership"

He groaned "life is unfair."

...

Olivia lay wrapped in Trevor's arms, both of their breathing laboured from their intense workout. She looked up at him and smirked "was it worth the wait?"

He smirked "definitely. I can't feel my legs"

She sat up, feeling him harden underneath her again "how about we go for round two?"

He groaned as she settled on top of him "you sure you can take it?"

"Honey when have I ever been one to back down?" She asked with a breathy moan.

It had been a long month for the couple, between balancing having a baby and Trevor's work schedule, they'd crash into bed at night too exhausted to even touch each other. Ezra was a sweet little boy, he slept right through the night, and hadn't given his parents much issues since birth. Olivia spent most of her days FaceTiming the squad, telling them all about little Ezra and how sweet he was. He slept most of the time or he'd drink, and on rare occasions he'd lay awake, suckling his pacifier while staring into his mother's eyes.

The couple decided that after multiple visits from their family and colleagues that they needed some time away, where they could focus on them. They packed in a few things for themselves and Ezra before heading out to their holiday house in the Hamptons, a perfect get away from the city life.

Trevor had taken two weeks off, but decided he'd work from home for those two weeks instead. Meaning he would be spending some time on his many gadgets. It was currently day five of their holiday and Trevor and Olivia were enjoying their time together while Ezra slept peacefully in his cot, which was situated at the foot of their bed, against the wall. His little chest rising and falling as he slept.

Both of them had grown to love him so much over the past month, they couldn't even explain it. He was their everything and both of them wouldn't have it any other way. The little family were bonding more now than they could in the city, and the peace of the area helped Olivia stay calm. Everytime she felt stressed, she went for a swim and came back feeling better.

Their holiday was well needed and it was worth the wait. Trevor carried Ezra out into the backyard, smirking when he saw Olivia doing a few laps in the pool. He smirked as he watched her swim around the spacious pool, her skin glistening underneath the water. She had lost most of her baby weight already, and enjoyed having her body back.

Trevor sat in one of the beach chairs placing little Ezra against his bare chest. Ezra looked up at his father wide eyed and allowed a small smile to tug at his lips.

Olivia watched them from the rim of the pool "hey babe, you wanna join me?"

He chuckled "I'd love to, but I'm on baby duty"

Ezra frowned up at his father, causing Trevor to smile "you wanna join mommy and I in the pool?"

His eyes widened, a small smile playing on his face, Trevor kissed his forehead "I'll take that as a yes, come on kiddo."

He carried the little boy to the pool, and sat down on the steps with him, holding his body in the water. Olivia swam over to them and kissed her little boy's cheeks, he smiled widely at his mother, kicking his little feet in the water.

"Looks like somebody likes the water" she motioned to his little feet, that wouldn't stop moving in the water.

"Well both his parents love water so why wouldn't he" he said with a smile.

They spent the rest of afternoon in the pool, swimming and having fun. Watching as their little boy kicked his legs in excitement, his mouth open in a silent laugh. They enjoyed their family time, just the three of them, as it should be.


	21. Recompense

**_A/N:_**

**_Hey all, it's C.Kayyy here..._**

**_So I've decided that instead of dragging baby Ezra's life along, I'm going to skip a few years ahead. I've got tons of ideas on what to do with Ezra as a toddler and lots of Langan adventures._****_I even have a surprise appearance in mind, but that'll come a bit later._****_I hope you all enjoy this chapter_**.

**_Love you all!!_**

**_-C.Karrrm_**

**_._****_.._**

**_3 years later:_**

Olivia groaned when she felt her husband kiss his way back up her body, her chest rising and falling as her breathing remained ragged. She ran her fingers through his hair "you, Mr Langan, drive me insane"

He smirked "that was the plan baby"

She chuckled before pulling him into a deep passionate kiss, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He pushed into her, both of them groaning at the sensation, Trevor trailed his kisses down her neck "we have to get ready for work"

She moaned breathlessly, "I know... Shit babe, right there"

He gripped her hips as they made love, their bodies moving in sync. His lips worshipped every curve of her chest, her neck and her jaw, before attaching to her mouth in a deep kiss.

Their hands explored the others body as if this was the first time they were together. It had been too long since they'd made love, with a two year old it was very difficult to get alone time.

Olivia let out a loud moan, when Trevor hit a sensitive spot inside of her, making her see stars. Her back arched, giving him more access into her body and he definitely took advantage of it. He thrung himself deeper into her, and she let out a gasp at the sensations it caused. Her nails dug into the skin of his back, both of them knowing that his back would be covered in angry, red marks.

She bit his shoulder to muffle her moans, as she climaxed beneath him, her body shaking violently. He pushed further into her before reaching his own climax, his body crashing down onto hers as they basked in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

He looked up at her with a smirk "I can't remember the last time we actually got to finish without Ezra disturbing us."

"Me either, but he is so cute that I can't be angry at him for it" she chuckled.

"That's true babe" he nodded.

She pushed him off her body and sighed "we have to get up, I have to drop Ezra at your mother's place"

She got up and grabbed a robe, wrapping it around her body. Throwing a boxer brief at his face "get out of bed and get dressed"

"But why?" He groaned.

Ezra walked into their bedroom, rubbing his eyes lazily "mama I can't sleep no more"

"This is why" she motioned to Ezra before looking down at her son and smirking, "you wanna make breakfast with mommy?"

He nodded "uh huh" he walked over to her and wrapped his little arms around her leg "mama up"

She leaned down and picked him up "did you sleep well my baby?"

"Yeah, I miss you last night" he said, before cuddling into her embrace.

Trevor slipped into his briefs before walking over to them and leaning down to kiss Ezra on his forehead "hey there kiddo"

He looked up at his father "mowning daddy"

He took the little boy out of Olivia's arms "what do you say you and I go prepare breakfast while mommy takes a shower and gets ready for work?"

"Sounds gweat" he said with a smile.

Olivia chuckled, before peppering his cheeks with kisses "I still need to take you to the grandma's place"

He frowned, "mama we go to pawk?"

She chuckled "does Ezwa weally wanna go?" She asked in a baby voice.

He giggled "yes mama"

She kissed his forehead "then you and I can go to the park this afternoon, on mommy's lunch break"

"And daddy" he added.

Trevor chuckled "of course my boy"

He carried the little boy to the kitchen, the sound of laughter following them as Trevor ran with his son in his arms. Ezra held onto his father and giggled as he ran to the kitchen, his eyes squeezed shut and his nose crinkled up, exactly like his mother's.

He was Olivia's twin, yet he had so much of his father's qualities in him already. They were happier with each passing day, watching their little boy grow was the best thing Olivia and Trevor had ever experienced.

Trevor and Ezra made pancakes while Olivia showered and cleared up their bedroom. She walked out of the room once it was all cleared up and went into Ezra's, shaking her head when she saw how neat her little boy was already. His little bed was a mess but the rest of the room was clean as can be, his toys all huddled up in their various storage places and his little teddy bear that his dad bought him was tucked under the blankets.

She made his bed and set out his clothing for the day, packing an extra set in his backpack because he was at a very messy age. His bedroom may have been neat, but that was about as far as it went. He was a boy, he loved mess.

She took his Teddy bear and his backpack and took it downstairs "Ezzy, I think you forgot someone in bed this morning"

He looked up at her "Teddy was sleepy"

"Well Teddy's awake now, can I put him next to your backpack?"

"I go to gamma's house?"

"Yep buddy, mommy and I will pick you up this afternoon" Trevor explained before feeding him a forkful of pancakes.

They ate the rest of their breakfast while listening to Ezra tell them all about his dreams and what he wanted to do at the park. Olivia's smile did not leave her face at all that morning.

She arrived the precinct after dropping Ezra off at Sheila's place, her massive smile still intact as she walked into the squad room.

"Morning guys" she greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Liv" Amaro pipped up.

"Morning Sarge" Dodds greeted without looking up from his computer screen.

"Morning baby girl, you look great. How's my little man doing?"

She shrugged "he is more inquisitive then ever before, he asks about everything. Wanting to know the very last detail."

Rollins smirked "Morning Liv... So is he finally giving you and Trev sleepless nights?"

"No. He sleeps right through, but he's been that way since birth. He's growing so fast though, I feel like these past three years flew by"

"Are you and Trevor planning on having more kids?" Amaro asked.

"Yeah... I'd like a baby girl but we'll just have to wait and see" she shrugged "we're okay with Ezra for now..."

"Have you seen Alex recently?" Dodds asked, finally looking up at his superior.

She rolled her eyes "I saw her last week. You two need to sort out your crap."

"I'm trying" he said with a groan.

Amanda scoffed "you've been leading her on for three years and now that she finally let you go, you suddenly want her back. She doesn't trust you Mike"

He sighed "I know she doesn't trust me, and I want to make it up to her... I love her"

"Tell that to her, we're not the one's you hurt" Olivia said with a sigh, before turning to Amanda "when are you and Nick tying the knot?"

Nick scoffed, before standing up and walking toward the exit "I'll be back shortly" he said before walking out of the precinct.

"What was that about?" Fin asked.

Amanda shrugged "Nick and I aren't dating. We broke up three months ago, on Ezra's second birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia asked.

"Because it's no big deal... People break up all the time"

"It is a big deal Mandy... You two have been dating for three years, that's a long time." She sighed, "that's a milestone... And you're just going to throw it away for no reason?"

"It's over. He doesn't love me either way... He wants Casey... All this time I thought you were the woman he had been admiring but I was wrong." She whispered.

"That's insanity." She rolled her eyes.

"My entire life is insanity... But anyway we should probably get back to work."

Amaro walked back into the precinct and caught wind of Amanda's last words, "you're right... We have a case, I just got stopped by this woman," he pointed at the woman standing a few feet behind him.

Olivia looked up at the teary eyed woman and gave her a tight smile "follow me."

The woman followed Olivia to her office and stood at the door, not knowing whether to enter or not. Olivia motioned for her to come in "I'm Sargeant Olivia Benson, what is your name?"

"Paige Mason"

"Okay Paige, tell me what happened?" She sat, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm not actually sure if this counts as rape, I feel like I'm wasting my time." She said while playing with the band on her finger.

"Why don't you tell me what happened and I'll let you know if it's rape or not, okay?"

She nodded, before taking a deep breath "I've been married for a year and two months. My husband Dave, well he has a tendency to take whatever he wants from me. Last night was the worst... I told him that I was tired and not in the mood for sex and he pinned me down..." She bit her lip and wiped her tears, "he forced himself onto me and covered my mouth when I began crying. I know he's my husband, but it felt like rape, I said no" she cried.

Olivia handed her a handkerchief and rubbed her back gently "Paige, he might be your husband but he has no right to take whatever he wants. What you experienced is called marital rape, it's not even often that it gets reported and not very often that it gets prosecuted. I'm willing to take your statement and then I'll speak to my Ada and we'll take it from there..." She took her hand and squeezed it "I have to ask though, did you have a rape kit done?"

She shook her head "no, I didn't know I needed one"

"It's okay... Do you have any children?"

"Yes. I have a daughter, Beth, she's eight"

"And you're sure your husband never hurt her?" She asked cautiously.

"No, he doesn't even speak to her, he hates kids. Beth isn't his, so he ignores her."

"Is there anywhere the two of you can go?"

"Dave will be mad if I leave."

Olivia handed her a card "I'm going to speak to our Ada, but take my number and call me if anything happens, I'll be with you immediately."

She nodded "thank you Sargeant Benson"

She smiled at her "you're going to be okay, just try not be alone with him"

Paige left Olivia's office nervously, she prayed that this would be the end of her husband's behaviour. Olivia watched her walk out and sighed, she went into the squad room "I'm going to Barba's office, call me if anything happens."

She left and went to speak to the Ada, before calling Paige, "Hi Paige, this is Sargeant Benson speaking. I need you to come back down to the precinct, and speak to detective Rollins."

Paige sighed down the line, making sure Dave couldn't hear Olivia speaking "okay mom... I'll be right there"

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows "okay then, I'll see you soon."

"Okay mom, I got it" she said before hanging up and turning to Dave "I have to go, my mom fell and needs me to take her to hospital"

He scoffed "fine, but don't do anything I wouldn't... I'm watching you"

"I'll be back later" she said before walking out of the house. She got into her car and drove calmly down the street, before speeding to her mother's place. She picked Beth up and told her mother what she told Dave before leaving for the precinct.

Olivia left Barba's office and drove to pick Ezra up, she pulled up into Sheila's driveway. She walked up to the door and laughed when she saw a little body running toward her.

"Mama!" Ezra screamed as he ran toward her.

She leaned down and pulled her son into her arms, smothering him with kisses. She ran her hand through his brunette locks and smiled "I missed you a lot today"

"I miss mama too" he said before pulling out of her embrace, he looked up at her "we go to the pawk now?"

"Yes baby, daddy will meet us there" she chuckled.

Sheila walked into the foyer and smirked at Olivia "when will y'all be back?"

"In the next hour or two" she said, before picking her son up and taking his backpack.

"Ask Trevor to drop him off... I need to speak to him, he can't avoid me forever" Sheila said with a sad look on her face.

Olivia let out a breath and nodded "I spoke to him about that last night... You're welcome to join us for dinner tomorrow evening"

She smiled "thank you Liv... I just want to make things right"

"And you will..." She assured her.

Ezra became fussy so Olivia left and drove to Central Park, smirking when she saw Trevor's car. Ezra forced her to put him down and ran straight to his father, who stood in the parking lot.

He grabbed Ezra and chuckled "hey there little buddy"

"Daddy!" Ezra screamed happily.

He threw him up in the air, causing Ezra to let out a squeal of excitement. Olivia walked over to them and shook her head "Trev, stop that"

He caught the little boy and smirked at his wife "hello to you too"

She leaned over to kiss him, her face lighting up when he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Ezra blew raspberries at his parents, causing them to pull away and start laughing.

The family of three made their way into the park, and put little Ezra onto a swing. Olivia sat on a nearby bench, watching her husband push him cautiously.

She was so engrossed in watching her husband play with their son that she didn't notice the woman who sat down beside her.

"Olivia Benson?" the woman asked.

Olivia recognised the voice and instantly looked over at the woman beside her, a gasp leaving her "Katherine, hi"

She looked at her ex partner's wife and smiled, she still looked the same, except for the fact that she had gained some weight. Olivia guessed that it was baby weight since she had a little boy in a stroller.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm great, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, just a bit tired. Then again it comes with the territory, being a mother is no easy feat."

Olivia couldn't help but feel a bit offended at the fact that Kathy still degraded her due to her lack of family. Kathy always made remarks on how Olivia had to make haste on having kids, that she wouldn't be young forever.

"I'm sure it is..." She smirked, "is this your youngest?"

Kathy nodded "yes, this is Ellie. He is two years old" she looked down at her son, with a proud face "you really don't know what you're missing out on, having kids is amazing... But it's not for everybody, you're more of a working woman, family doesn't seem like your scene."

Olivia scoffed, she was about to say something, but then a little ball of energy caught her eye as he came running toward her, crashing into her legs. He had a massive smile on his face "mama, can we get ice cweam pwease?"

She pulled him onto her lap, and pushed his hair out of his face "have I not spoken to you about running?"

He looked down at his feet and nodded "yes, I sowy mama"

She couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips, she kissed his forehead "it's okay baby, I forgive you, but I won't warn you again."

He looked back up with a smile "okay mama, we get ice cweam now?"

She chuckled "what did daddy say about that?"

"He say ask mama" he said in a serious tone. He looked over to the woman beside them, who gaped at the sight of Olivia with a kid.

Olivia smirked "Ezra this is aunt Kathy, Kathy this is my son, Ezra"

Kathy gasped as she looked at the little boy, he was Olivia's twin, every feature in his little face resembled her, in such a way that you had to believe he was her little boy. What stood out to the older woman was his blue eyes, she couldn't help but wonder if she was looking into her husband's eyes.

"You have a kid? That's great..." She scratched the back of her head nervously "who's the father? If you don't mind me asking"

Trevor walked over to them and smiled "that would be me" he said as he caught wind of her question.

She looked up at him and gasped, she had to admit he was handsome "I'm Kathy Stabler"

He extended his hand toward her "Trevor Langan. It's good to meet you Kathy. Cute kid" he motioned to the sleeping toddler.

"Thank you and your little boy is absolutely beautiful." She looked over at Olivia "I didn't know you had a kid"

"You never asked" Olivia shot back before standing up and handing Ezra to Trevor "it was nice catching up with you, but I have to go now. I have a job to get to, as you said."

Kathy nodded, still dumbfounded "yeah, it was good catching up with you too... Bye Trevor"

He smirked "bye Kathy..." He looked at Olivia "babe, I think we should get something to eat before getting ice cream for this little monkey."

Ezra giggled "I not monkey"

Olivia smirked "sounds like a plan... Let's go"

He took hold of her hand as they walked out of the park, heading to a nearby restaurant as Kathy sat there shocked, she stared at the family until they slipped into a restaurant.

She wanted to slap herself for saying all those things, she felt like an idiot. Olivia was happy, she had a hot man and a cute son, yet here she was sitting like a fool, with her sleeping son, waiting for her husband, who clearly wasn't going to come.

Payback was a bitch, and Kathy Stabler was definitely feeling it's sting.


	22. Family

Trevor sat opposite Olivia, watching as she handed Ezra a spoon, he looked up at her and smiled "thank you mama"

She smirked "you're welcome baby"

"So Kathy Stabler's in town... Does that mean Elliot is here too?" He asked.

"I don't know and I don't care..." She took hold of his hand that rested on the table "I don't want to talk about them right now"

"Well what do you want to talk about?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Your mom wants you to drop Ezra off"

He sighed "can we not talk about that?"

She shook her head "it's been four months Trevor. You need to forgive her"

"Liv. My sister died... I don't want to talk about it."

She squeezed his hand "you lost a sister, she lost a daughter... She's hurting too"

He looked down at their joint hands and sighed, Olivia was right, but that didn't make it any easier. Tracy had been his best friend growing up and then suddenly she was gone, and it was Sheila's fault.

"You can't blame her for what Tracy did" she kissed the back of his hand "I know it hurts babe, but you have to let it go"

He felt his eyes filled with tears "do you have to go in to work after this?"

She shook her head "no I don't. What do you want to do?"

"Talk. To you, then maybe my mom"

She smiled "I'm proud of you honey"

"I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't speak to me babe" he whispered, before leaning over the table and giving her a peck on her lips.

Ezra finished his meal before looking up at his parents "mama I sleepy"

She chuckled "so no ice cream?"

He shook his head "I not hungy. I want to sleep"

She wiped his hands and mouth before allowing him to settle in her arms, rocking him gently as he fell asleep. Trevor watched her and smiled "you're an amazing mother."

"I'm just doing whatever feels right, but you..." She shook her head "he worships the ground you walk on. You're doing an amazing job."

They left the restaurant and went straight home, Olivia laid Ezra down in his bed before going into her bedroom and laying down in her husband's arms. She ran her hands over the material of his shirt and pushed it up slowly, her fingertips slowly tracing his now exposed skin.

He looked down at her and wrapped his arms tighter around her body "I don't hate her you know."

She bit her lip and nodded, she knew he needed to get this off his chest. He was willing to speak and she was going to listen. She was his wife for a reason, she had to be the one to give him peace, she had to be his peace.

Trevor poured his heart out to her, and she listened. She cuddled into his embrace and held his body tighter against hers, she pressed a series of kisses to his jaw. Wiping his tears as he went along.

He looked into her eyes "I love you so much Liv"

She cupped his cheek "I love you too Trev, more than you'll ever know."

He leaned in and kissed her gently, he pulled her into his arms and held her body close to his. Olivia grinned as he rolled them over, pinning her arms above her head. His lips fused with hers, his hands traveling over her body, appreciating her curves.

He kissed his way down her body, his lips dragging down her skin. He stopped at her chest, tugging on the buttons of her shirt, he ripped it, sending the buttons flying everywhere.

She groaned, her hands running down his toned chest, a moan left her lips when he pinned her hands above her head again.

He looked up at her "no touching, just please, let me love you."

She nodded, allowing him to continue. His lips trailing down her chest, stopping at her ample breast. He pulled her bra away from her body, his lips attaching to her newly exposed skin. His lips worshiped her body, leaving her writhing beneath him, she groaned. Trevor knew that she was soaked by now, but he wanted her to feel just how much he felt for her, he wanted to show her just how passionate his loving could be.

He kissed his way down her body and stopped at edge of her pants, he undid her belt at a painstakingly slow rate. Before tugging the offensive material off her body, his lips immediately latching onto her lace clad womanhood. She writhed in pleasure, a few pants leaving her lips as he worked her into a frenzy. Before tugging the thin scrap of material away from her body, he did one last lap on her womanhood before kissing his way back up her body.

His lips fused with hers as they made out, his hands delicately caressing her thighs, leaving goosebumps and fire on their trail. He gently caressed her folds, causing her to gasp into his mouth. A groan of contentment leaving her lips as she bucked her hips against his hand.

She looked into his lust filled eyes "more" she whispered as her eyes rolled closed.

He obliged to her request and applied more pressure to her already sensitive body. He was pushing her to the brink of insanity, and she couldn't take it any longer.

"I need you, please"

They made love over and over again, both of them bringing each other to heights they never experienced before. After two hours Trevor collapsed on top of her, both of their breathing heavy. She tangled her fingers in his hair, his face in the nape of her neck.

He pressed gentle kisses to her neck, and held her body against his. She trailed her hand up his back "we should get some sleep."

He lifted his head and smirked "I agree babe" he got up and reluctantly pulled out of her, before walking over to their drawers. Pulling out a boxer brief and a sweatpants for him and a robe for her, they no longer had the luxury of sleeping naked as they had a toddler running in and out whenever he felt like it.

Trevor settled back down beside Olivia and wrapped his arms around her, he gave her a passionate kiss before pulling her body against his.

She chuckled, as she felt the stirrings of round four happening. She gave him a searing kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling away "if we keep kissing like this, we're not getting sleep anytime soon."

He ran his hand down her back, settling on her ass and giving it a firm squeeze "I'm suddenly not tired."

She giggled as he pinned her down, kissing his way down her neck towards her cleavage. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of her husband appreciating her body. He placed hot kisses all over her chest, his hand playing with the silk tie that held her robe in place. She bit her lip, her hands tangling into his hair instinctively.

...

Later that night they came back from dinner at Sheila's place and settled down in the living room. Ezra was still awake and extremely hyper, he had been bathed and changed into his favourite Superman pajamas. He sat on the carpet playing with his toys before looking up at his parents.

His eyebrows knitted together in curiosity "mama"

Olivia looked down at him "yes baby"

"Is you having a baby?"

"No" she chuckled with a surprised look on her face, "why are you asking that?"

He shrugged "gamma say mama must have a baby, I lonely"

Trevor smirked "do you feel lonely?"

"Yeah... But I mama's baby, mama can't have baby."

Olivia pulled him up onto her lap, and kissed his cheeks "well for what's it worth, mama's not having another baby anytime soon..."

"At least not that we know of" Trevor said with a smirk.

She scoffed "as much as I want another kid, I think we're okay for now... "

Ezra shrugged "okay... I want a sista"

Trevor chuckled and ruffled Erza's brunette hair "well we have no say over that kid"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because mommy and daddy can't control what gender a baby is" Trevor explained.

"Okay" he shrugged, before taking hold of the gold necklace that hung on his mother's neck "this is pwetty"

"Do you know where mama got it?" she asked.

He shook his head "did daddy buy it?"

"Daddy bought the bottom plate" she smiled up at her husband "aunt Casey gave me the necklace."

"I like aunt Casey" he said before looking up at his mother "mama I hungy"

Trevor chuckled "we had dinner an hour ago munchkin, plus it's past your bed time."

He frowned "I sleep by mama?"

Olivia shrugged "that's fine with me baby, but you have to ask your dad."

"Can I?" He asked.

Trevor kissed his cheek "you sure can, but only for tonight mister"

His face lit up "thank you daddy"

Trevor picked him out of Olivia's arms and carried him into the kitchen, placing him on the counter "sit tight kid... I'm looking for a late night snack for us"

Olivia leaned against the kitchen door way and smirked as she watched Ezra look around the kitchen with a frown on his face. She chuckled before pointing towards the refrigerator, Ezra followed the direction of her hand and smiled.

"Daddy can I get my bottle pwease?" He asked with a pout.

Trevor turned to see the pout on his son's face and chuckled "firstly you need to stop with the bottle, secondly don't give me that face kid, don't let your mother influence you."

Ezra scrunched his face up in confusion "what's infuenes?"

"Influence son, not infuenes, and it means the ability to manipulate someone" Trevor explained before handing Ezra his bottle.

He nodded, his blue eyes slightly droopy as he accepted his bottle, immediately popping it into his mouth. His cheeks were as rosy as the day he was born, giving him a brilliant blush. He suckled lazily on the teat and swung his feet as they hung off the counter, after a few minutes he stretched his arms toward Olivia.

She walked over to him and scooped him into her arms, he settled in her embrace, laying his head on her shoulder. He yawned softly, taking the bottle out of his mouth "mama I sleepy"

Olivia rubbed his back "Honey I'm going lay this one down, can you get me a sandwich?"

He nodded "no problem." He turned and kissed Ezra's forehead "night champ"

"Night night daddy" he whispered. His eyes half closed.

Olivia carried their little boy into the master bedroom, laying him down in the center of the bed. Ezra snuggled into the massive bed, he looked up at his mother and stretched his arms toward her. She kissed his forehead "mama is going to get changed, then I'll be with you okay?"

He nodded "yes mama."

She went into her closet and picked out her pajamas, slipping into it before going back to the bedroom and smiling at the sight in front of her. Trevor laid with Ezra on his chest, his hand on his son's back as they slept. She walked over to the counter and took her phone, snapping a quick picture of them.

Trevor had placed Ezra's now empty bottle on the bedside counter beside the sandwich he prepared for Olivia. She settled down on her side of the bed and ate her sandwich silently before covering them with the blankets and cuddling up to her boys.

A small smile crept onto her lips when she felt Trevor move Ezra into her arms, she allowed her little boy to cuddle into her chest. Once Ezra was settled into her arms, Trevor spooned her, pulling her back against his chest and pressing a trail of soft kisses on her shoulder.

She let out a soft groan "Trev... Don't start"

He stopped at the spot he knew drove her crazy and smirked against her skin "goodnight baby"

"Goodnight honey..." She bit her lip "you'll pay for that tomorrow morning."

Trevor chuckled and settled behind her, a tired smile on his lips. He listened as his wife's breathing even out, Ezra may have looked like Olivia but he did everything exactly like Trevor. That didn't matter to them though, they were a family and they were happy. That's all that mattered, they were happy and maybe in the future they would have a few more members in their family.


	23. Envy

Ezra frowned as he walked over to Olivia "mama do you have to go?"

She chuckled "daddy and I will be back before you know it, I'll read you a bed time story when I get back."

He sighed "pwomise?"

"I promise baby... Now go tell your dad that I'm almost done"

He ran out of his parents bedroom, slowing down when he came to the stairs. He carefully walked down the massive staircase, holding on to the railing for dear life. Once finally down the stairs he ran into the living room.

Trevor looked down "hey champ, who brought you downstairs?"

He shrugged "I did"

"You came down on your own and didn't fall?"

He nodded "yes daddy."

He leaned down and picked his son up "you're growing up way too fast, little man"

"He really is" Olivia smirked as she walked into the living room.

Ezra looked up at his mother and smiled "mama pwetty"

Trevor turned and gasped at his wife's outfit. She was never the type to dress up, but on the rare occasions that she did dress up, she always took his breath away. She took his breath away on a daily basis, but even more so tonight.

She wore a plum coloured dress that clung to her body, accentuating every one of her curves. The dress had a plunging neckline, giving her husband the perfect view of her cleavage. She paired the already gorgeous dress with a pair of golden earings and her Fearlessness necklace. Her make up was done to a minimum, a soft shade of purple on her eyelids and a bit of lipgloss on her lips.

Trevor leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips "you look beautiful babe"

She smiled against his lips, "thank you honey. You look quite handsome yourself."

Casey and Alex walked into the living room, smirking at the sight of the lip locked pair while Ezra sat on Trevor's arm with his head rested on his shoulder.

"Get a room" Casey teased.

Olivia and Trevor pulled apart gently, both of them blushing at the fact that they had been caught by their friends.

"We're married, we're allowed to kiss, touch and do other things" Olivia smirked.

Alex chuckled "it must be fun to use the marriage card"

"It is fun, but we'll tell you all about that when we get back. We have to go now" Trevor said with a soft smile.

Ezra looked up at his father with teary eyes "bye daddy"

Trevor kissed his forehead "don't cry buddy, we'll be back before you even notice it. I love you champ"

"I love you too daddy and mama" his bottom lip shivered as he spoke.

Olivia took her little boy into her arms and kissed his chubby cheeks "bye bye my boy, mama will see you later. I love you so much. Be good for aunt Casey and aunt Alex."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her neck. He was extra clingy tonight because he wasn't feeling too well and all he wanted was his mom.

She gave him over to Casey, watching as he frowned slightly.

"If anything happens call us, and I mean anything. I'll see you ladies later" she kissed both of his cheeks.

They said their greetings to both women and their son before leaving their home and driving to Westchester where Trevor's law firm was hosting a function, to thank the staff for their good work over the last five years. They did this every fifth year, to celebrate the growth of the firm and the success of their attorneys.

Trevor being the co-owner of Langan and Harris attorneys, couldn't miss the event even if he wanted to. So he and Olivia had to dress up and prepare themselves for a night of speeches, fine dining and maybe some dancing.

Olivia was slightly nervous, as this would be the first time she came to the event as Mrs Langan. He went to the event alone while they were dating because she didn't feel the need to go, but now that they were married, their commitments have changed and she had no choice but to join him.

She looked up at him as they stood at the entrance of the massive home, which belonged to Trevor's business partner, Kevin Harris. The man was a year younger than Trevor and often thought that he was God's gift to women. He was arrogant and quite frankly a jackass, but that didn't matter to Trevor because they weren't exactly friends, they were business partners. They didn't really speak about anything other than business, and that was okay for both of them. They had an understanding.

Trevor leaned down and gave Olivia a gentle peck on her lips "this will be over before you know it. Just steer clear of Harris, he can be an ass at times."

"As long as you're by my side, I'll be okay" she smiled nervously "or at least I think I will."

"You'll be fine babe." he took her hand and squeezed it, giving her a silent message that he'd stick by her side "let's go."

Olivia walked beside Trevor, his hand clutched around hers, leading her as they walked through the people gathered at the door. The law firm was big and successful so it was no surprise that a ton of people was at the function. Workers gathered around with their partners and spouses, and a few international partners even flew in for the event. It was a big deal for the company and it's allies.

Trevor and Olivia walked over to Kevin and his girlfriend. He let go of her hand and moved his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her lower back.

Kevin turned to face Trevor and smirked "Langan it's great to see you, how's things been in the office"

Trevor shook his hand "good to see you too Harris. Things are great on this side, how's London been treating you."

"Great, I even snagged this British Beauty." He motioned to the woman beside him "this is my girl, Laura."

Trevor shook her hand and smiled "it's lovely to meet you Laura, I'm Trevor, Kevin's business partner and this is my wife, Olivia"

Olivia smiled at Laura as they shook hands "it's lovely to meet you Laura" she looked over at Kevin, who was openly checking her out "and you Kevin."

His eyes snapped up from her cleavage at the mention of his name "it's a pleasure to finally meet you Olivia, Trevor told me so much about you. He wasn't lying when he said you're gorgeous."

Olivia gave off an uncomfortable smile "thank you."

He smirked "the pleasure is all mine beautiful. Now if you two will excuse me, Judge Drake just arrived and I have been waiting to meet him."

They nodded and watched as he and Laura walked off. They wanted to head to a nearby table and sit down but stopped when they heard a squeaky voice calling Trevor's name. Trevor chuckled at the sight of his new assistant "Olivia this is Judith, my new assistant. She started at the firm three weeks ago and has proven to be a major asset to us. Judith this is my wife, Olivia. "

Judith's smile dropped at the mention of the word wife, she always thought Trevor wore the wedding ring to ward off unwanted women.

"It's lovely to meet you Judith. I trust that you're enjoying your job"

Judith nodded, shaking her hand "it's lovely to meet you too Mrs Langan. Please excuse my shock at seeing you, but Mr Langan never mentioned that he has a wife."

Olivia scowled, knowing that Judith wanted to rile her up "I understand that completely. There is a boundary between professional and private lives for a reason. As his colleague you have no reason to know all about his personal life, in fact I'd be worried if he felt comfortable enough with you to delve into his personal life."

Judith was not expecting that response and it showed. She looked like a deer caught in head lights, she instantly knew that Olivia saw right through her.

Judith pursed her lips "wow, beautiful and smart..."

Trevor smirked, wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist "that's my girl"

Olivia blushed, looking up at him "sweet talker"

He gave her a peck on her lips "only for you"

She smiled against his lips before pulling away "I need to use the ladies, excuse me" she pushed past Judith.

Trevor watched her walk toward the bathroom, smirking when he saw the way her dress clung to her curves. Judith cleared her throat.

"Your wife really is beautiful"

"Yes she is. She's the most beautiful and amazing person I've ever met" he said, staring in the direction of the bathroom.

Judith rolled her eyes before nudging him "you're looking a little flushed Mr Langan... I suggest you get a drink to help with that"

He nodded "you're probably right. Tell Liv I'm at the bar"

She watched him walk toward the bar before going to call her best friend Andrea and going to the ladies. Olivia was touching up her lipstick when the women walked in.

Judith smirked, before tapping Andrea's shoulder "Andrea have you met Mrs Langan?"

Andrea furrowed her brow "Mrs who?"

"Mrs Langan" Olivia interrupted, before turning to face them.

"You're married to Trevor?" She asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"Andrea Drake. Trevor Langan's girlfriend."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows at the woman and shook her head "funny he never mentioned you"

"I could say the same about you, misus" Andrea said with a smirk.

"Why don't we clear things up in front of Trevor?" Olivia said with a scowl on her face. She was beyond pissed and standing in the bathroom with them was making it worse.

Andrea scoffed "you scared I'm going to kick your ass right now?"

"Not in the least. You are no where near scary. I just want to hear my husband send you packing" she shrugged before pushing past both women "now you could stand here all night discussing my outfit and my body, or you could follow me and get this over with right now. I'm sure you know the latter won't work in your favour."

She walked out leaving Judith shocked once again "that women is so fucking full of it."

Andrea scowled at the door "she didn't even flinch. Bitch."

Olivia walked out of the ladies and searched the room for her husband, she sighed when she didn't spot him.

"Trevor's at the bar" Kevin said as he walked over to her.

She internally cringed as he caressed her arm "thank you for letting me know." she was about to walk away but he stopped her.

"So how long have you and Trevor been married? You're a beautiful woman, he really lucked up" He asked.

"Four years"

"Well that's great... Are you planning on having kids?"

"We have a kid" Trevor said, walking over to them as soon as he saw Kevin speaking to Olivia.

Kevin smirked at the sight of Trevor "you never told me that... How old?"

"Two years old. A boy, named Ezra..." He said with a frown "I didn't tell you because it's none of your business."

"Now now Trevor, there's no need to be so angry. We're partner's, I'm just trying to get to know you better"

"More my wife than I" he shot back, making Kevin frown.

Kevin sighed "this one's very protective eh?" He asked Olivia.

She smiled and took hold of Trevor's hand "comes with the territory. I am too"

"Well in that case I'll excuse myself. I'll see you around Mrs Langan" he said before walking off.

Olivia looked up at Trevor and smirked "you were jealous"

He chuckled "of course I was, I don't need other men flirting with my wife. That's my job"

"Well for what's its worth, I only enjoy you flirting with me... I could have a hundred men begging for attention and you'd still be the one I choose"

He gave her a quick peck on the lips "you're a sweet talker... Come on let's go take our seats, the speeches are about to start."

Olivia followed him to their table and sat down beside him, rolling her eyes subtly when she saw Judith and her friend seated at their table. Trevor noticed his wife's irritation and placed his hand on her thigh before offering her a gentle smile.

"Aren't you two just the cutest couple in this place" a blonde haired woman with a Southern twang whispered from across the table.

Olivia and Trevor both smiled at the woman "thank you" they said in unison before bursting out into little chuckles.

She smirked at them "the name's Emma. You recently bought shares in my husband's firm. Braxton offices"

Trevor nodded at the familiar name "Mrs Braxton, it's lovely to finally meet you. Is your husband here?"

"Unfortunately not. He flew out to London this morning on a last minute business trip." She turned to Olivia "a bit of advice is honey, get used being away from your husband from time to time. The job takes them everywhere and it becomes our duty to make sure they stay sane and committed."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll keep that in mind... Even though Trevor doesn't travel much anymore"

"I can't stand being away from you and Ezra for long periods of time" he admitted, making Olivia blush.

"I'm assuming Ezra is your kid. How old?" Emma asked.

Olivia saw the shocked looks on Judith and Andrea's faces and smirked "He is, he's two years old"

"Mr Langan I didn't know you had a kid" Andrea said.

Trevor shrugged "I don't talk much about my personal life to my colleagues. There is a difference between work and pleasure, in the office I'm all business, and at home the latter is more important."

Olivia got a text and sighed, she looked up at Trevor "honey it looks like I'll have to leave in a few minutes. We caught a case"

"Do you need me to take you to the precinct?"

She shook her head "no. I'll call Fin and find out if it's possible that I can stay here, if the case is too complicated I'll go in."

She excused herself before going to the bathroom and calling Fin. He assured her that they were okay without her, practically forcing her to stay. She went back to the table and sat down beside Trevor, leaning in to whisper that she wasn't needed at the precinct and they only sent the text to inform her of what was happening. Judith and Andrea scowled at the whispering couple.

They listened to the speeches made by various people, from judges to assistants were given an opportunity to speak. Judith took to the centre of the room and spoke about her time at Langan and Harris attorneys, making sure to flirt with her boss a little as well. She made no secret of the fact that she was attracted to him and even threw out a few hints that she wanted to be with him.

Once all the speeches finished, Trevor and Olivia made their way to the dance floor and smiled happily at each other. Trevor wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms instinctively wrapped around his shoulders. He gave her a gentle kiss before leading them across the dance floor, swaying to the music.

Olivia laid her head against his chest, their bodies moving together instinctively. Trevor held her against his body, his arms around her, looking down at the beauty in his arms. He smirked when he saw her cleavage popping out of the top of her dress, and suddenly all he could think about was making love to her.

Olivia felt something poking her thigh and immediately looked up at Trevor, only to find his eyes dark with lust. She knew what the predatory look on his face meant and she felt the exact same way, she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"You look a little flushed honey, wanna get out of here?"

He nodded "hell yeah, cause if we stay I'm going to take you right there, on top of that table."

She bit her lip, her entire body reacting to his words and the sound of his voice "you're a bad man Mr Langan"

He chuckled lowly "that's all your fault Mrs Langan."

"What do you say we get out of here, read our kid a bedtime story and then I'll give you a treat in our bedroom... All. Night. Long"

He groaned at the thought of it and nodded, immediately leading them back to the table to gather their things. Olivia grabbed her clutch purse and smiled at Mrs Braxton "we'll be leaving now, have a good evening further."

Mrs Braxton furrowed her eyebrows "why are you leaving so early? The party has just begun"

"Our son isn't feeling too well and we promised him we wouldn't be away for too long." Trevor said before going over to inform Kevin that he would leave.

Mrs Braxton placed her hand on Olivia's arm "sweetie you've got an amazing husband, and that's rare. Take care of him, and spend time with him. I saw the way all of these women in this room were staring at him tonight, like vultures. They envy you and they want your husband, it's clear to see. Yet his eyes were focused on you almost the entire evening. Remember communication and love is the only things that can keep a marriage going."

Olivia pulled the older woman in for a hug "thank you for that, I'll definitely keep it in mind and I will take care of him. Trevor and our son is my whole world, I'd do anything for the two of them."

Mrs Braxton smiled as she watched Olivia walk over to her husband, his arm instinctively wrapped around her waist. They said their goodbyes before leaving and driving back to their home, both of them ecstatic about what the night had in store for them.


	24. Abandon

"I heard you and Amaro are back together, is it true?" Olivia asked Rollins as she sat on the edge of her desk.

"Yeah... We sorted out our issues and decided that we both wanted to try again."

"That's great Mandy, 'I'm happy for you."

Fin walked over to them and smirked "shouldn't you be packing for your trip?"

Olivia shrugged "I still work here you know" they chuckled "I finished packing last night, but I think we're taking Ezra with us, I don't want to spend so much time away from him."

"How long will you be gone?" Rollins asked.

"Two weeks, it's not that long but he's only two and I don't want to be away from him. He's been so clingy lately because he hardly sees us, so could you see how he'd react if we left him behind for two weeks."

Fin nodded "makes sense... He must be excited."

She chuckled "he is, he asked Trevor to take him to the beach when we get there. That kid has loved water since birth"

Dodds turned from his computer screen and gave his superior a questioning glance "where are you guys going? And what's the occasion for your sudden departure?"

"We're going to California, well actually LA. Our fourth anniversary was back in March but we couldn't do anything to celebrate because of work so now we decided to head out of the city for two weeks."

"Wow can I become Sergeant as well so that I can have money to splurge on grand getaways?" Rollins joked.

Fin scoffed "you're a fool if you think Liv has to use her money when she's got a hot shot lawyer husband who earns more than all of our salaries combined."

She shook her head while laughing "Firstly Trev and I don't compare salaries, we put everything together because we're married. Secondly Fin if a hot shot lawyer's salary excites you so much why don't you get yourself a lawyer husband to take you on trips as well?"

"You've got some nerve speaking to me like that" Fin joked.

Dodds sat back with a smirk "for what it's worth, I've got a hot shot lawyer girlfriend."

"That doesn't count, or at least it shouldn't" Rollins teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes "I'm going to miss this place for the next two weeks, I feel like I just got back from a holiday and now I'm leaving again."

"Technically you did, even though you've been back for a while now..." Amaro said as he walked toward them, he overheard Olivia's last sentence and added his own opinion as well.

Amanda smiled happily when he walked up to her and leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips. She looked up at him "how was your trip to Tennessee?"

He shrugged "it was good"

Olivia narrowed her eyes when she saw him shuffling nervously when Amanda asked about his trip. She decided not to say anything hoping that she had been imagining things, so instead she tried to change the subject.

"Have any of you heard from Mel lately?" She asked.

Fin shrugged when they turned to him "I don't know anything, the last I heard of her was at the airport. She doesn't answer my calls or respond to my texts, she just disappeared."

Olivia placed her hand on his shoulder "she'll come to her senses eventually, she just needs time to deal with things."

He looked up at her and sighed "you wanna go out and grab some lunch baby girl?"

She nodded "I'll get my purse and meet you in the parking lot"

He stood up and walked to the elevators, going down on his own, a bitter sweet smile on his face. Olivia joined him in the parking lot and walked over to his car, she gave him a tight smile.

"Mine or yours?" He asked.

She scoffed playfully "I wouldn't let you drive now even if you paid me to, we'll take my car and I'm driving. I drive and you speak and then we go get our mind off things, okay?"

He nodded "yes ma'am."

He followed her to the car and got in the passenger seat, a sigh leaving his lips as soon as he sat down "I don't even know what to tell you."

"Start at the beginning, last I checked you and Mel were more than okay. What happened?"

He laid his head against the head rest of the seat "we were doing great, and then Ezzy came over and we spent the weekend with him. Having a kid around the entire weekend made both of us realise that we want a kid. So we tried and tried but nothing happened, up until a month before Mel left. It turns out she was two months pregnant but she lost the baby."

Olivia gave his hand a reassuring squeeze "that must have been terrible"

"It was... Biggest issue is I blamed her for it, I refused to speak to her for an entire month and then she asked me to take her to the airport cause she was going to her mother's for a few weeks... It's been three months and I still haven't heard a thing.I was hoping that she reached out to you, but she obviously hasn't." He sighed.

She pulled up outside a beach restaurant, they headed inside before asking to be seated on the balcony, taking the most secluded table.

She sat down opposite him and took his hand "she called a few weeks ago saying that she needed some time away from everything but I thought she'd be back by now."

"I can't lose her Liv, Mel and I have been together for seven years now. I love her, and I know I hardly said it but I mean it. I don't know what I'd do without her." He said, his voice shaking as he spoke.

"Mel loves you too, she's just hurting right now and needs time to deal with it. That's all."

He nodded "you're probably right."

"She'll come to her senses eventually and realise that she can't shut you out forever, just give her some time to get over the shock and the pain."

...

Trevor walked into the living room of his home and smirked when he saw Olivia relaxing on the sofa with Ezra cuddled into her embrace, his head resting on her chest as he slept.

He walked up to her and placed a kiss to her forehead "hey beautiful, when did this little fella fall asleep?"

"Almost thirty minutes ago, but he's out of it." She whispered, stroking his hair out of his face.

Trevor sat at the opposite end of the sofa, placing her feet on his lap. "He certainly looks exhausted"

She chuckled "must have been playing up a storm today... I can't wait to spend all our time with him over these next two weeks."

"He'll probably run us down on the first day, but it's so worth it." He ran his hand up her thigh.

She nodded "He'll definitely run us down" she kissed his forehead before looking back up at Trevor "Fin and I spoke about Melinda today."

"What did he say? Has he heard from her?"

She shook her head "he's taking it harder than we thought, he acts okay until you mention her name and then he's raw. He hasn't heard from her for the past three months."

"What happened between them? All we heard was that she's not feeling well and they weren't speaking and suddenly she left."

"She was pregnant, two months along... She lost the baby and he stopped speaking to her so she left."

Trevor sighed "that's terrible, I hope they get through it. Those two are made for each other, I can only imagine what they must be going through."

Olivia nodded "it's probably super difficult to get over something like that, but I'm scared that the time apart won't help them. Shouldn't they get through the pain together, be each other's support system?"

"Everybody mourns differently, maybe they felt the need for space. When Tracy died I needed space, I needed to get away from my mother and eventually I went right back to her and we're closer now. So maybe they needed this separation to make them realise that they can't be without each other."

She twirled a lock of Ezra's hair around her finger "I guess you're right... I don't think I'd be strong enough for a situation like that..." She looked at Trevor and gave him a tight smile "I don't think I'd be here tonight if I had lost Ezzy, my biggest fear throughout the pregnancy and the labour was that he wouldn't survive it. I was terrified, because I already loved him so much. Imaging having all of that love and having nowhere to put it."

"I don't think I'd survive without this little one either. He came so suddenly and so unexpectedly yet now I can't imagine life without him."

She smirked "why don't you go lay this kiddo down and I'll heat up something for you to eat?"

He got up "sounds like a plan..." he said before gently taking the sleeping toddler out of his wife's arms.

Ezra stirred, his head moving to Trevor's shoulder and his arms wrapping around Trevor's neck. He stopped moving once he was finally comfortable, falling asleep immediately.

Olivia kissed his forehead before going into the kitchen "I'll heat up some of the Chinese food I ordered. Is that okay?"

He nodded "sounds great."

Olivia heated up their meals, smiling when Trevor came back down. She walked over to him and straddled him, feeding him as he sat beneath her. She kissed him between each forkful and smirked "we need to speak about a very pressing matter."

He looked up at her "I'm listening... What is this pressing matter?"

She placed the bowl of food on the seat beside them, before running her hand through his hair "I want a baby... Ezra is growing so fast, and he's all alone. Can we try again?"

He cupped her cheek "we can try again baby. I wouldn't mind having another little trooper around here."

She smiled widely before pulling him in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him passionately, smiling against his lips.

He grabbed her waist and pecked her lips "you're perfect you know..."

She chuckled "only to you honey." she smirked "what do you say, we take this upstairs?"

He smirked "why are you even asking?"

Her laughter echoed through the house as he picked up and carried her up to their bedroom. Both of them caught up in a single moment of bliss, they knew that having a baby may not have happened immediately but they had enough time to wait, they had all of their lives. Olivia was only 29 years old and Trevor 31, they still had time to make it happen.

Trevor wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead, she cuddled further into his embrace, her face in the crease of his neck as her body rested above his. Beneath the thick white covers they laid naked, legs entwined, breathing heavily as the exhaustion of their love making overtook them.

She let out a heavy breath "I swear our sex gets better every time."

He chuckled lightly "I know what you mean, every time I think I know what'll happen and every time it keeps surprising me."

She lifted her head, placing her arms on either side of his chest to hold her up "your body is insane"

He shifted them, so that were laying side by side "so is yours honey. Everything about you is insane."

"if you're trying to get laid again, it's working"

They shared a chuckle before leaning in and kissing each other passionately, their hands traveling over the others bodies. Trevor pinned her down and kissed her with all the passion he could put in his kisses. She moaned beneath him, her body responding to his every touch.

They made love well into the morning, one thought lingering in the back of their minds, that being the hope of conceiving. They knew it may not have happened immediately but they remained hopeful.

...

The next morning Olivia woke up alone in bed, the thick white sheets draped across her waist. She reached across the bed and sighed when she felt the cold sheets where her husband's body was supposed to be.

She got up and went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before going downstairs. A smile creeping onto her face as she heard the laughter of her son.

She walked into the kitchen and smirked when she saw Ezra seated on the counter, his little face covered in chocolate sauce as he ate a chocolate covered pancake. Trevor stood beside Ezra, coating a stack of pancakes with chocolate sauce, his finger on his lips, showing Ezra to be quiet.

Ezra giggled "daddy can I have another one? "

Trevor chuckled "your mother is going to freak if she finds out you had so much chocolate. This is the last one"

He nodded "mama won't fweak. Mama love me."

"well that depends on how many pancakes you've had" Olivia said with a smirk.

Trevor and Ezra looked up at Olivia and gasped, both of them stopping in their tracks.

Ezra dropped the piece of pancake that was in his hand and smiled up at his mother "mama awake. Daddy and I make bweakfast"

She nodded "is that so... How much of the breakfast have you already eaten?"

Trevor shrugged "he had two and I had four, we're sorry we just couldn't say no to these delicious beauties."

A chuckle left her lips when she saw the innocent looks on their faces. She shook her head "you two are terrible, and the fact that you both look so innocent is the cherry on top." she teased.

Ezra gave her a heart melting smile "sowy mama"

She walked up to him and kissed his forehead "I forgive you baby... You're so messy."

Trevor handed her a bag of wet wipes, for her to wipe Ezra's chocolate covered face. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck "good morning handsome"

He smiled at her "good morning beautiful."

She turned back to Ezra and wiped his face and his hands before sighing "your sweater is covered in chocolate. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Ezra pouted "I don't wanna bath"

"you don't have a choice... I've got to be at work in an hour and you have to go to daycare so you have to be clean."

He frowned and crossed his arms "I don't wanna go to daycawe... I wanna stay with mama."

"You can't stay with me because I have to work, you know that Ezzy" she said with a sigh.

He scoffed "mama's always at work."

"I'm not going to argue with you. You are going to bath and going to daycare and that's final."

He frowned "I don't like you" his bottom lip quivered.

She shook her head when she saw him crying "I don't have time for this. Deal with your son please"

Trevor sighed "Ezra stop crying and apologise to mommy"

He shook his head "no. Mama's mean" he cried.

Olivia scoffed "I'm going to get my things, I have to be at work." she walked out of the kitchen with a hurt expression.

Trevor sighed before picking Ezra up "you were wrong Ezzy. You can't speak to mommy like that, only naughty kids do that. Mommy's really hurt."

"I didn't mean to hurt mommy" he whispered.

He sighed "then go upstairs and apologise to mommy."

Ezra nodded, running up the stairs to his parents bedroom. He stopped at the door and knocked softly "mama can I come in?"

She sighed "Ezra I don't want to speak to you..."

He sniffled "mama I'm sowy, pwease open the door"

She walked over to the door and opened it "what do you want from me Ezra?"

His eyes filled with tears "I sowy mama, I didn't mean to make mama sad... I just didn't wanna bath."

"You need to stop back chatting, you're a kid and you should act accordingly. What mommy and daddy says goes, I don't want to have to argue with you. You're mommy's good boy, and good boys don't give their parents an attitude." she said while leaning down so that they were eye level.

He stared down at his feet and sniffled as his tears continued to fall "I weally sowy mommy."

She sighed before pulling him into her arms "I love you Ezra but I don't agree with what you did..."

He sobbed as he held onto his mother "I sowy mama"

She kissed his forehead "I forgive you baby" she wiped his tears and kissed his cheeks "come on. Let's get you cleaned up"

He nodded "okay mama"

She carried him into the bathroom and stripped him down, placing him in the bathtub. She kissed his forehead, before scrubbing the remnants of chocolate sauce from his body. Trevor walked into the bathroom "you two okay now?"

Ezra smiled up at his father "yes daddy"

"That's good... I don't want you and mommy being angry at each other."

Ezra nodded "it won't happen again."

Olivia chuckled, before tapping his nose "don't make promises you can't keep son."

He smirked "I can keep it mommy... I a good boy."

She furrowed her eyebrows "did you just call me mommy?"

"uh huh, I too big to keep saying mama... I say mommy now" he said with a proud smile.

She chuckled "is that so..." she smirked up at Trevor "your kid is a sweet talker, I can see who he gets it from counselor."

He let out a hearty laugh "that's all you honey."

Ezra shook his head "no daddy, I look like mommy but I act like you."

Both of them laughed at the truth of it "he's smart too." Trevor said with a smirk.

Olivia nodded "my only question is when did our little boy grow up? He suddenly sounds ten instead of two."

"I almost three" he said with a proud smile, patting his chest with his soapy hand.

They shared a laugh, all three of them enjoying their time together. They enjoyed the little moments like these, moments where they could just be in their own happy bubble. Away from the drama of their jobs, and the stares of jealous eyes, away from the playful taunts of friends and colleagues. Moments where they could just be Trevor, Olivia and Ezra, not sergeant or ada. Just normal people, enjoying family time.


	25. Serene

The flight to Los Angeles was a long one, with Ezra being sick and moody, leaving both his parents exhausted. They landed at Los Angeles International Airport, all three of them already exhausted and in need of rest.

Trevor took his cellphone out of his pocket "I'm gonna call a friend to pick us up and drop us off at the hotel... I'll get us a place to stay and a car to get around tomorrow, but for now we'll have to settle."

Olivia shrugged "honey it doesn't matter to me... As long as we have a place to sleep because Ezzy is halfway there and I'm following right behind him."

He chuckled "I booked us in at the Beverly Wiltshire Hotel... Is that okay with you?"

She nodded "honey I don't care... Just get us out of here."

He dailed his friends number and immediately organised transport for them, they grabbed their luggage and loaded it into Richard, Trevor's childhood best friends, car. Trevor introduced Olivia and Richard to each other, and once their greetings were over they got into the car and began their drive to Beverly Hills.

"So how long have you been married?" Richard asked.

Trevor shrugged "we've been married for four years now. That's actually why we're here, our anniversary was in March but we couldn't get away at that time so when things calmed down recently, we decided to get away for a two weeks. Get some family time."

He nodded "that's great... It's been a while since I've seen you, how's your mom doing, and Trace?"

"my mom is doing okay... But Tracy, she passed away seven months ago"

Richards entire body stiffened, a look of pure shock on his face "damn... My condolences, what happened?"

"Car accident... Trace and her three kids all died on impact, she was drunk and drove into a truck. I kind of blamed my mother for a while because she argued with Trace, which is why she got into the car in the first place." he sighed "getting over the loss of one person is difficult but four is terrible."

Richard sighed "I can only imagine... It's a pity such an amazing person is gone, to think she was the love of my life."

"maybe if she married you instead of Gavin she'd still be here today... But alas we can't turn back time." he smirked before looking at Richard's hands "no wedding ring... Did you and Hailey get a divorce."

Richard scoffed "nope. We're currently separated but a divorce is on the winds, it's just a pity cause I thought we'd last."

"What happened between you two?" he asked before turning to check if Olivia was okay in the backseat. A small smile covered his face when he saw that she fell asleep with Ezra sleeping in her arms.

Richard shrugged "she cheated. A few times. I caught them once, beat the shit out of the guy and forgave her... Two weeks later I caught her with a different guy, it turns out Hailey has been bringing men into our bedroom for almost an entire year. Having them stay over whenever I was out of town. My dumbass only thought of checking the security camera's after the second time I caught her out."

"Damn man. That's shitty, I don't know what I'd do if I ever caught Liv cheating... I'd flip out"

Richard chuckled "the difference between Hailey and Olivia is that Olivia loves you. Hailey married me for cash, your wife didn't even give me a second glance from the minute I met her. Her eyes remained focused on you and your kid. You've got a good wife, and she's beautiful too, take care of her."

Trevor nodded as they pulled up at the hotel "I will take care of her. Thanks for the ride Rich, I'll see you around. I owe you one"

He shrugged "no worries Trev... You don't owe me a thing, you've done enough for me in the past. I'll see you three around some time."

Trevor got out and opened the back door, gently nudging Olivia "honey we're at the hotel"

She stirred before smiling up at Trevor "that was fast... Can you take him?"

He took the sleeping tot out of her arms, allowing her to get out of the car. She smiled up at Richard who had gotten out to help them with their luggage "thank you so much for the ride Richard, I probably would have killed Trevor if we were still on the airport now."

He chuckled "no need to thank me. Your husband has been great to me all my life, this was the least I could do."

They went up to the reception and told the woman that they booked a room for three nights under Langan. Trevor had booked a few extra nights because he still had to find a place for them to stay, it was on his agenda but he just didn't have time to get to it.

They went up to their room and immediately settled in, all three of them showering before shuffling into bed. Olivia had Ezra cuddled into her chest while Trevor cuddled her from behind, his arms holding her and Ezra as close as he could.

She let out a contented sigh "goodnight baby"

He kissed her shoulder "goodnight honey. I love you"

"I love you more" she whispered before allowing sleep to take over her exhausted body.

...

The next few days flew by for the family, they spent hours on end going to see new places and also searching for a place to stay for the next two weeks. It was their fourth day in Los Angeles which meant they had no more nights booked at the hotel, Trevor had tried and succeeded at getting them a place to stay while Olivia kept Ezra busy. He was extremely energetic, excited about all the new things they would see.

They were currently sat in the rental car, Trevor driving with a smile on his face while Olivia sat beside him texting her squad and Ezra sat at the back, strapped into his car seat and snacking on a bag of cheetos. Olivia looked at him through the rare view mirror "Ezra your entire mouth is covered in cheese, could you eat a bit more decent please."

He nodded his little head "okay mommy"

Trevor chuckled "you were addicted to those during your pregnancy, and now you're complaining that he's messy, you fed him cheetos before he was born and now we've got to deal with the consequences."

"next time I'll think of the after effects before stuffing my face during pregnancy" she chuckled.

"please do" Trevor teased.

She rolled her eyes playfully before turning up the radio and relaxing back in her seat as they drove up the streets of L. A

They stopped in front of a massive mansion in Hidden Hills, California. Olivia gasped at the size of the place before turning to her smiling husband "Trev this is even bigger than the house we have in the Hamptons. It's unnecessary, we're only three people"

"we're only three people for now... A house is an investment Liv and I prefer that you and my boy have the best. If ever in the future we run low on money, we can sell either one of these houses and we'll be okay again." he said with a shrug.

She shook her head "you have a point, but I just don't want you overspending all the time... We've got a kid now so our responsibilities have changed, we have to make sure his future is secured if anything were to happen."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it "Ezra has enough money for his future studies and a lot extra. We opened an account for him remember?"

"I completely forgot about that."

"I know you did, come on let's go check this place out and see if it's as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside."

They made their way into the mansion and were stunned into silence, it was absolutely gorgeous. The entire place was brilliant and it took their breath away, it was spectacular. Ezra was extremely happy to see that he had his own bedroom, with a single bed that was perfect for him.

Olivia felt the wind knocked out of her lungs when she walked into the master bedroom, it was amazing. The black headboard of the King sized bed contrasted perfectly with the white walls. The black and silver sheets and bedding was the finishing touch to an already beautiful space.

Olivia noticed that the bed seemed somewhat bigger than a normal king sized bed and chuckled "Honey why is this bed so big?"

He shrugged "I'm a big man so I need a big bed... I asked that they add a bit of length to the bed because I am taller than most people."

She nodded "don't blame me if I never want to leave this bed."

"I won't" he chuckled before kissing her.

They spent the rest of the day settling in to their new place, and getting acquainted with the size of the place. They had a big place back home but this was massive compared to that, it made Olivia somewhat nervous.

The family gathered in the living room the evening, to enjoy a meal together, but quickly decided against making a home cooked meal and ordered pizza instead. They settled in the living room, cuddled up on the sofa while they ate and watched tv. Ezra sat on the sofa beside his parents with his legs open and his plate in between it. His eyes focused on the cartoons as he ate quietly.

Olivia sat in between Trevors legs as he relaxed on the sofa, both of them stealing quick kisses while eating. It was a peaceful moment, something they hardly ever had due to the business of the city life.

Olivia smirked at Trevor "you have no idea how much I want you" she whispered.

He looked down at her and smirked as well "honey the feeling is mutual. It's been three days and four nights since I last had you, I'm going crazy with want."

She bit her lip "tonight I'll make up for it, when the kid is asleep."

He smirked "you've got a deal gorgeous."

The remainder of the evening was spent in the living room where they played games with Ezra till nine pm before taking him upstairs for a bath. He sat in the soapy water playing with his rubber ducks and racing cars. He smiled up at his mother "mommy"

"yes baby?" she asked.

"is daddy your boyfweind?" he asked innocently.

She chuckled before looking up at her husband who was leaning against the door frame "no baby, daddy is my husband. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged "Wyatt said his mommy has a boyfweind and he calls him daddy, so if daddy isn't your boyfweind does that mean he's not my daddy?"

Trevor leaned down beside the bathtub "of course not son, I am your daddy because you've got my dna."

"oh" he shrugged "what's dna?"

Olivia chuckled "I'll explain that to you some other day baby, but for now you need to get out of this water. It's past your bedtime"

He pouted "can I sleep with mommy and daddy?"

Trevor shook his head "not tonight kiddo."

She smirked "you're so selfish"

"hey if I don't become selfish I'll never get an opportunity to be alone with my wife. It was our anniversary after all."

Ezra yawned loudly, bringing his parents attention back to him.

Olivia took him out of the soapy water and dried his little body, before dressing him and tucking him into bed. She sat on the edge of his bed and kissed his forehead "sleep well mommy's sweet boy."

Trevor handed Mr Teddy to his son before leaning down to kiss his forehead "sweet dreams champ."

He gave his parents a tired smile "night night, I love you"

"I love you too baby" she whispered.

Trevor stood up right "I love you kiddo"

They made their way to the master bedroom with smiles on their faces because both of them knew exactly what was going to happen. Their lips crashed together passionately as they stripped each other down, trying to get naked as fast as possible.

They made love multiple times, bringing each to insane heights of ecstacy. Olivia thought she was going to pass out from all the pleasure she was experiencing as did Trevor. They knew exactly what to do to make each other crumble, they knew each other's bodies as if it was their own bodies.

After four hours Olivia laid wrapped in his arms, her head on his chest, completely satisfied. She shuddered when she felt his fingertips tracing small circles on her back, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

"how is it possible that even after four years of marriage, and two years of dating that you are still able to give me more pleasure than I've ever felt before. It's like the sex just gets better everytime. It's never the same." she asked in a whisper.

"that's because I fall more in love with you each day and I try to make you feel it whenever we have sex."

She lifted her head and leaned forward to kiss him "I love you Mr Langan."

"I love you more Mrs Langan... More than you'll ever know" he whispered against her lips before rolling them over and pinning her hands above her head.

She bit her lip as she looked into his lust filled eyes, seeing his desire and knowing it was for her and only her, it made her feel powerful to have this kind of effect on him.

He pushed himself into her and groaned deeply at the feeling of entering her. She gasped at the intrusion before letting out a moan of pleasure, her eyes shutting.

They made love throughout the night before crashing down in a pile of exhausted limbs and falling asleep with a mess of sheets around them. Their bodies cuddled close together, as they held each other, their sleeping forms entwined.

...

The next two weeks flew by, the family of three had an amazing time in L. A and couldn't wait to return in the future sometime. They went to see all the tourist attractions and visited quite a few famous restaurants. Ezra's favourite day was the day before they had to leave, they spent the day on the beach in Santa Monica, and after tons of swimming and building sandcastles they went up to the fair.

Trevor won two massive Teddy bears, one for Olivia and one for Ezra. The day was filled with laughter and joy, something they would forever cherish. Trevor took tons of photos, one of his favourites was a picture of Olivia and Ezra standing on the pier and watching the gorgeous sunset. Massive smiles were on both of their faces as they watched the sunset. He took the picture without either of them noticing and smiled as the sunset had given both of them an etherial glow.

Los Angeles had been good to them, it gave them time to bond with each other and their son and it also allowed them to do things normal families do, something their jobs didn't allow much of.

They returned to New York well rested and ready to take on the world.


	26. Mitigation

Two months had passed and the happiest season of the year was upon the detectives of 16th precinct and their families. It was christmas time and New York was filled with paraphernalia, as was the precinct, attorney's office and their personal homes.

Olivia walked into the precinct carrying a steaming cup of coffee, a smile etched onto her face "good morning all."

Rollins looked up and smirked "good morning Sarge, you look cheerful today."

"I am. It's the best time of the year." she shrugged.

"Who would have thought that Liv would be excited about christmas" Fin said as he walked over to them.

Dodds walked in with a gift box and smirked "Delivery for Mrs Langan." he announced before handing her the box.

Olivia's face lit up as she reached for the box "who's this from?"

"Who do you think it's from Sherlock?" Rollins sassed.

She rolled her eyes before taking the card that was attached to the box, smirking when she saw her husband's hand writing.

**_To my beautiful wife, I miss you so much babe. It's only been two days and I'm going insane already, but alas, duty calls. The deal is almost closed so I'll be home soon, but for now I want to spoil you a bit._**

**_Have an amazing day and kiss Ezzy for me, I love you honey. See you soon._**

**_Love Trev. _**

Olivia read the card quietly and bit back tears, she smiled "sweet talker" she whispered.

"What does it say?" Rollins asked.

"that's for me to know" she pushed the card into her pocket.

Fin looked at her and sighed "sharing is caring Liv"

"I don't care so I won't share..."

"will you at least show us what's in the box?" Dodds asked.

She shrugged "probably."

She gently removed the gift paper from the box and opened it excitedly. She smirked when she saw a box of Swiss chocolate truffles, her favourite kind as well as a copy of The Great Gatsby, he knew how much she loved that book.

She saw a picture as well, it was the picture he had taken of her and Ezra on the Pier in Los Angeles. She gasped at the beautiful picture, she never saw it before today and it amazed her. She reached into the box one last time and grabbed the tiny Tiffany Co. box and opened it instantly. She gasped as she looked down at the diamond bracelet, it was gorgeous and it would fit perfectly with the outfit she planned to wear to the precinct's Christmas party.

Rollins let out an exasperated sigh "that's it I'm getting an attorney."

Olivia chuckled "who are you trying to fool, you don't date lawyers"

She shrugged "I believe those were your famous last words..."

She chuckled "until I met Trevor... He changed my mind and my life." she felt her eyes fill with tears "I miss him"

"cheer up Liv, he'll be back before you know it" Amaro said, noticing her tears.

"I just don't want to spend Christmas without him"

"You won't" Fin assured her with a smile "he's got four days before Christmas."

She smirked "I guess chocolate will have to do for now"

She opened the box of chocolate truffles and popped one into her mouth, moaning at the sweet taste. She savoured the glorious flavour before offering some to her colleagues. Amanda Rollins bit into the chocolate and she too let out a moan, she looked up Olivia wide eyed "this is better than sex?"

"you have the wrong guy if you feel that way" Olivia said with a chuckle.

Amaro playfully scoffed "if you got what Mandy gets nightly you wouldn't be saying that."

Olivia let out a loud chuckle "honey if Mandy got what I get nightly she wouldn't be comparing the bedroom to a truffle."

"that hurt... Even I felt it" Dodds said with a chuckle.

"someone's extra salty today" Amaro teased.

Amanda smirked "she's salty because she's frustrated and has no way to get a release without hubby dearest here."

Fin scoffed "that's what you all think"

Olivia took another truffle and smirked when she felt her phone vibrate, she saw her husbands face on the caller ID and answered immediately. Walking into her office while they spoke, she wanted him to be at home so badly, but she knew there was nothing they could do about that right now. They were forced to wait, the fear of spending Christmas without one another may have seemed irrational to others but it was a reality to them.

The call lasted for a good thirty minutes before she got a case and had to end it, a sad smile on her face as she whispered that she loves and misses him. The squad went down to the location of the crime scene all of them hosting a cup of coffee in the cold winter air.

Two twelve year olds had been raped and dumped on a playground, they were spotted by a group of kids the next morning. One of the officers checked one of the girls for a pulse, he looked up nodded.

"She has a pulse, it's very weak. We need to get her to hospital." he checked the other girl and shook his head "this one wasn't as lucky. She's gone."

Fin saw the pained look on Olivia's face "you okay Sarge?"

She nodded "yeah just a little disturbed. We need to get her to the M.E's office, we also need to ID her so that we can inform her family. Call a bus for the other girl. "

"no problem Sarge, I'll go inform the M.E" he said before going over to the M.E.

Olivia sighed before walking over to the car and calling a rookie over "Martínez could you go get me another cup of coffee please, cream not milk, and two sugars. Thank you"

He took the money from her and ran off to get the coffee. Amanda Rollins walked over to her "you're not looking too good Liv, you okay?"

She shook her head and sighed "not in the least... I feel sick"

"Liv do you know what's wrong?" she asked.

She shrugged "It's probably nothing, I'll be fine"

...

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" Ezra asked as he got onto the sofa beside his mother.

She pulled him into her arms and turned on the TV, selecting a traditional Christmas movie "he'll be home soon baby, hopefully tomorrow, but for now it's just you and me."

He nodded before cuddling into her arms "can we get a dog?"

"I'll have to speak to your dad about that son, I don't mind a dog though."

They cuddled up comfortably on the sofa, wrapped under the throw that was placed over the back of the couch. Both of their eyes dropping closed with exhaustion as they fell asleep right there on the sofa. Olivia held Ezra in a firm grip even when she slept, she was always alert and protective when it came to her little boy. She fought like hell to get him into the world and she'd continue fighting to keep him safe and unharmed.

...

"how are you feeling?" Fin asked as Olivia walked into the precinct with Ezra in her arms, his eyes shut as he slept soundly.

Olivia looked at Fin and shrugged "I'm feeling exhausted, what's so important that you called me up at three in the morning?"

"we have a another victim, a sixteen year old girl, her parents are in your office."

She sighed "case file"

Amanda walked over to her and gave her the case file while trying to stifle a yawn "the girls name was Grace, her parents said she went out take out the trash around eight and never returned."

"their daughter left at eight, and they only came in at three in the morning?" she asked with a frown.

Amaro walked in with five cups of coffee in a holder "nope. The neighbourhood held their own search party after calling it in and being told that they could only send a unit out if she was missing for 48 hours."

"That's a bunch of crap" she whispered before going into her office, she saw a couple seated on the sofa and let out a breath.

The older woman looked up at her and sniffled "how much longer do we have to wait for the Sergeant to arrive?"

Olivia placed the file on her desk and shifted Ezra in her arms, the exhaustion was starting to take it's toll "I'm Sergeant Olivia Benson, I'm sorry for the wait"

"did your squad find our bady girl" the husband asked her, his arm wrapped around his wife in a comforting way.

She nodded, before motioning for Amaro to come in, he came in with a portable playpen for Ezra to sleep in as well as a pillow and a throw.

Amaro set it up before taking Ezra from her and allowing her to take Grace's parents into the interrogation room.

She tried her absolute best to break the news gently to them but alas, it ended in sobs and lots of tears. Olivia wiped her own tears before informing the couple that she had to leave to get started on finding the guy who did this.

They left the interrogation room while she remained seated, she ran her hands through her hair and sighed "okay pull it together Liv, you've got a case to solve."

She wiped her eyes and straightened up before going back to her office to check on Ezra. She walked over to the playpen and gasped when she found it empty. Her eyes wide with panic as she moved the throw around before running out of her office.

"Amaro where's my son?"

Nick looked up at her and shrugged "he's asleep in your office."

She immediately felt tears flowing down her face "he's not in my office, where the hell is he?"

"Liv I swear I laid him down in the playpen, calm down." he said while walking over to her.

"calm down? Calm down? My son is missing and you want me to calm down? Fuck you Nick" she screamed before going in to her office to grab her things "I'm going to find him"

She drove around searching for him in every place she could think of for three hours, her tears never ceased. After checking every place she could think of she returned to the precinct and headed straight for her office.

Fin stopped her "Liv wait, I sent out a unit to find him, Grace's parents took him, Rollins saw it on security footage, he's only been gone for three hours. She's out searching for them, I need you to stay here and call Trevor"

"how do I tell my husband that I lost our son?"

He took her face into his hands and wiped her tears "that man loves you and he will understand, now go call him... You wouldn't want him finding out about this from someone else would you?"

"you're right, can you get me a cup of coffee?"

He nodded "no problem, I'll go get the coffee, go make that call."

She sat down at her desk and sighed before dialing his number, he answered on the first ring "Trev" was all she could get out before her voice broke.

"hey, hey, hey baby what's going on? Are you okay?" he asked as calmly as he could.

She shook her head "I need you to come home, Ezzy uhm..."

"Livia I need you to tell me what's going on, what about Ezzy?" he had opened his laptop and began booking a flight.

"I uhm... I can't find him, he's" she broke out into sobbs "he's missing"

"When did this happen?"

She could hear the shock in his voice and sighed, trying to get the words out but she couldn't. Instead she just broke down over the phone, deep sobs leaving her throat, her body shaking. It was supposed to be the happiest time of the year but it turned out to be the worse time for her. She was alone in New York while her husband was in Switzerland and her son was missing.

Trevor felt his heart break as he listened to his wife cry over the phone, he booked the earliest flight and allowed her to calm down a bit before, speaking.

"honey, I booked a flight, I'll be home by tomorrow evening, is that okay?"

"yeah... I have to go, Rollins came back."

He nodded "okay, I love you Liv"

She bit her lip "yeah thanks." she hung up before going into the squad room. Her eyes red and swollen "Amanda did you find him?"

Amanda shook her head "Liv I'm sorry, he's in the M.E's office. He's dead"

Olivia felt all the air knocked out of her lungs, her legs felt like lead she couldn't move or breath.

...

She sat up, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead, she felt a weight on her chest and looked down to find Ezra sleeping in her arms. She let out a breath before kissing his forehead, she checked her surroundings and felt the floodgates break when she realised she was still on the sofa in her living room.

It was a dream, a terrible dream and it definitely scared the crap out of her. She let out a breath of relief and ran her fingers through his hair, brushing the brunette locks out of his face. She smiled as he pulled his face up in his sleep, his way of letting her know that he wanted to be left alone.

She eased up out of the sofa, trying her best not to wake him as he slept. She turned off the lights and carried him up to the master bedroom, they cuddled up together. Both of them curled up beneath the blankets, in search of heat and comfort.

Olivia tried to fall asleep again but she was too disturbed, so instead she opted to calling Trevor. They spoke for a few hours and she had to admit that she felt better after speaking to him, her dream had described her biggest fear and it felt so real, she was so happy that it was just a dream. Living without her little boy would be a nightmare, one that she would never survive.


	27. A Christmas To Remember

"okay this crap has to stop" she told Amanda as she sat down on the edge of her desk.

Amanda chuckled "you're complaining as if I'm the one doing this"

She rolled her eyes "I'm going to kill Trevor when he gets home."

"why would yocu want to do that?" he asked as he walked over to them, a smirk on his face.

A gasp left her lips when she saw him, she jumped up and ran over to him, stopping a few feet away from him. She had a massive smile on her face as she looked up at him "you're home"

He nodded "yes I am, and I missed you."

She pulled him closer by lapels of his jacket, their lips inches apart "I missed you too"

He chuckled before leaning down and kissing her, their lips fusing together in a release of pent up passion. He cupped her cheek and pulled her closer, both of them lost in the moment.

She ran her fingers through his hair before pushing him away and biting her lip, her breathing heavy. She looked into his eyes "I've got lunch now, what do you say we get out of here?"

His face lit up as he nodded "sounds like a brilliant plan."

Rollins shook her head as she watched them walk out of the precinct. Fin walked back from the bathroom and furrowed his eyebrows "where did Liv go?"

"Trevor arrived and it was hormones flying. Don't be surprised if she returns from lunch a bit late."

He chuckled "typical love birds, you'd think after being married for four years they'd be over the newly wed stage."

"apparently not" Rollins teased.

...

"fuck!" Olivia screamed as she climaxed beneath him, her body was in overdrive.

She shuddered to a stop and let out a heavy breath as he collapsed onto her. He pulled her body flush again his before smirking up at her "it's good to see that I haven't lost my touch."

"definitely not" she said on a breath.

"it's only been a week but it felt like forever since I've held you in my arms"

She nodded "it felt like forever to me too honey."

"I love you so much Olivia Langan, more than you'd ever know."

"I love you too, and I'm so glad you got back before Christmas... I wouldn't want your gifts to go to waste."

He smirked "can I get a sneak peak?"

"You already did Mr Langan... You've been getting a sneak peak for a few years now."

He ran hand his up the side of her body and kissed her neck "is it another taste of your delicious body?"

She smirked before lifting his face so that were eye to eye "you'll get so much more than just a taste of my body... But for now I have to leave you, Mandy and I have some shopping to do."

He gave her puppy dog eyes "can I just have one more go?" he smirked "I might just pull a goalie"

She let out a hearty laugh, before wrapping her arms around his neck "go for it."

Trevor smirked before reaching down and lifting her legs, so that they wrapped around his waist. He leaned down and kissed her before pushing into her, both of them groaning into the kiss due to the intrusion.

She pressed her lips to his and let out a breath, his movements were driving her insane. Her eyes rolled closed while her nails pressed into his back, urging him to continue his powerful thrusts. Trevor pushed further into her, one of his arms held him up while the other gripped her waist. They knew there would be marks left behind but right now none of that mattered, the only thing that mattered was the love and passion they shared.

Olivia let out a whimper when he hit a sensitive spot, she gasped, trying her best not to scream out in pleasure as he kept moving. His lips attached to the outer swell of her breast, leaving a hicky in its wake, yet neither of them cared, not yet at least. She pushed her hips against his, her movements in rhythm with his as he kept pushing deeper into her aroused body.

She bit his shoulder to stop her from screaming out as he hit her spot, her back arching beneath him.

"Fuck Trev..." she said breathlessly, her free hand fisting up the sheet beneath them "don't stop."

He pushed into her with such force that she let out an unintentional scream of pleasure, his movements continuing as she climaxed beneath him. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she moaned beneath him, her nails digging deeper into his back. She felt his skin tear beneath her finger tips but that didn't matter to her.

Trevor groaned into her neck as his own climax overtook him, her legs shook as they remained latched around his waist, both of them moving until the end of their climaxes. He dropped down onto her body and didn't say a word as he tried to even out his breathing.

She let out a breath, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She was exhausted, but she knew she had to go to, she had to get a few things for Christmas for both her son and husband. She sucked her breath through her teeth when she felt him move his lips to her breast.

"Trev I have to go and if you keep this up, I'll never leave this bed."

"That was the plan honey" he said with a smirk before pressing another kiss to her breast.

Her face contorted in pain before she gently pushed him away from her chest "we'll continue this when I get back."

"but I missed you" he groaned.

She chuckled "a few hours without me won't kill you babe. Now get off me so that I can shower, I refuse to walk around smelling like sex."

"when did you become so fiesty?"

"when you left me for a business deal and I had to get myself off since my husband wasn't around to do it." she teased.

He sat up and watched her walk over to the ensuite bathroom completely naked "you could have called me you know"

"What difference would it make? I needed a release and you were in meetings so I did it myself. With a little help from you"

He furrowed his eyebrows "how did I help?"

She stood in the doorway and smirked "I just thought of you while doing it, pictured your hands doing it. Worked like a bomb."

He chuckled "well then I'm glad to have been of service."

...

Amanda furrowed her eyebrows "why are we in a toy store?"

"I have a kid, kids love toys." she said sarcastically.

"I forgot about Ezzy for a second" she teased. "I have to get something for him too."

Olivia rolled her eyes before heading to the section with toys for boys. She took hold of the truck that Ezra had been asking for, checking for a few other things that he would like. She saw a little white teddy bear with an empty photo frame, she smirked as she had the perfect idea for it.

"that's cute, I'm sure Ezzy will love It." Amanda assured her.

She smirked "yeah, I'm sure he will too"

"so what are you getting for Trevor?"

"I have a few things in mind for him... But I need to get the little one's things sorted first also Fin's nephew is joining us for dinner on Christmas so I need to get a few things for him too."

She nodded "makes sense. I have no idea what I'm getting Nick, and then it's the rest of the gang, plus I have to get a dress for the Christmas party."

"me too, I need something that'll drive my husband insane."

"I can picture Trevor following you around like a dog running after a bone all night."

They shared a laugh at the thought of it before paying for the toys and heading into Victoria's Secret.

Amanda smirked "is this part of Trevor's christmas gift?"

She let out a hearty laugh "oh most definitely."

They searched the Isles of luxurious underwear, both of them finding a few pieces they knew would look perfect on them. Olivia ran her hand down one of the silky robes and smirked before holding it in front of her. It stopped mid-thigh and looked gorgeous, she checked the price tag and shrugged before walking toward the cashier with her goodies in hand.

Amanda shook her head at her friend as they walked out of the store "I'm not even going to ask why you bought so much underwear"

She shrugged "if Trevor wants to rip it off I know I'll have extras. He can get a bit rough from time to time and I love it."

She shook her head "poor Ezra has to grow up with the sound of his mother's screams haunting his thoughts."

"he doesn't hear a thing, our bedroom is soundproofed so I can be as loud as I want."

"oh my god, I've definitely gotta save up to get that, for future use." she joked.

"Maybe I'll pay for it, as a Christmas gift."

She shrugged "maybe you should."

They went to a few other stores before stopping for lunch and having a long catch up session. They even facetimed Alex and Casey, making sure to remind the girls about the Christmas party.

Olivia pursed her lips as she dialed one more number, her face lighting up when she saw the familiar face of her friend popping up on the screen.

"Mel it's good to see you, how are you doing?" she asked with a bitter sweet smile on her face.

She shrugged "hey Liv, I'm doing great, it's good to see you too. Happy belated anniversary, how are you doing?"

"thanks Mel... I'm good, no complaints. I just miss you."

"I miss you too Liv. How's Trevor and the little one doing?"

"They're great, Trevor just got back from a trip and Ezra is inquisitive as usual, just feels like he's growing up a bit too fast for my liking."

She chuckled "I can imagine... He was always a little ball of energy, and smart too. Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Amanda just went to the ladies, we're doing a bit of christmas shopping. Alex and Casey are in Chicago, they'll be in New York tomorrow. Nick and Amanda got back together and they're happy, and Alex and Mike are officially over. She ended things with him completely two days ago but we all know how that one goes."

She chuckled "they've been on and off for three years... How's Fin doing?"

She ran her hand through her hair "he's okay I guess. He's trying to act strong but I can see he misses you. We all do, but he's definitely missing you the most, he loves you Mel."

She wiped the tears that dropped from her eyes "I know he loves me, I love him too... And I miss him more with each day, but I want him to be happy. I lost his baby and it broke him, I can't do that to him again."

"Mel as crazy it may seem, he's in more pain without you here. He's longing for you and it's eating at him. Think about it and take your time but don't stay away forever, come back when you're ready, even if it means you have to start over as just friends. As long as you don't hate each other."

She nodded "you're right... But please don't tell him you called me, I want to speak to him on my own..."

"you have my word."

She smiled "tell Trevor I said Hi, and kiss Ezra for me."

Olivia chuckled "I'll do so, bye Mel, it was nice catching up with you."

"right back at you Liv, merry christmas."

"Merry Christmas"

...

Olivia walked into the 16th precinct with Trevor trailing behind her, his hand on her lower back. His warm hand against her exposed skin was slowly driving her insane, but she kept a poker face as they walked into the crowded building. She looked at the decorations and smirked "the rookies did an amazing job at doing this place up. It's gorgeous."

Trevor nodded "it sure is, but I see something more gorgeous than this entire place"

She furrowed her eyebrows "what is it?"

He smirked "you" he pulled her into his arms and gave her and gave her a gentle kiss.

She smiled against his lips "you're a sweet talker."

"get a room" Dodds teased as he walked toward the couple.

Olivia gently pulled away from her husband and turned to her co-worker "ever the spoilsport" she teased before looking him up and down "you clean up well detective."

He chuckled before allowing his eyes to flow down her outfit "thank you sarge. You look absolutely gorgeous by the way."

Trevor kissed Olivia's cheek "I'm going over to Judge Darnall."

She looked up at him and nodded "no problem babe. I'll be around here."

He walked off into the crowd of people while Olivia followed Mike to the SVU table, she greeted everyone before sitting down and engaging in small talk with her friends. Everybody complemented each other and gathered around to share laughs and have a good time.

They ate, danced, listened to speeches and even played a few games. Before they knew it they were doing a countdown to Christmas, everybody gathered around as they cheered. Olivia was wrapped in Trevor's arms and smirked when he kissed her exactly as the clock struck twelve. His timing was perfect and there was nobody else other than her husband and son that she wanted to ring her christmas in with.

Alex saw the kissing couple and chuckled before nudging Casey "these two are definitely going to have a very merry Christmas."

...

It was finally Christmas and the Langan family were almost ready to take on the day. Ezra was up extra early, his little body running across the hallway to his parents bedroom.

He stood on his toes to reach the handle and pushed the door open before running to his parents bed and climbing up, he nudged his father's shoulder "daddy wake up"

Trevor shuffled before squinting up at his son "Ezzy go to sleep, it's too early."

He nudged his father again "daddy wake up, it's chwismas."

He sighed as he unwrapped himself from his wife "okay I'm up." he checked the time and frowned "it's four o'clock kid."

Ezra smirked "and Mommy has to get up"

"I'm up" she whispered before cuddling further under the thick blankets.

"we have to see if santa left us any gifts" he said with a pout.

Olivia peaked over the edge of the covers and raised an eyebrow at her son "the real question is, were you naughty or nice?"

He shrugged "I'm always nice."

Trevor pulled his little body into the bed "if you're really nice you'll go back to sleep with mommy and I, and maybe santa might bring you some more gifts."

He sighed "do I have to?"

"yes you have to, now go to sleep kiddo." Olivia whispered as she pulled him into her arms.

She held him in her embrace before cuddling closer to her husband, all three of them grateful for the heat that the blankets provided them with.

The got a few hours of extra sleep before finally getting ready to take on the day, they gathered in the kitchen and began setting to work on dinner. They completed the dinner and continued to snack about and open a few presents, their day was filled with laughter and joy. Olivia was certain that it would only get better.

By the evening the squad showed up, having decided that they wanted to spend the evening with the people they considered family. Sheila, Munch and Cragen came along as well, each of them holding a dish or a bottle of wine.

Fin brought his youngest nephew to play with Ezra, thus completing the group. They gathered around in the dinning room and set the variety of different meals on the oversized table. Everybody was happy and joyful, it really was a beautiful night.

Olivia noticed that someone brought eggnog and made a conscious decision to avoid it. After dinner the group gathered in the living room and played a few games, which ended up in a bunch of laughter. As the night went on they remained upbeat and awake.

Eventually it was time for gifts to be handed out, Ezra and Billy got tons of toys, both boys excited at their gifts. Amanda was brought to tears when she saw the diamond necklace Nick bought her, her face lit up when he took it out of the box and secured it behind her neck. She turned around and wiped her tears before giving him a quick peck.

Casey got a beautiful golden bracelet from her boyfriend Jake. She gave him a very passionate kiss that left the rest of the gang sitting around awkwardly.

Olivia cleared her throat "there's kids in the room."

Casey pulled away and chuckled "sorry."

Alex sighed when she saw that Mike had gotten her a gift, she placed it back down gently before reaching for the gift Olivia got her. Olivia shook her head, signalling that she shouldn't open it "that's a personal gift, it's something I promised you a few weeks ago."

Alex's eyes widened "oh wow, that's great... You really got it?"

She nodded before settling on Trevor's lap "I keep promises"

Trevor smirked "she certainly does"

Amanda scoffed playfully "Any other promises that needs to be kept Liv?"

"it's in your box Mandy" she said with a chuckle.

Alex opened the gift Amanda gave her and gasped when she saw a gorgeous dress. She smirked "thanks Mandy it's beautiful."

Olivia finally reached for a gift from Ezra and felt her eyes well up with tears when she saw that he got her a coffee mug with a picture of Trevor and Ezra on it. She pulled him into her arms and smothered him with kisses, he let out a hearty giggle before making his way back to his toys.

She settled back in Trevor's arms before taking his hand and kissing the back of it "thank you for helping him with that."

He kissed her shoulder "you're welcome baby."

He pointed toward the box he got for her "open the one I got you."

She opened the box and gasped when she saw the golden watch that he got her, she had been complaining that she needed one for some time now. After more opening of gifts and jokes, Olivia finally handed Trevor the gift she had been wanting to give him since she found out about it.

She sat on the armrest of the chair he was seated on, she handed him the neatly wrapped box "this is a little gift from Ezzy and me."

He reached down and opened the box, finding a cute little teddy bear with a photo frame in it's arms. He looked at the photograph and gasped when he saw a picture of Ezra, holding a picture of a scan. He gasped before looking up at his smiling wife "is this? Are you?"

She chuckled "there's a note in the box"

He reached in and read the words **_'Langan, party of four.'_**

Without saying a single word he carefully pulled her into his arms, immediately catching her lips in a passionate kiss. He no longer cared who was watching, or what they had to say. He had just received the best news of the day and he was going to savour the moment.

Olivia broke their kiss and smiled brightly at him "I'm pregnant"

"how far along?" his hand rested gently against her flat stomach.

"two months" she said before pulling him in for another kiss.

The rest of the group congratulated the couple, everybody was shocked at the news because they didn't expect it at all. The remaineder of the evening flew by and eventually the couple were rolling around in the sheets, celebrating Christmas and the extension of their family. It really was a Christmas to remember.


	28. Return

Olivia sat down at the table her friends booked for them "how was your weekend girls?"

Alexed scoffed "I can't believe you bought me a vibrator"

She let out a loud laugh "honey you and Mike broke up recently, it's gonna get lonely. So I was just thinking about your future."

"Yeah you're basically the only one of us that's single" Casey said before taking a sip of her wine.

"you forgot about Mel, she's single too" Olivia commented.

"feels like forever since we've heard from her" Amanda added.

"it really does... I wonder how she's holding up" Alex said.

Olivia flagged down a waitress and allowed the ladies to place their orders, once the waitress left she turned back to the girls "She's okay. She looks great, I spoke to her on christmas eve... She just misses everybody."

"I hope she comes back eventually, I miss her."

"we'll do Al." Casey added.

"Casey I've been meaning to ask, how long have you and Jake been together and where did you meet?" Amanda asked.

She shrugged "we've been dating for seven months, we met in court and before you ask, he's a lawyer and he just happened to be there the same day I was." she smirked "when I saw him I was immediately drawn to him, he looked so handsome in his black suit. We had coffee together after court and ended up exchanging numbers, a month later we officially began dating."

Olivia smiled "that's so sweet Cas, I'm happy for you. I'm also pissed because you've been with him for six months and you didn't tell us until a month ago."

She chuckled "I didn't want to jinx it. It was so sudden and it was so great that I wanted to keep it hidden, our little secret... But he wanted to meet the people I'm constantly speaking of so I decided maybe it was the right time to finally allow my two worlds to meet."

"that's great Cas, I'm happy for you two. Now we just need to get Al a man." Amanda teased.

Alex shook her head "thanks Mandy but I'm good. After Mike and I finally split, I need some time to find myself. It may sound crazy but I don't wanna go into another relationship and project all that hurt and distrust on someone who doesn't deserve it."

"I feel like a proud mother right now" Olivia joked, "but on a serious note I'm proud of you Al, you're taking time to heal. You and Mike were together for what seemed like an eternity, and we all knew that the breakup would take it's toll."

"it's definitely taking it's toll... I miss him all the time and it hurts so bad."

Olivia took her hand and squeezed it "I'm not gonna lie to you, it's going to hurt real bad, and it'll hurt for a long time... Just know that we'll be here for you and we'll support you."

"thanks girls, but can we not talk about this now, we're supposed to be having fun."

"well on a fun note, I might be getting engaged soon" Amanda said with a smile.

"what!? You're kidding?" Casey asked completely shocked.

"I don't know for sure yet, but I've seen Nick going through a Tiffany's catalogue, also he's been super secretive lately. When I ask him why he gets home so late he gets all nervous, it's like he tries to get me off his trail."

Olivia bit her lip "how long has he been acting strange?"

She shrugged "since a month after he came back. He's probably just working up the nerve to ask me."

Olivia nodded, a tight smile on her face "that's great Mandy. Uhm, excuse me for a minute. I need to use the ladies."

She got up and walked into the bathroom, she pulled out her phone and dialed Trevor's number.

"hey baby how you doing?" he asked as soon as he answered.

She checked that nobody was in the bathroom before whispering into the phone "hey babe, I'm okay... But I need a favour, I need you to check something out for me."

She filled him in before hanging up and running into one of the stalls when she felt her stomach muscles tighten. She heaved heavily, her throat burning as she emptied out the contents of her stomach. It felt like she was bent over the toilet for hours but in reality it was only a few minutes, she caressed her stomach when she finally finished. Tears were streaming down her face as she rubbed her flat belly.

"I need for you to slow down baby, mommy's not feeling too good." she wiped her tears, before slowly standing to her feet and flushing before going to wash her face. She rinsed her mouth before running a hand through her hair, she looked at her reflection and sighed.

She walked out of the bathroom before going to her friends, she sat down and sighed "what did I miss?"

"what took you so long?" Amanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"this kid is kicking my ass already..." she sighed before wiping the tear the escaped her eye "I'm just a bit overwhelmed and these hormones aren't making things easier."

"you've been through this before so shouldn't it be easier this time?" Alex asked.

She shrugged "I don't know... Everything is worse than when I was pregnant with Ezra, the morning sickness is worse, the hormones. I'm drowzy all the time and I have this irrational fear that I'm going to lose this baby. It's a bit too much."

Casey pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back in a supportive manner "in a few days you'll feel better Liv, you and Trev spoke about having another baby and you're getting just that. Your little trouper will be fine, it's got the DNA of fighters."

She chuckled before wiping her tears "thanks Cas, I'm just a bit emotional. By tomorrow I'll be all good."

The ladies continued their conversations, all four of them enjoying their meals as they caught up on everything that happened since Christmas. The new years hype had just died down and they couldn't be happier.

Olivia was telling the girls a story about how Ezra decided that climbing onto the counter was a great way to get cookies and nearly fell, the woman chuckled as they listened to her vividly recount her three year old sons antics. She suddenly stopped mid sentence, her eyes narrowing as she saw someone approaching their table. He looked familiar, too familiar.

Her throat went dry when he came face to face with her, a smile on his lips "Olivia Benson, it's been forever since I've seen you. How are you?"

She forced a smile "David, it's good to see you. I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great, can't complain. I actually have to go, we should meet up sometime"

She nodded "Yeah sure, it was good seeing you."

He smirked "it's always good to see you Olivia. Can I take your number? I'd really like for us to catch up."

She took the pen he handed her and scribbled her number on a napkin, a scoff involuntarily leaving her lips as she wrote the number down. She handed it to him along with the pen "enjoy your day."

He took the napkin and shoved it into his pocket "thanks Liv, I can't believe you're still as beautiful as you were all those years ago... Even more so now."

She forced another smile "thank you, you look good too."

He nodded "I'll call you, bye..." he smiled at the three confused women "goodbye ladies."

Olivia watched him walk away before sighing "how the hell does that asshole still have such power over me?"

"who is he?" Amanda asked.

She shook her head "my ex... David Haden, the first man I ever loved, also the first man I ever slept with... He was there when I was sent to SVU at the age of 17, I was young and stupid, he got into my head. Slept with me after our third date, stayed for three months and then left me when I thought I was pregnant and the test was positive."

" what happened to the baby? " Amanda asked

She chuckled "it was a false positive. I found out a week after he left."

"what a dick." Casey scoffed.

"are you going to see him if he calls?" Alex asked.

She nodded "yes, it's about time I face my past... I'm more ready now then I was at the age of twenty, I haven't seen David in nine years and I know I need to do this. I need to get everything he's done out of my heart."

"won't Trevor be mad at you for seeing your ex?" Casey asked cautiously.

"I'm going to speak to Trevor about, but I will go see him even if Trev disagrees... I need to get Haden out of my life for good." she said with a shrug.

...

The next day Olivia sat in her office filing the last of her paperwork for the day when she heard raised voices coming from the bull pen.

She walked out to find Fin holding David by the lapels of his shirt, his fists balled up like he was about to punch him. She rushed over to them and pushed the men apart before turning to Fin "what the hell is going on here?"

Fin scoffed "if this douche bag thinks he can just walk in here and demand to see you after the stunt he pulled years ago, he's got another thing coming."

She sighed "Fin calm down, I told him to meet me here... I'm going out for lunch, call me if we get a case."

"you're going for lunch with this basturd?" he asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"yes I am. I'll be back soon."

Amaro narrowed his eyes at Olivia "does Trevor know about this?"

She scoffed "yes he does." she lowered her voice before whispering "does Amanda know what you're up to?"

He raised his hands in surrender "you won't hear a peep from me Sarge."

She smirked "great."

...

"Is detective Tutuola usually that protective of you?" David asked as he sat down opposite her.

She nodded "yes. If anybody poses a threat to me they tend to piss my squad off."

"wow... So how have you been holding up over the years?"

"I've been great... I got a promotion, new house and everything I ever wanted. It's been great so far, how has the past years been for you?"

He ordered them a bottle of wine before continuing "it's been okay, I got a promotion too. I bought a house in Chicago, life has been good... Only issue is I haven't found the perfect woman yet."

"Yeah that's a tough one, being single can either be really great or really horrible, there's no in between." she said before reaching over and stopping him from pouring wine in her glass "I don't drink."

"since when?"

"a few years ago..."

He nodded "you're full of surprises... It was one of the things I loved about you, your ability to surprise me even when I thought I knew what was coming next."

She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat "I often thought people found it repulsive..."

"you are the furthest thing from repulsive Olivia, in fact I've spent a few years thinking about you. Wondering if we could make it work if we tried again... I'm more mature now and I know that I've hurt you before but if you let me, I'd love to make it up to you. "

She took a sip of her water before sighing "David you and I have run our course, we dated for three months and in that short period of time you managed to tear me apart. Then you came back three years later and I was a fool to let you in again, you ruined the relationship I had with Brian and then you left again... I know you're older and more mature but that doesn't change the fact that you and I aren't meant to be. Never were, never will be."

He shook his head "if you give me a chance I might change your mind"

"I can't give you a chance David..."

He furrowed his eyebrows "why not? Is there someone else?"

She nodded "yes there is."

"who is he?"

She slowly raised her hand that held her wedding ring and showed it to him "my husband."

There was no way he could hide the shock on his face even if he tried, he looked down at her hand and sighed "how long have you been married?"

"four years" she smiled.

He looked up at her face and forced a smile "does he know you're here with me right now?"

She nodded "he does, he knows about our past too"

"and he trusts you to be with me?"

She chuckled "of course he trusts me, I'm his wife and the mother of his kids. We've been together for almost six years now and neither of us have ever cheated. We trust each other."

He scratched the back of his neck nervously "you have kids?"

"well I have one kid, Ezra, he's three and then the other one is still on it's way."

He gasped "you're pregnant?"

She nodded "yes, three months, hence the lack of a bump."

He sighed "wow time really has passed me by, I was so busy chasing my career that I forgot about living... I just always figured you'd be here waiting for me to come back."

"I stopped waiting for you after you left the second time because I realised that I'd be waiting forever."

He took a massive gulp of his wine "so who's the lucky guy? Is it someone I know?"

"Trevor Langan... He's an ada, not sure if you know him."

He sighed "I've heard of him, we never met though."

She chuckled "yep that's him."

"also heard he's really tall... Is it true?"

"Yeah, he's 6'7"

"you're kidding?"

She shook her head "not at all..."

He scoffed "so if I were ever to mess with you, what would he do?"

"I'd kick your ass and then he'd kick your ass"

He chuckled "noted."

She sighed "you're a good man Haden and some day you'll make some woman really happy, but that woman isn't me. I've found my guy, and I couldn't think of a better match for me... I hope you find this kind of love somewhere."

He took another swig of his drink "Yeah I hope so too..."

She checked her watch and sighed "I have to get back to the precinct in thirty minutes."

"enough time for a quick meal..."

She nodded "I guess you're right."

"So how did you and this Trevor guy meet?" he asked.

"we met while working on a case. He was a defense lawyer, he actually defended me when I was framed for murder. " she chuckled "I hated him at first, and then one day he came to the precinct and told me that he was no longer a defence attorney. He became our occasional ada for whenever Barba was out of town and that's what led us to spending time together."

They had a quick meal and made some small talk, going over how much has changed, Olivia showed him a picture of Ezra and he couldn't get over how much the little boy looked exactly like his mother.

He shook his head as they walked toward his car "how did you get him to look so much like you?"

She chuckled "I had no work in it, I just saw it when he was born, although the one thing that stood out was his eyes."

"Blue eyes, I take it he gets it from your husband."

"yes." she nodded before getting into the passenger seat. She reached into her pocket to answer her phone as it began ringing "Benson"

"Langan" he said with a chuckle.

She smirked "sorry I didn't check the ID, what's going on?"

"I'm at the precinct when will you be back?"

She could hear the worry in his voice "I'm on my way back, now tell me what's going on"

He sighed "nothing"

"Honey I know you well enough to know you're lying, what's wrong?"

"it's nothing major, Ezzy got sick at daycare and has been crying for you since I picked him up. It would be great if you were here"

She chuckled "where is he now?"

"He's in the cribs with Rollins..." he sighed "he doesn't want to speak to me."

"Okay I'll be there soon, so calm down. He tends to get moody when he's not well, and clingy."

"How far are you?" he asked.

"we're in the parking lot, I'll be right up. Calm down." she said before hanging up.

David raised an eyebrow at her "is everything okay?"

She shrugged "my husband is upstairs, Ezra isn't feeling well."

He nodded "I'll walk you up."

She thanked him and followed him to the elevator, both of them silent as they went up. Olivia stepped out of the elevator with David trailing behind her, she walked up to Trevor, who stood at Fin's desk.

She walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm "where's Ezzy?"

He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss before pointing to the cribs "he's with Rollins... Somehow she got him to stop crying."

She chuckled "I'll go get him." she turned to Fin "if Ezzy's not feeling too good then I'll take the rest of the day off."

Fin nodded "no problem Sarge."

Olivia went to the cribs, leaving Trevor and David to get acquanted. She walked in and found Amanda pacing the room with Ezra in her arms.

Amanda looked over at Olivia and smiled "Ezzy look who's here"

He lifted his head and immediately reached for his mother "mama"

She took him into her arms and kissed his forehead "hey mommy's boy, you're burning up."

He shivered, his little eyes drooping slightly "I'm cold mama"

"I know baby, but you need to cool down a little bit." she looked at his bright red cheeks and smiled "come on, let's go home."

She turned to Amanda "thank you for watching him"

She shrugged "it's no problem Liv, he's a sweet kid... I think he just gave me baby fever, cause now I want a kid too"

She chuckled "I'm pregnant and I still get baby fever whenever I hold this guy, its the best feeling in the world."


	29. Illness

David watched as Olivia walked back into the bull pen with her son in her arms, he smirked at the sight of it. She looked like an amazing mother and he was certain that their little boy couldn't have gotten a better parent. He was still finding it hard to take in everything that was happening, so much had changed since he left and he felt like a fool for expecting things to stay the same.

Olivia walked over to Trevor and handed Ezra's backpack to him "we should probably get this little one home."

He nodded "Yeah. Do you have everything?"

She shook her head "I have a few reports in my office that need to be filled out, I can finish it while he's asleep... Just give me a minute."

He took Ezra from her and watched as she hurried toward her office. Ezra laid his head on his father's shoulder, his cheeks were a bright red colour.

"Cute kid" David said with a forced smile.

Trevor smiled down at his son with fatherly pride "thanks. Do you have any kids?"

He shook his head "nope. I've never been the type to settle down it all seems way too boring, and kids are way too much of a commitment."

Olivia walked back up to them and reached up for Ezra. Trevor kissed her forehead "I've got him babe" he turned back to David and shrugged before taking hold of Olivia's hand "you're missing out. There's nothing better than having a family to come home to, you'll find that when you settle down with the right person you'll never be bored."

David watched as they walked toward the elevators, watching them speak until they were out of sight. He turned to Amanda and forced a smile "Is he really as great as she makes him out to be?"

Amanda shrugged "he treats her better than any man ever has, he loves her and their kid. That man has made Olivia happier than I've ever seen her before, he's so much more than just great when it comes to loving her, he's doing a fucking amazing job."

He nodded "in that case I'm happy for her. I loved Olivia, but I was never able to give her everything she needed. If he's able to give it to her, then I wish them all the best." he smiled "have a good afternoon detectives."

...

Olivia tucked her little boy into bed and kissed his forehead "have a good nap my boy. Daddy and I will be downstairs okay"

He nodded, his eyes already shut in exhaustion. She sat on the edge of the bed, watching him until his breathing evened out. His little chest raising and falling with each breathe and his little nose scrunching up every now and then.

Trevor leaned up against the doorway of the bedroom "he'll be okay Liv"

She looked up at him and smiled "I know he will."

He smirked as she walked up to him, her arms snaking around his shoulders. She bit her lip as she stared into his eyes "you didn't kiss me yet"

He wrapped his arms around her waist "yes I did"

She shook her head "I want a real kiss. I missed you today counselor"

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, she smirked against his lips "bedroom now"

He picked her up, not needing to be told twice.

...

Olivia sighed as she walked into Ezra's bedroom, he had been asleep for about two hours when they suddenly heard his cries. Olivia furrowed her eyebrows when she saw a puddle of vomit beside his bed, she scanned the room for him and sighed when she saw another puddle at the bathroom door. She walked into the bathroom and found Ezra leaning over the toilet and puking his guts out.

She ran up to him and pushed his locks of hair out of his face, rubbing his back with her free hand.

"Trevor" she hollered.

Ezra finished puking and began crying "mommy it hurts"

She flushed the toilet and led him to the bathtub "its okay baby, mommy's going to clean you up and then we're going to a doctor to find out what's wrong okay?"

He nodded, watching as his mother removed his clothes. She placed him in the bathtub and kissed his forehead "are you feeling a bit better now?"

"my tummy hurts." he said with a groan. His tears rolling down his cheeks.

She wiped his tears "it'll be okay soon baby"

Trevor walked into the bathroom and sighed "I'll clean this up, how is he doing?"

"his fever hasn't dropped and he's been throwing up. Also he has tummy cramps" Olivia said as she looked up at him.

He cleaned up the bedroom and bathroom while Olivia dressed Ezra is his superman pajamas, she picked him up and carried him downstairs into the kitchen. She placed him on the kitchen counter "I'm just going to get a few light snacks for you and then we're taking you to the doctor."

Trevor came down holding Ezra's backpack and his teddy bear "I hope this won't take all night."

"that makes two of us, I'm exhausted but I need to be sure that he's okay." she said while packing in a few light snacks.

"I know honey..." He said before picking Ezra up "are you ready to go?"

She nodded before following him out of the kitchen, she locked up before walking over to the car, she slid into the backseat and pulled Ezra into her arms "I'm gonna hang back with him."

He shrugged "it's no problem babe"

The drive to the hospital was silent until Trevors phone rang, he handed it to Olivia without checking the caller ID "it's probably the office, can you speak to them and tell them I can't come in?"

She took the phone and answered without checking as well "Langan"

Judith scoffed "Hi Mrs Langan can I speak to Mr Langan please?"

Olivia sighed "he's not available right now, can I take a message for him?"

"that would be great. Please remind Mr Langan that he has an important meeting in the next hour with a possible client... He can't miss it, we've been trying to get this appointment for months."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Judith's tone, she was not in the mood for her at all "I'll inform him, but I'm sure you'll have to reschedule."

"may I ask why? This is an important meeting and I'm sure he won't want to miss it." Judith spat.

"It's a family issue. He is not available." She said with a groan before shifting Ezra in her arms "please inform the clients that Trevor will not be able to make it today, thank you Judith."

"are you sure I can't speak to Mr Langan myself. This is extremely important and he really can't miss it."

Olivia put the call on speaker and scoffed "hun your P.A wants to tell you something, it's on speaker."

He sighed "what's going on Judith? "

"Good afternoon Mr Langan, sorry to disturb you but you have a meeting with the Drake's and you gave me strict instructions not to cancel it, will you be able to make it into the office in the next hour?" she asked in a sweet yet professional tone.

"I won't be able to come in Judith, my son isn't feeling too good and my wife and I are taking him into hospital. He is my first priority right now, so I'll just have to reschedule."

"but sir the Drake's won't accept a cancellation."

He scoffed "I don't care. I refuse to go sit in some meeting and leave my wife and son alone when they need me. Reschedule the Drake's and if they refuse then cancel them."

Judith sighed "yes sir. I'll speak to Andrea and ask her to put a word in with her father. I hope all goes well with your son."

"thank you Judith." he said before motioning for Olivia to hang up.

She hung up before dropping the phone into her pocket. She smiled down at Ezra who had fallen asleep half way through their drive. She kissed his forehead, his little body nestled safely in his mother's arms.

...

They rushed into the hospital with Ezra shaking violently, he went into a sudden seizure during their drive and neither of his parents knew what to do. Olivia felt her heart pounding violently in her chest as her son convulsed on the gurney.

Trevor pulled his wife into his arms while the nurses called for a doctor and tried stabilising the young child. He knew she was terrified, he was too but they needed to be strong for Ezra's sake.

Doctors rushed into the room in what felt like seconds and the couple were quickly pushed out into the waiting area. Olivia watched as they shut the door in their faces and immediately burst into tears.

Trevor held her in his arms, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back "it's okay baby, he'll be fine."

She shook her head "I have to see him Trev, I need to know that he's fine."

He kissed her forehead "calm down. Ezzy is a fighter, the doctors just need to stabilise him and then we'll know what's wrong."

She nodded, feeling a massive lump in her throat. She was terrified, all she wanted was for him to be okay.

Trevor sighed when she pulled out of his embrace and made a dash for the bathroom, her hand clasped over her mouth. He knew that having all of this stress while being pregnant was difficult for her and he made a silent promise to be there for her at all times.

He went to check up on her, not caring that he was in the lady's bathroom, he held her hair back and rubbed her back gently. Once she finally finished he helped her up and allowed her to clean herself up before leaving the bathroom.

She walked out of the bathroom five minutes later "did the doctors say anything yet?"

He shook his head "nothing, we just have to be patient and trust that all will be fine."

"how can you be patient while your son is in a room filled with doctors doing tons of tests. This is serious Trev."

"I know it is, I know honey, but we have to stay positive."

She sat down, feeling defeated. Her eyes were swollen due to her tears that refused to stop flowing. Her cheeks were red and head was throbing, she had no idea what was going on with her little boy and it was slowly killing her inside.

Trevor sat down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. He too was stressed but he knew that with her being pregnant he had to be the strong one. Her emotions were all over the place so he had to stay grounded.

They sat in the waiting room for over an hour, both of them anxious and terrified. Olivia looked up at Trevor with a sigh "how much longer do we have to wait?"

"I'll ask around" he said before walking over to a nurse at the front desk "Hi my wife and I brought our son in an hour ago and we haven't heard anything from the doctors since then. Could you possibly find out if everything is okay for me?"

She nodded "sure thing sir, what room is he in?"

He showed her to the room and thanked her as he watched her go into the room. He sat down beside Olivia and took hold of her hand, kissing the back of it "we'll know what's going on soon, nurse Beth went to find out what's happening."

She turned to him and sighed "I just need to know that he's okay, if he is fine then I'll be fine."

He kissed her forehead "Our boys a fighter babe, whatever is wrong we'll get through it, together."

Nurse Beth walked out of the room and over to the stressed couple, she gave them a tight smile "Hi Mr and Mrs Langan, Doctor Leighton will be out to speak to you in the next ten minutes. Your little boy is stabilised, they'll be out shortly."

"what are they doing to him?" Olivia asked, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"they're hooking him up to an IV drip, he's extremely dehydrated. I have to go now, all the best" she said before walking into another room.

Trevor wrapped his arms around his wife "told you he'd be okay."

She shrugged "don't be a smart ass when you were just as terrified as I was."

He chuckled "you know me too well sergeant"

"as I should counsellor"

...

"Mr and Mrs Langan, sorry for the long wait. Ezra is fine, he's on an IV drip to help with the dehydration." doctor Leighton said as he led the couple toward the room their son was in.

"what happened to him?" Olivia asked.

"He picked up a germ, but you've got a strong little boy. He's a bit weak but his body is fighting a strong battle. You're not allowed to go into the room without being suited up, and no physical contact is advised for now. He should be perfectly healthy soon."

Trevor sighed "so basically he is being quarantined?"

The doctor nodded "exactly, we'll check up on him throughout the night and if he's doing better in the morning then maybe we'll reconsider."

Olivia shrugged "as long as he's okay"


	30. Plot

Olivia sat on Trevor's thighs and sighed "I'm so glad he's home"

He nodded "me too honey, spending two weeks and coming home every night and not seeing my boy was horrible."

"I agree with that Mr Langan" she said with a smile before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. She pulled away a few minutes later when their bedroom door flung open and their little boy walked into the room.

His brunette hair hung haphazardly over his forehead, nearly reaching into his blue eyes. Olivia smiled at him before helping him get up onto the bed "how are you feeling champ?" she asked as she moved to lay down beside her husband, allowing Ezra to lay between them

He cuddled up against his father as best as he could "I'm okay mommy, do I have to take medicine today?"

She nodded "yes you do, you have to take it for this entire week so that your body can get strong."

Trevor smirked "mommy and I were worried about you over these last two weeks."

"cause I was sick?"

"Yeah, you were very sick and now we need for you to get better"

"can we go to the beach when I better?" he asked with an excited smile.

Olivia chuckled "yes we can baby. Once you're better we can spend the entire afternoon on the beach, watch the fireworks at night and even get pizza for dinner."

His smile widened immediately "I love pizza"

She kissed his forehead "I know you do."

He rubbed his eyes before turning to face his mother "mommy when is the baby coming to live with us?"

She chuckled "what baby?"

"the one that you told daddy about on chwistmas"

Trevor smirked "the baby will come live with us after six months"

He furrowed his eyebrows "where's the baby living now?"

Trevor took hold of his sons hand and placed it on Olivia's stomach "the baby lives right here"

"in mommy's belly?" he asked with a confused look.

Trevor chuckled "yes, the baby lives right there and in a few months mommy's belly is going to get a bit bigger and we'll be able to feel the baby kicking"

"won't that hurt mommy?"

She shook her head "sometimes it hurts, sometimes it doesn't."

"was I also in mommy's belly?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Olivia laughed "yes you were."

She reached for her phone and went into the album labelled **_'_****_Ezra.' _**before showing him a picture that Trevor took. She was seven months pregnant at the time and was seated on the sand with the water washing over her legs and lower body. Her massive baby bump stood out under the white sweater she wore and it was more accentuated by her hand which rested on the upper swell of her bump in a protective manner.

He looked at the picture and smiled "wow mommy your tummy was big"

She nodded "it sure was, and soon my tummy is going to be that big again because of this baby."

Trevor looked down at his son with a smirk "and then you and I will have to make mommy all the crazy things she wants."

"how did I get out of your belly?"

Olivia's eyes widened "well... Uhm..."

Trevor laughed gently before ruffling Ezra's hair "we'll explain that to you when you're older. You won't understand it right now."

He frowned "I will understand it, I'm smart"

"I know you are but that's a story for another day. A day that's very far from now."

Olivia kissed his forehead "why don't you take a little nap"

He nodded "I am tired"

"I can see that, your cheeks always turn red when you're tired" she said with a smile.

He cuddled between his parents and fell asleep almost instantly.

Trevor looked at his son and smiled with fatherly pride "we did a good job at raising this guy so far... I thought we'd screw up because we had no experience but he turned out okay."

She nodded in agreement "that's because we've been teaching him about kindness and loving others since birth."

...

"how's Ezra doing?" Nick Amaro asked as he sat down opposite Olivia in the café she had asked him to meet her at.

"my son is okay, he's at home with his dad. How's your baby?" she asked with a scoff.

He sighed "I know you're pissed at me right now but at least give me time to explain."

"I'm not the person you should be explaining this to. Amanda thinks you're going to propose to her, how can you set her up like this?"

He scratched the back of his neck "she wasn't supossed to notice anything..."

She scoffed "what were you planning? Were you going to buy a ring and run off to marry the woman you impregnated?"

He nodded, unable to look her in the eyes "I was going to write her a letter and be on my way."

"I never thought you could be such an ass"

"I never wanted any of this to happen, I got drunk and woke up with a lady in my bed the next morning... I swear I ran as soon as I woke up, and I wasn't ever going back. Until she called me and told me she was pregnant, as much as I love Mandy, I know I need to do right by my baby."

She shook her head "let's hope Mandy is more forgiving than I am."

"wait you're not going to tell her are you?"

She shrugged "that's not my job, I'm not the one who impregnated someone else. You need to man up and tell her the truth, she deserves that much at least."

He nodded "you're right"

"I swear if you don't tell her, I'll send her Marcy's number and all the pictures she uploaded of the two of you."

He scoffed "are you black mailing me?"

She shrugged "if that's what it takes to get you to tell the truth then yes."

He watched her walk out and scoffed "bitch" he spat.

...

"what's going on with Amaro?" Fin asked as he walked Olivia out of her office.

She shrugged "he has to deal with the consequences of his actions and it's pissing him off."

"what did he do this time?"

She stopped at the elevator "it's not my place to say, just don't be surprised if Mandy tries to shoot him later."

He chuckled "so I have to steer clear of them?"

"just be normal... You'll know when somethings up." she said before walking into the elevator.

...

Olivia walked into _Langan Harris attorneys_ with a massive smile on her lips. Her smile dropped the second she saw Judith and Andrea standing a few feet away from his office door.

She walked up to them and forced a smile "is Trevor here?"

Judith turned to her and scoffed "Mr Langan is in a meeting."

Andrea smirked "cute shirt, it makes you look pregnant."

Olivia let out a chuckle "that's because I am pregnant."

"you're insane if you think all those babies is going to be the reason he stays with you." Judith spat.

"Trevor loves me, he loves everything about me and that's what makes him stay with me. All these babies are a product of our love and our amazing sex life." she said with a smirk before pulling out her phone and texting her husband.

**_Hey babe, I'm outside of your office. - Liv. _**

Andrea scoffed "he's not going to reply, work is more important than a piece of ass."

Olivia shook her head "I'm not in the mood for you two and your delusion."

She walked over to the waiting area and sat down, trying her absolute best not to get pissed. After five minutes her phone vibrated.

**_Hey beautiful, I'm about to finish up my meeting, so you can come inside. I know Judith irritates you. - Trev._**

She chuckled as she read his texts, before getting up and walking toward his office.

"you can't go in there, they're having a meeting." Andrea said while standing in front of his office door.

Olivia rolled her eyes before pushing Andrea out of her way "I didn't ask your opinion."

She walked into the office and shut the door behind her, stopping when she saw a group of people staring at her.

Trevor's face lit up as soon as he saw her "This is my wife Olivia, honey this is the Drake family."

She gave them a tight smile "Hi, it's nice to meet you all."

Mr Drake looked Olivia up and down "it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Langan" he turned to Trevor and raised an eyebrow "Andrea never mentioned that you were married."

Trevor smirked "that's because we don't discuss my personal life much. We mostly discuss cases and possible clients."

Mrs Drake scowled "what do you do for a living Mrs Langan? Are you a stay at home mom? I'm sure you can be with your husbands salary, you don't need a job right?"

Olivia scoffed "I'm not a stay at home mom, I work for NYPD and please call me Olivia."

Trevor took hold of her hand "she's being modest, she's the sergeant of the special victim's unit."

Mr Drake gasped "wow, a female sergeant. You must be really good at your job then."

She smiled "I do what I can, and I have the best support system, my family and my squad are the reason I never give up."

"special victims unit, what do you investigate?" a guy who looked to be in his early twenties asked.

"we deal with cases of sexual assault, domestic violence, kidnapping and so forth."

Mrs Drake shrugged "basically you don't have to deal with dangerous criminals?"

Olivia scoffed "that's a common misconception. I deal with serial rapists, pedophiles, murders, sociopaths, abusive family members, damaged people. I deal with the worst kinds of people on a daily basis, people who think it's okay to rape teenage girls because they decided to wear short skirts, people who think that raping and abusing others makes them more powerful and superior. I deal with people who feel empowered when breaking others down and humiliating them, people who have deep issues that are hardly dealt with so they hurt other to make themselves feel better. I deal with monsters who are disguised as perfectly normal people, men and women that smile while they recount how they raped and murdered innocent and defenseless people. So think twice before you make that assumption again."

Mr Drake smirked "if you can speak about all of that with such conviction, imagine having her in a courtroom. Have you ever considered becoming a lawyer Mrs Langan?"

Trevor smirked "I ask her that same question every other day."

She smiled up at him "as challenging as my job is, I love it. I love helping the people I help daily, plus one attorney is enough for us."

"if you weren't married I'd tell Zachary over here to make a move." Mr Drake said with a chuckle.

Olivia took Trevor's hand and smiled widely at them "well for what it's worth, I'm happily married."

Trevor smiled "the meeting is pretty much over so I've got to head out, I have a reservation with this beauty at a restaurant across town."

The Drake's said their greetings before leaving Trevor's office. Olivia raised an eyebrow at her husband "you lied to them"

He chuckled "that I did... But only because I wanted to be alone with your gorgeous self"

She laughed as he pulled her into his arms, looking up so they were face to face. Their noses touched as they smiled at each other, wrapped in each other's arms. Their lips met in the sweetest of kisses, both soft and passionate. It was as if they shared a kiss for the very first time.

Andrea and Judith stood outside the office, watching the couple who were so caught up with each other that they didn't even notice their company. Judith scoffed before reaching for a file and walking over to Trevor's office. She knocked gently on the open door and smirked when the couple pulled apart, putting an end to their lip lock.

"Mr Langan I'm sorry to disturb you but you have to sign this form. Also you have to prepare Andrea for her first meeting with a client." she said as she walked into the office.

"what's the name of the client and where is this client?" he asked as he let go of his wife to sign the form Judith brought.

Andrea walked into the office and smirked "the clients name is Kimberly Revdow."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows "that's our victims name."

Trevor turned to his wife and smiled "I guess you won't be seeing me at the precinct on this case babe. This one is all on Ms Drake over here."

Olivia scowled "well that's sad, I thought we could spend time together while working on this case."

"well now you have the pleasure of working with me" Andrea said with a smirk.

Olivia sighed as her phone beeped "I have to go into the precinct. I'll see you at home, I'll text you the details and you can inform Andrea."

Trevor nodded before leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss, his hand caressing her tiny baby bump that had just begun forming a week ago.

She gently broke their kiss and smiled up at her husband "are you trying to get a pregnant woman all worked up here?"

He shrugged "maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll never know."

She chuckled "nice try honey, I have to get to the precinct. I actually have work to do."

He took hold of her hand "I'll walk you to the parking lot"

Andrea stood in the office, watching the couple walk out completely unaware of her presence. She su down onto on of the comfortable seats before looking up at Judith.

"What are the odds of both of us falling for an absolutely gorgeous man who turns out to be married and sickly in love with his wife?" she asked as Judith sat down beside her.

Judith sighed "I say we struck out real bad this time. Mr Langan is never going to leave that woman for either of us."

"Now is not the time to give up Jude, not when we can create a rift in their relationship."

"And how exactly would we do that?"

She smirked "There's a big NYPD event coming up in two months, by then the Mrs will be either five or six months pregnant. She'll be very hormonal, which means that if we play our cards correctly we could make her flip out in public, hence embarrassing herself and maybe then Trev will get irritated with her, giving us time to make our move."

"sounds like a good plan but how do we piss her off?"

Andrea stood to her feet and scoffed "I'll figure that out sooner than you think."

The women left Trevor's office with their plan to rip him and his wife apart in tact, both of the women anxious to get their claws into Mr Langan. They had an agreement that there would be no hard feelings between each other if he chose one over the other. Both females set up their plans, desperately wanting the position that was currently held by Olivia.


	31. Shot

Olivia walked out of her office and scowled "this guy is a piece of work."

Fin nodded "he is. Did he atleast say something today?"

She shook her head "no he didn't."

Amanda sighed "he's got some fucking nerve. Kimberley has footage of him raping her and he still has the nerve to act innocent."

"We need to find the other guy" Olivia stated before walking over to Dodds desk "did you find anything on him?"

He nodded, before leading them to the conference room and showing them a picture of a young boy "this is George Kalen. He is the other guy in the picture, he works at a nearby café called Inesto's."

Amaro handed Olivia a folder "He has a criminal record. Two assault charges, three counts for armed robbery and one sexual assault case."

She frowned "when was the sexual assault charge laid?"

"Two years ago, but all charges were dropped after a month." Dodds informed her while writing his address down.

She took the address and thanked her team for good work before grabbing her keys "Fin join Dodds and me. Amaro and try getting Aiden to speak."

"what do I have to do?" Amanda asked.

She shrugged "you have to go check if Delia is okay."

She turned to Andrea "you can join Amaro in interrogation."

"I'd much rather join you" Andrea commented with a scowl.

Olivia scoffed "that's not your call counselor."

They rushed out of the precinct, heading straight for the address that Dodds scribbled down for them. Fin drove while Olivia put on a bullet proof vest, George was armed and they knew it.

"Why the vest?" Dodds asked.

"you do know that I'm pregnant right? I have to be covered."

He sighed "I forgot about that, should you even be out in the field right now?"

"not really, but what's the worst that could happen?"

Fin gave her a stern look, signalling that he wasn't going to let this slide. She sighed "I promise I'll be careful."

He sighed "I'll hold you to your word."

Dodds shook his head at his superior "if anything happens to you, your husband has no right to kill us."

They walked into the apartment building and headed straight for Kalin's floor. Stopping when they reached his front door, Fin knocked while Olivia stood slightly behind him, both of them prepared for Kalin to attack them.

What they didn't expect was the teenage girl who ran toward them with a gun pointed at them. Olivia grabbed her gun and pulled the trigger the exact same time the girl did. She watched as the bullet hit the young girl in the chest before feeling the pain in her shoulder.

She stumbled back slightly, clutching onto her shoulder with her free hand. The door to George's apartment opened just as Olivia passed out in Dodds arms. He called a bus immediately while Fin pushed Kalin up against the door frame and cuffed him.

Fin read him his rights before handing him to Dodds, so that he could check on Olivia. He applied pressure to her shoulder, hoping and praying that she was okay. Dodds came back up after locking George in the squad car and called for backup.

"you need to get her to wake up" Fin said as he kept his hands pressed onto the bullet wound. Hoping that it would stop the blood that came pouring out of her shoulder.

Dodds tapped her cheek slightly while speaking to her, he let out a breath of relief when the bus finally arrived.

They got her onto a stretcher immediately, before placing the young girl in a body bag. Fin got into the ambulance van with Olivia while Dodds drove to the station with George in the back.

He called Rollins as soon as they drove off, filling her in on what happened.

Amanda checked up on Delia before rushing out of Mercy hospital and trying to call Trevor, she sighed when his phone went straight to voicemail.

"typical men, always busy when you need them" she muttered as she got into her car and sped off to _Langan and Harris Attorney's._

She arrived at the building a half hour later and rushed up to the receptionist on the first floor "Hi on which floor is Trevor Langan's office?"

The older looking woman frowned "do you have a meeting scheduled with Mr Langan?"

She shook her head "I don't but this is really important. It's a family emergency."

She narrowed her eyes at Amanda as if to see if she would buckle under the scrutiny of her stare. She realised that Amanda wouldn't back down and sighed as she informed her of which floor his office was on. Amanda thanked the woman before rushing toward the elevator and going straight to his office, she ran right past Judith who tried stopping her.

Amanda burst into Trevor's office, ignoring the fact that he was in a meeting with a few lawyers.

He stood to his feet "Detective can I help you?"

"You need to get to Mercy hospital right now." she said breathlessly.

He grabbed his car keys "Amanda what's wrong?"

Her bottom lip began to shiver "Olivia was shot... She passed out immediately."

Trevor didn't need to be told twice, he ran out of the building immediately not bothering to inform the room filled with attorney's that his wife was shot. He sped off to Mercy hospital not bothering to wait for Amanda, it wasn't of concern to him at the moment.

...

Fin watched as Trevor rushed toward him "where is she?"

Fin looked down at his bloody hands and sighed "they're trying to stabilise her, she went into shock."

He sighed as his tears fell freely from his eyes "is that Liv's blood? Where was she hit?"

"her left shoulder" he said as he sat down on one of the benches.

Trevor walked over to a nurse that walked out of the room Olivia was in and stopped her "Hi I'm here for Olivia Langan, she was brought in today, she was shot."

The nurse raised an eyebrow at him "what relation do you have to Mrs Langan?"

He wiped his tears "I'm her husband. Trevor Langan."

She nodded before motioning for him to follow her. She led him over to a blonde haired doctor, who smiled up Trevor.

"Nurse Gina, who is this fine young man?" the doctor asked as he removed his bloody gloves.

"this is Trevor Langan, the husband of the patient you just treated." she said before walking off and leaving the two men to speak.

"it's a pity that you're straight..." the doctor commented.

Trevor scoffed "now is really not the time for jokes doc, how's my wife and our baby?"

The doctor walked toward a room with Trevor trailing behind him "your wife is out of danger. She did need a small operation to get the bullet removed, it was very straightforward. Your baby is healthy and alive, she was wearing a vest at the time of the shooting to protect the little one I'm assuming. She's in room 143, down the corridor and then to your left. She might be out of it though."

He thanked the doctor before walking off into the direction of her room. He walked in and bit back his tears at the sight of her, she looked so frail and weak in that hospital bed. Yet he knew she was the strongest person he'd ever met, he walked over to her and took hold of her hand.

His heart dropped when he saw that her rings had been removed and placed into a jar on her bedside table. He took hold of the rings and slipped it onto her fingers before kissing her knuckles.

"You have no idea how much you scared me babe, I thought I was going to lose you today. When Amanda told me that you were shot, I felt a part of me dying. I don't think I could ever live without you baby, you're my everything." he said while rubbing her hand in a soothing manner.

He sighed as he looked up at her face, she looked beautiful, even without make-up, in a hospital bed, with pipes connected to her arms and a heart monitor set up for both her and the baby. The sound of both of their heartbeats filling the room completely. It gave Trevor a bit of peace, hearing their heartbeats made him realise that they were still here even though he nearly lost them.

He pushed her hair out of her face before leaning down to kiss her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin. He never expected this to happen, she said she was being cautious but it seems that wasn't enough.

Trevor placed his hand on her stomach, his hand caressing the small bump that had their baby safely nestled inside of his wife. He caressed her stomach for a few minutes before sitting down beside her bed and taking hold of her left hand. His eyes filled with tears as he held her hand.

"I love you Livia, more than you could ever imagine. I'm sorry for not being there to protect you, I feel like I've failed you..." he wiped his tears before continuing, "but as of now you've got my undivided attention... I won't leave your side and I'll take care of you till you're perfectly fine."

He kissed her hand, his head on the hospital bed. After a while he fell asleep, his hand clutched into hers, his face pressed against her thigh.

...

Trevor woke up a few hours later when he heard the sound of many voices around him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before smiling at his wife's squad and friends. His mother had also come to visit Olivia, holding Ezra in her arms.

Ezra saw his father sitting up and immediately put up a fuss "I want to go to my dad"

Sheila chuckled before walking over to her son "your kid is fussy."

Trevor took hold of his son and thanked his mother for picking him up at daycare "hey champ, what's wrong?"

Olivia looked over at her son and sighed "he's tired... If you put him down infront of me I can cuddle up with him."

Trevor narrowed his eyes at his wife "what if you hurt your shoulder?"

"I won't" she assured him.

He placed his son infront of his wife, allowing her to turn over and wrap her arms around his body. She sucked her breath through her teeth when she felt a twinge of pain shoot through her arm, but after a few minutes she was comfortable.

Everybody knew that Olivia loved her son more than anything in the world, but on the rare moments that they saw her interact with him, they caught a glimpse of how deep her love for him truly ran. She would go through immense pain to hold him so that he could fall asleep comfortably, she would kill for her little boy.

"how are you feeling?" Trevor asked as he pushed a lock of her wavy hair out of her face.

She forced a smile "I'm not going to lie, it hurts like a bitch... But as long as these two little ones are okay then I'm doing great."

Amanda Rollins walked over to the left side of Olivia's bed and sighed "you made me cry you asshole. I thought you were going to lose the baby, or worse."

Fin chuckled "you should know by now that Liv is one hell of a fighter, she won't die that easily."

Sheila nodded in agreement "he's right. Although you did scare the crap out of me..."

Olivia let out a small laugh, followed by a groan "no jokes please, it hurts."

Trevor leaned forward and kissed her forehead "you had me worried Livia, just the thought of losing you..."

She gave him a tight smile "you're not getting rid of me that easily counselor. We haven't even hit the ten year mark. You'll have to deal with my crap for a lot more years."

He gave her a chaste kiss "and I wouldn't have it any other way babe."

...

**_3 Weeks Later:_**

Doctor Young walked into Olivia's and smiled at the brunette haired woman "Mrs Langan are you ready to go home?"

She smiled over at the doctor "I definitely am. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed, these hospital beds are horrible."

He chuckled "they definetly are, your husband went to sign your discharge forms and then you'll be able to leave."

"thank you Doctor, for looking after me and my baby."

"I was just doing my job... If you didn't notice that your little one's heart rate picked up we would not have known, you could have lost your baby but because you're observant we could stabilise your blood pressure before it was too late. You're doing a great job with that little one, now we just need you to rest for the next two weeks and then you're free to go back to work."

She ran her hand over her bump and nodded "do I have to get permission from you to go back to work after the two weeks?"

He nodded while writing something down on a piece of paper "yes you do. I'll need to check on you and the little one before you can go back. You'll need a clearance letter from me and also you won't be allowed to go out on crime scenes, I already spoke to your boss William Dodds and he said you'll be on desk duty until after you had the baby."

She frowned "so basically I'll be useless until after I return from maternity leave."

He shook his head "you'll be doing yourself and your baby a favour. You're almost five months pregnant and that little one already almost died, take it easy Olivia. Your baby needs for you to relax, and I'm sure your husband will help with that."

Olivia let out a small chuckle "I'm sure he'll get me more riled up than anything else."

Doctor Young nodded and chuckled "well for what it's worth, you are allowed to have sex... On the condition that you don't put any pressure on your shoulder."

She nodded "please tell that to my husband because he'll deny having sex with me for weeks and I'll go insane since my hormones are all over the place..."

Trevor walked into the room and caught wind of his wife's last words "are we not allowed to have sex?"

Doctor Young chuckled "well if means you'll turn for me then no, if not then yes you can have sex with your wife. Just be careful with that shoulder of hers... She has to come back after two weeks, but for now no heavy lifting and long distance walking is allowed. She needs to relax."

Trevor smirked "I know exactly how to get her to relax, but is she allowed to fly anywhere?"

He shrugged "if you can keep her comfortable while she's on a plane then sure... She's not allowed to stress at all, your baby's life depends on it."

Trevor nodded "I'll do my absolute best to keep her calm."


	32. Get Away

Olivia sat down on her comfortable bed and let out a heavy breath "you have no idea how much I missed our bed."

He chuckled "I missed it just as much babe, those hospital couches aren't comfy in any way."

She leaned back against the pillows and placed her hand on her baby bump "so what do you have planned for these next two weeks?"

He relaxed beside her "what makes you think I have something planned?"

She smirked "I know you well enough to know that you're always up to something. Spill Langan"

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers "I love you"

A smile formed on her lips "I love you too Langan. I really do, you make me happy."

"that was the aim babe" he smiled "as long as you're happy, then I'm doing something right."

"you're doing more than just one thing right" she whispered before moving onto his lap.

Trevor raised an eyebrow at her "you're not getting any right now"

She gave him puppy eyes "but I need you, like really need you."

He gently pulled her onto his thighs, allowing her to straddle him "how can I say no when you look at me like that."

She smirked "I'll be careful I promise."

...

Trevor and Olivia walked into their hotel room in Costa Brava, which was in the province of Gerona, Spain with Ezra cuddled up in his father's arms. They had decided to spend the two weeks Olivia had off on holiday, so that she could get away from the hustle and bustle of the city and also because they needed a break.

Olivia walked into the master suite and dropped her suitcase, an exhausted sigh leaving her lips. She walked over to the glass doors that led to the balcony and stepped out, taking in a gasp of fresh air. She felt a bit tense still but it was already less stressful than the city.

Trevor walked into the bedroom, unbeknownst to his wife and went into the en suite bathroom to prepare a hot bath for her. She was slightly startled by the sound of running water, and decided to check out the bathroom.

A massive smile spread on her lips when she walked in to find him, standing next to the massive bathtub after he filled it with hot water and her various bath salts. The smell of berries were in the air and Olivia found it quite relaxing, she noticed that he got a glass of juice for her and one for him as well, because he hated drinking on his own.

Trevor turned to face his wife and smirked "you're a little overdressed"

She raised an eyebrow at him before getting rid of her clothes at a painstakingly slow pace. A groan left her lips when she tried getting her sweater over her head without help. Trevor quickly walked over to her and gently lifted the material over her head, leaving her in cream strapless bra and her jeans. He looked down at his half naked wife and couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

He was left speechless by how beautiful she looked in that moment, her hair was a bit shorter than usual and she had a shimmer to her skin that only appeared during her pregnancies. The slight swell of her stomach wasn't too small and it was very visible and it suited her beautifully. He reached out and carresed her baby bump, a wistful smile on his face.

Olivia looked up at him and felt her cheeks flush due to the intensity of his stare. His hands trailed over her stretched skin and a proud smile covered his face "you're so fucking beautiful babe."

She cupped his cheek with her left hand, a shiver escaping him when he felt her cold rings pressed against his warm skin "you don't need to charm me Trev, I'm already yours."

"what makes you think this about me trying to charm you, you're my wife, I love you and I love showing you my love. I want to admire you, and the beauty of what we created. Our second baby is growing inside of you and it's beautiful to watch it, to see the life that's forming inside of you. The life we created with our love and passion, I didn't say it to get in your pants, I said it cause it's true." he said before leaning down to kiss her.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, a kiss that lit her soul on fire. She moaned into their kiss and pulled him closer. He gently broke their kiss after a few minutes, his free hand cupping her cheek.

"get in the tub before the water runs cold." he said before helping her out of the rest of her clothes.

She stepped into the tub while holding onto Trevor's hand to steady herself. She relaxed into the soapy water and let out a contented sigh, her eyes closing as she allowed her body to relax.

Trevor kneeled down beside the bathtub and reached for the shampoo that stood on the counter at the head of the bathtub. Olivia let out a soft moan when she felt him message the shampoo into her hair.

Once he finished washing her hair, he dried his hands and reached for his phone taking a picture of her as she relaxed in the soapy water. Her five month baby bump popping up from the water slightly, she looked like a goddess and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to be married to such a beautiful person.

Olivia reached for his hand and kissed his knuckles "I feel so much better already"

He cupped her cheek "that was the plan babe... You need to rest as much as possible today because tomorrow our adventure of Costa Brava begins."

She chuckled "I hope it's nothing too hectic"

"of course not" he whispered before kissing her forehead and leaving the bathroom.

He went to check on Ezra before going to make a reservation for the three of them. He finished the call before going back to their bedroom, a smile spreading on his lips when he saw his wife cuddled up in the fluffy white blankets, dressed in only one of his button down shirts.

He set his alarm before settling down beside her, gently moving her so that she was wrapped in his warm embrace.

...

The family of three walked into the restaurant that Trevor made a reservation at, all three of them dressed to the T.

Trevor looked dashing in his black suit and Olivia looked breathtaking in her loose fitting black dress that stopped just above her knees. Her baby bump could be spotted easily even though her dress wasn't clinging to her skin, she couldn't hide her pregnancy even if she tried at the moment. Ezra looked absolutely adorable as he too wore a black suit, matching his father. His brunette hair was brushed neatly and hung over his forehead in the cutest way possible.

He looked up at his mother when the waitress strutted toward their table, a smirk on her face. Olivia turned to her son and raised an eyebrow at him "what's wrong Ezzy?"

"who's that lady?" he asked pointing to the woman who was approaching them.

"that's our waitress" Trevor answered.

He shrugged "oh she looks like momma"

Olivia smiled at the brunette haired woman, who did have a striking resemblance to herself, a gasp leaving her lips when she came face to face with the woman.

The waitress looked at Olivia with furrowed eyebrows "Hi, my name is Madison, and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I get you anything to drink before you order?"

Olivia's jaw dropped "Madison Benson?"

She nodded before gasping, a massive smile spreading on her face when Olivia pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around the woman she had not seen in years "Olivia I thought I'd never see you again"

Olivia broke their embrace before cupping Madison's cheek "Maddy you're all grown up, you look absolutely gorgeous."

She chuckled "well I can't stay a seven year old forever, you look gorgeous too." She scanned Olivia's outfit before gasping once again when she saw the baby bump that stood out of her loose fitting dress "you're pregnant?"

She nodded "I am" she turned to her confused husband and son "this is my husband Trevor Langan and my son Ezra. Guys this is my cousin Madison."

Trevor extended his hand to her "it's nice to meet you Madison."

Ezra just gave her a shy wave "hello"

She smiled at them "your kid is so cute."

Olivia noticed a guy dressed in a suit approaching them "Maddy I think you need to get back to work, we can exchange numbers and catch up when you're off. I'll be here for two weeks"

She nodded before taking their orders, noticing her manager as he stood and watched her from across the room.

Trevor raised an eyebrow at his wife "you never mentioned her before"

She shrugged "I guess I wanted to forget about everything so badly that I forgot about the few good things about my past life. Madison was seven years old when I left home, I was seventeen. I haven't seen her since then, it's been twelve years since I've seen her"

"she looks so much like you" he said before handing Ezra a napkin.

"I always thought I looked like my dad, but I guess it's just my eyes."

He gasped "you have his eyes?"

She nodded "yes I do... That's why my mother never looked at me when she spoke to me. She always said it was like looking into his eyes all over again."

Trevor took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles "I think you have the most gorgeous eyes in the world, and I love getting lost in them. Seeing all the love you have for me in your eyes drives me insane."

She chuckled "you're such a sweet talker."

...

Ezra finished his dessert before smiling up his mother "mama I finished"

She looked down at his chocolate covered face and chuckled "I can see that, it's just a pity you got more on your face than you did in your mouth."

Trevor handed her a napkin "he's always been messy, don't know why you're surprised."

She wiped his face gently "because I figured he'd grow out of it."

Ezra frowned "can we go home now?"

Trevor nodded "yes now that you finally finished, after an hour of picking at your cake. We can go home."

Olivia chuckled as Trevor called Maddy over, she handed him the bill and smiled as the family of three stood to their feet. Her and Olivia shared another tight hug and promised each other that they'd stay in contact.

Trevor took hold of Olivia's hand as they walked back to the hotel, the restaurant was only a block away from the hotel so it wasn't a long walk. Trevor had Ezra on his arm, his little eyes drooping slightly.

Olivia smiled up at her husband "thank you for tonight, I had a good time. It's great being away from the city."

He squeezed her hand "there's no need to thank me babe, all I want is for you to relax and get better and if you're doing that then I am happy."

They arrived at the hotel a few minutes later, before rushing up to their suite. Trevor carried Ezra into the bathroom and gave him a quick bath before tucking him in bed. He sat and waited till his little boy fell asleep, a proud smile on his face as he watched his chest raise and fall.

Olivia stood in the doorway and smirked "you coming to bed or are you just going to sit there staring at our kid all night?"

He smirked "as great as it is watching him sleep, I wouldn't mind a little alone time with you" he whispered as he walked toward the door.

Olivia switched on his nightlight before taking hold of her husband's hand and leading them to the master bedroom. She settled on the massive bed and raised an eyebrow at him "did Doctor Young say anything about shower sex?"

He chuckled "no, why?"

"because I need to shower and sex sounds great right about now."

He smirked "well let's get this show on the road then."

...

The next morning the family of three made their way to Praque Acuático Aquabrava, a waterpark with a kids area, dining areas and bars. Olivia was seated on top of a towel on a patch of well grown grass nearby the pools. She was dressed in a flowy red dress, with a massive straw hat on her head and sunglasses on her face.

Ezra wore a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt with a pair of black sneakers, matching his father who wore the same. Olivia smirked as she placed a hat on his head, his hair falling forward almost into his eyes.

He groaned "mama I can't see"

"just give me a second and it'll be out of your face." she said before readjusting his hat, pushing his hair to the side.

He smiled up at his mother "thank you mama"

"you're welcome my baby" she said before handing him a bottle of juice "and didn't we speak about the mama bit? You said you'd call me mommy."

Trevor smirked before rubbing his sons back "Wir haben vergessen, deiner Mutter mitzuteilen, dass du Deutsch lernst." _(we forgot to tell your mother that you're learning German)_

Olivia let out a sigh "you're teaching him German?"

He nodded "sure am, he is picking it up quite well so far."

Olivia smirked "why didn't you tell me?"

"we planned on surprising you... That was ruined today." he said before handing Ezra a napkin.

"awww babe that's so cute" she said before cupping Ezra's cheek "I'm so proud of you my baby."

He smirked "so does that mean that I can name the baby?"

Olivia's eyes widened "why would you want to name the baby?"

He shrugged "because it's my bwother"

She chuckled "honey we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"I know it's a boy. He's my bwother, so can I pick his name pwetty please?" he asked with a pout

Trevor sighed "well what do you want to name the baby?"

He pursed his lips before shrugging "can't say."

"so when will you tell us?" Olivia asked.

"when the baby come out of mama's belly."

Olivia chuckled "okay then, I trust you to choose a proper name."

He nodded "okay mommy. Can I go swim now?"

Trevor smirked "you and I can go swim while mommy calls Madison. She'll join us after her call."

She leaned over and gave Trevor a chaste kiss "I love that you know me this well"

"you have been my wife for five years now so I should know you this well." he said before giving her another peck.

She pulled away and placed her hand on her bump, a soft groan leaving her lips "is everything okay in there little one."

Trevor looked down at her bump "are you okay?"

She nodded "mmm just a bit of discomfort, but I'm okay."

Ezra gave his mother the now half filled juice bottle back "can we go now daddy?"

"yes we can." he picked Ezra up before smiling down at his wife "are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded "Yeah I just need some crisps, I'm craving something spicy"

"should I get you something?" he asked.

"no, I have some crisps in my bag" she said before getting the bag of chips and waving it infront of him.

He gave her another kiss before heading to the bathroom with Ezra, both of them getting out of their clothes and into swim appropriate clothes. They walked over to the pools and immediately got into the water, both of them so caught up in swimming that they didn't notice Olivia standing close to the edge of the pool and capturing a few pictures of them.

Trevor had Ezra on his back seeing that he wasn't really good at swimming yet, so he stayed close to his father as best as he could. Trevor smirked when he saw someone swimming toward him "it's great of you to come and join us."

Olivia smirked "well your kid made me eat an entire bag of spicy crisps and then I had to drink Ezra's juice because my entire body heated up."

He chuckled "we can head up to the dining area for lunch once we finish swimming."

Ezra let go of his father and swam the short distance into his mother's arms "can mommy swim with a baby in her belly?"

"yes I can. Swimming relaxes me and the baby needs for me to be relaxed." she smiled.

"it's also the best form of exercise during pregnancy" Trevor added.

Olivia nodded "Yeah and it takes away some of the pain of carrying the baby."

Trevor smirked as an idea ran through his head "honey will you be okay with him for a few minutes, I need to make a phone call?"

She shook her head "I think it'll be best if I get out a bit, I need some water and also my shoulder is starting to hurt."

He immediately took Ezra out of her arms, making sure not to hurt her, before swimming to the steps and getting out of the pool. He placed Ezra down on the ground before taking hold of Olivia's hand and helping her out of the pool as gently as he could. His biggest fear was that she would slip and lose the baby so he held her hand until they were back on grass, Ezra held onto his father's free hand and sighed as he walked back to their spot.

They had only been in the pool for a hour and a half but Olivia was already feeling exhausted. She sat down on the towel before taking Trevor's bottle of water and drinking a few sips of it. Ezra laid down on beside his mother and let out a soft sigh "I wanna eat pwease."

Trevor grabbed his wallet and his t-shirt before giving Olivia a peck on her lips "I'm going to get us something to snack on for a while. You want anything?"

She shrugged "I actually want a salad but I also feel for a burger."

He chuckled "I'll get both and you can eat which ever one you choose. Ezra what do you want to eat?"

He shrugged "I don't know daddy, can you pick for me please."

"sure thing champ" he said before walking into one of the diners ordering their food to go. He made his phone call while waiting for their meals, taking it as the perfect opportunity to put his plan together.


	33. Time Away

Trevor sat on the bed with Ezra in his arms "okay are you ready for a quick revision before we go to the gardens with aunty Maddy?"

He nodded "ja" _(yes)_

Trevor chuckled "okay we're only doing five words this time, and because we're going to the gardens we'll relate it to that okay?"

"yes daddy" Ezra answered with an excited smile.

Olivia sat down on her side of the bed with a bowl of cerial "can I join in?"

Trevor shrugged "of course you can. You come up with five words in English and I'll say it in German if he doesn't know it yet."

She smirked "great this way I'll learn too."

"okay go" Ezra said with an excited smile.

"Flowers"

Ezra furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion "blumme"

Trevor chuckled "no son, blumen. Don't forget the 'n' at the end of the word."

Olivia thought of another random word "grass"

"Gras. That's easy" he said with a proud smile.

"spoken like a pro" Olivia complimented, before turning to her husband "I can't think of another you go."

"Pathway" he said.

"Weg" Olivia answered with a chuckle.

"mama do you speak German?" Ezra asked, seeing as his mother immediately knew the answer.

She shook her head "no I don't, I just remember that Grandma was speaking to me a month ago and telling me that she needed to fix the pathway at her place, but instead she said weg and then translated it when I told her that I don't understand."

Trevor smirked "you even had me shocked for a minute there babe."

She chuckled "okay, next is Daisy"

Ezra shot her a confused look "what's a Daisy?"

"it's a type of flower, we'll show it to you if there is any on the walk way that we're taking. Also it's Gänseblumchen in German."

Olivia gasped "that's difficult. Okay last one is Garden"

"Garten" he answered while throwing his hands in the air. He smiled up at his parents "Ich leibe dich mama und papa" _(I love you mommy and daddy)_

Olivia carefully pulled him into her arms before smothering his face with kisses "I love you too my little love bug"

"what's a love bug?" he asked with a giggle.

She kissed his forehead "you are a love bug"

Trevor smiled widely at the sight of his wife and son bonding. Olivia pushed his hair out of his face and smiled widely when saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her. She cupped his cheek "you mean the world to me Ezra Langan."

He smiled up at his mother before moving closer to her and kissing her cheek, and then leaning down and kissing her bump "I love my mommy and brother."

"Ezra we don't if it's your brother or sister yet." Trevor said with a chuckle "come on we have to go."

Olivia stood to her feet and sighed "please don't make me walk too much... Because my feet are killing me right now."

"There are benches and grass patches were we can relax if you get tired plus I packed a few snacks and light meals, cause I know you have to eat about 300 extra calories for your second trimester." he assured her as they walked out of the hotel.

Madison was parked outside and honked when she saw the family walk out. She popped the trunk and allowed them to put their bags in, Trevor popped the bags in the trunk before putting Ezra into the backseat beside his mother.

Madison smirked "you guys look well rested"

Olivia chuckled "I don't know how Trevor is still going strong cause he literally gets like two hours of sleep everynight. Where as Ezra and I can sleep anytime and all the time, he's up first every morning ready with breakfast and I'm always up last."

Trevor shrugged "I'm used to not sleeping much, it comes with the territory and if it means my family will get a few extra minutes of peace then I'll gladly give it to them. Plus Olivia is usually up first and preparing breakfast, but with her being pregnant her body is a bit more exhausted. It works overtime to protect, feed, and nuture that little one so I have to pull my weight and make it a bit easier for her."

Madison let out a sigh "Where and when will I find my Trevor Langan?"

Olivia smirked "when you least expect it, they usually hide as friends for months."

"I'll let you know when I find him... So how long have you two been married?"

"it'll be five years three days from now" Trevor answered with a smirk.

"that's a long time, how's marriage been treating you guys?"

Olivia shrugged "it's been great no complaints. We're still in the early stages but I still love him all the same, if not more."

Maddy nodded "you two are officially goals... So what do you for a living?"

"I work for the NYPD, I'm sergeant of the special victims unit and Trevor is an assistant district attorney." Olivia answered before handing Ezra his pacifier.

"oh wow... So you guys deal with criminals and stuff?"

Trevor nodded "Yeah. That's why we're here now, this one got shot three weeks ago and we needed to get away for a bit. She has strict doctors orders to relax and take time off to heal."

Maddy gasped "you were shot? Where? Why?"

"In my left shoulder, but it wasn't too bad. They got the bullet out and luckily nothing was badly damaged, just a lot of scar tissue and I went into shock which resulted in us nearly losing this little one. I got shot while going to get one of the suspects, turns out he was ready for us and sent his teenage girlfriend to shoot us. The idea was to shoot us in our heads and run away together, unfortunately for them I saw her aim the gun and shot back instantly."

"Did the girl make it out alive?"

Trevor shook his head "it's a sore subject for her, the girl died on impact. The bullet hit her heart, she had no chance."

Olivia felt a pang of nausea and tried to even out her breathing, she ran her hand over her bump "easy there little one" she whispered.

They pulled up at the garden and Maddy led them toward the entrance with a massive smile on her face "welcome to Jardín Botánico Marimurta."

Ezra's face lit up "it's pwetty"

Trevor nodded "yes it is. Come on let's go in."

Olivia took hold of Trevor's hand and let out a breath "I know we just got here but I need to sit down for a bit, my legs are killing me."

Maddy turned to them "there's a picnic area close by, we can set up there before checking out the rest of the garden."

"sounds brilliant."

...

The day flew by and the family had tons of fun, they walked the routes and tooks tons of photos. Maddy told them whatever she knew about the gorgeous flowers and even taught them a bit of Spanish.

After a long and entertaining day they headed to a little Spanish restaurant that served what was known to be the best tapas in Spain. Olivia tried her absolute best to avoid any seafood tapas, knowing that it would ruin her appetite completely. Trevor smirked as he reached for one of the tapas and held it up infront of her.

She chuckled "I can feed myself you know."

He rolled his eyes "stop being cheeky and eat it woman."

She scoffed "no"

He raised a brow at her before leaning close to whisper in her ear "you eat this and I'll eat you tonight"

Olivia felt a pang of arousal hit her, her entire body heating up in an instant at just the sound of his voice. It was low and husky, it was sexy and it was definitely turning her on.

She opened her mouth without hesitation and allowed him to feed her the tapa without further protest. Maddy raised an eyebrow at the couple when she saw Olivia's flushed cheeks.

"you okay Liv?" she asked.

Trevor took his free hand and ran it up her thigh, stopping just before he reached her womanhood.

She took a deep breath and nodded "I'm good, just blown away by how good this tastes."

"it tastes great, but I've tasted better" Trevor said with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes before squeezing her thighs together to ease away some of the tension that was building within her. She bit her lip, her fingers picking at the rim of her napkin, she couldn't take this feeling. Her hormones were hyperactive at the moment due to her pregnancy and right now all she wanted to have her husband ravish her.

"Liv are you sure you're okay?" Maddie asked while handing Ezra his juice.

"Yeah I'm just feeling a bit... Tired, the baby makes me really tired around this time of the day."

Maddy smirked "I have an idea, why don't you and Trevor head back to the hotel and get a bit of a rest. I can take Ezra to the movies, we can go watch a cartoon in English at one of my favourite little cinemas. I'll send you our location and even give you the tabs on my phone so you can track us, if you're uncomfortable with leaving him with me."

Olivia shook her head "that's not necessary. I trust you, I basically raised you till the age of 7, I know you'll take good care of him."

"you raised her?" Trevor asked with a furrowed brow.

Maddy nodded "Liv was ten years old when I was born, she had to learn to look after me because my mother died and my dad left home, her mother was too drunk to look after a baby so I basically became Liv's baby."

Olivia reached over the table and took her hand "I would take her to the old lady that lived two doors down in the morning, Mrs Wilson. She would watch Maddy till I got home and she would pay me to clean around her house so that I could get some money for formula. I left high school at the age of fifteen and went to the academy but I still lived at home, until I turned seventeen and was informed that I'd have to move to New York. I stayed with Cragen for two years before I could afford my own apartment, he really was a father to me."

Trevor nodded, putting everything together in his mind "you couldn't take Maddy with you cause you weren't an adult... You didn't even have a place for yourself so she would have to stay with your mother then."

Maddy pursed her lips "I stayed with Mrs Wilson for three years before my dad came back and took me to Tennessee, which is where I spent my life until I came to Spain a year ago."

Olivia gasped "I went back looking for you... I was twenty, almost twenty one when I went back and Mrs Wilson told me you left and she didn't know where you were. I asked my mother but she wasn't of much help, I even stayed with her for a week, in the hopes of finding you around somewhere."

"I cried everyday for the first few months after you left, it was literally like losing my mother. It was horrible, but when I was old enough I understood why you couldn't take me with you, I forgave you."

Olivia bit back her tears "I felt like I was leaving my own child behind."

She placed her hand on her bump and smiled "but when I look at you now, I see a radiant woman who dealt with life's hardships as much as I did and got through them just as I did. I'm proud of you Madison, not just for surviving but for getting out and creating a better life for yourself. You were always strong willed, I just never thought I'd see you again. I never spoke about you because it hurt to realise that I abandoned you, but I know now that neither you nor I would have benefited from me staying. "

"I get it you know. You were just a child, forced to take care of another child. Forced to raise me and work part time jobs all while going to school and looking after your mother. Life was hard, but we got through it, and I'm a better person now because of you and Mrs Wilson." she assured her older cousin.

Olivia let out a soft chuckle and shook her head "I never would have left if Mrs Wilson didn't speak to me. She spoke some sense into me and made me realise that I had to get away before my mom killed me. I made her promise that she'd take you in or I wouldn't leave, and I was pissed when I returned and she told me you were gone with your father."

...

Trevor wrapped his arms around her as they laid cuddled up in their bed, basking in the aftermath of their love making. He kissed her shoulder before pulling her a little closer to his body. They had returned from the little restaurant about five hours ago and both took a nice afternoon nap, while Maddy and Ezra went to see the movie Maddy was talking about. After three hours Maddy brought Ezra back to the hotel suite, he was hyper active and super excited to tell his parents all about his time with aunt Maddy.

Trevor and Olivia struggled for an hour to get him cleaned up and ready for bed, both exhausted after the marathon their three year old son put them through. Olivia returned to their bedroom a few minutes after Ezra finally fell asleep, after four stories, and opted for a hot shower instead of a bath. Trevor noticed that his wife was taking a shower and decided to join her, this proved to be a brilliant idea as it ended up with Olivia pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and their lips locked in a from here to eternity kiss.

After an intense session of lovemaking in the shower, they returned to bed, where they were currently cuddled up. Trevor ran his over Olivia's bump, smirking at how big it was already.

"Ezra didn't give me such a big bump, it only got this big at seven months, but this little one is working over time to make me fat." she whispered.

He kissed her shoulder "you are not fat babe, you're pregnant. There's a massive difference between the two, I love your body when you are pregnant and when you are not pregnant. Somehow you always manage to take my breath away."

She sighed before removing his hand from around her waist and getting out of bed. He watched her walk toward the door and grab the robe that hung behind it, covering her nakedness from him. Trevor knew she only ever tried to cover herself up when she felt insecure, and it would bother her all night if he didn't put her mind at ease right away.

He too got out of bed before walking up to her and taking hold of her hand, he led her to their floor length mirror and gently reached for the tie of her robe. She watched him causiously in the mirror, her eyes following his hands as it pushed the robe off her shoulders.

She looked down at her feet, to avoid her reflection. He gently lifted her head by placing his finger under her chin, her eyes locked with his as they both looked in the mirror.

"Trev..." she started.

"don't." he cut her off before pointing to the mirror "I want you to listen and see what I see when I look at you. Your hair is absolutely perfect, it's as smooth as silk and wonderful to touch, just like your skin. I love the way it fans out onto the pillows when you're asleep, how you can rock the crap out of any haircut and hairstyle. I love that Ezra has your brunette hair, and I pray that this little one gets it too. Also I love how tangling my hands into your hair calms you down, and also how hot it is when I pull it occasionally during sex."

She allowed a small smile to tug at her lips as she listened to him. He kissed her shoulder "I love your brown eyes, I think it's my favourite part of you, being able to get lost in these gorgeous brown eyes daily is an absolute honour. I love the way your eyes show your deepest emotions, how they fill with awe and adoration whenever you look at Ezra. How they reflect the purest love for all the people you help on a daily basis. One of the first things that captured my heart was your brown eyes, when you looked at me with such conviction in that courtroom, I knew you were innocent as soon as I looked into your eyes. From that moment I knew no other woman would ever compare to you."

He gently wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. He kissed her softly before pulling away and focusing on the mirror again "your lips are perfect, I remember when we first met I wondered what it would be like to kiss your beautiful lips, and let me tell you I'll never bore of it. Your smile breathtaking, everytime you smile I feel like everything is right in my world. I love your smile and the way your eyes shut and your nose has a slight crinkle to it. I love that you passed your gorgeous smile onto to our son, that'll help him one day when he's older, his smile will leave someone as breathless as your smile leaves me."

He placed his hands on her shoulders "these shoulders that carry the weight of the world, they represent your strength. You help so many people and you carry them on your shoulders, and then after all of that you come home and you comfort our little boy and even me, giving us your shoulders to cry on." he peppered her shoulders with gentle kisses "your strength still amazes me..."

She smiled widely at his words, watching as one of his hands moved to her breast, he cupped it ever so gently "your boobs are the best boobs I have ever seen, and I know I sound like a pig right now, but I love looking at them and touching them. I loved watching you feed Ezra and I can't wait to watch you with this little one too. I just love your breast so much, and now that they've grown with your pregnancy it's even hotter than before."

She chuckled "you pig"

He gave her breast a soft squeeze, smirking as she let out a moan "I love your hips, these hips that sway as you walk. The way they fill out your clothes and add to how fucking hot you look. I love that I can grab them and touch your hips all I want. Your ass, now I can't describe your ass without sounding like a pig so forgive me, your ass is fucking amazing. It's so firm and perfect, I love touching it and looking at it. You have an amazing ass babe, I love it."

He wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her bump, "These legs of yours are so beautiful, they are long and sexy. I love having your legs wrapped around me, and I love where they lead me to whenever I'm kissing them and I'm not referring to your feet. You have legs for days Livia, I love seeing you in my shirts with nothing else on cause then I can admire your legs. Your feet are the cutest feet I've ever seen, and I'm not a feet person. I tend not to look at people's feet but yours are just so perfect."

He reached for her hand and placed it on her bump "and last but definitely not least, your stomach. I know you feel fat, but I can assure you that is not what I see and it is not the truth. Your womb is hosting our kid right now, your body is working over time to form that little human we created. You are pregnant, you're bringing another human into this world and that's the most amazing thing I've watched. You carrying our children is absolutely beautiful, you're pregnant and I love it. Yes you've got a baby bump, but that's only because your body knows this little one needs space."

He turned her away from the mirror and cupped her cheek wiping her tears as they fell, his eyes locked with hers "you are every thing to me Olivia, you take my breath away daily and I can't get enough of you. You are absolutely gorgeous both inside and out, and I need you to know it. I love you, completely, through everything. I love you Mrs Langan and I never want you to feel ashamed when you're around me because shame doesn't ever cross my mind when I look at you. All I see is perfection, and even your flaws and quirks are golden to me. I love you for who you are, and who you are is a wife, a mother, a daughter, a boss, a leader and the love of my life."

...

**_A/N_**

**_Hey all, so this chapter was a bit of a challenge to write but alas, I finally did it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up soon and there will definitely be a bit of drama in store (don't hate me too much.)_**

**_To those of you who are always reading and leaving reviews, thank you so much. I truly appreciate it, you guys inspire me to keep going. Your input and thoughts are valued._**

**_I love you all._**

**_Karrrm. xx_**


	34. Fighter

Olivia walked into the law firm's ball and let out a breath as she looked at the tons of people around her, it didn't even start yet and she was already exhausted. They had missed the NYPD event because they were still in Spain at the time but they had no choice but to attend the law firm's annual ball since they came back four days before the ball.

Trevor looked down at her and smiled "are you okay babe?"

She nodded "yeah just a little nervous, your kid is messing with my hormones again."

He chuckled before leaning down and giving her a chaste peck on the lips "as long as you don't start crying all will be fine."

She rolled her eyes playfully "if I cry you better be there to comfort me, since it's your fault I'm carrying this kid in the first place."

"How's it my fault?" he asked with a laugh.

She pursed her lips before leaning close to him to whisper in his ear "your pull out game is weak honey"

He feigned hurt "you keep talking like that and I'll get you knocked up again woman."

She let out a hearty laugh before following him to the table with a group of lawyers standing at it. She forced a smile when she saw her two least favourite females staring at her husband like vultures, she rolled her eyes and ignored their stares.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at Olivia and smirked when he saw her massive baby bump "my my Mrs Langan you and the little one look absolutely beautiful tonight, also congratulations on your pregnancy."

She felt her cheeks flush slightly at the compliment "thank you Kevin" she looked around the table and shot him a questioning look "where's your girlfriend?"

He shrugged "she couldn't make it tonight, her mother fell ill so she flew back to London yesterday."

"oh that's horrible, I hope her mother feels better soon" she said before giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Judith smirked "Mrs Langan, I heard you were shot some time ago, what was it like?"

Trevor put a protective arm around Olivia when he saw the frown cover her face, she scoffed at the question "I have no idea what it was like because I passed out a few minutes after it happened, and when I woke up it hurt like a bitch."

"why do you even do that job when you know the risks of it?" she asked with scowl.

"because I love my job. I won't let something as small as a bullet to the shoulder stop me from getting justice for innocent people." she said, trying her best not to sound pissed.

Andrea scoffed "so you love your job more than the baby you're carrying, if you're willing to risk it's life for that of a stranger"

Olivia felt her blood boil as she turned to face the lawyer with a poison filled glare, she bit back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

Trevor felt his wife's entire body tense in his arms and immediately pulled her into his embrace "Ms Drake could you mind your business for a second and not rip into my wife when you know absolutely nothing about her."

Olivia pulled herself out of his embrace and tried her absolute best not to slap the shit out of the young woman who stood infront of her. She pushed Andrea out of her way before walking to the bathroom, she looked into the mirror and took a deep breath.

She placed her hand onto her bump and felt a dull thud against her hand "hey there little one, you know I love you more than life itself right. You and your brother mean the world to me, Andrea is a bitch and we're not going to let her get to us okay."

After a few minutes the bathroom door opened up and Andrea walked in with a smirk "it was cute what he did in there, you know, cover for you. Was it because what I said was true, is that why you couldn't even answer me?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at the woman standing infront of her "could you just leave me the fuck alone, cause if you don't I'm going to kick your ass."

"how are you going to do that while you're the size of a whale?" she asked with a scowl.

Olivia scowled "and yet even though I'm the size of a whale Trevor still prefers me over you. Why don't you get the message, he's happily married and not you or Judith is ever going to break us apart."

"that's what you say now, but I'll be in his arms by the end of the night" she spat.

"you're pathetic, what are getting from all of this crap. All you do is piss me off, Trevor doesn't give two fucks about you, and you put in all this effort to aggravate me, yet at the end of the night Trevor gets into bed with me and makes love to me." she said on a breath, feeling herself get worked up.

Andrea watched as she placed a shaky hand on her baby bump "that's all temporary Olivia, will he still love you if you lost his baby?"

She took a deep breath, feeling slightly tipsy "fuck you"

"your husband will be doing that soon, so you can start teaching the other brat to call me mommy now." she smirked.

Olivia felt her stomach twist as a pang of nausea hit her, she felt as if she was going to pass out but she refused to back down, she could feel the little one thrashing about inside of her and knew that the baby was in some sort of distress "you're not going to win Andrea."

She stepped closer to the now flushed brunette and gave her a sickly sweet smile "oh yes I will, because here's nobody to stop me now and you're in no position to protect yourself."

Olivia used all her strength to keep her body up straight, she was absolutely seething and could feel her heart beating at a rapid pace. Her hand shook as it rested against her five month baby bump, she knew she needed to calm down but she couldn't, not when Andrea was this close to her.

Andrea smirked before placing her hand on Olivia's bump "say your goodbyes to baby, you bitch" she whispered before pulling her hand back and punching the pregnant woman with full force in her stomach.

Olivia groaned and stumbled back slightly, she gripped her bump and took a massive gasp of breath as she watched Andrea leave the bathroom. She held onto the counter tightly and tried her absolute best to regulate her breathing.

She felt her legs about to give in when suddenly a pair of arms caught her, she let out another low groan. She knew by now her blood pressure was probably skyrocketing and she needed to stay calm somehow.

The woman that grabbed hold of her quickly set her down on the ground "what happened are you okay darling?"

Olivia looked up at the gray haired woman through teary eyes and let out a pain filled groan "my baby"

The woman pushed Olivia's hair out of her face "it'll be okay darling, we just need to get someone to get you out of here, you need to get to a hospital."

Olivia let out a ragid breath "my husband, Trevor... Langan"

The woman stood to her feet "okay you just keep breathing, I'll be right back okay."

Olivia placed her hand on her underside of her baby bump, she had a aching pain in her back and she could feel her blood pressure skyrocketing, the room was spinning with her and she was sure she was going to lose her baby.

Trevor followed the older woman into the bathroom and immediately kneeled down beside his wife, he took hold of her hand and sighed "are you okay babe?"

She let out a pain filled groan "the baby. I feel sick, it's stopped moving." she whispered weakly.

Trevor and the older woman helped her to her feet and watched as she blinked a few times, both of them still holding her up. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the room spinning once again, her head was pounding and she was certain that she heard her ears ringing before she blacked out in their arms.

...

Olivia woke up in a room filled with doctors and searched frantically for her husband, when she felt a sharp pain and let out a scream. She knew that pain all to well, it was a contraction.

The doctors tried stabilising Olivia as she cried out, she grabbed hold of one the doctors and gave him a pleading look "I can't have the baby yet, it's too early!"

"Mrs Langan I need for you to calm down, your bp is dangerously high and your baby is already in distress, just try to breath for me." the doctor said as he read from her chart.

Trevor stood in the waiting room, pacing nervously, he was absolutely terrified. He watched as his mother and her squad walked into the waiting room.

Fin placed his hand on Trevor's shoulder "How is she?"

He shrugged "I don't know, she started contracting on the way here but they're trying to stabilise her now."

Sheila sighed "she'll be alright sweetheart"

The older woman gave Trevor a reassuring smile "when I found your wife crouched over in the bathroom, I saw her trying to fiercely protect your baby. She was trying her absolute best to stay calm and regulate her breathing, your wife and your baby is going to make it."

Trevor looked up at the woman and gave her a small smile "thank you so much for helping her and for coming to get me."

"I couldn't leave her to own devices when I saw that she needed help, just a pity I didn't see who was with her in the bathroom, because she pushed past me way too quickly." she said with a sad smile.

...

**9 hours later:**

Trevor walked into the room his wife was in and smiled down at her sleeping form, she looked so peaceful as if nothing had happened. He sat back and let out a sigh as he listened to the heart monitor that sounded the room.

"you need to stop scaring me like this Liv" he whispered, his tears falling freely.

She stirred gently before opening her eyes and giving him a weak smile "hey" she whispered.

He looked up at her and kissed the back of her hand "hey yourself... How are you feeling?"

"like I've been hit by a truck. How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice still sounded so weak.

He shrugged "I'm okay I guess, you scared the crap out of me tonight Livia... I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I failed you as your husband and as a father to our baby and I'm so sorry"

She squeezed his hand that held hers as her own tears rolled down her cheeks in torrents "don't do that Trev, you can't blame yourself. You didn't know that I was in distress in the bathroom. You had no way of knowing, I shouldn't have let Andrea upset me like that."

He looked up at her tears filled eyes and shook his head "I should have checked up on you when I noticed you were gone for some time already. If I came to get you sooner none of this would have happened. Our baby would..."

She shook her head "Trevor don't... We're okay, I'm okay, you're okay. Everything will be fine."

"So doctor Young said you'll have to be at home for the next week at least and then you can go back to the precinct but you're only allowed to work a maximum of four hours a day."

She sighed "is that all he said? He didn't tell you why it happened?"

He nodded "he told me that you suffered a massive blow to the stomach, the impact sent the baby into distress and your high blood pressure led to you passing out. Now all we can do is wait to find out if that little one is okay."

She took their joint hands and placed onto her bump "our baby will be fine, the heartbeat may be a bit weak and there hasn't been any movement but we've got a fighter."

He caressed her bump and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on it "we're counting on you to make it through the night kiddo, if you make it through tonight all will be fine."

She watched as her husband whispered to her bump and forced a smile even though her tears continued to flow, she just wanted a sign that their baby was okay, just a kick or something. She let out a soft sob "Trev..."

He looked up at his heartbroken wife "yes?"

"if anything happens tonight and you have to make a choice between me or the baby, please chose the baby" she whispered before bursting into more sobs.

He moved to sit next to her on the hospital bed and gently pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her "you can't think like that Livia, nothing is going to happen. Try to get some sleep okay, I'll stay right here with you. Ezzy is sleeping at my mother's place so I'm staying here for the night. Get some sleep baby."

She cuddled further into his chest and silently cried until her exhaustion took over. Trevor listened as she slept peacefully in his arms, her body was completely relaxed.

A small smile tugged at his lips when he heard the babies heart rate picking up a bit. He placed his hand on her bump and kissed the top of her head "we're going to be okay. We're not losing this battle."

...

They awoke the next morning to the melodious sound of their babies heartbeat filling the room, both of them smiling when they realised that the heartbeat was strong and their little one was definitely going to be okay.

Olivia looked up at Trevor with tear filled eyes as she felt a dull thud against her hand "Trev, it kicked... Our baby is okay"

He cried tears of pure joy as he held his wife, he was ecstatic "our baby is one hell of a fighter"

She nodded "I love you Trev"

"I love you too Liv, thank you for being strong enough to carry our kid and protect it" he said before giving her a gentle kiss.

"thank you for giving me kids to protect, and for keeping me calm last night."

He smiled down at her "there's no need to thank me, it's my duty after all."


	35. Disquietude

**_Two Months Later:_**

Olivia walked into the precinct after her long weekend break and felt absolutely refreshed. She was ready to take on whatever the day had to bring, her smile was brilliant and she looked as relaxed as she felt. After the inncedent two months ago, she was feeling much better, she hadn't told Trevor the cause of her near premature labour simply because she wanted to keep the peace in his working environment. So instead she steered clear of the law firm, hoping not to see Andrea until after she'd brought their little one into the world.

Fin walked up to her and gently pulled her in for a hug "hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"

She smiled up at him, her hand instinctively resting on her baby bump "hey Fin, I feel great... I'm finally seven months along this little one is healthy as can be, I just have to take it easy."

Amaro walked up to her and smirked "you look great Liv. How's the family doing?"

She sighed, she was still slightly pissed at him for cheating on Amanda and lying about it. He still hadn't told Amanda the truth and Olivia was certain that he wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. She wanted to stay angry at him but she couldn't find it in herself, he was wrong yes, but she still cared for him, he was her brother after all.

"they're doing great. Ezra didn't want to go back to daycare today and Trevor was pissed at the thought of all the work he'll have to catch up on. How are you and Mandy doing?"

He motioned to her office and let out a breath of relief when he realised that she wasn't going to speak to Amanda about his affair. He followed her into her office and shut the door "I'm going to tell her you know."

She sat down and sighed "that's none of my business Nick. You and Amanda have to sort that out between yourselves but please, she's my friend. Go easy on her, and if you plan on leaving then do so in a proper manner. The last thing we need is you just disappearing and leaving us to pick up the pieces of Mandy's heart."

He nodded "I will be telling her tonight, the sooner the better... Thank you for talking some sense into me though, and for not telling her."

"It wasn't my story to tell, so you have to man up and do your bit." she said before shuffling out of her seat as fast as her bump allowed her to and walking out into the bullpen.

She saw Ed Tucker walking toward her and sighed "Agent Tucker, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He scoffed "baby making you nasty Benson... Oh wait, it's Langan now. Never thought you'd marry someone on the other side."

She rolled her eyes as he walked past her, going into her office just after Amaro slipped out "you and I both know Trevor hasn't done a defense case in years. He's not the other side, his firm unfortunately employs all kinds of lawyers, if one of his lawyers go into defense there's nothing he can do to stop them."

"you know damn well that I don't care about any of that, but what I do care about is your closure rate. Your most recent case got one of my men off duty for a few weeks, the sooner you close the case the sooner my guy can get back to work. Also tell your squad that they better be certain my guy is a suspect. If not, there's going to be hell to pay." he said with a scowl before walking out of her office.

She scoffed before walking to her office door "Fin can you bring me the case file on our most recent case?"

He nodded before grabbing the file from his desk and taking it to her "I was going to come in and tell you everything when Tucker left. This is not a good case to be working right now especially after your already stressful pregnancy."

"I'm fine now Fin, my baby and I are both okay. Just two more months to go" she said as she followed him to the conference room and sighed when she saw all the pictures up on the board "okay so who is our victim?"

"our victim is a 19 year old girl, Daena Beck." he pointed to a picture of the young girl.

Amanda walked up to them "I took Daena's statement and she identified her attacker as officer Lahum Reverd."

Olivia looked at the IAB officer and sighed "so this is the guy Tucker was referring to... Now we have to deal with IAB breathing down our necks as well."

Amanda filled her in on the rest of the case, and gave her every necessary detail. She thanked Amanda before going into her office, she was not in the mood for IAB. In fact all she wanted was to go home and relax but clearly she wasn't going to get any rest right now. The case would have been fine to handle if she didn't have to deal with IAB as well.

She ran her hand over her bump, a small smile forming on her lips when she felt a thud against her hand. She reached for her phone and dialed Trevor's number, her smile remained intact as she gently rubbed her protruding midsection.

"good morning beautiful" he answered.

She felt her smile widen at the sound of his voice "good morning handsome, guess what just happened."

He furrowed his eyebrows "what happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

She chuckled "calm down Trev, everything is fine. Your baby is kicking the crap out of me, that's why called you."

His wide smile covered his face once again "tell that little trooper to stop keeping you from work."

"this little trooper is doing nothing of the sort. We have a case but it's a bit overwhelming, IAB is involved and Tucker already came in to give me a piece of his mind. Let's just say I'm not in the mood for any of this right now, I just wanna kick my feet up and relax. Also it's that time of the pregnancy where my back is killing me."

"Can you work half day?" he asked, hoping that she would take it easy.

She sighed "I can't do that to the squad Trev, I haven't been here for over a month now. Three weeks in hospital and two weeks in Spain, and even when we came back from Spain I wasn't allowed to work until a week later, and after being here half day for two weeks, I got sick and Doctor Young told me I can't come in again, that's insane. I can't leave again, I'm more out of work than I have ever been before. My squad has been working overtime to cover my shifts for almost three months now. I can't leave Trev, they need me."

He scoffed "I understand all of that, but the baby needs for you to take it easy. Doctor Young told you that you were not ready to go back to work because of the stress it gives you, last week your blood pressure skyrocketed because of work and you went against him. For once just take it easy Liv."

"I have been taking it easy. I've been at home all the time, I did everything he told me to. I'm just tired of feeling so useless, I can hardly stand for more than ten minutes without feeling that my legs want to give in. The last thing I need is you stressing me out as well."

"if you could just listen to the doctors advice and stay at home for a few more days you would feel better."

She scowled "I'm sorry I called you, you obviously refuse to see reason... All I-"

"no Liv you refuse to see reason, you could go into premature labour and this time they might not be able to stop it, our baby stands the risk of dying yet you are still forcing yourself to do everything. You need to take things slow, our baby needs you to take your time, it's life is entirely in your hands right now."

She felt her breathing speed up slightly "so you're saying that I-I want to kill our b-baby?" she asked, stuttering as her tears began to fall.

She couldn't believe her own husband thought that she wanted to kill their baby, he thought she was a monster. She felt a sob at the back of her throat as the word **_monster_** rung in her head, her mother thought she was a monster too, and suddenly a memory that she pushed all the way out of her mind resurfaced and she was overcome with guilt.

_**Maybe she was right, maybe I am a monster. Only a monster would want to kill their own baby... Although it wouldn't be the first time**._

Trevor heard her heavy breathing between silent hiccups, a sign that she was crying "Liv don't cry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me baby, I didn't mean to make you cry babe."

She shook her head "no you're right, I'm sorry. I don't want to kill our baby. I'm not a monster Trev" she was trying to convince herself, as the thoughts of her past plagued her.

He sighed, he could hear her breaths coming in shorts pants which meant she was having a panic attack, she hadn't had one in years. The last anxiety attack she had was around the time they just started dating, he knew she needed to calm down or she'd pass out.

"Liv, baby calm down, you're not a monster, just breathe baby. I'm coming to get you, just breathe okay."

She nodded, closing her eyes as her tears fell, her breathing ragged as she clutched onto the phone tightly.

He rushed out of his office, making sure to keep his phone on, he had to keep her calm. Even if it meant he had to keep talking to her while driving "I'm on my way baby, just breathe for me"

She felt extremely nauseous and light headed, trying her absolute best to stay calm. She stood to her feet and let out a groan when she felt a sharp and excruciating pain shoot through her body.

Trevor heard her groan and sped up slightly "Liv, baby stay calm, just breathe baby, just breathe..."

She held onto her desk, her eyes squeezed shut. She felt lightheaded and squeamish, her entire body was in pain, especially the lower swell of her baby bump. Olivia knew that meant only one thing, the baby was once again in distress.

Meanwhile in the squad room captian William Dodds walked in and straight over to Fin's desk "detective where is your Sargent?"

He shrugged "in her office, why?"

Dodds senior scoffed "she shouldn't be here at all, I received her doctors note saying that she should be at home for at least another week after her passing out last week. Why didn't any of you inform me of her arrival?"

Amanda rolled her eyes at the older man "maybe it's because we didn't know that she shouldn't be here."

He scoffed once more before storming into Olivia's office, his anger preventing him from seeing her current state.

He scowled "Sargeant Langan you know damn well you shouldn't be here at this current moment. You were only due to come in next week, the NYPD will not be held responsible if anything happens to your baby. Do you understand?"

She felt like the room was spinning around her. She was exhausted and her head was throbbing, all she heard was someone shouting at her, but not a word registered to her. She was starting to see black spots and her legs felt like jelly, her breath was now coming in massive gasps as she desperately tried to get air into her lungs.

She could hear somebody calling her name but it was as if everything was slowly becoming dark, the black spots that blurred her vision began spreading faster and faster. She felt her stomach muscles tighten and release every few minutes, and what felt like contractions pierced through her body.

Dodds was too busy walking back and forth while telling her all about following protocol and orders to notice that she wasn't feeling okay. He only realised something was wrong when Trevor ran into her office and pushed past him.

Trevor ran straight toward Olivia, quickly grabbing hold of her just as she lost consciousness. He looked up at Dodds Senior with a frown "call an ambulance now!"

Dodds didn't hesitate to follow the order given and immediately called a bus, making sure to give them her details to the best of his knowledge.

Trevor sat with Olivia passed out in his arms and gently tapped her face "Livia wake up baby, come on wake up."

He listened to her breathing and felt a pang of guilt hit him, her breathes were extremely shallow, like she was taking her last breathes "breathe baby breathe, I'm right here just breathe."

The rest of the squad gathered at her office and did whatever they could to assist her, but it was to no avail as she didn't wake up. Trevor felt tears blurring his vision as he tried to wake her, before reaching down and caressing her bump. It felt weird, his eyes widened slightly when he realised that she going into labour.

"how far is that ambulance, she's going into labour" he asked, feeling his heartbeat speed up.

"they're here" Dodds Junior hollered as he led them to her office.

They checked her pulse and immediately put her onto a gurney "are any of you family of the patient?"

"I'm her husband" Trevor said while following them out of the precinct.

The paramedic sighed "Sir your wife is in distress and so is your baby, how long has she been passed out?"

He racked his brain "she's been passed out for about ten minutes and she had an anxiety attack for about thirty minutes before passing out. I tried to calm her down but she just got worse."

They got into the ambulance van and hooked her up to an IV drip as well as an oxygen tank. Trevor watched as they placed a heart monitor on both her and the baby, as well as checking her blood pressure.

"her blood pressure is too high, we need to get her to Mercy right now." one of the paramedics said as he wrote down her vitals.

Trevor felt his tears flowing freely as he held onto her hand "come on baby, be strong. You can do this, I know you can."

They rushed her into the hospital as soon as they arrived, leaving Trevor in the hallway while Olivia got wheeled into the emergency ward. After about five minutes a young nurse walked up to Trevor and offered him a kind smile "Mr Langan I assume?"

He nodded as she handed him a form and a pen "what's this for?"

She led him to the front desk and sighed "you need to fill out your wife's information. As you know she's gone into premature labour and because it was too far along to stop it, they'll have to deliver your baby."

He felt his eyes fill with tears once again "will the baby survive? Will Olivia survive?"

"your wife will make it, but we're not sure about the baby yet. Your wife was seven months pregnant which is between 28 weeks and 32 weeks, so there might be a few complications but you baby does have a very high chance of survival. A large number of babies who are born prematurely do survive without any major health issues and no bad affects later in life."

He wiped his tears, a sigh leaving his lips "is she having a C-section?"

The nurse shook her head "no sir, she's fully dilated for a normal birth. So they're going to wake her right up and have her push that little one out."

He filled out her paperwork before going back to the waiting room, his tears flowing freely as he waited for information on his wife and baby's conditions. He was terrified and he was absolutely certain that Olivia was even more terrified, having to wake up to find out that your in premature labour and they can't stop it.

The squad walked into the waiting room, all of them with sad looks on their faces. The atmosphere in the room was heavy, and everyone was anxious to know how Olivia and the little one was doing. They sat for what felt like hours, but was only thirty minutes, as the waiting room kept getting fuller. More and more family and friends came to find out how their beloved Olivia and her baby was doing.

Sheila walked into the waiting room with Ezra in her arms, her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She walked over to her son after handing Ezra to Amanda, pulling him into her arms.

Trevor let out a massive sob, feeling so helpless and weak as he hugged his mother. His cries bringing tears to everyone else's eyes, they could hear his pain and fear as his sobs shook through the walls.

Ezra heard his father's cries and immediately began fussing to go him. He pushed on Amanda's chest and let out a squeal "I wanna go to my daddy please"

She set him down and watched as he ran to his father, his little hands forcing his father away from his grandmother. Trevor let go of Sheila and wiped his tears before pulling Ezra into his arms, silent tears escaping him as he held onto his little boy.

Ezra was too young to understand the severity of the situation around him but he immediately set to comforting his disturbed father, his little hand gently rubbing his father's back. Trevor pulled him closer and bit back his sobs, he didn't want to startle or upset Ezra.

After about two hours a doctor walked over to the family "Family of Mrs Langan?"

Everybody stood to their feet, wanting to know how she was doing immediately.

Trevor sighed "I'm her husband"

The doctor let out a sigh "Mr Langan can you come with me please, you can leave the little one with somebody. I need to speak to you in private."

He handed Ezra to his mother before following the doctor into the hallway. His nerves were all over the place and he just wanted to know what was happening.

He let out a breathe "Is my wife and my baby okay?"

...

**_A/N_**

**_Heyyy y'all_**

**_How's that for a cliff hanger?_**

**_Don't fret too much I'll update soon, we're all anxious for the doctors response after all._**

**_I hope you guys don't hate me too much after this, but it had to be done._**

**_Anywho until next time..._**

**_Remember_****_ reviews are life and please keep reading._**

**_I love y'all.️️_**

**_-Karrrm._**


	36. Arrival

**_Previously:_**

**_After about two hours a doctor walked over to the family "Family of Mrs Langan?"_**

**_Everybody stood to their feet, wanting to know how she was doing immediately._** **_Trevor sighed "I'm her husband"_**

**_The doctor let out a sigh "Mr Langan can you come with me please, you can leave the little one with somebody. I need to speak to you in private."_**

**_He handed Ezra to his mother before following the doctor into the hallway. His nerves were all over the place and he just wanted to know what was happening._**

**_He let out a breathe "Is my wife and my baby okay?"_**

...

Doctor Young cracked a smile and nodded "your wife is asleep right now, she knocked out after bringing your little boy into the world."

Trevor felt a small smile form on his lips "a little boy, we have another son. Can I see him?"

He nodded "sure follow me. Now Mr Langan you can see you son but you can't hold him just yet, he's in the NICU to regulate his breathing and the nurses are checking for any other issues. Once they finish all their tests you might be allowed to hold him. "

He led Trevor into a ward filled with new born babies, a few nurses were there to check that the babies were okay. He led Trevor to the incubator that was surrounded by three nurses.

A smile spread on his face once again "Mr Langan meet your son, he's weighing in at 3 lbs 16.5 oz, but he's seems healthy for a premature baby. We still have to monitor him though"

Trevor leaned down and looked at his son, his little eyes were squeezed shut and he looked sound asleep "hey there little man"

Doctor Young smirked before showing Trevor the name tag "when we asked your wife what his name was she said Ezra before passing out."

Trevor chuckled "his name is not Ezra"

"but your wife said it..."

He smirked "our three year old son is Ezra, the reason she said his name is because Ezra asked to name his baby brother."

Doctor Young chuckled "oh, so do we want Ezra to name him now?"

He shrugged "if he can come in, I'd love for him to see his brother."

"I'll allow it, as long as he picks a good name"

Trevor chuckled "we live on hope I guess. I'll go get him."

He walked down the hallway, a smile on his face when he came face to face with the rest of the gang. He walked up to his mother and kissed her forehead before taking Ezra "Ezzy do you wanna meet the baby?"

Ezra's eyes widened with excitement "can I? Mama said I have to wait for a long time before I see the baby."

"Change of plans I guess, the baby is here. You have a baby brother." he said while watching the smiles spread on everybody's faces.

Ezra let out a squeal of excitement "After we see the baby can I see mama?"

He shrugged "I'll have to ask the doctor really nicely if we all can see your mom, she's asleep right now though."

Fin wiped his tears "Is the baby healthy?"

Trevor nodded "so far so good. He's in an incubator though, so we can't hold him because they're still doing check-ups to see if he has any issues or signs of issues that'll affect him later in life."

Sheila sniffled softly "is he thin? They say babies that have less weight when born prematurely don't stand a very big chance of long term survival."

"He is smaller than Ezra was, but he's quite big for a premature baby, and he has a bit of extra weight." he said with a small smile before going back to the baby ward with Ezra in his arms.

Ezra looked at all the babies and gasped "wow daddy, that's a lotta babies. Is they all mama's babies?"

Trevor chuckled "no son, only this is mama's baby, your brother. Now I need you to tell me what do you think his name is?"

Ezra pursed his lips "Andyew?"

Trevor shrugged "Andrew Langan. I like it, we'll have to ask mommy if she likes the name Andrew too"

Ezra shrugged "mama will like it. It's cute, like me"

Trevor chuckled "you really are a ray of sunshine when times are dark."

One of the nurses smirked "you've got a little charmer there, also Andrew is a beautiful name."

Trevor nodded "thank you so much."

Ezra looked at the baby and smiled, placing his hand against the NICU "I love you Andyew."

Trevor smiled as he watched Ezra interact with his brother, a wide toothy grin on his little face as he watched Andrew open his eyes.

His eyes immediately focusing on Ezra. Ezra smirked "daddy he awake"

Trevor leaned down so he was eye level with his youngest son "hey there son, welcome to the world. Your mom is going to be so happy when she sees you"

Andrew simply stared into his fathers eyes before letting out a small cry, his eyes shutting as a frown formed on his little forehead.

Trevor chuckled as he watched him suckle on his little hand "someone is extremely hungry."

The nurses chuckled as well "we have to get him checked to see if he can drink. Then we'll need to get your wife something to speed up the process of her milk filling up, because she'll need to feed him eventually."

"can I go see my wife while you check him out?" Trevor asked while picking Ezra up.

The nurse nodded "yes you can. She's in room 403, the rest of the family can go in too if they'd like to."

He thanked her before going to call the rest of the group and heading to her room. He walked in to find her awake, a confused look on her face as she pressed her hand to stomach.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes "Trevor where's? did I?"

She couldn't complete the sentence as her tears came flowing down her cheeks. Trevor walked over to her and took hold of her hand "shhh shhh don't cry babe. The baby is fine, you didn't lose him, calm down."

She looked up at him with wide eyes "him? We have a boy?"

He nodded, smiling as the rest of the gang decided that they're going to give him a moment to explain everything to her. Ezra went for ice-cream with Sheila and Don, while the rest of the headed back to the precinct. They decided they would come back later, once she was settled in.

"yes we do, he's really cute too. Ezra chose a name by the way." he said with a smile.

She cracked a smile "what is it?"

"Andrew. Andrew Langan" he said while kissing the back of her hand. "you had me really worried baby"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so worked up, I've never been so scared in my life before Trev. I thought for sure I was going to lose him, when I felt the first contraction I thought he was too early and he's not going to make it." she said, a stray tear rolling down her cheek, her guilt beginning to resurface again.

He wiped the tear and smiled "he's a fighter babe, he is strong. You should see him Liv, he's small and a little bit chubby. He has a little oxygen mask on his face and a little blue hospital crawler. Yet he's the cutest little thing I've ever seen, and he's very much aware of his surroundings, he had a stare off with Ezra and I."

She smiled at him "do you think they'll wheel him in here for me to see him?"

He shrugged "I could ask, also they said that if he can eat they'll need to give you a few things to speed up the process of your milk, that's if your breast aren't already full. He was suckling at his hand quite violently earlier, also he has your nose."

She chuckled at the thought before letting out a soft groan "okay no laughing and also my breast do feel kind of full."

He nodded "I'll try not be funny"

She smirked when she saw him lean forward "are you trying to come onto me Counselor?"

"You did just birth our second baby and you made it out alive so I think you deserve some loving, and the only loving you can get right now is kisses so I'm going to give you a few kisses." he whispered before closing the space between them.

He captured her lips in a gentle kiss, putting all his love into the kiss. Olivia felt every sentiment he gave her and fought to stifle a moan as he kissed her with such intense passion. The sound of her heartbeat speeding up slightly was heard on the monitors, as he cupped her cheek and kissed her fiercely.

Doctor Young was passing by when he heard her elevated heart rate and immediately walked into her room, a smirk forming on his lips when he saw the couple in an intense lip lock.

He noticed Olivia's legs twitching every time she let out a strangled moan, he immediately shook his head, before clearing his throat.

Trevor immediately pulled away from his wife's lips and shifted uncomfortably when he noticed Doctor Young standing in the room. Olivia's cheeks instantly turned a dark shade of red, as she tried to avoid his stare.

Doctor Young chuckled "there's no need to be shy love birds. You're allowed to kiss, just keep it simple because the heart monitors make us think you're in distress."

Trevor tried and failed to stifle a laugh "I apologise Doctor, that was all my fault."

"it's no problem Mr Langan, you have every right to kiss your wife. Olivia there's no need to be embarrassed, although I did notice that your hormones are still in full pregnancy swing."

She looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows "what do you mean?"

"It means that even though you are no longer pregnant, your body is still experiencing pregnancy symptoms. The twitch of your legs was enough to tell me that you were aroused by your husbands kisses, and now you're calm as can be. That quick change is proof that your body hasn't yet processed that you are no longer pregnant and your hormones are still imbalanced." he explained.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, the slightest hint of fear in her voice.

He shook his head "no, most females who give birth before their due date experience this. Also we did a few tests on your baby and surprisingly everything is okay for now. So we're going to get a breast pump for you to check if you can breastfeed, because the little one was given the okay to drink and he's been really fussy because mommy is not around."

She smiled "will they bring him here?"

He nodded "yes they will, we're only giving you the pump to check if you produce enough milk. Other than that you son will need to breastfeed and for now doing it the natural way is our first option. If he has any problems then we'll consider having you pump."

Olivia smiled widely as Doctor Young left the room to get her baby boy. She looked over at Trevor and smirked "I can't wait to see him, I'm so excited."

Trevor chuckled "I'm going to call my mom and tell her that you're okay and they should pop in when they finish their lunch. Do you want anything?"

She shook her head "I still feel slightly squeamish so I don't want any foods, but some juice would be lovely"

He nodded "flavour?"

"Mango, or peach."

He walked over to the window and closed it before calling his mother and filling her in on both Olivia and the baby's state. He smirked when he saw the way Olivia's face lit up when they wheeled their little boy into the room, he was still on the phone but he was facing her "mom I have to go, they just brought him to Olivia. She has to try breastfeeding him."

The nurse brought him over to his mother, his cries filling the room "he's been fusing ever since daddy left him for a check up."

Olivia let out a giggle "I refuse to have another daddies boy."

Trevor smirked "Ezra will literally leave me to go to you."

Her eyes filled with tears as the nurse placed the crying baby in her arms, the nurse made sure he was settled in his mother's arms before leaving the room. He looked up at Olivia with wide eyes, his cries turning into little hiccups. Olivia smiled down at him, her eyes shimmering with tears "hello Andrew, mommy's little boy. You had me really worried but I forgive you, you're too cute for me to stay angry at you."

She kissed his forehead "everybody has been telling me how fussy you've been, but I think you just wanted to see your momma. We still had two months of just momma and baby bonding, and now suddenly I've got to share you with everybody." she whispered before trailing her finger down his cheek.

"have you met your daddy yet?" she asked with a smile before looking up at her husband "come over and say hi to your little boy."

Trevor walked over to her and leaned down to place a kiss on his sons forehead "hey there little man. It's good to see you out in the open."

His eyes averted between his parents for a few minutes before he began suckling at his hand again. Olivia let out a soft giggle, watching as he got slightly startled by the sudden movement of her chest.

Trevor helped her lift her sweater and position Andrew so that he could latch onto her breast. Olivia watched as he suckled hungrily at her nipple, his eyes wide open as he stared up at his mother.

Trevor sat down beside her and draped the baby blanket they gave her over her and Andrew, to cover her incase anyone came into the room.

He sat back and watched her for a few minutes before smirking when noticed the squad walking through the door.

Amanda walked over to Olivia and shook her head "when you're healed I'm kicking your ass for making us stress like that."

Olivia smiled up at her squad "I'm sorry guys but this little one wanted to get out and see the world."

Fin smirked "I was worried about you baby girl, we all were. By the way Mel sends her love"

"Are you two talking again?" Amaro asked.

He shrugged "Not really, I just called her because I thought Liv wasn't going to make it. I figured that she would want to know that her best friend is in hospital, and I was right. She also said to tell you that she wants pictures of the little one."

Olivia nodded "Yeah I'll call her later, I have to call Cas and Al too."

Trevor smirked "and Maddy"

Amanda shot him a questioning look "who's Maddy?"

Cragen walked into the room and smiled with fatherly pride at Olivia "Maddy is Olivia's younger cousin." he answered before leaning down and kissing the top of her head "how are you feeling Liv?"

She looked up at him with a smile "I feel great, it's still a bit surreal and scary but I feel good. He looks completely healthy and so far everything has been going good but we're still waiting for more results."

Sheila walked in with Ezra holding onto her hand, he let go and ran straight to his father "Daddy where's Andyew?"

Olivia turned to Ezra and smirked "he's right here, do you wanna see him?"

He nodded, a wide smile on his face as Trevor carefully put him on the hospital bed beside his mother. Ezra leaned forward and kissed his mother's cheek "I love you mama"

"I love you too momma's big boy, I also love the name you picked for your baby brother" she said with a wide grin.

He shrugged "I a good big brother?"

She nodded "you sure are."

"Do you want me to help you cover up so they can see him?" Trevor asked.

"that would be great, also could you burp him" she said while slowly moving him away from her chest.

Andrew looked at his mother with wide eyes, his little lips pouted. She smiled down at him while Trevor tied the back of her hospital robe.

Ezra looked at his brother and smiled "hi Andyew, I'm your big brother."

Andrew was slightly startled by the loudness of Ezra's voice and immediately pushed out his lower lip and began crying. Olivia chuckled before holding him close to her chest and rocking him gently "it's alright baby, your brother is just excited to see you. Don't cry, he didn't mean to startle you."

Ezra's smile disappeared in an instant, and he immediately stretched his arms to his father "I didn't wanna make Andyew cry, I sowy."

Olivia motioned for Trevor to take the baby, which he did without hesitation. She then gently pulled Ezra into her arms "I know you didn't mean to make him cry, it's okay my boy."

She ran her hand through his hair and smiled as he cuddled further into her embrace.

"he hasn't slept yet, has he?" she mouthed to Sheila.

Sheila shook her head "he was too excited to sleep."

Everybody stayed for a few minutes and held Andrew while Ezra slept in his mother's arms. Andrew was nothing like Ezra was when he was born, Ezra was quiet and peaceful, always sleeping. Andrew on the other hand was wide awake and cried when one person held him for too long.

Dodds took him and gave him to someone else as soon as he started fussing. Amanda smiled at the baby in her arms, his eyes focused on her face as she gently rocked him "you're gonna be the one to keep momma and daddy awake aren't you?"

A small smile tugged at his lips, causing her to gasp softly "I'll take that as a yes."

She looked up at Olivia with tears in her eyes "your kids need to stop giving me baby fever, they are way too cute."

Olivia let out a soft chuckle "thank you Amanda. They give me baby fever too"

Trevor chuckle "babe can we atleast wait till Andrew is a bit older before you start getting more baby fever."

Fin scoffed playfully "hey let's not tell that to Liv, she's not the one who didn't pull out twice"

Everybody in the room started laughing, Amaro smirked "give the man a break Fin we got two kids out of it."

Olivia smiled up at him, while running her hand through Ezra's hair "so you finally approve of Trevor then?"

He nodded "Yeah I do. He's not as much of an ass as I thought he was"

Amanda slapped him upside the head "don't cuss infront of the kids."

Sheila looked down at the baby in her arms and smirked "You know I always loved Olivia, but now I love you even more." she got choked up slightly "he looks like Jayce"

Trevor felt his eyes well up at the mention of his deceased nephew, Jayce was only six years old when they passed away. He smiled over at his wife "Well I'm sure he'll be as sweet as Jayce was."

Sheila handed the little boy to him and cupped his cheek "I'm proud of you Trevvie, you and Olivia gave me back the joy that was stolen from me. When Trace passed I thought I'd never be happy again, and then little Ezzy came by on weekends and brought back a piece of my heart everyday. Now when I look at the two of you, I'm proud, you raised a great little boy and now you brought another little man into the world and I just know that he's going to be as amazing as the two of you and that little boy in his mother's arms."

He looked at his youngest before smiling up at his wife "you know we made a really cute kid, well two really cute kids. You got some good genes Mrs Langan"

She smirked up at him "you got some good genes too Mr Langan."

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, holding Andy firmly but gently against him. She kissed him back before pulling away gently "tone it down Langan, I just pushed out a baby out of me, I don't need you jumping me right now."

He chuckled "I would never, just showing a little appreciation for the two little guys you gave me."

She cupped his cheek "Looks like it's Langan party of four now."

**_..._**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this _****_one, sorry for making you all wait to find out what happened to baby Langan._**

**_So now we can officially welcome baby Andrew into the family._**

**_Reviews are life, let me know what y'all thought about this one, your opinions are appreciated._**

**_I love y'all._**

**_-Karrrm._**


	37. Unravel

**_Two Weeks Later:_**

Olivia smiled down at her little boy as he suckled at her breast, his eyes wide open as he stared up at his mother.

She shook her head "you are so cute Andy, I love you baby."

Alex and Casey walked into their friend's room with massive smiles on their faces. They were extremely surprised when Trevor called them to let them know that Olivia had the baby. Finding out that she had her baby after only seven months of pregnancy had both women worried as to whether the little one was okay.

"hey there Mrs Langan, how are you feeling?" Casey asked as she walked over to her best friend's hospital bed.

Olivia smirked "I am in pain but other than that I'm really happy. This little guy is healthy and that's all that matters to me right now."

Alex placed a takeout bag on the counter beside the bed and smirked "it's crazy how natural he looks in your arms. It's like you were meant to be a mother all along, like everything led up to this moment."

She nodded "he feels natural in my arms, it's insane how motherly instincts kick in as soon as you have a baby."

Casey sat down and took a sip of her coffee "so how is he doing, you know health wise. Surely being born prematurely must have had some sort of affect on him."

She looked down at her little boy who had finished drinking and was now sleeping peacefully in her arms, she let out a breathe before averting her gaze back to her friends "As far as we know he is healthy as can be. They did find out that his blood pressure was a bit low, but it's too early to tell if it's anaemia or just because of being born prematurely. I just wanna go home really, because they keep poking and prodding at him and every time they bring him back he's in tears."

Alex sighed "to be honest we didn't think he'd make it. When Trevor called Casey to tell her that you went into labour, we were both terrified, we love that little boy as if he's our own already and I'm so fucking glad he's alive."

Doctor Young walked into the room and offered the three women a friendly smile "Olivia it's good to see you up and awake. I come bearing good news, we just need to do one last test on the little one and if he's cleared you will both be heading home."

Olivia's face lit up "that's great news doctor. Also can I ask, what test are they going to do?"

He shrugged "it's just a routine check, to see if he has any disabilities. They'll check his eyes, ears, etc. He'll be back with you in the next hour."

Olivia nodded "okay, do you need to take him now?"

"yes I do. He has been fed yes?" he asked.

"Yeah, he just fell asleep about ten minutes ago." she looked down at him and smiled before gently kissing his forehead "I'll see you in hour momma's baby."

Doctor Young gently took the sleeping child into his arms, a sigh leaving his lips when the little boy stirred and looked around the room frantically. Doctor Young watched as Andrew looked up at him and immediately began crying.

Olivia felt a pang of guilt when she watched him walk out of the room with her baby, the sound of his cries still echoing down the halls.

She felt her eyes well up with tears "I hate it when he cries, Ezra hardly ever cried."

Casey walked over to her and handed her a tissue "he will be fine Liv, he just woke up and didn't see his mom that's why he's crying."

She sniffled "you're right, I'm just so worried that he might just suddenly get really sick. It all seems way too good to be true, he was born at seven months and so much could go wrong."

"you can't think like that babe" Trevor said as he walked into the room, having heard what she said "he is doing perfectly fine now and all we can do is keep hoping that he will continue to be fine."

She looked up at him and sighed "it's easier said than done Trev, I almost lost him. I thought for sure that he wouldn't make it and now that he is here, I just fear that it's all going to well."

He cupped her cheek and wiped the tears that escaped her eyes "stop waiting for the other shoe to drop Livia. Andrew will be fine, he's a tough little guy."

She smiled up at him "you better be right about this"

He chuckled before leaning down to kiss her. He pulled away almost instantly due to the presence of the ladies in the room, he kissed her forehead before straightening up "you need to eat something."

Alex motioned to the take out bag beside her "we brought you some pasta, I know how much you love it."

Her face lit up as Trevor handed her the bag, she took the take out box out of the bag and immediately set to work on devouring the pasta.

Trevor sat beside Casey and Alex, laughing at how his wife ate her meal. He raised an eyebrow at Casey "How's your boyfriend doing?"

Her face lit up "he is doing great, just super busy."

"That's great Novak, what about you Al? You have anybody in your life yet?" he asked in an attempt to make light conversation.

Alex shrugged "I'm not looking to date at the moment, my career is going great and I don't want to get distracted again. Being with Mike really messed with my head, I even cried in court one morning cause I missed him so much. I never want to be that hurt again, so I avoid men like I avoid pest."

"That's not the Alex I know... You always got back up and got over it after being hurt. You must have really loved Mike for him to affect you like that." he said with a kind smile.

She sighed "I did really love him. A massive part of me still loves him, but he didn't love me. He's been playing with my heart for three years now and I can't allow him to keep doing it, no matter how much I want him."

Olivia gave her a tight smile "you'll find your guy babe, he'll come when you least expect it."

"Like Andrew did" Casey joked.

Alex chuckled "well I would prefer that he does not come like Andrew did, I don't want to be stuck in hospital for two weeks after he's arrival. I would also prefer not to breastfeed my man."

Trevor let out a hearty laugh "you ladies are crazy."

Olivia turned to face him "do you have to go into the office today?"

He nodded "Yeah why?"

"Andrew and I are getting discharged today so we're both going to need clothes, also he'll need a blanket and the car seat."

His face lit up "thank goodness. I missed having my wife next to me, I mean I love Ezra but I can't kiss him the way I kiss you."

She smiled at him "well you'll have to keep it in your pants, my stitches have to heal and your baby is going to be sleeping in our room."

He sighed "that means Ezra will want to sleep in our room too"

She chuckled "yes he will. He won't understand why Andy gets to sleep with us but he doesn't."

Alex chuckled "goodbye sex life."

Casey shook her head "yeah I'm not having kids any time soon, my sex life is great and I refuse to let it go."

Trevor let out a laugh before shaking his head "the lack of a sex life is the only that irritates me a bit but other than that, I love being a dad. I love coming home to find my wife all cuddled up on the sofa with our son in her arms. I love watching Ezra grow and learn new things, he brings so much joy into our lives. More joy than any orgasm ever could, and trust me, we have amazing orgasms, having a kid is better than sex. That's your little person and they will make you happier than you've ever been before but they can drive you up a wall too. I guess it all depends on how they're feeling."

Olivia nodded "l remember when Ezra just turned three years old, we'd have to sneak around to have sex and then get dressed immediately after that because he would come barging in at any time. Or we'd have to wake up an hour earlier so that we could have sex before having to get up and get him ready for daycare. I wouldn't trade it for the world though, because I love him way too much." she smirked "I just can't wait to get home and spend time with Ezra and Andy, and bond with my babies."

Doctor Young walked into the room with Andy in his arms, the baby was crying his eyes out. His cheeks were beet red as he continued to let out piercing screams.

Trevor walked up to the doctor and gently took his son into his arms "hey little guy, why the tears?"

Doctor Young smiled when Andrew's cries instantly subsided and quickly turned into little hiccups "nurse Linda had to prick him to check his sugar levels and he didn't like that at all. He has been crying ever since."

Trevor smiled down at his son "don't worry son, we're going home today and then nobody will hurt you, we don't have needles there."

He looked up at his father, silent tears rolling down his chubby little cheeks. Alex walked over to Trevor and stared at the little boy in his arms "he's chubbier than Ezra was."

Olivia chuckled "Yeah he is, he also made me fatter than Ezra did. Plus with him I was always hungry, I never ate that much before in my life."

Casey walked over to Trevor as well and smiled at how cute he looked "he is so cute."

Andrew looked away from his father and stared up at the two women beside his father, his chocolate brown eyes sparkled with tears. After a few minutes of silently staring at the women, he pouted his pink lips and pulled his face up before letting out a soft wail.

Trevor gently rocked his little boy "what's wrong son?"

He stared up at his father before allowing his gaze to scan through the room "you're looking for your mom aren't you" Trevor said with a chuckle "you're a little momma's boy already, I thought Ezra was a momma's boy but you're even worse than he is."

Olivia let out a small laugh as she watched her husband interact with their youngest, instantly regretting it as Andrew began crying as soon as he heard her laugh. He kicked his little feet and let out loud cries, while thick beady tears rolled from his now shut eyes.

Trevor walked over to his wife and allowed her to put the takeout box down before handing her their crying son. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, before putting him up against her chest and softly patting his back.

His head rested against her shoulder and his cries softened after a few minutes, once again turning into little hiccups. She smiled up at her husband who was watching her with pure adoration "he just wants some loving from his mother, that's all."

Trevor chuckled "I totally get it, I want some loving from his mother too."

She let out a soft giggle "you will have to wait Mr Langan, your sons are more important right now."

...

Trevor watched as Olivia got into bed after having a quick shower, she looked exhausted and she moved as if she was getting hurt. He held Andrew in his arms, the little boy was awake as he suckled on the little pacifier that Sheila bought for him. His eyes wide open as he took in his surroundings.

Olivia looked up at her husband and forced a smile as she began pumping her breast milk into a bottle for Andrew "I missed being at home, in our bed. I'm so glad everybody decided to let us settle in before coming to visit."

He sat down beside her and smirked "I'm just happy we are getting to spend some time together and that you two are still here. I thought for sure it was a done deal, that you or Andrew weren't going to make it."

She looked at his tear filled eyes and let out a sigh "I'm sorry honey, I should have listened to Doctor Young and stayed home. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to him, if I had just listened and gone easy on myself then he wouldn't have been in such danger."

He got up and laid Andrew down his cot, his little eyes drooping slightly as he continued to suckle at his pacifier, he had been bathed, fed and burped and he was definitely close to knocking out now.

Once the little boy was secured and covered in his little blue blanket, Trevor sat back down beside his wife, taking hold of her hand and kissing the back of it "I don't want you to blame yourself Liv, we both made mistakes that we can't undo. All we can do is learn from them, I learnt that arguing and getting worked up will get me nowhere, you had a panic attack and almost lost our baby because I wanted to prove that I was right. I'm sorry for getting you worked up like that, and for saying the things I did." he gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead "I'm also sorry for making you think you're a monster."

She stifled the sob that threatened to leave her throat before looking up at him "I am a monster Trevor... I killed an innocent baby, all because I didn't want to get kicked out of the academy."

He frowned "what are you talking about Liv?"

She took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts and prepare herself for his reaction. She didn't want him to find her repulsive but she knew he would, he would be disgusted by her.

He took her hand and squeezed it gently "you know you can tell me anything right?"

She nodded, before letting out a breath, her voice shaking as she began to speak "you know how I told you all about what William Lewis did to me right" he nodded.

She swallowed hard, feeling her throat go dry "and I told you that he was the first man that r-raped me..." she bit her lips as her tears fell freely "he wasn't the first one. I lied, because I didn't want you to see me as more of a victim than I already was. I was raped by three men, the first was one of the officers at the academy." her body shook as she closed her eyes and tried to gather her strength.

"I had just turned seventeen and he helped me with a lot of things, then one morning I came to class early to go over my notes, he locked the door and forced himself onto me." she let out a sob as Trevor pulled her closer, his own tears falling due to the pain his wife had to face "he raped me, and he did it everyday for two weeks, it stopped when I got transferred to another class. After two months I started feeling sick, I was pregnant with his baby."

Her body trembled violently in his arms as she slowly told him the story she never shared with anybody before, she sniffled before letting out another painful sob "I had an abortion, because I knew I'd get kicked out of the academy if they found out I was pregnant."

Trevor pulled her fully into his arms and kissed the top of her head, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back as she broke down in his arms.

She held onto him tightly, feeling as if a massive weight was taken off her shoulders, she knew telling him was the right thing to do, she just wished she didn't have to feel this guilty about it. Her eyes were squeezed shut and after a while her sobs turned into hiccups, her tears having stopped after falling for a long time.

Once she was calm he lifted her chin and gave her a tight smile "you are the strongest person I have ever met, and I can assure you that you are no monster. You didn't abort that baby because you hated it, you aborted it because you wouldn't allow a sick man from stopping your dreams. He had no right to do what he did, and I'm sure if you had fallen pregnant under different circumstances you would have kept the baby."

She closed her eyes "I'll understand if you don't love me anymore. I know this is more than what you signed up for, I'm sorry hiding this for so long. We've been married for five years and I have been lying to you all this time. I lied to everybody by saying that David Haden was the first man I slept with. I'm so sorry."

He pulled her back into his embrace and allowed his fingers to tangle in her hair "you don't need to apologise Liv, you don't have to explain yourself. You did what you had to in order to survive, I also know that you did everything in your power to build a better life for you and Maddy. As for the David story, that's not something you should be ashamed of, he was the first man you allowed to sleep with you. He didn't force it and that's all that matters. I still love you Olivia, I'll never stop loving you, and I don't care that you didn't tell me sooner. You're telling me now and that's all that matters."

She looked up at him "I love you too Trevor"

He gave her a chaste kiss "you're still the most amazing person I've ever met. No matter what life gave you, you always got back up, and that proves how strong you are. I am damn proud to call you my wife Olivia Margaret Langan."

She leaned in and gave him another gentle kiss "I love you so much."

He pulled away and smiled at her "I love you more..." he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear "you should get some sleep, you look exhausted."

She shook her head "I'm fine, what if And-"

He placed his finger on her lips "he'll be fine. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, you need to sleep. I'll keep an eye on him, he is my son afterall."

She sighed "there's no point in arguing is there?" he shook his head and she let out a small smile "will you atleast lay with me till I fall asleep?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead "of course babe. I'll be right here beside you, just lay down and relax."

She laid down and cuddled into his embrace, allowing herself to relax. She was shocked that even after she shared one of her darkest secrets with him that he was still right there, holding her against his body. He was still there loving her, and she had a certainty that he would stay with her, he would be by her side no matter what.


	38. Crossover

Olivia woke up and reached for Trevor, a frown covering her face as soon as her hand hit the cold sheets. She sat up groggily and gently rubbed her eyes, she felt like she got knocked by a mack truck.

She pulled herself out of bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit. She took a quick shower because she felt pretty shit, she finished her shower and slipped on one of Trevor's baggy t-shirts and a pair of boy shorts. She put on a pair of fluffy socks and tied her brunette hair up, before going downstairs to find her husband and her son.

A smile etched onto her face as she walked into the kitchen and saw her husband hovering over the stove. Andrew was in his baby swing, suckling at his pacifier and staring the little rattle that hung slightly infront of his face. His brown eyes were wide, staring at the colourful rattle with wonder.

Olivia walked over to Trevor and wrapped her arms around his waist "you have no idea how handsome you look right now."

He chuckled before turning around and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips "you look gorgeous, and you smell divine" he leaned down and kissed her neck "how was your nap?"

She stifled a moan, her arms wrapped around his shoulders while his were wrapped around her waist. She let out a breath "my nap was wonderful, how long was I asleep?"

He let go of her and turned his attention back to the food he had cooking on the stove "you were asleep for exactly four hours"

She gasped "shit, Andrew must be starving and Ezra has to be picked up from daycare."

Trevor stopped her as she reached for Andrew "relax, I gave him the milk you pumped and Ezra is in the bathroom. Andrew's next feed is about twenty minutes away"

She let out a breath "okay and when last did you change his daiper?"

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her "honey we had a baby before, I know how to look after him. I changed him about ten minutes ago also could you finish this up while I check up on sir poops a lot."

She chuckled and nodded, turning her attention to the pan infront of her. She hummed as she finished up the spaghetti dish, a smile on her face as she checked up on Andrew. His pacifier fell out of his mouth and dropped onto his legs, his mouth was wide in a silent scream as he stared at the rattles that moved above him.

Ezra ran into the kitchen with Trevor trailing behind him, he crashed into his mother's legs "mama I missed you"

Trevor picked him up and placed him on the counter "your mom can't pick you up right now sir poops a lot."

He frowned "I not sir poops a lot. I'm Ezwa"

Olivia chuckled before kissing his rosy cheeks "I missed you too baby, how was it sleeping by daddy these past two weeks."

He shrugged "daddy snores"

Olivia let out a loud laugh while Trevor narrowed his eyes at the laughing three year old "I do not snore. Unless I'm extremely tired"

"I'm inclined to believe the kid more than I believe you." Olivia teased.

Trevor sighed "I guess Andrew's the only one on my side here."

He looked up at the mention of his name and pushed his chubby little hands into his mouth, suckling at it hungrily. Olivia chuckled "Andrew isn't on your side. He's just hungry."

Ezra looked down at his baby brother and smiled "I'll share my food with Andyew"

Olivia chuckled "that's sweet baby, but Andy can't eat food yet. He can only have milk"

"why?" he asked with a frown.

"because the milk has lots of nutrients that babies need. It's like you have to eat your food to grow, so Andy has to drink milk to grow." Olivia explained while handing her husband a plate for each of them.

Trevor dished three servings of the spaghetti bolognese before taking Ezra off the counter, he placed the three year old on the ground and watched as he ran to the living room. Trevor carried the three dishes to the living room, before coming back to take the baby swing after Olivia took Andrew out of it.

He carried the swing into the living room and placed it beside the sofa his wife sat on. She smiled up at him "I'll just feed this little guy and then I'll eat."

He nodded "take your time"

...

**_Two weeks Later:_**

Andrew was a month old today and Olivia was frustrated with being at home, and Andrew was not making her life easier. His sleeping schedule was off and lately all he did was cry. He was up early in the morning and late at night, leaving both her and Trevor exhausted.

Currently he had been crying for a little over an hour and Olivia couldn't take his screaming anymore so she decided that maybe he just needed a change of scenery. She dressed her little boy up and decided that she would go visit the squad and maybe even go do a bit of shopping. She would do anything to get out of the house, even if it meant she'd have to go for a walk through central park or maybe she'd go and visit her husband as well.

She popped Andy's pacifier into his mouth before taking his diaper bag and carrying him to the car in his car seat. She strapped the car seat in, and double checked it just to be sure that it was secured before getting into the drivers seat and making her way toward the precinct.

She played soft music in the car and hummed along while Andrew dosed off, his little eyes falling closed. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes and smiled when started nodding off to sleep, she had been struggling to get him to sleep for almost an hour.

Olivia parked the car before gently taking her son out of his car seat and taking his diaper bag, she then locked her car before heading toward the entrance of the building. She walked into the squad room, a warm smile lighting her face up when she saw her squad.

Fin was the first to notice her and came up to her, he threw his arm over her shoulder and walked her to his desk "hey Liv, what brings you here?"

She looked up at him and smirked "do you want the honest answer or the answer I'm supposed to give to make me seem like a good parent?"

He chuckled "let's go with the honest answer."

"Well this little guy is driving me insane, all he does is cry. Day and night he cries so the minute he falls asleep Trevor and I crash into bed in the hopes of getting a full night's sleep, but alas he only sleeps for like an hour and then he screams us right up again. So I took him for a drive hoping that it would get him to sleep and it did, which gives me a break."

Rollins overheard Olivia's response and chuckled "hey Liv, so this is the one that's driving you crazy?"

She nodded "yeah he is so loud it even irritates Ezra."

"How is he doing by the way?" Fin asked before gently taking Andrew from his mother.

She watched as he cuddled into Fins embrace and chuckled "he only does that with Trevor, he thinks you're Trevor right now. Also Ezra is great, he just needs to slow down with this growing up business and he's so smart. He has been a massive help around the house, but he has his moments of jealousy where he would tell his dad to take Andy so that he can get some cuddles from mommy and I think it's quite cute."

Amanda turned her chair so that she was facing them "and how is Ezra with Andrew cause I know kids can get a bit jealous when a new baby comes and demands all the attention."

She smiled "Ezra loves Andy, last night I couldn't get him to stop crying and Trevor was up trying to prepare himself for his new case today, so Ezra came up to me and asked me if he could lay with Andy. So I laid them both down in Andy's cot and kept an eye on them, Ezra was telling Andy some kind of story and he stared at his Ezra with wide eyes. After thirty minutes they were both asleep, and up to this moment I have no idea how he done it."

Amanda cooed as Olivia showed her a picture she took of the two of them asleep in Andy's cot "that's so cute, Trevor must have been excited to have you all to himself."

She chuckled and shook her head "he was shocked when I told him what took place and he was more excited to get a proper night's rest, we've been deprived of that for almost two weeks now."

"sounds like someone is getting old, also we can see your sexual frustration all the way from here" Dodds teased as he walked up to them.

She let out a clack of laughter before shaking her head "you must be getting vibes from someone else because I am quite content. My husband is very much capable of providing for my needs both in and out of the bedroom."

"too much information baby girl, I don't want to have an image of someone fucking you in my head. You're like a sister to me and it's disturbing that I know you're having sex, I don't need the details of it as well." Fin said while staring at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Now there's a sight I never thought I'd see" a familiar voice said.

All of the detectives turned around instantly, their eyes widened when they saw the person who had just entered the squad room.

Olivia was the first to speak up "what brings you here?"

He smirked "didn't know I needed a invitation to visit New York."

Amanda narrowed her eyes at him "you don't need an invitation, but that doesn't explain why you're here."

He walked up to the group of detectives and stood beside Olivia "I came here to see Olivia, it's been a while since we saw each other and I'm guessing a good catch up with a friend won't hurt."

She looked up at him and shrugged "it sure won't, when and where?"

He shrugged "now, and at a nearby cafe?"

She thought about it for a minute before nodding "sounds okay." She stood to her feet and hugged the rest of the squad before taking the diaper bag and taking Andrew from Fin "I'll see you guys sometime in the week. Also Fin I'll drop by later for a little bonding, Ezzy misses you."

He nodded with a smile "no problem baby girl, have fun and take care of my boys."

She chuckled before walking out of the precinct, a smirk on her lips when she noticed how shocked he was.

"So you have a kid now, that's great" he said as they walked the block toward the tiny cafe they used to meet at whenever he worked on a case with them.

"I have two kids, Ezra is three and this one is a month old today." she said as they entered the cafe.

They sat down at their usual booth and ordered he some chocolate cake for himself and coffee for both of them. Olivia looked down at Andrew who was still asleep and smiled "my boys are my pride and joy."

He glanced at her nervously "I can see that... Are they Fin's kids?"

She burst into a fit of laughter at the question, that was a crazy question "hell no. Fin is like a brother to me, I would never sleep with him. Let alone have two kids with him."

"So who is the father. Don't tell me it's Elliot or Brian Cassidy, cause that would be dumb of you." he said with a stressed expression.

She shook her head "Elliot was and is married, I would never sleep with him and Brian and I broke up years ago. The father of my children is my husband Trevor Langan."

He choked on his coffee, spraying some of it on the table as he tried to catch his breath. He had a coughing fit for a few minutes before calming down and staring up at her "you're married? And to Langan of all people. Now that's something I didn't expect, how long have you two been married?"

"we've been married for five years and six months. I don't get why everybody is that shocked as soon as I mention his name." she said while shifting Andy in her arms, trying to get him comfortable.

"it's not everyday that an svu detective marries a defense lawyer... That's the shocking part."

She shrugged "you really have to scratch up on your information, he stopped doing those cases years ago, before we started dating."

They continued to speak for a little over an hour and enjoyed catching up, eventually Andrew woke up and got a little bit fussy because he had to be changed. She went to the bathroom and changed his diaper before walking out to find money and a note on the table.

**_Sorry I had to leave, I have to return to chigaco, my flight is booked and I don't want to risk missing it._**

**_It was great catching up with you, we should do it more often. All the best with your marriage and your sons, I'll see you whenever I get back to New York and I'll be sure to bring something along for your boys._**

**_Have a great day further, also you looked beautiful today._**

**_P.s. You'll always be in my thoughts and my heart, go well Olivia._**

**_-Hank._**

She read the note and smiled "thanks Voight" she whispered to herself before tucking the note into her pocket and leaving the cafe.


	39. Jealous

Olivia walked into _Langan Harris Atorneys_ with Andrew in a baby carrier against her chest and Ezra asleep in his stroller. She stopped outside his office and walked over to Judith's desk "is Trevor in a meeting?"

Judith was about to answer but stopped in her tracks when she saw Trevor walking toward her desk with a file in his hands. She bit her lip as she took in his appearance, his sleeves were rolled up and the top three buttons were undone. His hair was dishevelled and he had on a pair of reading glasses. He looked downright handsome, and she so badly wanted to get her hands on him.

"Judith I need you to send me the files of the Lisburts case, Jackson Sempeti worked on the case." he said while walking toward her desk.

He stopped before he reached her desk, looking up from the file in his hand. A smile immediately lit up his face when he saw Olivia standing at Judith's desk.

She smiled at him "hey"

He walked up to her and gave her a chaste kiss "I knew I recognised that perfume. What are you doing here?"

She shrugged "I missed you and I figured a short visit wouldn't hurt since you're always working at night."

He smirked before looking down at his sleeping sons "I missed you too babe, and also how did you get both of these boys to fall asleep?"

"mom knows best." she smiled "Andrew has been sweet all day and Ezra always takes a nap when he gets home from daycare." she said as they walked into his office.

Trevor pushed Ezra in his stroller and parked it beside the sofa. He sat down on the spacious sofa and reached for her hand, pulling her to sit down beside him.

She looked down at the sleeping baby against her chest and sighed "you have to get a playpen in here, so that when we come for visits I have somewhere to put Andy."

Trevor unclipped Andrew from the carrier and gently laid him down beside them on the sofa putting one of the cushions infront of him to stop him from falling. He then draped his baby blanket over him, before reaching for Olivia and pulling her onto his lap.

She sat on his thighs and smirked "I really have been missing you lately, you've been working overtime for a while now."

He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear before giving her a chaste kiss "I've been missing you too babe. We should go out sometime, just the two of us, we can leave the kids at my mother's place and go on a date, come back and have some quality time."

She smiled at the thought of it before shaking her head "that sounds great but Andy is only a month old. We can't leave him alone just yet and I'm still breastfeeding, the last thing I want is to end up pumping throughout what is supposed to be our quality time."

He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss "you have a point, but I really need you." he kissed his way from her lips to her neck, leaving a trail of fire behind "I miss having you all to myself."

She let out a breathy moan, biting her lower lip when she felt him move his hand from her waist to the zipper of her jeans. He pulled down her zipper and pushed his hand into her pants, his fingers gently grazing over the panel between her legs.

She threw her head back and moaned breathlessly, it had been way too long since she felt his touch. A soft gasp left her lips when she felt him move her underwear to the side and push two fingers into her heated core. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and her nails dug into the skin of his back and shoulders.

He pressed his lips to hers, to silence her moans as he continued sliding his fingers in and out of her, his hand working her into a frenzy. She gently rolled her hips in rhythm with his thrusts, her body heating up as she felt that all too familiar tingle just as his thumb swept over her clit. She shuddered against him, biting his lower lip to silence the cry of pleasure that threatened to leave her throat.

Both of them stopped moving as soon as they heard the door to his office open. Trevor watched Judith walk into his office and turn to him like a deer caught in headlight "I'm so sorry for barging in, I forgot that you weren't alone. I-I brought the file."

He kept his hand positioned inside of his wife knowing that Judith couldn't see what he was doing, all she could see was Olivia seated on his lap. Olivia kept her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh "I have to get going, Ezzy needs to wake up and eat something and Andy needs to bath."

He looked at Judith over her shoulder "it's no problem Judith just put the file on my desk. Also clear my schedule for the day, I'm heading home early, my wife and kids need me."

Olivia lifted her head "Trev no, you have to work. I can handle the boys, I'll even wait up for you."

He chuckled before placing a kiss to her forehead "you don't have much of a choice since Andy is always awake when I get home. So there's no point in arguing with me Misses Langan, I'm going home with you whether you like it or not and if things get hectic I can ask Judith to bring the files home and then I can work from home."

Judith nodded awkwardly before placing the file on his desk and walking out of her office "I'll clear your schedule sir. Also should I cancel your meeting with Andrea?"

He sighed "you can't cancel that one, she has to prepare for her case tomorrow. Send her my address and tell her to call me before she decides to come by."

Olivia frowned at the mention of Andrea's name "I'll keep an eye on the boys while you do your things."

He looked up at the pissed look on her face and sighed "and when the meeting is over you'll have my undivided attention."

She chuckled "have you met your children. They will demand all your attention, but that's okay. They're cute."

...

"Do you have to meet with Andrea?" she asked as she laid her head on his chest.

He chuckled "I have to prepare her, this is her second case and she's far from ready. I promise when our meeting is over I will ravish you."

"can't you ravish me right now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He flipped them over, his hands on her hips as he smiled down at her "I sure can... But you have to be quiet so that the boys don't wake up."

She gasped when he pushed into her without warning, filling her to the hilt. She gripped his shoulders and let out a breath when he started moving, his powerful thrusts making her see stars. It had been way too long since they took the time to make love, they had been rushing through the past month, just giving each other quick orgasms but they never took the time to actually make love.

She arched her back, her eyes screwed shut as she gripped the sheets with one of her hands and dug her nails into his skin with the other hand. She gasped, her mouth fell open as she tried to catch her breath.

"fuck Trevor" she whispered, biting back her cries of pleasure.

He continued his strong thrusts into her, both of them groaning as the temperature in the room reached it's boiling point. Olivia let out a strangled moan when she felt him hit her spot continually.

They continued making love until both of them were exhausted. Both of them laid wrapped in each others arms, their breathing still laboured, lazy smiles on both of their faces.

Olivia looked up at him, her naked body still wrapped in his embrace "I missed you, having you all to myself like this. It feels like forever since the last time we actually made love."

He nodded his agreement "I just wish that I didn't have this meeting, so that I could stay right here and make love to you."

"let's not push our luck just yet babe, our sons are about to wake up" she whispered before grabbing her robe. She let out a chuckle when she heard Andrew's cries ringing through the baby monitor "told you mom knows best."

He smirked and eyed her as she walked to the door "you're the sexiest mom I have ever seen and the only mom I want."

She shot him a smirk over her shoulder "it better stay that way Counselor, because you're stuck with me."

Olivia walked out of their bedroom and smiled when she saw Ezra grabbing Andy's pacifier, before walking over to the cot his brother laid in. He stood on his toes, trying to reach over the edge but it was to no avail as he was too little to reach.

She chuckled before walking over to him, she leaned down and kissed the top of his head "he doesn't need the paci right now baby."

Ezra smiled up at his mother "why does Andy always cry"

She picked the baby up and cradled him gently before taking hold of Ezra's hand "because he can't speak yet, so crying is his way of communicating."

Ezra sat down on the foot of his bed and cradled into the side of his mother's body "I a big boy, I can talk."

She chuckled before kissing his head once again "you sure are a big boy, but you were a baby too, and you couldn't speak either so you cried whenever you needed something."

"did I cry all night like Andy does" he asked with a shocked look on his face.

"no you didn't sweetie, you were a very peaceful baby, you only cried when you really needed us." she said before slightly opening her robe and shifting Andy over so that he could latch onto her breast.

He stared up at his mother as he suckled at her breast, his little hand resting above the swell of her nipple. He drank hungrily at her breast, little suckling noises leaving his mouth.

Ezra looked at his brother and furrowed his eyebrows "why does Andy dink on mommy's bweasts?"

Olivia chuckled "because he needs the milk to grow, just like you need to eat veggies and fruit to grow."

"can Andy eat veggies?"

"not yet, he doesn't have any teeth so he can't eat fruits and veggies yet."

"where's his teeth?"

She sighed "they haven't grown out yet son... But that's enough questions for now... Will you go ask Daddy what time his friend will arrive."

He nodded before rushing toward his parents bedroom, he pushed the door open and sighed when he didn't see his father in the room.

Olivia looked up as Ezra came running back into the room "Ezzy don't run, you might fall and get hurt. What did dad say?"

"He not in the room mommy" Ezra said while trying to catch his breathe.

She moved Andrew away from her breast and covered herself up before burping him and then taking hold of Ezra's hand and heading downstairs with both boys. She bit back the scoff that wanted to leave her lips when she saw Andrea sitting on the sofa beside Trevor.

Ezra's face lit up when he saw his father, he had been asleep when his father and mother came home so he hadn't seen him since he left for daycare "daddy!" he shouted with excitement while running up to his dad.

Trevor pulled Ezra into his arms and kissed his forehead "hey champ, did you have a good nap?"

He nodded "yeah, and I watched mommy feed Andy"

Olivia chuckled "it's more like you kept questioning me while I fed Andy."

The little boy looked up at his mother as soon as she mentioned his name, his little eyes going wide. She looked down at him while he did a massive stretch in her arms, she chuckled "are you getting comfy for another nap little guy?"

Trevor chuckled "All he ever does is cry, drink and sleep."

Andrea smiled over at Trevor "you've got cute kids."

"thanks Andrea" he said before turning to Olivia "honey can you fix me a sandwich please?"

She nodded "no problem babe, I need to get Ezzy something to eat as well... Andrea would you like a sandwich?" she asked through gritted teeth, she was trying her absolute best not to beat the crap out of her.

"that would be lovely, thank you Olivia" she said with a scowl.

Olivia rolled her eyes before handing Andy over to Trevor "I would put him in the swing but I don't want him to fall asleep until after his bath."

He cradled the little boy in his arms "hey there little man, you gotta stay awake for daddy okay."

Andrea chuckled "you speak to him as if he can respond."

Trevor looked up at her and nodded "Yeah that's because even though he can't respond he can still hear, he understands what we're saying and the interaction is good for him."

Ezra looked up at his father "daddy can I go play?"

"you sure can son, just be careful... And please put the sound monitor on"

Olivia walked into the livingroom and placed her hand on her hip "no running mister."

"yes mommy" he hollered.

She placed a glass of scotch in front of Trevor and raised an eyebrow "here you go"

He smiled up at her "thank you babe"

"anything to drink Andrea?"

She shrugged "I'll have a beer"

Olivia nodded before going to the kitchen and getting a beer for Andrea and finishing up their sandwiches. She carried it into the living room and felt her blood begin to boil when she saw Andy in Andrea's arms. She stared daggers at Andrea while placing the plates on the coffee table as well as the beer Andrea asked for.

She took a deep breath before forcing a smile "your beer and sandwich is on the table. I'll be upstairs if Trevor asks."

Andrea handed the little boy back to his mother and smirked "cute kid. He looks exactly like Trevor, unlike the other brat."

Olivia clenched her jaw "what did you just call my son?"

Andrea caught sight of Trevor walking over to them and forced a sickly sweet smile "I said you have a cute baby"

She scoffed "I don't have the energy for your crap, get your meeting over with and get out of my house and don't you ever make any comments about my kids not after the shit stunt you pulled a few months ago, I'm not pregnant anymore."

Trevor furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Olivia storm out of the room with Andy in her arms, he sat down beside Andrea "what was that about?"

She shrugged "I don't know, all I did was say that your baby is cute and she bit my head off. I think it's best if I leave."

"no Andrea it's okay, Liv is just a bit stressed... She'll calm down and apologise before you know it, come on let's get started."

...

Olivia came downstairs a few hours later with Andy in her arms and Ezra hot on her heels. She scoffed when she saw Andrea in the kitchen, sitting at the island while Trevor cooked dinner.

Ezra walked into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes "daddy I don't feel too good"

Trevor bent down and immediately picked him up while Olivia strapped Andrew into his baby swing. She brushed past Trevor as she walked toward the refrigerator, she took out a bottle of medicine and tossed a thermometer at Trevor, who caught it with his free hand.

"Check if he has a fever, if yes this one should break it, I'm going upstairs I need to bath. You're on baby duty." she said before placing the bottle of medicine on the counter.

Trevor sighed "but I'm doing dinner"

She shrugged "you have help, since Andrea is such good company she can help you with the boys too. It'll be good practice for her since she thinks she can fill my place also be sure to keep an eye on her, she might actually succeed in killing Andy this time."

Trevor scoffed "what's going on with you Liv? You've been acting off ever since Andrea came. Do you have a problem with her?"

She scoffed "I do, I have a massive problem with her and she knows exactly why, now if you'll excuse me I need to bath, I pumped for Andrew and put the bottle in the fridge."

Trevor sighed as he watched her storm out of the kitchen, he had no idea what came over her but he was definitely going to find out later. He checked Ezra's temperature and gave him a spoonful of medicine before placing him on the safety chair at the Island. He gave Ezra a sippy cup filled with juice and placed Andrew's pacy back in his mouth before continuing with the meal he was preparing while making small talk with Andrea.

Olivia came down in time for dinner and sighed as Ezra became fussy and refused to eat, she fed him a few forkfuls of pasta before giving up and carrying him to the living room where she cuddled up on the sofa with him. Andrew was asleep in his stroller, his pacifier laying on his little chest and his little pink lips pouted as if he was drinking.

Trevor and Andrea finished their meals and cleaned up while Olivia tried to rock her crying son to sleep. Trevor pushed Andrew into the living room and looked over at his wife who was pacing the room with Ezra in her arms. His eyes were screwed shut and his cheeks were a deep shade of red.

"he doesn't look good at all" Trevor said while walking over to her and placing his hand on Ezra's forehead.

Olivia looked up at him and sighed "his fever hasn't let up, so we'll need to keep an eye on him tonight."

"no problem babe, he can sleep with us tonight." Trevor said before walking Andrea to the door.

She smirked at Olivia who stood behind Trevor "goodbye Olivia, goodbye Mr Langan. Have a good evening further and thank you for the lovely dinner, you're an amazing chef."

Trevor chuckled "thanks Andrea and there's no need to thank me, cooking comes with the territory."

"care to elaborate?" she asked with a flirtatious giggle.

"well I have a family so when my wife isn't able to cook I have to do my bit, hence why I cooked tonight."

She smiled "you're such a good husband"

He smiled "thank you Andrea"

She winked "no need to thank me Mr Langan. Have a good night further. Bye" she said before strutting to her car.

He watched her until she backed out of the driveway to be sure that she was safe before turning to face his very pissed off wife. He raised an eyebrow at Olivia "you look pissed."

"You're such a nice man" she mocked Andrea with a scoff, "could she be more obvious? You two might as well have fucked each other infront of me tonight."

"That's fighting talk Liv" He chuckled "Andrea has always been that way babe, cut her some slack. You were really mean tonight."

"maybe it's because she came into my home and flirted with my husband infront of me and also insulted my kid, she's not exactly my favourite person. So excuse me for being a bitch." she spat.

"What did she say about our kid?" he asked.

She shrugged "she said Andrew is cute because he looks like you, unlike the other brat. Obviously the fact that Ezra looks like me pisses her off cause it's not me she wants to fuck."

He walked up to her and took hold of her "first of all calm down, I'll never sleep with Andrea or anybody but you. I don't give a damn what she thinks, I love this little guy because of the person he is and because he resembles the love of my life so much. Andrea is insane if she thinks she'll get with me, I married a goddess and I'd never take the risk of losing you for a quick fuck with a squeaky voiced lawyer. I love you baby, only you."

She looked up at him, their lips only inches apart "It better stay that way counselor because I refuse to give you up."

"You're stuck with me baby" he whispered before leaning down to give her a passion filled kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes and smirked "by the way, jealousy looks sexy on you. I just wish you got a bit more possessive."

She chuckled "if it weren't for the boys being around I would have been a lot more possessive."


	40. Possessive

**_Nine Months Later:_**

Olivia walked into the living room and smirked when she saw her three best friends seated on the sofa. Ezra sat on Casey's lap, his eyes glued to the game he was playing on her cellphone while the three women spoke.

Olivia held a giggling Andrew in her arms, his brunette hair hanging slightly past his forehead and his brown eyes almost closed as he laughed. She kissed his forehead "what's so funny kid?"

The ten month old stopped giggling and smiled up at his mother "mama" he mumbled out before gabing something in gibberish that nobody understood.

Alex got up and took hold of the little boy and smirked up at her friend "your boys are so cute, when are you having more babies?"

Olivia chuckled "we're okay for now. I want a little girl but these two have to grow up first."

Amanda looked up at her with a warm smile "pretty soon it's going to be Langan party of ten"

Ezra looked up at the mention of a party "I had a superman party, when I turned four."

Olivia reached over and took hold of him, pressing a few kisses to his cheeks "you need to stop growing up now. You're growing up way too fast"

Casey smirked "yeah it feels like just yesterday you were telling us about your first pregnancy and now you've got two cute kids who make us all so happy."

She smiled before pushing Ezra's hair out of his face "is it wrong that I want them to stay this age?"

Andrew looked up and stretched his arms to his mother "uh huh"

She chuckled "I wasn't speaking to you mister" she sassed before shaking her head at his out stretched arms. She pulled Ezra into a tighty embrace which caused Andy to frown.

He pushed out his lower lip before allowing the floodgates to open, his tears dropping heavily as he let out piercing cries.

Olivia got up and placed Ezra back on the sofa, she gently kissed his forehead "sit tight kiddo, I have to feed the kid that has been monopolising our lives since birth."

Trevor walked through the door with a tired sigh, a small smile tugging at his lips when Ezra jumped from the couch and ran straight into his arms. He picked the four year old up and hugged him tightly before kissing his forehead "hey champ, did you miss me?"

He nodded "yeah, I was at daycare today and Wyatt thew me with sand then Lucy had to bath me when I got home, and all Andy did was cry."

Trevor chuckled as he walked over to the sofa with Ezra in his arms, he smirked at his wife who was breastfeeding their ten month old son. He leaned down and kissed her forehead "hey beautiful, hey little man"

Andy pulled away from his mother's breast and gave his father a wide smile, showing his six front teeth "dadda" he said before babbling on.

Trevor kissed his head before gently ruffling his hair "you still working on those talking skills huh?"

Ezra smirked "I can talk" he said with a proud smile.

"we know baby, because you never stop. You came out talking and you get that from your mother" Trevor teased before sitting down beside his wife "also you're right, all Andy ever does is cry because he is full of it, like your mother."

Olivia chuckled before hitting him upside his head "so you're saying they get every irritating trait from me?"

He nodded "yeah, also good evening ladies, shouldn't you all be at work still?"

Amanda shook her head "hey Trevor, nice of you to finally notice us... And no we got the rest of the evening off."

"you probably like the sound of that cause now you get your wife to yourself when we leave" Alex pipped up with a knowing smirk.

Trevor chuckled "I never have my wife to myself, not with these two buggers"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him "so imagine what it'll be like when we add another baby into the mix"

Casey narrowed her eyes at the couple "are you pregnant?"

She let out a hearty laugh "no, I swear I'm not. My husband's pull out game isn't that bad."

Trevor scoffed "my pull out game is perfectly fine, I just have a preference and my preference has got nothing to do with pulling out, I like staying in until it's over."

Olivia smirked "and long after it's over"

He chuckled "funny how you're complaining now but when I pull out immediately you're like 'babe no, I need more'" he teased.

The three women were in a fit of laughter as they listened to the bickering couple. Amanda shook her head "you two are as bad as an old married couple, also thank you for that visual."

"You're welcome, we can give you a demonstration if you like" Olivia sassed.

Casey shook her head as bits of laughter left her lips "no thank you, we all have men who are capable of giving us demonstrations."

"Not all of us, some of are single and extremely happy" Alex pipped up.

"I can smell the frustration on you" Amanda teased.

Alex chuckled "don't confuse me with Olivia please"

Olivia chuckled before moving Andy away from her breast "I can assure you all that I am the furthest thing from frustrated."

Trevor chuckled before leaning over and giving her a gentle kiss, he pulled away with a smirk "I'm gonna head upstairs and take a nap, I didn't get much sleep last night because of this little monkey's crying... Ezzy are you joining me?"

Ezra nodded before letting out a yawn and cuddling further his father's embrace. Olivia leaned over and kissed his head "can I bring Andy up when he knocks out?"

"Yeah but only if you put him on the bed with us, that cot has an alarm in it that wakes him up after five minutes" he joked before giving her one last kiss and getting up. He greeted the three women before carrying Ezra up to the main bedroom with him.

Amanda raised an eyebrow at her friend "shame on you two blaming that little guy for your lack of sleep."

She chuckled before covering her breast up and moving him so that she could rock him to sleep "it really is his fault. Every morning around three he starts crying, and then we have to change his diaper and walk around for thirty minutes to rock him to sleep."

"Damn so this parenthood thing is no games?" Alex asked.

Olivia shook her head "it's no easy feat and sometimes I wonder if I want anymore kids after the way Andy was born I just have this fear that we might not be so lucky next time. Trevor wants to try again after Andy turns one, he really wants a girl and I do too... It's just scary I guess."

"I would be terrified the entire time while being in labour" Casey said with a shiver.

Olivia chuckled "there was no time for being scared when I gave birth to Ezra, I was in too much pain to even form a coherent thought. With Andy I was terrified, I woke up alone and surrounded by nurses and doctors who kept telling me to push. With Andy I had nothing for the pain and it literally felt like my insides were being ripped out and when he came out he didn't make a sound." she wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek "I was too out of it to even realise that my baby didn't make a sound, and when they placed him on my chest for the first time I passed out again."

Alex sighed "that must have been horrible"

She nodded "yeah, I woke up some time later and my heart nearly stopped when I touched my stomach and felt a mush small bump instead of my seven month bump. I was certain that I had lost him, that he died because I couldn't keep myself calm, but luckily Trevor came in minutes later. He immediately set my mind at ease, and when I held him for the first time it felt like I was right back in that room with baby Ezra in my arms. It felt so perfect, so right."

...

Trevor and Olivia walked into the massive hall that was only an hour drive away from their home in Queens, they were on their way to a black and white party. Kevin had finally settled down and got engaged to Laura, so they decided to have a massive engagement party at a nearby hall.

The couple made their way in to the hall and Olivia could not bite back the sigh that escaped her lips when she saw the amount of lawyers and judges walking about. Everybody was dressed in their finest as they walked about and mingled. Waiters walked around carrying flutes of champagne and light snacks to enjoy while they gathered. In the corner of the room there was a beautiful bar that had cocktails and all the other alcoholic beverages you could think of, except beer of course.

She was not really in the mood for some of the people she knew they would run into but it was too late to back out and she sure as hell wouldn't be leaving her husband alone in this place filled with all these women who would love an opportunity to take her place. She looked up at her husband and gave him a tight smile, she was nervous and he could see it.

He stopped her at the door "baby calm down"

She smiled at how well he knew her "I just need a bit of encouragement, maybe a kiss would help?"

He chuckled before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, he didn't care about who saw them, in fact he would prefer that everybody saw them and knew that she was his. Olivia smiled when their lips parted, she looked up into his green-blue eyes and shook her head gently.

"wow" was all she could say before following her husband into the crowded hall. They mingled with a few people before Olivia headed toward the bar, she ordered a glass of scotch for Trevor and a mojito for herself.

She took a seat at the bar while waiting for her drinks, her fingers running over the diamonds on her bracelet. It was one of the many anniversary gifts Trevor gave her and she absolutely adored the beauty of it.

"Hi there beautiful, what's a lady like you doing alone at a bar?" A guy asked as he sat down beside her.

She turned to face him and forced a smile "what do people usually do at bars?"

He smirked "fiesty, I like it. My name is Raymond"

She took his hand and shook it "Olivia"

"so what do you say you and I get out of here?" he asked with a smirk.

She scoffed as the bartender handed her the drinks she asked for. She slid a few notes toward him before turning to Raymond with a smirk "that's wishful thinking Raymond. I'm not interested."

He watched her as she disappeared into the crowd of people and shook his head in disbelief before walking over to Kevin "hey man, you won't believe what just happened."

Kevin turned to him and raised an eyebrow "what happened? Did you meet someone?"

He nodded "she was absolutely gorgeous, and fiesty"

"well where is she now?" he asked

Raymond shrugged "I have no idea, but I'm going to find her and I'm getting her to go home with me."

Kevin chuckled "sounds like a younger me speaking. What did she look like?"

He smirked "She had the most amazing smile I've ever seen and the way her curves stood out in that dress was driving me insane."

Kevin smirked before patting the twenty year old law student on his shoulder "come on kid, you can find your lady later but for now I need you to meet my business partner, he's the guy that can get you on the law scene in New York."

Olivia strutted slowly over to her husband who was surrounded by lawyers and judges as they mingled. She had their drinks in her hands and a smirk on her face as she approached him, her slender hand slipping into his after handing him the glass of scotch.

Trevor smiled down at his wife, smirking when he realised that he could see her cleavage peeking out from the top of her dress. She looked absolutely breathtaking in her skin fitting black dress, and the way it accentuated her curves was driving him crazy. Her hair stopped slightly above her shoulders.

To him, she was the most gorgeous looking lady in the room, she took his breath away. He allowed his hand to rest against the open skin of her lower back, smirking when he felt little goosebumps raising wherever his hands touched.

"you look absolutely breathtaking babe, also thanks for the drink" he whispered.

Olivia shivered when she felt his breath ghosting over her skin as he spoke "you're welcome honey, and you look absolutely handsome which is why we have to leave early tonight because I really need some tlc"

Trevor smirked at his wife's flirtatious comment before turning back to the lawyer that called his name. He noticed a few eyes on his wife and he couldn't help but feel a little possessive of her "I'm sorry what were you saying?" he asked the older man.

"I said you have a beautiful wife, you're a lucky man" he responded.

Trevor pulled her closer instinctively "thank you, and yes I am."

Kevin Harris walked over to the group with Raymond following closely behind him and smirked as he took in Olivia's appearance "good evening. Don't you all just look stunning, I feel under-dressed."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him "good evening Kevin, where's Laura?"

Kevin shrugged "she's with her girlfriends, you should know how these things are."

She chuckled and nodded, noticing Raymond standing beside Kevin "my girlfriends hijacked me during my engagement party too."

Trevor chuckled "I had to make an appointment to see my own fiancée"

Kevin let out a laugh before putting his hand on Raymond's shoulder "I actually came here to introduce this young man to you. He's a third year law student and he is exceptional at what he does."

He turned to Raymond and smiled "Raymond this is my business partner Trevor Langan and his wife Olivia. Trev this is Raymond."

Raymond and Trevor shook hands and shared a few words before turning to Olivia and eyeing her from head to toe. It was only then that he noticed the wedding band and diamond engagement ring that sat perfectly on her left hand.

Trevor noticed Raymond's eyes on Olivia's cleavage and pulled her impossibly closer to him, and after some time the group headed to the bar. Trevor sat on a bar stool with Olivia standing in between his parted legs, they were talking and joking with the other people around them.

Andrea and Judith scowled when they noticed the little possessive ticks that the couple shared. Everytime a guy paid too much attention to Olivia, Trevor would place a single kiss to her exposed shoulder and he kept his arms around her waist.

They also noticed how Olivia would cover his hand with hers and cuddle further into his embrace when ever someone paid too much attention to him.

Raymond downed his drink and forced a smile before leaning closer to Kevin "you wanted to meet my girl, well she's right here"

"who?" Kevin questioned.

He nodded toward Olivia and scoffed "You never mentioned that you're married Olivia"

She shrugged "you never asked"

Trevor furrowed his eyebrows "do you two know each other?"

She shook her head "we met at the bar when I went to get our drinks"

Raymond scowled "we had a little chat, no more than four sentences each."

Kevin smirked "well it will work in your favour if you have Olivia on your side. She has a way of twisting Trevor around her finger and making him do whatever she wants."

Olivia let out a hearty laugh "now that's not true, although I do get it right occasionally."

Trevor smirked "Our boys are better at it than she is"

"that is true, they've got both of us wrapped around their fingers. Even Andrew and he's not even a year old, yet everytime he has us exactly where he wants us." Olivia added with a smile.

"you have kids?" Raymond asked.

"Yes, two boys. A four year old and a ten month old" Trevor answered.

"wow so how old are you Mr Langan?" Raymond asked with a smirk.

"Thirty two years old. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged "you don't look that old, also how are you already a partner of an entire firm at such a young age?"

Trevor took a swig of his drink "I can't remember when exactly I opened the firm, everything happened so fast. In fact it all started because of something Olivia said to me."

She turned to face him slightly and raised an eyebrow at him "is that so? Didn't you start the firm a year before we started dating?"

He nodded "yes I did, you were the inspiration though. After the getting you off that murder case you told me something that made realise that I could be more than just a defense attorney."

Olivia chuckled "I told you that even though I hate you and think you're a piece of shit for defending scum, you are still a great lawyer and you'd make a damn good ada. How did that inspire you?"

"you also said that I should consider opening a law firm and fill it with assholes like myself so that you'd know to avoid them. That's the part that inspired me, the bit about opening a firm." he said with a chuckle.

Andrea raised an eyebrow at Olivia "you were on trail for murder?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed when she saw the way the lawyers around her looked at her "yes I was but don't fret, I was framed. I didn't actually do it, a guy that I knew from school did it and framed me because he held a grudge against me."

Trevor smirked "she turned him down in tenth grade and he held the grudge ever since and it was pretty much a open and closed case."

She smiled up at her husband "you did a good job at that trail, it took less than a week and everything was over. Of course I was put on desk duty for a month after it all happened, also I had to put up with constant teasing from my squad because they noticed that you had a crush on me."

Raymond smirked "so you turned Mr Langan down and then started dating him after he opened the firm?"

Olivia scoffed "you make me sound like a gold digger and no that's not what happened. When I met Trevor he was a defense attorney, I was a detective, that alone would lead to conflict of interest. So I had my opinions of him, and they stayed that way until he came to the precinct and told us that he no longer worked defense cases. He started working with us on cases which is where we got to know each other."

Trevor ran his hand down her arm and smirked, wrapping both his arms around her waist " and then one night we had one too many drinks and kissed, and the rest was history."

Judith scowled "how could you stay with someone that was that mean to you?"

Trevor shrugged "I was mature enough to understand why she felt the way she did. I was the enemy, I freed the guys they tried to get off the street so I didn't expect her to be very cheerful around me. Plus she was hot when she was pissed, still is."

Olivia chuckled before playfully hitting his arm "I knew you were checking me out back then."

Kevin smirked "well I don't blame you for checking her out, she is hot."

"I'm right here you know" she joked.

"as am I" Laura said with a scowl.

Kevin sighed "it was a joke babe. Trev and I are friends, and we tend to joke around. Relax"

Olivia smirked "there's no need to get worked up, I have mine and I only have eyes for him."

She turned to look up at Trevor "and I can assure you nobody else has my attention."

Trevor pulled her closer and placed a kiss against her temple "I feel like you just marked your territory."

She smirked and looked Andrea dead in the eyes "I did just mark my territory."

Laura noticed the look on Olivia's face and smiled, it was obvious that Olivia only had eyes for her husband and nobody else mattered to her. Laura immediately knew that Olivia didn't want her fiancé, she only wanted Trevor.

Andrea shuffled nervously under Olivia's glare "I'm still searching for mine, who knows he might be married to someone else already."

Trevor scoffed "another woman's husband can never be your soulmate Andrea. He settled down with that woman for a reason, so set your eyes on someone who is available."

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Olivia agreed with a smirk.

They only wanted each other and they made it no secret. Everybody could see that the couple wouldn't allow anybody to rip them apart and they were both possessive and willing to do anything to protect their marriage.


	41. Caught

Olivia walked into her office and allowed a massive smile to cover her face, she let out a soft gasp when she saw the gorgeous flower arrangement that stood on her desk. She turned back and chuckled when she saw the smile on Amanda's face "when did these get here?"

Amanda shrugged "an hour before you came in."

She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out how Trevor could possibly have gotten the flowers delivered when they were together all night, they didn't sleep a wink because they had been making love throughout the night and cuddling. He couldn't have ordered it because she would have heard. She shrugged, figuring that he must've ordered it in the early hours of the evening.

Fin walked into the precinct and raised an eyebrow at Olivia "hey Liv, how's the boys doing?"

Her face lit up at the mention of her children "hey Fin, the boys are great. They just keep getting bigger with each passing day, yesterday Ezra bathed himself for the first time, and Andy has started standing up and walking while holding onto the furniture."

Amanda cooed at just the thought of it "that sounds so great, you're making me want a baby."

She chuckled "it's not all sunshine and rainbows though. Last night I came home to find Andy crawling all over the place and throwing all the cushions and anything he could get hands onto all over the place. While Sheila tried to pick everything up, and everytime she picks something up he knocks it right down again. Ezra was throwing a tantrum about wanting to bath at the same time so Sheila had her hands full"

Fin chuckled "okay so Andy is definitely the naughty one"

She laughed "he really is. Last week he threw the three flower vases off the table and laughed hysterically as they broke, then when Trevor scold at him, he gave Trevor the most innocent smile I have ever seen. Showing his six little teeth and even gave us puppy eyes."

"Let me guess, you guys let him down with a warning" Amanda asked.

She shook her head "daddy gave him a little hiding on his hand and he was in tears instantly. He didn't even want to go to Trevor afterwards, he definitely held a bit of grudge"

"And how are they now?" Fin asked with a chuckle

She shrugged "they are perfectly fine now. But that's enough of making me miss my babies, where is Amaro?"

Amanda let out a sigh "he's in Tennessee again, his cousin got sick and called last night, he booked a last minute flight and left about two hours ago."

Olivia clenched her jaw and nodded "okay, I'll give him a call later to find out how everything is going. Also to let him know that he'll be on desk duty when he gets back because he has to let me know before making such rash decisions."

Amanda scoffed "oh come on Liv, he's not going there for fun. It's a family emergency, his cousin was rushed to hospital."

She scowled "eight trips to Tennessee over the last year and he hasn't once asked permission to get leave from work. He can't just come and go as he pleases, it's unethical and unfair."

"You get to take time for your family" Amanda pipped up with a scowl.

"I always get permission for everytime I need to take time off. This isn't personal Amanda and nothing you say is going to change my mind." she said before walking into her office and shutting the door.

She took hold of the bouquet of flowers and inhaled the gorgeous smell before reading the little card that was attached to it. Her smile instantly faded, she couldn't understand where he even got the nerve to pull a stunt like that.

She read the note and scoffed as she dialed the number on the note. He answered on the first ring and she immediately felt herself get pissed off "meet me at Gatos in the next hour, we need to talk."

He smirked "knew you'd come around eventually."

She scoffed once again "don't flatter yourself."

She hung up before he could say anything else and immediately threw the bouquet of flowers in the trashcan beside her desk. She placed the card in her pocket and sighed before calling her husband and letting him know that she wouldn't be able to meet him for lunch.

...

Olivia walked into Gatos and scowled when she saw him sitting in a secluded corner, she walked over to him and sat down.

He took in her appearance and smirked "good afternoon Olivia, it's good to see you again. You look beautiful."

She rolled her eyes "cut the crap Raymond, what do you want from me?"

He scowled "you know what I want Olivia. I don't expect you to leave your husband, we could just fuck and he won't have to know a thing."

She let out a chuckle "you're clearly still dreaming. I would never cheat on my husband, especially not with a kid like yourself."

"This kid will rock your world" he retorted before reaching for her hand that rested on the table.

She moved her hand before he could take it "my husband rocks my world EVERY NIGHT, so your offer doesn't interest me. Don't send me flowers and leave me alone Raymond. I'm happily married and I'm going to let a twenty year old ruin it."

He scoffed as he watched her walk out "challenge accepted Olivia."

...

Trevor walked into his office and smirked when he saw Olivia sitting on the edge of his desk, she was dressed in a tight fitting green dress and a leather jacket and she looked absolutely beautiful.

He walked over to her and placed his hands on either side of her body "thought our lunch plans were cancelled?"

She smirked "guess it's no longer canceled. Unless you want me to leave Mr Langan."

"you're not getting away that easily Misses Langan. Especially not when you look this divine... I like this dress on you." he said while shamelessly taking in her appearance.

She let out a soft laugh "it's a pity you like this dress on me, cause I'd prefer that it be off me."

"That could be arranged sargeant, but not here" he whispered before taking hold of her hand and leading her out of his office.

She followed him to his car and slipped into the passenger seat. A massive smirk on her face "where are we going?"

He shrugged "I'm taking you home babe"

She chuckled softly "Andy will probably demand all my attention when we get there."

"that's where you're wrong honey, he's asleep. This is usually his nap time so we have an hour before we have to come back in to work." he shot back with a smirk.

She out a hearty laugh "you are a bad influence"

"You should have thought about that before coming to my office in this dress."

"but baby it is our anniversary after all." she said innocently.

He smirked "I'm well aware, and we'll spend it accordingly later, but for now I want to fuck my gorgeous wife."

She felt a shiver run down her spine as she listened to him, his voice was so sexy "your wife really needs you to get home already."

They walked into their home quietly, both of them sneaking upstairs to their bedroom. Trevor chuckled softly when he saw his mother sitting on the sofa and watching a rerun of your favourite TV show, while Andrew slept in his playpen.

Olivia and Trevor snuck past the living room, heading straight for the stairs unbeknownst to Sheila. Both of them tried desperately to bite their laughter back, they were acting like horny teenagers but they really couldn't help it. They needed each other, even after all these years they still needed each other.

Trevor quietly shut the door behind them and immediately pushed her up against the wall, his lips frantically attaching to hers while their hands explored. She undid his buttons haphazardly, her hands searching for the skin of his chest.

Trevor pushed her dress up and gasped when his hand came into contact with her very naked ass cheeks "no panties? You're a bad woman Mrs Langan."

She groaned as he lifted her legs around his waist, her hands working on the buckle of his belt "I figured you would appreciate the easy access"

Trevor let out a soft laugh "someone's eager"

She watched his member spring free from the confines of fabric after pushing his pants and boxer down "just shut up and fuck me."

She let a loud gasp when he entered her without warning, she wasn't complaining though. Their hips slammed together relentlessly, both of them trying desperately to bite back their moans.

Trevor had one of his arms around her waist and the one was against the wall keeping them in place as he thrust into her at a rapid pace. Olivia gripped his shoulder with hand and the other was inside of his open shirt, her nails digging into skin each time he hit her spot. Her eyes were screwed shut and her head was thrown back while his lips attached to her neck.

Their breathing became ragged eventually as they neared the edge, both of them grunting softly as they saw stars. Olivia threw her head back again and let out a loud moan, her body singing with pleasure as she climaxed in his arms.

Trevor felt her inner walls holding her in a vice grip, that did him in and he too came undone. His hot seed shooting into her, their lips fused together to drown out their lust filled moans.

"Oh my god!" came the voice from the door.

Trevor froze, his entire body tensing in an instant. Olivia too heard the voice but didn't dare look up, instead she placed her head on her husband's shoulder and hid her face in his neck while her body still shook due to the after shocks of their lovemaking. Trevor let out a breath when he realised she was still standing at the door, probably frozen in shock.

He cleared his throat "mom we'll be down in a minute."

She nodded, blinking a few times before leaving the room, she was not expecting to see her son fucking his wife up against their bedroom wall but she couldn't unsee it now. She went downstairs and fixed herself a glass of scotch to clear her head a bit, she was disturbed.

Trevor and Olivia came down twenty minutes later, both of them looking absolutely embarrassed. Olivia had changed out of her green dress and slipped into a pair of black slacks and a blue blouse.

Trevor cleared his throat again "I'm sorry you had to see that mom"

She nodded "mm it's okay, I just went up there to check if you guys had any dirty laundry. I wasn't expecting that kind of dirty laundry though."

Olivia was absolutely mortified as she watched her husband fail to stifle his laugh "Sheila I'm so sorry really, you must be disgusted by us."

She shook her head "not at all honey, you're married and you have two kids so I knew you were having sex. I just never thought I'd see it, and let me tell you it's a sight you can't unsee."

Olivia rubbed her neck nervously "still, we're sorry. We weren't even supposed to be here."

Sheila raised an eyebrow at her "tell me about it, I figured you two were at working not home fucking up a storm and giving each other hickeys. Also Olivia darling you might want to add some foundation to your neck before leaving."

She gasped as she checked her reflection, her eyes widened when she saw the massive purple bruise on her neck "really Trevor, I still have to go to work."

He chuckled as she playfully slapped him "sorry, I got carried away."

Sheila let out a soft chuckle before shaking her head at the couple "when did you two even get home?"

Trevor shrugged "about a half hour ago, and you didn't see us come in because our stealth skills are excellent."

"oh I saw you come in and pull out, you're not that excellent at being stealthy." she smirked before pursing her lips "Olivia I never picked you for an against the wall type of girl."

Olivia chocked on the water she was drinking, her eyes shut as she had a slight coughing fit. Trevor burst out laughing "she usually isn't mother, but we do like to spice things up now and then."

Olivia's eyes widened as she listened to her husband "okay I have to go, I can't hear you speaking to your mother about our sex life any longer, I'm already embarrassed."

Trevor and Sheila chuckled as they watched her grab her jacket and give him a chaste kiss before leaving and heading back to the office.

He turned to his mother and sighed "Es tut mir leid, dass du diese Mutter gesehen hast. Ich werde das nächste Mal vorsichtiger sein" _(I'm sorry that you saw that mom. I'll be more careful next time)_

She shrugged "Es ist okay, mein Sohn, schließe deine Tür das nächste Mal ab und mache es auf dem verdammten Bett." _(it's okay son, just lock your door next time and do it on the damn bed.)_

He nodded "bemerkt" _(noted)_


	42. Broken

Olivia walked back into the precinct, she tried her absolute best to push the thoughts of Sheila walking in on them out of her mind.

Amanda looked over at Olivia and raised an eyebrow at her "you look like you saw a ghost, what's up?"

She scratched the back of her neck nervously "I uhm... Trev and I did a bit of errm, early celebrating of our anniversary and uhm"

She burst out laughing "you two were having sex? Where?"

"We went home, and we uhm snuck past Sheila and made a beeline for our bedroom" she ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

Dodds let out a soft laugh "she caught you two before you could get to your bedroom?"

"just shut up and let her finish" Fin pipped up with a scowl.

"thank you" she whispered before taking a deep breath "we got into the bedroom successfully and everything was perfect. Until Sheila walked into our bedroom just as I had an orgasm, I swear I wanted to die right there."

All three detectives were howling with laughter, as Olivia covered her face in embarrassment. Amanda stopped laughing for a minute and pipped up another question "please tell me you guys were on the bed and covered up atleast."

She shook her head "no. We were against the wall and she saw everything."

Amanda was bent over with laughter. Olivia rolled her eyes at them, her cheeks were a deep shade of red "this isn't funny guys"

Dodds wiped the tears of laughter that dropped from his eyes and smirked "You surprise me more and more with each passing day. Against the wall, what was wrong with your bed?"

She shrugged "nothing, sometimes I just like a bit of change."

Amanda shook her head "I can't wait to tell Al and Cas all about this tonight."

Olivia rolled her eyes "I'm going to have to cancel on you girls tonight, it's my anniversary and my husband has plans for us."

"wow you've been married for six whole years, that's insane" Amanda said with a proud smile.

"I know and I'm so happy about it." she allowed a massive smile to cover her face "I love him even more than I did before."

"so what are the anniversary plans?" Fin asked.

She chuckled "we're not doing anything major this year, we're spending the night with our sons and getting some much needed family time after we go on a little date of course."

"and of course you'll have sex before the night is over" Amanda teased.

She winked "that goes without saying darling."

...

"Olivia Langan is that you?" came the familiar voice from behind her.

She turned around and gasped, she couldn't believe her eyes at the moment, it had been years since she saw him. She looked him up and down before allowing a bright smile to cover her face "Bri how are you doing?"

He smiled before pulling her in for a hug "I'm doing great, how are you doing?"

She shrugged before reaching for the box of cerial and throwing it into her cart "I'm great..." she looked down at his hand and raised an eyebrow "so I take it you and the fiancee worked things out all those years ago?"

He shook his head "no we spoke and got everything sorted but we decided it'll be best if we go our separate ways. I met someone else two years later, we've been married for a year now, hence the ring."

She nodded "oh that's great, so where's the wife now?"

"she's around here somewhere, you know how it goes. What about you, where's your husband?" he asked.

"he's around somewhere too, Ezra basically dragged him away to show him god alone knows what." she said with a chuckle.

Brian chuckled "oh yeah, you have a son. How old is he now? He must be so big already."

Ezra ran into the Isle and let out a giggle "mommy look, it's Mr Teddy"

She chuckled as ran up to her "Ezzy stop running please and where did you get that?"

He handed her the teddy bear that was identical to the one he had when he was two years old, Mr Teddy got destroyed in the car crash that killed Trecy and her kids, because Jayce had it with him.

He smiled "I showed it to daddy and he said I can have it, he got something for Andy too."

She shook her head "you two probably terrorised him into getting it. Oh Ezzy I want you to meet mommy's friend, Brian"

Ezra looked up at Brian and offered him a smile "hi Brian, can I call you Bri?"

He chuckled "you sure can kiddo." he looked up at Olivia and smiled "you've got a real cute kid, how old are you Ezra?"

He showed up his four fingers "I'm four, I'll be five by the end of the year... How do you know my mommy?"

"Your mother and I used to work together years ago, and then we became friends." he said before leaning down and high-fiving the four year old.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Trevor as he walked toward them, carrying Andrew who had his pacifier stuffed in his mouth. She smirked "honey you look horrible"

He sighed "these two are trying to kill me I swear, they dragged me all the way down to the 12th isle for two teddy bears."

Brian straightened up and shook Trevor's hand "hey man, it's good to see you"

Trevor shook his hand before letting go and handing Andrew to Olivia "hey Brian, how are you doing?"

He shrugged "I'm doing great, I see you've got another little guy here"

"Yeah this is our youngest, Andrew, he's ten months old." Trevor explained before picking Ezra up.

Olivia scoffed "don't be fooled by how cute he is, this kid has been driving us insane since birth."

"he's really cute though... Being a mom really suits you Liv, I always knew you'd have a great family someday."

A beautiful woman walked over to the group and offered them a warm smile before stepping closer to Brian "Bri I got the spaghetti you were asking for."

He smiled and pulled her closer "thank you baby... I want you to meet my good friends, this is Olivia, Trevor, Ezra and Andrew. Guys this is my wife Rebecca."

She smiled and shook their hands before taking hold of Andrew's hand "it's lovely to meet you all" she smiled at the toddler "aren't you just the cutest little boy ever?"

He removed his pacifier with his free hand and gave her a wide smile showing off his four bottom teeth and his two top teeth, he looked away from her and smiled at his mother "mama"

Rebecca chuckled "did he just confirm that he gets his looks from you?"

Olivia nodded with a chuckle "he's a bit of a charmer, and that definitely comes from his father."

She laughed before shaking Ezra's hand "and aren't you just absolutely handsome, I can already see that you're going to be a ladies man."

Ezra scrunched up his face "eww"

Trevor chuckled "you won't be saying eww when you're older son."

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully "I don't need our son being like you"

"what's that supposed to mean? I got an amazing woman like you, so doesn't that mean Ezzy will get an amazing woman too by following in my footsteps?" he asked, feigning hurt.

The group chuckled at his childlike behaviour, Olivia smirked "you'd think that after having two children, he would grow up."

"I might grow up if you give me another kid" he tried.

"nice try honey, but you are not getting me knocked up again. Not yet atleast, this little guy, has to grow a little more and then, maybe I'll reconsider." she said after letting out a hearty laugh.

Rebecca gently took Andy out of Olivia's arms and placed a kiss against his forehead "you are just the cutest little boy, and you're quiet too."

He looked up at her and smiled before talking in gibberish, she chuckled "he is so cute. Bri look at him"

Brian chuckled "what have you done kiddo? Now I'm never going to hear the end of this when I get home, she's going to be on my case about giving her a cute little guy too. Do you think it's right?"

Andrew looked at him and nodded "uh huh"

Olivia tried to stifle her laughter "why don't you have any kids yet?"

He shrugged "no reason really, we weren't trying and we didn't discuss it but I won't mind having a little one."

Rebecca's face lit up "well then we better start trying babe, because this little guy just gave me baby fever."

"They have a tendency of doing that" Trevor said with a chuckle.

The group spoke for a little while longer before going their separate ways. Olivia held Andrew in her arms as Trevor pushed the cart with Ezra in it, she raised an eyebrow at her husband "what do you think of Rebecca?"

"I think she's the perfect woman for Brian, she really loves him and it shows when she looks at him." he said with a smile "I'm happy for him, he seems like a great guy."

She nodded "he is. He deserves happiness and if she can give it to him, then I am damn happy they're together."

...

Olivia looked out of the bedroom windows and sighed when she saw what the weather looked like, it wasn't the glorious sunny morning they had expected it to be. The sky was gray and overcast, a sign that a storm was brewing over the city, and for once Olivia was grateful that Trevor and her had the day off.

She sighed while looking at what seemed to be an end to her plans for the day. Eventually she headed downstairs to find her husband and kids in the kitchen. Ezra sat quietly as he ate his favourite cereal and Trevor fed Andy who was sat in his high chair, the ten month old tried desperately to get his hands into his bowl of cereal, but alas, his father kept moving it away too quick.

Her face lit up at the sight "good morning boys."

Ezra looked over at his mother and smiled "morning mommy"

She walked over to them and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead "so it looks like we won't be able to go to the park today kiddo, there's a storm coming on."

She ruffled his hair before leaning over and kissing Andrew on his forehead as well "morning baby boy."

He looked up at her before stuffing a fruit loop into his mouth and giving her a closed mouth smile. Trevor chuckled as he watched their youngest trying to reach for the cerial bowl again.

He moved it away from Andy before leaning down and placing a loving kiss on Olivia's lips "good morning babe, so nice of you to finally join us."

She chuckled before reaching for a bowl "so what do you all want to do today, since we can't do our original plans?"

Trevor shrugged "I'm down for a relaxing day with this kiddos."

"sounds good to me, I could do with some relaxing after somebody kept me up most of the night." she said with a teasing smile.

Trevor let out a soft laugh "you weren't complaining last night."

"well you will be complaining tonight cause you're not getting any. I need to recover" she said with a playful glimmer in her eyes.

Ezra looked up at his parents and sighed "If we're gonna stay inside all day, can we watch movies pwease?"

Olivia shrugged "that actually sounds like a good idea, we could have a movie day and just get some family time."

Andrew streched his arms out to his mother "mama up up"

Trevor took hold of the ten month old "what's your deal kid? You like the sound of a day in, watching movies and being lazy?"

He looked up at his father and shrugged "uh huh."

Olivia finished her bowl of cereal before following her husband to the living room, she allowed a small smile to grace her lips as Andrew crawled about and Ezra sat on the carpet playing with his cars.

The day ran smoothly for the Langan family, as the rain poured down heavily outside they remained safe and warm in their home. They watched tons of movies, cuddled up on the sofa together and even had a fun time preparing dinner together. The family of four were absolutely content with just being around each other, Olivia and Trevor both happy to get to spend an entire day with their boys.

As the day went on the weather had gotten aggressively worse, lightning began striking as the sun set and the dark clouds rolled closer. The sound of thunder startling their ten month son, making him crawl over to his parents and let out a soft cry.

Olivia wrapped her youngest son in her arms and kissed his forehead gently "it's okay baby, don't cry."

Ezra scurried into his father's arms and forced a smile "daddy can I sleep with you and mommy tonight. I scared"

Trevor pulled the four year old against his chest and kissed the top of his head "of course you can son, you and Andy can spend the night with mommy and I. Also there's no need to be scared, it's just a slight storm."

"I don't like storms" he whispered, tucking his face into the crook of his father's neck.

Olivia noticed the exhausted blush that covered both her son's cheeks "it's bath time for you two kiddos then we can cuddle up in bed and watch some cartoons until we fall asleep."

Trevor nodded "I think that's a great plan babe, you three head up and I'll lock up down here."

She took hold of Ezra's hand and carried Andy as they made their way upstairs. Olivia filled the bathtub while Andrew crawled around on the bedroom carpets and Ezra sat with his cars, keeping an eye on his younger brother.

She came back out and smirked as she watched her sons playing together, Andrew sat up and pushed the little car around for a few minutes before picking it up and moving it to his mouth.

Erza gently pushed his hand that held the car away from his mother "you can't eat them Andy"

He looked at his brother with a smile before dropping the car and crawling around aimlessly. He made an array of jumbled sounds as he crawled around the spacious room, before spotting his mother and letting out a happy squeal "mama"

She picked him up before moving to lay him down on the bed "Ezzy I'm going to bath Andy first, is that okay?"

He shrugged "can I bath with him?"

She nodded "you sure can, just get undressed while I undress the rugrat."

Ezra let out a giggle "he's not a rugrat mom, he's my brother"

She smiled down at her son with motherly pride, he wasn't a jealous kid, in fact he was the most supportive and loving kid she had ever met.

Trevor came into the bedroom a few minutes later and chuckled when he saw Andrew standing in the bathtub while Ezra sat and blew the tons of bubbles toward his little brother. Olivia kneeled beside the bathtub and held the ten month baby up as he let out loud squeals of excitement at all the bubbles.

"sorry to disturb your bubble party, but here's somebody for you" he said while kneeling down beside his wife "why don't you go down and speak to her while I finish up here with these two."

She frowned "who's downstairs?"

"Amanda, and before you say that you don't want to speak to her, I want you to know she looks messed up, she's been crying." he added, knowing that his wife was still slightly irritated due to the tiny argument the two of them had the day before concerning Amaro.

"when they're bathed you three can head to bed, this may take a little time" she said before allowing her husband to take hold of the ten month old and quickly dried her hands before leaving the bathroom.

She sat down beside Amanda and placed a hand on her shoulder "are you okay?"

Amanda turned to her with tears in her eyes "you were right when you told me not to get too excited when it came to Nick and the proposal."

She wiped the tear that dropped down her friends cheek and sighed "Mandy what happened?"

"he called me earlier, and of course I went off on him cause he ignored all my calls and texts. I told him that I wanted him to be completely honest with me and stop all the sneaking around." she sniffed, "I expected him to tell me that he loves me and wants to marry me, but instead he ended things and told me that he wasn't in Tennessee for his sister, but for his fiancé who gave birth to his daughter a few hours before he called."

Olivia pulled her sobbing friend into a tight embrace "oh Mandy, it's okay... You're going to be just fine, he was a dick to do that to you."

Amanda sat up after a few minutes and swallowed the lump in her throat "that's not the worst part... I was going to surprise when he came home, I only found out two days ago."

Olivia looked down at the picture Amanda shoved into her hand and gasped "oh my god, you're... How far along?"

She shrugged "three months, but nobody knows."

She hugged her friend once again and smiled down at the scan picture in her hand "wow that's amazing, I'm so happy for you Mandy."

"Don't get too excited, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it" she whispered feeling more tears roll down her cheeks.

"what's that supposed to mean?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't want this baby, I don't want anything that's connected to Nick Amaro. Not the apartment we shared, not the pictures of us, and definitely not his baby. What if it looks exactly like him and lives as a constant reminder of the stupid mistake I made."

"This is your baby as much as it is his, do you really want to throw away the chance to raise a little one of your own. I can tell you that it may seem like the best thing to do now but later you'll have to tell your husband how you killed a baby just because you were to scared to raise it alone. I know what it's like because I've been living with guilt ever since I had an abortion, everytime I look at Ezra and Andy I wonder what would my first baby have been like and the guilt eats at me."

She looked at her brunette haired friend who was now also in tears "you had an abortion?"

She nodded "I did, when I was seventeen. I was raped and I fell pregnant, I made up a ton of excuses to explain why I did it but I know the real reason was because I was afriad that I'd turn out like my mother. I didn't want any child to go through what I did so I got rid of it and went on with my life as if nothing happened. Trust me when I say that you don't want to do this Mandy."

Amanda shrugged "I'll think about it, but that doesn't mean it won't happen."

"Mandy I'm begging you, don't have an abortion" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

She shrugged "I'm not you Olivia, I can't raise a kid, I don't know the first thing about motherhood, I don't even have a support system. I can't do this."

"We're your support system. Fin, Dodds and me, we'll always be here for you, if you feel like it's getting too much just come over and we'll help you. Alex and Casey are here for you too, you're not alone Amanda. Nick is an asshole who's missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime, you can raise that little one and we'll be with you every step of the way." she whispered, taking Amanda's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

She felt more tears down her face "but I, I don't know Liv... I feel so broken, how could I ever raise a kid?"

"you're not broken Mandy, just bruised, and let me tell you, bruises heal when you treat them with care and that's what we're here for."


	43. Rough

**_A/N_**

**_SMUT ALERT._**

**_..._**

A week had passed since Amanda showed up at her home and Olivia was extremely happy that she decided to keep the baby. After much thought she came to tell her friend that she was going to keep the baby, Olivia could not have been more proud of her friend.

Olivia was currently sat at her desk, typing out the last of her paperwork, they had just closed an intense case and she knew the only thing that would take her mind off the gruesome details was her handsome husband.

She smirked at just the thought of him, she missed him, they hadn't got much time alone this past week and it left her a bit frustrated.

She fished her phone out of her pocket and quickly sent him a message.

**_'_**** 11:40am - Hey handsome, I hope you aren't too busy today. I might come and visit you for lunch.' **

She continued typing until she heard her phone buzzing, signalling that she had a message.

**_' Trev: 11:44am - Hey beautiful, I am quite busy but you can come by, I am feeling kind of hungry, but not for food.' _**

She let out a soft groan at just the thought of her husband eating her out, it had been too long since they had sex and she wanted him more than ever before. She bit her lip before getting up and going to close the blinds on her office after locking the door.

She undid a few of the buttons of her blouse and smirked when her silky blue bra with black lace trims over the tops of the cups came into view, she took a picture of her slightly opened shirt and let out a soft giggle. She was giving him the perfect view of her ample bosom, and she knew he'd lose all focus as soon as he saw it.

**_' _****_11:51am - My girls miss you, you haven't given them much attention lately... Also how does this material look on me_****_?' _**

She knew that he loved it when she wore lacy underwear, it turned him on and he loved ripping it off her skin. His reply came within seconds and she couldn't help chuckle.

**_' Trev: 11:51am - God woman, what are you trying to do to me? Your girls look absolutely divine and you know damn well that I love lace on you.'_**

**_' 11:52am - I'm not trying to do anything, simply just showing you what you're missing out on. But I'll let you get back to your work now. See you later baby.'_**

She let out a soft giggle when she saw that he was typing, he clearly lost interest in his work now. Her phone buzzed again after a few minutes and she smirked as she read his text.

**_' Trev: 11:55am - You're not getting out of this that easily. What did you have in mind for lunch? We could stay at my office and order in, that way I'd have you all to myself for atleast two hours'_**

**_' 11:56am - I don't think I'll be coming for lunch anymore honey, I'll just be a distraction to you.'_**

**_' Trev: 11:57am - I have self control baby, I'll work perfectly fine with you around.'_**

She sat back and thought about a response for a few minutes, toying with the buttons of her blouse, she suddenly got an idea and quickly turned the camera to selfie mode once again. She hooked her finger around the center of her bra and pulled it down slightly so that the cups only covered half of her breast.

She sent the picture with a message attached.

**_' 12:02am - Would you be able to work even if I walked around without my blouse?'_**

**_' Trev: 12:03am - yes although I would cop a feel every now and then, but I'd still be able to work.' _**

She let out a soft groan, he was so hard to break sometimes and it was kinda pissing her off. She unzipped her slacks and tugged them down a bit, just showing the top of her matching panties.

She took a picture and sent it once again with a simple message attached.

**' 12:05am - Even if I walked around in these?' **

Trevor opened the picture and let out a soft groan, his wife was being an absolute tease today and he loved it. He was playing hard to get but he already had a raging hard on, and the more pictures she sent the more he wanted her.

**_'_****_ Trev: 12:06am - I need a better view babe.' _**

She quickly stood to her feet and pushed her pants down so that they hung low on her thighs, she placed her phone on her desk and put the timer on, quickly hooking one of her fingers into the side of her slinky panties showing him a bit of her skin, she posed in such a way that her hips looked fuller than normal and he could see the outline of her womanhood through her thin underwear.

**_' 12:10am - Is this better Mr Langan?' _**

She pulled her pants back up and tied the buttons of her blouse, making sure she was decent before sitting back in her chair. She typed away at her unfinished documents while waiting for his response.

After a few minutes her phone buzzed once again, she checked it and felt herself get aroused at his response.

**_' Trev: 12:15am - damn baby. You've got me harder than a steel rod right now, I'm going to fuck you hard when you get here.'_**

**_' 12:16am - hmm... Watch your language Mr Langan, I might not let you touch it if you keep talking like that.'_**

**_' Trev: 12:17am - I'm going to do more than just touching it woman.'_**

She squeezed her thighs together, loving how dominant he sounded. She wanted him just as badly, if not more.

**_'_****_ 12:17am - what are you going to do to it baby? Are you going to fuck me hard? Until I scream your name?'_**

He let out a low groan, she was driving him absolutely insane and he wanted her right now.

**_' Trev: 12:18am - Why don't you come on over and I'll show what I want to do to you. I'll make you cum.'_**

**_' 12:19am - I'll see what I can do, but you better keep your word Mr Langan, cause I'm wet just thinking about it.'_**

**_' Trev: 12:20am - I suddenly need a taste. '_**

She bit her lip and quickly stood to her feet. She closed her laptop and immediately unlocked the door to her office, she quickly opened the blinds before stepping out and smiling at her detectives.

Fin raised an eyebrow at her when he noticed her flushed face "you okay Sarge?"

She nodded "yes I'm fine, I just took a bit of a nap since my paper work was done. I'm heading out to lunch, call me if we get a case"

Amanda smirked "need some company?"

Olivia shook her head "maybe next time, Trevor and I are meeting up."

She chuckled "okay lover girl, go get your man. Also let's not have a replay of what happened last week."

She rolled her eyes "yeah because we're going to have sex in a restaurant."

"wouldn't put it pass you two, you're like horny teenagers" Dodds joked.

She let out a soft laugh "can't help it if my man still drives me crazy. I'll be back in the next hour or so."

She rushed out of the precinct before getting into her car and speeding off to his office. She had one thing on her mind and that was her gorgeous husband, she couldn't quite believe what he had turned her into. Ever since the first time they had sex she couldn't get enough of him, she would never get enough of him.

Olivia walked into the building and smiled at the older receptionist "good afternoon Mary, is my husband in his office?"

Mary nodded "good afternoon, Mrs Langan, your husband is in his office and he has no meeting at the moment. Should I tell Judith to let him know that you're coming up?"

She shook her head "no, this is a surprise visit I guess. He's been super busy lately, and I think a little break would do him good."

The older woman smirked "of course, well then I won't keep you any longer. You look beautiful by the way."

Olivia gave her a warm smile "as do you, I love your sweater, it compliments your skin very well."

Mary watched Olivia walk over to the elevator and smiled as one of the interns eyed her "she's such a lovely woman"

The young intern nodded, still looking in the direction of the elevators "and she's beautiful too."

...

Olivia stepped out of the elevator and made her way to Trevor's office, rolling her eyes when she saw Judith approaching her.

She turned to face her and sighed "look Judith I'm not in the mood for you right now so I suggest you leave me be."

Judith knew not to push it, she could see Olivia wasn't in the best of moods and knew that if she pushed it she may get her ass kicked.

She nodded "I can do that, but if Mr Langan gets any meetings, I'll have to inform him."

"whatever." she said before walking into his office.

She scowled when she saw that Trevor had company, a sigh leaving her lips "Hey babe"

Trevor's face lit up at the sight of his wife "hey gorgeous. Have a seat, Andrea and I are just about finished."

Andrea scowled "Hi Mrs Langan, what brings you here?"

"Do I need an invitation to visit my husband?" she spat.

Trevor let out a breath, not wanting the two women to get into an argument. He turned to Andrea and handed her a file "here you go, you may leave now and close the door behind you."

Olivia watched Andrea reluctantly walk out of the office and got up to lock the door before turning back to her husband with a smirk "you had an awful lot to say over the phone Mr Langan, now I want to see what you can actually do."

Trevor cleared his desk in record time before beckoning her over with his finger, he smirked as she sat down on the edge of his desk "you're a very bad woman Mrs Langan, I think you need to be punished."

She smirked, as he pushed her jacket off her shoulders "what are you going to do to me, Mr Langan?"

He whipped her blouse over her head and threw it to the side before allowing his lips to attach to her breast, he kissed her breast through the thin material and used his hands to undo the zipper of her pants.

Olivia threw her head back and tried her absolute best to stifle her moans. She looked up at him when he suddenly stopped "what's wrong?" her voice was dripping with arousal.

He smirked down at her "stand up."

She did as she was told and watched as he tugged her pants down so that they pooled at her feet. She bit her lip as she watched his eyes look over her body shamelessly, taking in her every curve.

He leaned down and pressed a single kiss to her lips before kneeling infront of her, his lips attaching to her lace covered mound.

He groaned as he tasted her right through her slinky underwear. She whimpered softly at the feeling of his lips and the harsh material grazing her skin.

"Trevor please" she whispered.

He smirked against her "begging already, I like it"

He bit down on her covered mound and she let out an unintentionally scream of pleasure, using the desk to keep her up. Trevor decided that he needed a better taste of her and quickly ripped the material off her body, allowing her to feel the sting as it was torn off her skin.

Her breathing was heavy and her chest heaved, even though he hadn't really done anything yet. She sucked her breath through her teeth when she felt his tongue force its way inside of her.

One of her hands gripped the desk as she leaned up against it and the other tangled into his hair, guiding his face further into her throbbing woman hood.

He sucked at her clit and pushed three of his fingers into her without warning, stretching her as he did it.

"oh fuck" she moaned, throwing her head back as his fingers and mouth worked her into oblivion.

She pulled at the short hair on his head and let out soft pants of pleasure, finding it nearly impossible to be quiet.

Trevor bit down on her clit gently and twisted his fingers inside of her at the same time, forcing a loud yelp to leave her lips. She could feel the build up of her much wanted orgasm coming and she knew it wouldn't be long until she exploded all over him.

Her legs began shaking around his shoulder and she took a deep intake of breath "I'm gonna cum" she whispered.

He stopped moving immediately, ripping his fingers out of her body "I'm not done with you yet Mrs Langan"

She looked into his eyes, seeing that they were now black with lust, she bit her lip "baby please just let me cum, I need it."

He stood to his feet and pulled her face to his, giving her a hungry kiss, he wasn't going to take it easy on her today, not after all the teasing pictures she sent him.

Olivia moaned into his mouth as she tasted herself on his tongue, her hands worked to remove his shirt and explore his now naked torso. She explored his torso with her hands before undoing the buckle on his pants, she pushed it down his hips in one swift motion before slipping her hand into his boxer briefs.

She gripped his hardened cock and let out a soft moan as she moved her hand up and down his swollen shaft. Trevor let out a breathless groan, breaking their kiss as his lips moved to her cleavage once again.

He bit down on the upper swell of her breast and soothed it with his tongue, leaving behind a lovely purple hickey.

Olivia threw her head back giving him more access to her breast, a gasp left her lips when she felt him remove her hand from his underwear and bit down on her other breast, leaving a matching mark on her other breast.

He stepped back and dropped his boxer briefs before taking hold of her hips "turn around"

She did as she was told and let out a groan when he bent her over the desk and spanked her supple ass cheeks. She moaned, feeling the sting his hand left behind, there was something so sexy about how dominant he was being.

He gripped her hair and leaned up against her back "I'm going to fuck you until you scream"

She bit her lip, feeling the wetness that pooled between her legs once again. She was throbbing for more of him "I need you baby, I need you to fuck me"

He undid her bra and grabbed one of her breast with his free hand, tugging at her nipple and making her moan once again. He pushed into her roughly, without warning from behind.

Olivia let out a scream as he pushed his swollen member all the way into her aroused womanhood. Her back arched due to his relentless strokes, his hand pulling at her hair.

He pushed into her tightened path repeatedly, setting off little orgasms everywhere in her body. Olivia groaned when he pulled her up against his heated body, her back against his chest.

He moved one of his hands around her and massaged her clit making her gasp and dig her nails into his arm, she took hold of his hand that was rubbing her clit and pushed it harder against her aroused body.

Trevor groaned and applied more pressure, moving his hand in rhythm with his hips as he kept pounding into her.

She felt his lips attach to her neck and gasped "Trevor, oh god, faster baby." she cried out.

Her body was singing with pleasure, she knew it wouldn't be long before she came undone all over him. Trevor felt her walls tightening around him and kept pushing into her with powerful thrusts as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her eyes squeezed shut and her nails ripping at the skin on his arms, as she came all over him. Her juices coming out of her body in torrents and dripping all over his hardened dick. That did him in, Trevor gripped her hip and groaned her name loudly as he came deep inside of her.

Her entire body was shaking and her chest was heaving as she held onto him for dear life. She let out a soft groan and forced her eyes open, only to see both of their juices rolling down her thighs and onto the floor.

She fell back against his body when she finally came down from her incredible high, she couldn't quite believe the things he was capable of doing to her. He made her feel alive, and he gave her some of the best orgasms ever.

Trevor pulled out of her gently when he came down from his high and stumbled back a bit, falling into his chair, she sat down on his thighs and smirked.

"that was fucking amazing" she said still trying to regulate her breathing.

He ran his hand up her naked back and smirked when she shivered "You are fucking amazing."

She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss, he broke their kiss after a few minutes and cupped her cheek "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head "no baby, it was perfect."

He gave her another passion filled kiss before smirking "you do know that everybody in the office knows we had sex right"

She furrowed her brows "how?"

He let out a soft laugh "you weren't exactly holding back baby, you did some great screaming bits."

She playfully slapped his chest "I hate you."

"you love me, and I love you too beautiful" he said before giving her another kiss just to shut her up.

...

**_So this took a bit of time to write but I hope you guys enjoy reading it._**

**_Let me know what y'all think?_**

**_I appreciate your input._****_Until next time._**

**_I love y'all. ️_**

**_-Karrrm._**


	44. A Heart Of Gold

Olivia rolled over and cuddled further into Trevor's embrace and let out a soft groan she felt his hand moving down her body.

He toyed with the edge of her nightdress "good morning beautiful"

She bit her lip "mmm"

He chuckled against her skin, before placing a range of kisses to the skin of her neck "what time do you have to be at work today?"

She let out a soft moan "it's my day off, Andy has a doctors appointment and I have lunch with Casey and Al... What time is it?"

"it's 6:30am, I have to be in the office in an hour... So we have enough time" he whispered before allowing her to sit up and straddle him.

She ran her hand down his chest "you have to get ready for work, so why don't you get your ass in that shower and I'll go check up on our sons."

"but babe..." he pouted

She let out a laugh as she looked at his face "it's not gonna work today baby. Grab a cold shower, I've got to get the boys ready, there's no time."

He rolled her onto her back and pressed a few forceful kisses to her neck, he gripped her waist and smirked when she moaned beneath him. He stopped his teasing kisses and smiled up at her "you sure you can't spare me a minute Sargeant?"

She let out a soft groan "you don't play fair counselor"

"you should know by now that I love playing dirty, it keeps things interesting" he said with a smirk before kissing her neck again, he smirked against her burning skin "you're dripping sex appeal right now"

She bit her lip to stifle a moan "that's not the only thing I'm dripping"

He looked up at her with a shocked expression "you're a very bad woman Mrs Langan"

She rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips, she leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. She listened to his intensifying groans and smirked against his lips, she could feel his erection between her legs.

She pulled away from his intoxicating kiss gently before pulling her silk nightdress over her head, she threw the offending material to the side before smirking down at her husband who was taking in her naked appearance.

"well I'm going to shower, could you get the boys up?" she teased.

He watched her walk to the bathroom and immediately followed after her, he pushed her up against the wall "the only boy you need right now is up"

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around him "you have twenty minutes to get me off Mr Langan."

"it'll be my pleasure babe" he whispered before pushing into her aroused lower body.

...

"mom where's daddy?" Ezra asked as he ate his cereal.

"Daddy had to go into the office, he'll be back for dinner." she said while feeding Andy a spoonful of cereal.

Andy smiled up at her, before blowing raspberries, something he loved doing. Only this time he sprayed all the milk of his cereal onto his mother's t-shirt. Olivia gasped as he let out a hearty laugh "Andrew Langan, you better stop messing around and eat your breakfast."

He pouted before pushing the spoon away from his face "no" he said as she tried to feed him again.

She sighed "you have to eat something kiddo, you only had two spoonfuls."

He shook his little head "no mama" he said once again, with a frown on his face.

She let out a breath "you are the most stubborn little guy I have ever met. Ezzy, baby are you ready to go?"

He nodded "yes, just let me get my bag"

Olivia laughed "when did you get this big?"

"I'm four mommy, not two" he said before getting off the high chair and running toward the staircase.

"stop running!" Olivia hollered as she unstrapped Andy from his safety chair, she kissed his forehead before going up to her bedroom, she stopped at Ezra's bedroom door "Ezzy I'll be in my room, I just need to change my sweater."

"okay mom, I'm just searching for my crayons." he said while searching through his bedroom.

She shook her head "your brother is getting way too big for mommy's liking"

Andy looked up at his mother and gave a wide grin "Ethya"

She nodded with a chuckle "yes Baby, Ezra is your brother."

She placed him down on the carpet and went over to her drawers, keeping an eye on him as she grabbed a clean sweater. Andy mumbled in gibberish while crawling around in the room.

Olivia turned to face him when he stopped mumbling and she heard the sound of plastic, she gasped when she saw him with a tiny bag in his hands. The bag was filled with little blue tablets, her eyes widened and she quickly the took the bag out of his hands "don't play with these baby"

She shoved the bag into one of the drawers and picked him up again, grabbing his daiper bag as she did. She walked into Ezra's bedroom and bent down to kiss the top of his head "did you find them?"

"no mommy" he said with a sigh.

She shook her head "I'll check, just keep an eye on Andy."

He nodded "okay"

She placed the toddler down and smiled as Ezra sat down beside him and handed him a toy car. Andy took the car and brought it up to his mouth, Ezra shook his head and laughed at his brother "you can't eat it Andy"

"found it" Olivia said as she handed him the box of crayons "you ready to go now?"

He stood to his feet and dusted his pants off "yes I am mom"

She picked Andrew up and took Ezra's hand as they walked down the stairs. She strapped Andy into his car seat and secured it before helping Ezra into the passenger seat, she helped him buckle up before moving to the drivers seat.

She drove to Ezra's daycare and pulled up outside, helping him loosen the seat belt, she walked over to his side of the car and helped him out of the car before handing him his bag and taking Andy out of the car. She took his hand and locked the car before walking him to his the classroom, she leaned down and kissed his cheek "bye mommy's big boy, be good. I'll see you later, I love you buddy."

He kissed his mother on both of her cheeks "I love you too mommy. Bye bye"

Andy looked up at his brother and waved "Ethya"

Ezra kissed his brothers forehead "bye Andy"

...

Olivia sat down in the doctors office and watched as he examined her son, Andy looked up at the doctor with wide eyes, letting out a squeal and a laugh as the doctor tickled him.

The doctor laughed before looking up at Olivia "he's grown very well so far, he's a good weight. How is his eating schedules?"

"he usually eats well, but this morning he was being a bit fussy." she said with a frown.

"well I'll have to check his little belly out then, he may be dehydrated or just have a stomach bug." the doctor said.

Olivia sat back and watched as the doctor did multiple tests, she frowned when she watched them check his blood pressure and sighed when he started crying. His tears fell heavy from his eyes and he immediately turned to his mother.

The doctor chuckled "okay his blood pressure and his sugar levels all seem to be fine. He's got a bit of a throat infection, that may be the reason he didn't want to eat this morning."

Olivia nodded as she picked him up "thank you so much doctor, will he get anything for the infection?"

"Yes just give me a second and I'll give you the medication he needs... Also you need to bring him back if you see no improvement or if the chest problem doesn't clear up after two weeks." he said before giving her the necessary medication.

She thanked him before going to her car, she handed Andy his pacifier which he took out of his mouth immediately, she was praying that he would stop screaming. She secured his car seat before driving off, his crying was driving her insane "Andy baby, please stop crying"

He shook his head "mama up"

She let out a breath "I can't pick you up right now baby, just wait till we get home. Then you and I can take our afternoon nap, okay?"

He pouted "no" he cried out.

She shook her head "why are you being so difficult today, we're almost home."

Olivia felt like she was going insane, Andy cried all the way from the doctors office until they were upstairs in her bedroom, she laid down with him in her arms and kissed his forehead "all this crying is probably just because you want to drink" she mumbled before lifting her sweater.

Andy relaxed in her arms and latched onto her nipple, suckling hungrily. His eyes slowly falling closed and she let out a breath of relief.

She rocked him to sleep and laid down beside him, drifting off into an exhausted sleep. They slept for a good two hours before the distant sound of the doorbell woke her up, she picked Andy up gently, making sure he was still asleep. She covered him with one of his baby blankets before heading downstairs, she knew better than to leave him upstairs alone.

Olivia opened the front door and frowned when she came face to face with Andrea "can I help you?"

Andrea scratched the back of her neck nervously "I didn't know who else to go to... I-I" she stuttered as her tears began their decent down her cheeks.

Olivia sighed "come inside"

She followed Olivia to the living room and sat down opposite her, she let out a sigh, watching Olivia lay Andy down in his baby swing.

"What happened to you?" she asked once her son was secured in his baby swing.

Andrea shook her head "I-I was raped..."

Olivia sighed "when did this happen?"

"about an hour ago, I didn't know what else to do... I spoke to Judith and she said that you would know what to do" she broke down, a sob leaving her lip "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I've been a bitch this entire time and now I really need your help. Will you help me please Olivia?"

Olivia let out a breath, she didn't like Andrea but she would never turn down helping someone who needed her "Andrea let's not focus on that right now. I'll help you but first I have to ask, did you clean yourself up after it happened?"

"You'll probably think I'm disgusting but I came straight here" she said, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"No its good that you didn't clean up, he may have been sloppy and left some DNA behind that could help us getting justice faster. Do you know who raped you?"

She nodded "yeah, he's part of the security team... I think his name is Benjamin, he started a week ago, Benjamin Berkley."

Olivia felt her entire body tense up at the mention of that name, it brought back a ton of memories that she didn't want to remember. She pursed her lips "I have to get you to hospital so that they can do a rape kit and when it's confirmed by DNA I'll arrest Mr Berkley."

She nodded "thank you Olivia"

"Just doing my job" she said with a sigh.

...

Olivia dropped Andrew off at Sheila's place and called the squad to let them know that they caught a case and she was on her way to the office.

She pulled up outside the parking lot and rushed into the precinct "okay so the victim is Andrea Drake, she's an attorney at Langan Harris Atorneys. Andrea identified her rapist as one of the security guards Benjamin Berkley."

Amanda gasped "wait, as in Benjamin Berkley from the academy?"

"that's the one" she said with a scowl.

"are we going to arrest Mr Berkley?" Fin asked with a frown.

She shook her head "not yet, we have to wait for the rape kit results... the doctor will call once they have the results, for now draw up a case file"

Dodds grabbed a case file and went into the bull pen with Olivia hot on his heels, she told him everything Andrea told her before dailing the number of their ada.

"hey Barba, are you in the city?" she asked

He sighed "I am, do you need me for a case"

"Yeah an attorney may have been raped by a fellow brother in blue, or ex brother in blue, he's a security guard now" she explained while watching as Dodds and Fin began drawing the case up on their big white board.

"And are we sure this guy did it?" he asked.

She pursed her lips "I'm waiting for the rape kit results but I wouldn't put it past him... It wouldn't be the first time he's raping someone"

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you know the man that did it?"

"unfortunately yes I do, but I'll explain everything when I have the results." she sighed "I have to go now, but thanks for taking my call Rafa"

He smirked at the name "no problem Liv, also I'll see if I can get a warrant for his arrest, if you're sure it's the right guy... What's his name?"

She let out a breath, willing herself not to show any sign of weakness "Benjamin Berkley"

...

Trevor came home that evening and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that the doors were all locked, Olivia and the boys weren't there.

He reached for his phone and sighed when he saw that he had missed four of her calls and had six texts from her.

**_'_****_Livia: 16:52pm - Hey so you're clearly busy, and that's okay, I just wanted to let you know that I'm at the precinct and the boys are at your mother's place. I'll be home a bit late tonight, it would be great if you could pick them up... We caught a case and I had to be here, I love you.'_**

He went back to his car and immediately drove off to his mother's place, it was past both of their bedtimes already so they were probably asleep.

Sheila raised an eyebrow at her son as he walked into her home. He walked up to her and kissed both of cheeks "hey mom, Liv couldn't make it to pick the boys up she's stuck at the precinct... Sorry I took so long to come and get them, I had a ton of meetings and one of my attorneys went awol so I had to deal with that too."

"there's no need to apologise son, your boys are my pride and joy. I love having them here, it's just a pity they fall asleep at eight o'clock."

He sat down beside his mother "they weren't a handful were they?"

She shook her head "no they are good kids... Ezra played with his cars and his toys while Andy walked up against the furniture screaming in a language I'll never understand. Although I'm sure I heard a little German in there too" she joked.

He laughed "I wouldn't be surprised... Did he seem okay today, he had a checkup this morning but I have to wait till Liv gets home to ask her what the doctor said."

"he has a cough and doesn't want to eat much, but he drank the milk Olivia pumped for him and then cried for her when he finished his bottle." she said with a chuckle "that one is a real momma's boy. Ezra, well he loves everybody, Andy is his mother's child. He's full of crap too, he nearly smashed my vase but Ezra took it away just in time."

Trevor shook his head "even Liv says that Andy is a little horror. Last week he crawled over to our drawers and threw everything out of the bottom drawer and when we asked him who did it he blamed Ezra."

She laughed "you were like that. I don't know where Ezra gets his behaviour from, but Andy is exactly like you and Tracy. You two were always messing and breaking things and you always blamed each other."

"I saw a video of Olivia as a toddler, she was a lot like Ezra, looked exactly like him but with longer hair. She was quiet and sweet, and she was always in a world of her own." he said with an absentminded smile.

"you two are a match made in heaven. Olivia is a fiesty woman and she can definitely hold her own but she loves you, very much. Don't do anything to hurt her, life has given her enough pain."

"How do you know that life gave her pain?"

"Olivia is like my own daughter, we talk over the phone everyday and on her days off she comes over with the boys and we have a lovely catch up. Four months ago she came over and she cried, because it was her mother's birthday. We went to the cemetery and she told me all about her mother and what her life was like. She's an amazing woman with a heart of gold, but she's been hurt many times. Protect her, she's your wife, the mother of your children. " she said with a smile.

"Did she ever tell you what happened the night she nearly lost Andy, after you two came back from Spain?" she asked.

He shook his head "no she just said that she got worked up because of something that somebody said."

"You two need talk about that, you'll know why she doesn't like that other woman being around you so much."

"who? Andrea?" he asked with a frown.

She nodded "that's the one."


	45. What Went Down

Olivia came home around one in the morning and quickly locked up before heading straight to check on her boys. She walked into Ezra's bedroom first and placed a loving kiss to his forehead "sleep well mommy's Prince."

She left his room after putting on his night light and headed for the nursery, she leaned down and kissed Andy on his forehead as well. She pulled his blanket over him "sleep well mommy's baby"

She put his night light on as well and checked the baby monitor before leaving his room and making her way to the main bedroom. She opened the door slowly, to prevent waking her husband, she let out a soft gasp when she saw him sitting up and reading a book.

Trevor looked up from his book "hey babe, sorry I didn't answer your calls or your texts, I had a hectic day and I had to cover for Andrea since she went awol. How was your day?"

She leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss "my day was eventful... Andy has a throat infection so we need to keep an eye on him and other than that he is healthy. Also uhm... I may know what happened to Andrea today."

He frowned "what do you mean? Did you see her?"

"she came by this afternoon... That was what the first call was about."

"Liv you two didn't fight or anything right?" he asked cautiously.

She shook her head with a chuckle "no honey. As much as I want to beat the crap out of her, I didn't do it because I could see something was wrong with her. She looked like a mess and she was crying... She didn't go awol Trev, she was raped, at work."

He frowned "wait what? By who?"

Olivia scratched the back of her neck and let out a breath "one of your security guards... Benjamin Berkley"

He gasped "I hired that guy like a week ago, I did a background check and he came out clear, not even a parking ticket. He was an officer before."

"I know he was an officer, he uhm... He worked at the academy when I was there, he-" she swallowed the lump in her throat "he's the officer I was telling you about."

His eyes widened, and a look of pure rage came over his features. Olivia gasped when he jumped out of bed and grabbed his sweatpants and a hoodie, she grabbed him by his arm "Trev, baby calm down... You're not going anywhere"

"You're telling me that the sick bastard that raped you is working at my firm and not only did he rape my wife but one of my employees too, and you want me to sit and do nothing." he shouted angrily at her.

She took hold of his face, and looked into his eyes, her heart was pounding like drums in her chest but she knew she had to calm him down. She forced a smile "you're not doing nothing, you are letting me handle it. I know you are absolutely seething right now but I need you here with me, I need my husband to hold me and make me feel better because I'm going to arrest Berkley tomorrow and seeing him after all these years is going to be difficult for me. I need you here"

His face softened when he saw the tears in her eyes, as much as he wanted to beat the life out of Berkley, he knew his wife was more important. He let out a breath before pulling her into his arms "I'm sorry baby, I'll stay with you."

She let out a breath of relief, before holding his body against hers "I want you to promise me something"

"anything baby"

"Promise me you won't do anything to him when you see him tomorrow morning. Promise me that you'll greet him and go about your day as if nothing happened." she wrapped her arms around his waist "I don't want him to know that I'm coming to arrest him. I don't want anybody to know, Andrea won't be coming in tomorrow because that'll be way too traumatic for her."

He nodded "fine, I promise you I won't do anything"

"okay good" she whispered before standing on her toes and reaching up to kiss him.

He pulled away from her lips after a few minutes and took her hand, he sat down on the foot of their and motioned for her to join him "I want to ask you something"

She furrowed her eyebrows "what is it?"

"I want to know the truth, the whole story... What happened when you nearly lost Andy, after we came back from Spain?"

Her eyes went wide "honey that was a year ago, I can't remember everything"

He sighed "you know you can't lie to me right, I can see right through you... I just wanna know baby"

She let out a chuckle "this is the first time I hated the fact that you can read me like this."

"So you're going to tell me" he asked hopefully.

She nodded "yes but please don't overreact, it happened and it's over. Our boy is alive and healthy."

"I'll try" he said before moving to lay down.

She moved up next to him, and ran her finger up and down his chest, playing with the tiny hairs "it all started went we went to the the law firms ball, I was still five months pregnant."

Olivia proceeded to tell her husband every little detail about what happened and how Andrea was the reason she almost lost their baby. The memories that came with her explanation brought tears to her eyes and she couldn't help but sob at the thought of almost losing their son.

By the end of it all Trevor was furious, although he tried his best not to say anything simply because his wife was clearly still hurting. He knew that hadn't dealt with it because she was bottling it all up for a year, and suddenly he understood her strong dislike for Andrea. He wanted nothing more than to do to her what she had done to his wife but he knew that wouldn't fix anything. Anger was not the solution in this case.

He looked down at her and wiped her tears "Liv why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to create issues in your workplace, I just wanted you to have peace. Plus our boy survived it, so I figured there's no point in digging up old skeletons. I'm sorry I kept it away from you"

He leaned down and kissed her gently "I love you, and I'm not angry at you for not telling me, because if you did I would have killed Andrea."


	46. An End To War

Trevor did what his wife asked of him and did not react when he saw Berkley the next morning, yet everybody in the office could see that he was not his usual self.

Judith walked into his office "Good morning sir, I have all your meeting booked for today and I still haven't gotten into contact with Andrea."

He looked up at her "sit down Judith."

She did as she was told and smiled up at him "is everything alright sir?"

"I know what happened to Andrea, why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a calm tone.

"I wasn't sure what to do sir, she looked like a complete mess and I told her that Olivia may be able to help her."

He nodded "Okay I get all of that... But I have one more question for you, and I want an honest answer."

She shuffled nervously "yes sir?"

"Did you know what happened in the bathroom at the ball last year? Did you know that Andrea attacked Olivia?" he asked, still sounding absolutely calm.

She stared into his steely eyes, and swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling her heart begin to race. She looked down at her hands and nodded "yes I did, but I only found out a week after it happened and I thought your wife told you. Sorry for keeping it away from you sir."

He nodded "thank you Judith, you may leave."

She stood to her feet and sniffled softly "I'm so sorry Mr Langan."

"close the door behind you Judith" he said as he began checking through the load of files on his desk.

She left his office without another word, her eyes filled with tears that fell as she walked over to her desk. She sat down and let out a breath before wiping her tears, this whole thing had gone way too far. At first it was just a bit of fun trying to get the boss to fancy her but now it was all too much, his wife and his baby almost got seriously hurt, all because Andrea didn't know when to give up.

She grabbed hold of her phone and sent Andrea a message. Her eyes still watering as she typed away, she quickly sent the text before turning back to the computer screen infront of her and typing out a few emails that she had to send.

...

Olivia took a deep breath, she stood outside the building and put her bullet proof vest back into the car, she didn't feel the need to wear it. She knew Berkley wouldn't shoot her, that would be an admission of guilt and she knew he wouldn't admit to what he did. He was too much of a coward.

She looked over at Fin and Amanda "are you two ready to find this asshole?"

"as ready as I'll ever be Sarge" Amanda said with a smile.

Fin handed her a bullet proof vest "you might wanna wear this, you're pregnant, we don't need anything happening to your kid."

She rolled her eyes "I'll be fine, there's no need for all the dramatics."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head "Stubborn as always Georgia Peach, just be careful please. Let's not have a repeat of my situation."

"eh unlike you, I don't run into bullets" she retorted.

Olivia laughed "come on let's go arrest this asshole."

Mary's face lit up at the sight of Olivia "Mrs Langan, it's so good to see you again. Your husband has been in his office all day, he seems to be in a bad mood."

"It's good to see you too Mary, I'm not actually here for Trevor. I'm here for one of your security guards, Benjamin Berkley, is he here?"

She nodded "he sure is, he should be doing rounds on the thirteenth floor. Should I call him?"

She shook her head "no thank you Mary, we'll just head up. But you can call through to Trevor's office and tell him to get all his paperwork on Mr Berkley sorted."

"I will do so immediately, have a good day." she said with a kind smile.

"you too Mary, Thank you for your help."

Amanda scoffed when they stepped into the elevator "that woman was a complete bitch to me when I came looking for Trevor"

"When did you come looking for Trevor?"

"when you were shot, she gave me a ton crap and stared me down before caving eventually. I wanted to shoot her for fun, and now she's so nice to you."

"She's nice to me because Trevor's staff think that I'm going to get him to fire them, and because I've been coming here for years." she said with a laugh.

The rest of the ride up was quiet, all three of them ready to take Berkley down. Olivia stepped out of the elevator first and walked up to Judith's desk "good morning Judith, do you know where Benjamin Berkley is? He's supposed to be on this floor"

She forced a smile "he should be in one of the offices, should I call him?"

"yes ask him where he is, and if he's not in Trevor's office then tell him that Trevor needs to speak to him urgently." she said with a scowl.

Judith did what was asked of her and watched as Benjamin came out of one of the offices and made his way to Trevor's office. Olivia walked over to him, before he could knock, a scowl on her face as she tapped his shoulder.

He turned to face her and gasped, he'd recognise her from anywhere "Olivia Benson?"

She nodded, with a scowl "Benjamin"

He allowed his eyes to travel down her body "wow, you look even better now that you're older." he reached for her hand.

She tugged her hand away from his grip "don't you dare touch me" she spat.

Trevor came out of his office when he heard the voices, he raised an eyebrow at Olivia "is everything okay here?"

Benjamin turned to him "yes sir, you wanted to see me?"

Olivia stepped forward, gaining his attention again "actually I wanted to see you... Benjamin Burkley, you have to go down to the station" she said.

He smirked "well isn't this cute, why exactly do I have to go detective?"

She noticed that they had gained the attention of a few attorney's "that's Sargeant to you, and you're going for interrogation, for the rape of Andrea Drake."

"I didn't rape that bitch" he spat.

Olivia scoffed "yeah sure, you got sloppy asshole. You're not getting away this time."

"what the hell do you mean this time? I never raped anybody" he said as he walked toward the elevator with her and the other detectives.

Olivia scowled at him "Could you shut up..."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why I have to go there, I didn't rape that girl" he said with a frown.

Olivia turned to the older man and felt her stomach muscles tighten, she was disgusted by him. She frowned "It's either you go willingly or I'll be forced to arrest you."

"You have no grounds to arrest me on" he spat before turning to walk away from her.

Olivia grabbed him by the arm and spun him around "Listen to up asshole, you're either going with us in a civilised manner, which is more grace than you deserve, or I'm going to slam you up against that wall and cuff you."

He smirked "that's fighting talk detective, you're fiestier than you were when I first met you. Is that cause you're no longer fucking me to up your scores."

She felt a surge of rage coursing through her body and hit him square in the jaw, watching as he stumbled back. She grabbed him by the lapels of his uniform and slammed him up against the wall, she so badly wanted to beat the crap out of him "I'm not the seventeen year old girl anymore and I sure as hell am not afraid of you."

He scoffed "you'll always be a little bitch, crying rape yet you never once said no, do your little detectives know that you're a murderer? I know that you killed my baby you bitch"

That was the last straw, Olivia immediately lunged at him, and began beating the crap out of him. Trevor grabbed hold of his wife, getting a knock to his eye, he ignored the pain and dragged her into his office.

Fin smirked at the now bloody face of the security guard "let's go prick" he said as he pulled the man to his feet and cuffed him.

Amanda shook her head "you're a piece of shit."

...

Trevor kept his arms around his pissed off wife, her entire body was shaking with rage. He held her firmly in his arms "Liv, hey look at me" he whispered.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, she saw the look of pure adoration in his eyes and immediately burst into tears. He pulled her against his chest and gently rubbed her back "shh baby, it's all over now."

She held onto him as her loud sobs tore through her body, her face was buried into his chest and her hands were balled up with the material of his shirt.

He kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her hair ever so gently. He held her until her cries turned into hiccups, he lifted her chin gently, leaning down to kiss her.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back before pulling away when they heard a knock at the door. Trevor held her into his arms and kissed her forehead "come in" he hollered.

Judith slowly walked into the office "I'm sorry to bother you Mr Langan but Mr Drake is here and he asked to speak to you."

Olivia looked up at her husband and nodded "go ahead darling, I'll wait here."

Judith offered her a small smile "I'll get you an ice pack for your hand Mrs Langan."

"Thank you Judith" she said with a shocked expression.

She nodded "you're welcome."

Trevor looked down at his wife and let out a soft laugh as Judith left "I think she realised that you're not going anywhere."

"Good, now go speak to Andrea's father" she gave him a quick peck before sitting down as he left the office.

...

**_Two months later:_**

Olivia walked into the bar and furrowed her brow at Judith and Andrea who sat there giving her warm smiles "ladies, is there a reason you both called me here?"

Andrea let out a breath "yes there is... I want to thank you, for handling my case and for helping me heal over these past two months. You didn't have to do any of the things you did for me and I'll forever be grateful for it. I know I've been a bitch to you for the last six years and all the horrible things I did won't just suddenly be forgiven. I want to give you something, it's just a little gift to say thank you for everything you've done for me over these last two months."

A gasp left her lips as she looked down at the four flight tickets Andrea pushed over to her "It's an all expenses paid trip to the Bahamas, for you and your family."

Olivia's eyes widened "Andrea I can't accept this, I was just doing my job."

"well you did a stellar job, please Olivia just take it. I've hurt you so much over the years and I really want to make up for it, and I know this doesn't cover half of the damage I've done, but it's a start."

"I really can't" she said, shocked by how much the woman infront of her had changed.

Judith smirked "you don't have a choice Olivia, I booked the four of you into a holiday house close to the beach, complete with guest services, but obviously they'll give you privacy if you need it. The house is booked under Langan, you leave in three weeks and then you'll be there for exactly a month."

"A month?" she asked in disbelief.

Andrea nodded "yes a month, we've already spoken to your boss, you've been cleared to take the time off and your husband's schedule is clear too since Kevin will be covering for that month."

"Also my sister's kid goes to the same daycare Ezra goes to and she gave me their schedule so that I'd book for when they had their time off. I know Ezra won't be at daycare for about two months so you don't have an excuse. Please just accept it, we can't exactly cancel now." Judith added.

Olivia shook her head "that must have cost you both a fortune."

Andrea chuckled "your husband over pays us, for every case we win we get a lot extra... We thought maybe instead of using the extra money for useless clothes and bull, we might as well do something good."

She stared at the women in disbelief, about to say something but the sound of her ringing phone stopped her. She grabbed her phone" Benson" she answered.

She listened as Fin informed her about the case they just caught, she let out a breath "okay, I'll be there in a few, I just need to get hold of Trevor and get him to pick the boys up..."

She rolled her eyes "his cell is dead, just tell them that I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks Fin." she hung.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but duty calls..." she gave them both a genuine smile "thank you so much for this gift, I really appreciate it. Thank you both, I'll see you two around." she said before rushing out of the bar.

Andrea sat back and let out a breath "she's actually a really nice person..."

"She is, I'm glad this war is over." Judith said.

She raised her beer "well the best woman won, and that's hard to admit. Even for me."


	47. Bahamas

**_Three weeks later:_**

Olivia walked into the living room and shook her head at her now eleven month old son, as he stood against the coffee table and tried desperately to reach the bowl of candy at the center of it. His brunette hair hung in messy curls on his head and his brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What exactly do you think you're doing Mister?" she asked with a smirk.

He looked up at his mother and smiled before pointing at the bowl "mama"

Trevor sat on the sofa, keeping an eye on his youngest son while responding to a few emails. He looked up from his laptop and chuckled "don't even try it kid, you're not getting candy."

He looked at his father over his shoulder and pouted "up up?" he asked.

Olivia leaned against the wall as she watched him scoop their youngest son up "Has Ezzy returned yet?"

Trevor shook his head "nope, he's really sad that he won't be seeing Wyatt for a whole month so they went for ice-cream with his mom. They'll be back in the next twenty minutes or so, when is our flight?"

"our flight is at eight so we have to be there by six for the latest... I can't believe this will be Andrew's first flight."

"let's just hope he isn't as moody as Ezra was on his first flight."

She nodded "yeah that felt like the longest flight of my life, all he did was cry. I ended up feeling bad for the other passengers"

He chuckled "they probably thought he was a spoilt brat, I think that was the first time he cried that much."

"It was..." she trailed off, thinking back to when she only had one little boy, she smiled "he grew up so fast, all of a sudden he's not our two year old little boy anymore."

"That is why I was thinking that we could for another little one... You know, Andrew is going to be one by the time we get back" he said while ruffling his sons hair.

She let out a breath "Trev... We talked about this, I don't want another baby. Not now atleast."

He sighed "I don't get it, I thought you wanted more kids. I'd love a little girl, I'm sure the boys would love a little sister too."

"Trevor... No." she shook her head "I just, I don't want to talk about this"

Andrew looked over at his visibly disturbed mother and stretched his arms to her "mama"

She walked over to her husband and took the little boy out of his father's arms. She kissed his forehead "you must be hungry"

Trevor looked up at his wife and sighed "I'll go pack my suitcase for the Bahamas."

She nodded "Do you want a sandwich or something?"

"no thanks, I'm good" he shook his head.

Olivia sighed as she watched her husband trudge up the stairs, she looked down at the little boy in her arms and kissed his forehead "your dad isn't too happy right now"

He looked up at his mother with wide eyes "daddy?"

She chuckled "yeah... Come on, let's get you fed."

She strapped him into his safety chair and brought his meal over to him, she fed him while giggling at the faces he pulled. He let out a hearty laugh his little nose crinkling as his eyes closed, Trevor walked past his wife and opened the refrigerator before pointing at their laughing son "he gets that from you"

She looked down at him and felt her eyes well up "It's not that I don't want another kid at all... I just don't one right now, the timing is off."

He walked up to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I get it... It was just a thought, I don't want to argue again, we're going away for the next month and I don't want to argue while we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves."

She gave him a small smile "I love you."

He cupped her cheek, giving her a chaste kiss "I love you too cupcake."

Andy looked up at his mother and smiled "puptape"

She chuckled "nice try kid, but you're a little off there. It's cupcake."

...

They arrived at the holiday house, all four of them exhausted from the flight. Olivia walked up to one of the bedrooms and laid Andy down immediately, he was sound asleep, she looked over at Ezra who was also knocked out on his father's shoulder.

Trevor laid Ezra down beside his little brother and covered both boys with the blankets. He placed a cushion behind Andy to prevent him from falling off the bed. Smiles lit up both Olivia and Trevor's faces as they watched their sons cuddle up.

She took hold of her husband's hand and smiled "come on, let's go get some rest while the boys are asleep."

He followed her to their bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed "you sure you want to sleep?"

She smirked "why counselor? Do you have something else in mind?" she asked, moving to straddle him.

He ran his hands up her thighs, allowing them to rest around her waist, he gave her a gentle kiss "I love you so much"

She cupped his cheek "I love you too, these past weeks have just been very difficult... Everything happened so fast, I guess I kind of neglected you, haven't I?"

He shook his head "you haven't. I understand that life gets hectic, I totally get it because there are so many nights where I don't get home before midnight and I find you and the boys asleep... We've both got hectic schedules and we have to make due with the time we have."

"That's the issue, we hardly have time on our hands... When we first got married we had all the time in the world, now we've got to balance work, the law firm and all its demands, our family and our marriage. I don't want the one to take priority over the others, and we've been letting our jobs get in the way of our marriage and our family." she said with a sigh.

He ran his fingers through her short brunette hair "and I promise that all of that ends today... No more choosing meetings over our boys, or over you. I felt horrible when I found out what Andrea did to you babe, I felt so guilty because I was so focused on closing the deal that I didn't even realise you hadn't returned from the bathroom. I still feel like I-"

She placed her finger on his lips "no, I don't want to hear it. We are not going to be sad on this trip Mr Langan."

"But we have to talk about it" he said.

She shook her head "let's not talk about it." she whispered before leaning down to silence him with a passionate kiss.

She pushed him back on, smirking as he fell back and caressed her hips.

He scooted both of them up the bed before turning them over and pinning her down. She bit her lip and allowed her leg to move up and wrap around his waist "eager much"

He smirked "you're acting like you don't want it Sargeant."

The way the word Sargeant rolled off his tongue was enough to awaken every nerve inside of her. She rolled them over so that she was on top "oh I definitely want it, but I'm in charge."

He nodded "yes ma'am"

They made love for an hour before crashing down onto the bed in exhaustion, both of them cuddled up. They couldn't fight their sleep any longer, they shared one more passion filled kiss before falling into an exhausted sleep wrapped in each others arms.

...

Trevor woke up alone a while later and made his way downstairs, he smiled at the sight of his wife dressed in a gorgeous flowy blue dress and her hair tied back in a messy bun. Ezra was dressed in a khaki shorts and a blue sweater, while Andy wore a black shorts and a green sweater.

Both boys were relaxing on the sofa, watching cartoons while their mother prepared a divine looking fruit salad in the open plan kitchen. She kept an eye on the boys while chopping up the various fruits.

Ezra was stretched out on one of the sofa's, his arms under his head while his eyes focused on the television, Andy was laying haphazardly on the other sofa, his paci in his mouth. Trevor looked down at his sons and chuckled "they looked relaxed"

She scoffed playfully "they look like you"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" he teased.

"it is, one of you is enough to make me sick, now I've got to deal with two mini versions of you as well" she sassed.

He gave her a chaste kiss "when you're done being full of crap we can head down to the beach."

She rolled her eyes "you know what you can get me?"

"what?" he asked with a naughty smirk.

"Not what you're thinking... I want a smoothie, you make the best smoothies." she said with a pout.

"it'll be pleasure to fix you a fruit smoothie." he kissed her forehead "you haven't asked for one of these since you were pregnant with Ezra."

She let out a soft chuckle "honey I can assure you that I'm not pregnant, but all this tropical weather and gorgeous scenery is making me crave your smoothies."

He wrapped his arms around her waist "I know you're not pregnant, because I saw the birth control pills you've been taking."

She gasped "how? When?"

"the day Andrea was raped, after I brought the boys home from my mom's place... You must've misplaced it because it was in my underwear drawer." he said with a small smile.

"Are you angry?"

He shook his head "no I'm not angry. It just irritates me that you tried to hide it but I kinda knew you were on something, you weren't complaining about your period pains as much and I do remember you telling me that birth control helped ease the pain. Plus with the way we've been going at it over the last six months, you would have been pregnant already if you weren't on the pill."

She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss "thank you for being so understanding and for not going off on me like I thought you would."

He motioned towards Andy who was moving himself off the sofa "no need to thank me sweetheart, now go feed those monkeys while I fix your smoothie."

She sat down and handed Ezra his bowl of fruit salad before settling beside Andrew "you need to eat something munchkin."

Ezra pouted "can I go swim?"

"We're all heading down to the beach in a few minutes" she said before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

Andrew sat quietly in his mother's lap and ate the pieces of fruit she cut up for them.

Ezra looked over at his mother and smiled "mommy"

"yes love" she looked up at him

"Are you and daddy ever going to have another baby?"

She pursed her lips before looking over at her husband who walked over to them with a smoothie in his hand. He placed it on the coffee table infront of her "not anytime soon, why do you ask?" she finally answered.

Ezra shrugged "Wyatt's mom is having another baby, and aunt Mandy is having a baby... I was curious."

Trevor raised a brow at his five year old son "when did you become so smart?" he teased.

"I've always been smart dad, even Andy is smart and he's not even one yet." he said with a smile, taking hold of the glass of juice his father handed him "thank you dad"

He sat down beside Ezra and raised a brow at his wife "he's right you know, we've got some pretty smart kids."

She smirked "yeah, and good looking too."

Andy looked up at his mother and gave her a toothy grin before lifting a piece of strawberry up to her lips "mama have"

"no thank you baby, you eat." she said with a smile.

He shook his head "pwease" he pouted.

She let out a hearty laugh "and they know how to get what they want."

Trevor chuckled as he watched her eat the strawberry their youngest offered her "It's a recipe for disaster if you ask me."


	48. Fireworks

The sky was bright and the weather was absolutely perfect as the family of four spent the day on the beach near their holiday house. The beach was quiet and peaceful considering the fact that there was a few families scattered around.

Trevor looked down at Andy who was constantly trying to shove the sand from the 'sandcastle' they were building into his mouth. He took hold of Andy's chubby hand and shook his head "you can't eat the sand kiddo. We've been over this, not everything is food."

He looked up at his father and giggled "yum yum?"

"no, it's not yum yum, it's disgusting and dirty." he said with a chuckle "now are you going to help me or what?"

"uh huh" he nodded with a giggle.

Olivia was in the crystal clear water with Ezra swimming close by, they were playing a game of water tag. He looked over at his mother and smirked before swimming away from her, listening as she came after him.

She reached for him and pulled him into her arms, both of them letting out bursts of laughter, she smiled down at the five year old "you're not getting away from me that easily mister"

He smiled up at her "I just wanted you to chase me"

"well you didn't last very long, I caught you in less than two minutes."

He shrugged, wrapping his legs around her waist as she stood in the deep water "I let you catch me"

She smiled as he cuddled up in her arms "is that so?"

He nodded, laying his head on her shoulder "yeah, I wanted a cuddle."

Her eyes filled with tears as she held him, the light waves crashing gently against them "oh baby, you can always come for a cuddle. I love you sweet boy"

"I love you too mommy, I missed you these last weeks."

"Yeah daddy and I were really busy with work these last few weeks, and with Andy being sick it was a bit difficult to get time. I'm sorry baby, I missed you too" she whispered back, holding him tight against her body. Her tears rolled silently down her cheeks as she held him "you've grown so much but you'll always be my baby boy, you know that right."

He nodded against her shoulder "I know mommy"

...

An hour had passed and the family was still on the beach, Trevor watched as their youngest son crawled about on the sand and crushed every one of the castles they built, a happy squeal leaving his lips everytime the castle broke.

A young woman who had been eyeing the father and son for a while finally worked up the nerve to go over to them, she walked over with a smile "looks like he wants to work in the demolition business."

Trevor looked up at the woman and gave her a friendly smile "I wouldn't be surprised, he has a thing for breaking everything in his path."

Andy looked up at his father and stretched his arms toward him when all the castles were broken "daddy"

He scooped the little boy into his arms and ruffled his hair "you're done destroying everything now you want attention huh."

He nodded before pointing at the beach bag that had his pacifier in it. Trevor reached for the bag and gave him the pacifier, before allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder. He could see that he was getting sleepy and knew he would soon start fusing for his mother.

The woman smiled "he is absolutely adorable, what's his name?"

"Andrew, and I'm Trevor. What's your name?"

"Leah" she said while shaking his hand, noticing the wedding band on his left ring finger "so are you on vacation with your son?"

"yes I am, with my wife and our two kids" he corrected her.

She nodded "where's your wife and the other kid?"

He looked over at the figure approaching them and pointing at them "they're coming right this way."

Olivia walked up to Trevor with Ezra still in her arms and raised a brow at his company "Ezzy do you want to lay down for a bit"

He shook his head "no, I wanna stay with you"

"This is my wife Olivia and my eldest son Erza, Liv, Ezzy this is Leah." he introduced them.

Leah shook Olivia's hand when she sat down and waved at Ezra when he looked up and gave her a shy smile in return. Olivia shifted Ezra in her arms, knowing that he too was about to fall asleep, it had been hours since the boys had their last nap and they had played out most of their energy on the beach for the last five hours.

She offered Leah a warm smile "nice to meet you Leah, how do you two know each other?"

She shrugged "we just met, I came over to say hi to your little boy, he is so cute."

"don't be fooled, he is cute but he is a handful... He keeps us on our feet 24/7" she chuckled.

She laughed softly "I can imagine... Well I have to get going, my friends are waiting for me, but we're having a beach party later. It's on the other beach, about an hour drive away, it's a private estate and my family owns it and the beach nearby. You four should stop by, there are other kids for your boys to play with and their will be tons of snacks. We're always looking to meet new people, also we do a fireworks show every five months and I'm sure the little ones will enjoy it."

Olivia nodded as she listened to her "we don't want to impose, but if I may ask, what's the occasion for the party?"

"It's a little something we do to get guests to come to our holiday houses, so basically we invite a number of people over and show them around. It helps us gain guests and we do it because we love a party from time to time." she explained

"well that makes more sense" Trevor pipped up "it was kind of weird when you first told us since we're strangers to you, but it makes sense now that you explained."

Olivia nodded "I suggest that you explain to people before extending an invitation... Because the whole randomly inviting a stranger to a private party is kind of creepy."

She chuckled "duly noted, thank you both. So am I seeing you four tonight?"

Olivia pursed her lips "we'll think about it"

She stood to her feet after shaking both of their hands once again "no problem, here's my number. If you decide that you want to come by, just text me and I'll send you the address and further details."

Trevor took the card from her "thank you, enjoy the rest of your day."

She winked at them "you're welcome, I'll see you four around. Toodles."

Olivia watched her walk off and chuckled "did she really just say toodles?"

He nodded with a chuckle "she did, this definitely isn't New York, everybody is friendly here."

"and happy"

...

The family of four walked up to the massive estate and mentally prepared themselves for what the evening would be like. They walked up to the massive glass doors and knocked gently, no more than a minute later the door swung open and a teenage girl stood infront of them "hi we're here for the party, Leah invited us"

The girl nodded "if I may ask, what are you names?"

"Trevor and Olivia Langan, the kids are Ezra and Andrew"

She smiled "okay, follow me. Most of the guests have arrived already but that doesn't matter, I'm Devon by the way"

They followed Devon through the massive house, making bits of small talk here and there. Ezra looked up at his parents and furrowed his brows "mommy why are we here?"

"Because they want us to see their guest houses, so if we come back to the Bahamas we choose to stay here." she explained.

He nodded "it is nicer here"

"true but we'll be an hours drive from the beach and I know you two will make me regret that" Trevor spoke motioning to both of his sons.

Andrew laid his head on his father's shoulder and let out a yawn, he had woken up a few minutes before they left and he was still a bit moody. He had his pacifier in his mouth and his cheeks were a deep shade of red.

Olivia looked at her son and shook her head "how is it that they look so much alike yet so different at the same time?"

"I have no idea" he chuckled.

They made their way out to the back yard, where everybody was gathered on the private beach area and mingled with a few people around them, before getting a table where the four of them could watch the fireworks from. Leah walked up to the family of four and smiled "I'm so glad you all could make it."

"Thank you so much for inviting us, it's beautiful out here." Olivia said before placing Andrew on the ground.

He stood up against his mother's legs and babbled on while chewing on his finger, Olivia moved his hand away from his mouth and fed him pieces of the finger foods that were on her plate.

Ezra ran off to a bouncy house with a few other kids his age, his parents kept an eye on him from where they sat and relaxed. Trevor took a swig of his beer before raising a brow at his wife "this is actually nice."

She nodded "it is, and the people are lovely too."

Another couple walked over to them and sat down at their table. They instantly clicked, the wife's name was Priya and the husband Xavier, and they were absolute sweethearts.

Priya had Andrew on her lap and was laughing as he babbled on while her husband spoke to Trevor and Olivia. The night was filled with music, food and laughter, Ezra returned to the table for a short while to eat before disappearing again.

Leah came over to their table and informed them that a few people were playing a couples game, which they immediately joined. The game was basically a number questions getting fired at each partner to see how well they knew their spouse, the winners won a tiny cash price while the loser had to do shots.

Olivia and Trevor came third place both of them grateful that they weren't last place because they still had to drive back to their holiday house. She walked back to the table and sat down, taking hold of Andrew who was stretching his arms out to her.

She kissed his forehead and let out a chuckle when he placed his chubby hands on her cheeks "What's up kid?"

Trevor saw a water gun laying at the foot of their table and quickly reached for it without his wife noticing. He smirked "honey you remember how you told me to work on my aiming skills?"

"yes, you're a horrible shot" she said without looking up at him.

He smirked, aiming the gun at her "well I'm thinking of fixing that. How do you suggest I fix it?"

She shrugged "practice makes perfect" she said before blowing raspberries at her giggling son.

"You mean, like this?" he asked before pulling the trigger of the water gun and hitting her on her arm.

She gasped while Andrew let out an squeal when the water hit him as well. She turned to her laughing husband and playfully scowled at him "I'll get my revenge."

Ezra came running to his parents "mommy, daddy can we go swim?"

"okay but I can't stay in the water for too long with Andy" Olivia said before standing to her feet.

Trevor smirked at her "are you going to swim in your jeans?"

She shook her head, before handing Andrew over and stripping down to her underwear, she smirked as her husband eyed her body "I might have two kids but I've still got a body for the beach."

"You definitely do, you're the hottest mother I've ever seen." he smirked "all these guys are about to be jealous"

"they'll just have to get over it, now won't they. I've only got eyes for one man" she said with a smile before following her five year old son to the water.

Olivia swam with Ezra close by as the waves were a bit rougher than usual while Trevor held Andy in his arms. She watched as her youngest son's eyes widened each time a cold wave hit him, he let out a squeal.

Ezra stayed as close to his mother as possible, all four members of the family laughing and enjoying their time in the water. They were soon joined by a few other people and Ezra welcomed being on Xavier's back as he swam around in the shallow water.

Andy slapped the water and let out a giggles everytime it hit him. Olivia took hold of his little body and handed him over to Priya before grabbing hold of Trevor and forcing him under the water. Trevor came back up with a gasp and let out a chuckle at his smirking wife, he chased after her in the water, grabbing hold of her and pressing multiple kisses to her lips as she laughed.

He cupped her cheek "you really are a tease."

She smirked against his lips before grabbing hold of his hand and taking it down to her heated core, she allowed his fingers to graze against the panel between her legs before moving closer to whisper in his ear "they aren't just wet because of the ocean."

He gasped as he watched her break away from his hold and swim back over to Priya and Xavier. He could hardly believe what she had just done but he also knew it would be worth all the teasing when they got back to the holiday house.

They made their way out of the water, going back to their table and quickly wrapped both boys up with towels to prevent them from getting sick. Olivia had Andrew cuddled up in her arms, his little head on her chest while Ezra cuddled up with Trevor as they sat back and waited on the fireworks.

When the first colourful explosion lit up the night sky, Olivia and Trevor both looked down at their sons reactions. Ezra looked up at the sky with wide eyes, a smile on his face as he admired the beautiful colours. Andrew however was terrified of the loud noise and hid his face in mother's chest, letting out a soft whimper.

Olivia moved his hair out of his face and cupped his chubby cheek "look at the colours, 0baby love"

He looked up and let out a soft gasp as he looked at the bright colours dancing across the sky. Another loud bang went off and he was once again startled by the noise, he then took to burying his face in his mother's chest every few seconds before clapping and squealing at the bright colours.

Trevor and Olivia laughed at their little boys antics, while also watching Ezra sat open mouthed staring at the sky in wonder. The longer the display went on the more used to the sound Andrew got, it came to the point where both boys relaxed back in their parents arms and watched the show through heavy eyelids. Olivia looked over at her husband and noticed that he wasn't watching the show, instead his eyes were focused on their youngest son, taking in every detail of his still baby like features.

He couldn't believe that in a week his little boy would be one years old already, the time seemed to have flew by and he realised that this may be the last time they celebrate a first birth day ever. He was certain that his wife did not want anymore children and even though it broke his heart, he would never push her to do anything she didn't want to. Instead he chose to enjoy these moments with his family, watching his boys grow up with his beautiful wife on his side was everything he could imagine.

She saw the smile tug at his lips and looked down at her son who had dosed off in her embrace, she looked over Ezra and noticed that sometime during the show he too had nodded off to sleep. Trevor stood to his feet and shifted Ezra in his arms, holding his hand out to his wife.

He helped her up and watched as she made Andrew comfortable in her arms, before they made their way over to Leah. They thanked her and her family for an amazing evening and said their greetings to the friends they made before leaving the gorgeous estate and driving to their holiday house.

Trevor and Olivia tucked both boys into bed before making their way to their room. They took a shower together and made love twice before heading to bed and relaxing back. Just as Olivia was dotting off to sleep she heard the sound of Andrew's whimpers sounding out in the otherwise silent house. She eased out of her husbands embrace and went to the boys room, she took hold of Andrew and walked over to Ezra's bed, gently shaking his shoulders.

He rubbed his eyes before looking up at her "yes mommy"

She smiled "come sleep with daddy and I"

He got out of bed and took his mother's hand, following her to the main bedroom. She allowed him to get onto the bed first before laying down with Andy in her arms. She dropped the thin strap of her sweater and allowed her little boy to latch onto her breast, Trevor wrapped his arm around Ezra and smiled "goodnight boys."

Ezra mumbled something indecipherable in his sleep before letting out a soft snore. Andrew simply moved his hand onto his face, letting rest against his eyes as he suckled on his mother's breast. Olivia waited a few minutes until he fell off to sleep and removed her breast from his mouth. She covered herself before cuddling closer to her family and allowing sleep to take over her exhausted form.


	49. Trust

Trevor and the boys were asleep and Olivia couldn't get herself to relax enough to sleep, she had one thought plaguing her mind and she had to get out of there. So she snuck out of the holiday house and went to a shopping center a few hours away from their holiday house.

She had used up her birth control pills after being in the Bahamas for the past two weeks and went to stock up. She returned from the store and slipped into a bathing suit before going for a swim in their backyard pool.

Trevor woke up eventually and secured both boys before going to check where his wife had disappeared to, he heard the sound of splashing waters and smirked as he leaned against the doorframe watching her swim about in the blue waters. She looked completely relaxed and care free, her body moving expertly under the crystal clear waters. He stood there, adoring her beauty, in complete awe of how perfect she looked while doing something so simple.

She was so caught up in swimming that she hadn't noticed her husband's presence until she felt an arm wrap around her waist, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him "when did you get here?"

He shrugged "a half hour ago, I was enjoying the view but now I need more than just an eyeful"

She bit her lip "I'm all yours darling"

He peered down at her two piece bathing suit, seeing her cleavage popping out at the top of the cups, he didn't say anything, instead he let his actions speak. He pinned her against the pool wall and attached his lips to the skin of her neck, his hands working on getting rid of her bra while the other gripped her hip.

She let out a surprised squeal, before moaning, she shook her head gently "leave the goddamned bra and just fuck me already."

Trevor chuckled, she definitely wasn't in the mood for foreplay. He smirked against her skin before biting down on her neck, easing over it with his tongue. She seethed when she felt his fingers tugging her panties down her legs, she kicked the offending material away and instantly wrapped her legs around his waist.

Trevor didn't waste any time in thrusting into her, his lips moving from her neck to her lips, he captured her líps in a dizzying kiss. His hips rolling firmly against hers, she groaned into his mouth and dug her nails into the skin of his back. She threw her head back, feeling him slam into her ruthlessly, his free hand fondling with her still covered breast. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she let out soft pants as her hips rolled against his, she gripped his shoulder, her head thrown back.

Trevor kiss the skin of her neck and shoulders to silence his increasing groans, he knew he wasn't going to last long and he could feel she was close too, her inner walls pulsating around him. She let out a scream of his name as her orgasm washed over her, he was right behind her. He kept pushing into her tightened walls, his own orgasm spilling into her.

They remained wrapped in the others arms as they came down from their highs, she gave him a gentle kiss "you drive me insane"

He deepened their kiss before pulling away and smiling down at her "I can't get enough of you"

She wrapped her around his neck "we should head inside, the boys will wake up soon and we need to fix something for them to eat."

He pulled out of her and gave her a few more soft kisses "I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered against his lips.

The couple redressed themselves before heading back into the holiday house, Trevor let go of his wife and headed upstairs while Olivia went into the kitchen to fix a meal for the boys.

He came down with both boys a few minutes later and placed Andy on the ground to crawl about while Ezra sat on one of the sofa's playing a game on his father's Ipad. He laughed when he felt Andy standing up against his legs "Andy do you wanna sit with me?"

He shook his head "no"

Trevor looked over at his sons and handed Andy his pacifier "he just wanted his paci... I'm going to be upstairs, I have to answer a few emails. Mom is in kitchen"

Ezra nodded "okay dad, I'll keep an eye on Andy."

Andy looked up at his father and stretched his arms toward him "I go puptape"

Trevor chuckled "do you wanna go to my cupcake?"

He nodded, pointing to the kitchen, he carried the little boy into the kitchen and gave his wife a sweet smile "a certain somebody wanted to come to my cupcake."

She chuckled as she took hold of the little boy "you miss me kiddo?"

"uh huh" he said before hugging her.

Trevor smiled at the sight of them "he's a total mommas boy"

"Both of them are" she said before placing him into his safety chair, she kissed his forehead "I just need to finish up then you and Ezra will have my undivided attention."

Trevor went upstairs, going into the main bedroom and settling down on the bed, he reached for his laptop and stopped when he saw something hanging out of Olivia's handbag. He went over to the bag and was about to shove the packet back into the bag but stopped when he saw what it was.

He pulled out the sealed pack of birth control pills and felt his blood begin to boil, he checked the date on the packet and gasped when he saw that she bought it today. He shoved the bag of pills into his pocket and decided not to go downstairs immediately, he wanted to calm down a bit first.

Trevor spent an hour in the bedroom, trying to focus on his emails but his mind was stuck on the bag of blue pills in his pocket. He gave up on trying to focus after another ten minutes and went downstairs to find Olivia and the boys in the backyard relaxing by the pool.

Olivia caught sight of him and could see he was disturbed about something "hey babe, are you okay?"

He shook his head "I'm not actually... I found these again"

She looked at the bag of pills in his hand and sighed "were you going through my things?"

"Really Liv, that's what you're worried about. No I wasn't going through your things, these were hanging out of your bag and I was going to put them back in there until I saw the date. You went behind my back twice with buying this crap and you expect me to be okay with it."

She rolled her eyes "It's not a big deal Trev. You knew that I'm on the pill, I just ran out and went to stock up while you and the boys slept."

"Were you going to tell me about it?"

She looked down at her feet and shook her head "I really didn't think it would be an issue, you didn't have a problem the last time you found them."

"so you were going to continue using these behind my back and not tell me?" he shook his head and tossed the bag of pills to the ground "makes me wonder what else you're capable of doing behind my back."

She watched him storm off and let out a breath before turning to her sons, who stood one side awkwardly. She gave them a tight lipped smile "daddy is just a bit angry, he'll get over it soon."

...

Olivia realised how wrong she had been about him getting over it, four days had passed and her husband didn't say a word to her. He didn't even sleep in their bedroom, he slept downstairs on one of the sofas and only spoke to the boys. When she walked into the room he got up and walked out, making her feel like absolute crap.

Olivia walked into the kitchen and looked over at her husband, she could see that he was upset and she didn't want to argue with him about the whole birth control situation again. She knew that the biggest issue was the fact that she did not inform her husband about her little impromptu journey, but she didn't see why he was overreacting like this.

Trevor turned to face her and scowled before reaching for his cup of coffee and making his way out of the kitchen, she stopped him before he could walk out and sighed.

"Trevor just tell me what's wrong please, we can't go on like this" she said in a defeated tone.

He scoffed "what's wrong is the fact that my wife, who I trusted blindly, has being doing things behind my back for god alone knows how long and thinks it's okay. I didn't react the first time because I figured that if you saw that I was calm you would be open about it, but what did you do? You went behind my back again."

She let out a breath "I didn't do it to hurt you I swear, I just figured it would be easier if I-"

"That's the point, you thought going behind my back and keeping me in the dark would be easier. What else are you not telling me about? How do I know that I can trust you after this when you did this twice?"

"There's no need to raise your voice, the boys are asleep." she said before wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek "I just didn't want to have to argue okay, I thought it would be better if I just bought the pills and took them. I didn't know you were going to throw a tantrum about it."

He gave her an incredulous look "A tantrum?! I have every right to throw a tantrum. Not only were you lying to me but you also decided that we're not having any more kids without speaking to me about it."

She shook her head and scoffed "there it is, I knew this was all about having a baby... I don't want to have a baby right now, we have a baby."

"so because you don't want another kid I just have to accept it. I just have to watch you kill our chances with those goddamned pills."

She rolled her eyes "I don't need to listen to this, you're being an asshole right now. You need to get your head out of your ass and realise that I have every damn reason not to want another child. I nearly lost Andrew and I nearly lost my life, I don't want to go through that again. You're fucking insane if you think I'm going to get knocked up again just because you want another kid, I went through hell and back in my last pregnancy and I'm not ready to go through any of that again."

He scoffed "I was right there with you, I went to hell and back with you. That's the difference Olivia, to me this is a partnership. I'm not trying to one up you, but so far every damn decision you've made these last few weeks were all for your benefit. You don't give two shits how any of this makes me feel, no, it's all about you and your fears. I've been trying my absolute best to be there for you but you keep hiding things."

"Name one thing I hid from you other than the birth control situation" she said with a scowl.

"the Andrea situation, the fact that you went to lunch with Raymond on our anniversary, Raymond stalking you and sending you all of those bullshit texts. You didn't tell me any of those things, until it was too late for me to do anything. I had to walk into Fin dragging Raymond out of the precinct after he tried to attack you in your office, because you didn't feel the need to tell me that he was threatening you. You keep hiding things Olivia and I know you can hold your own but as your husband I deserve to know." he spat.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes "I'm sorry... I just, i thought I could handle it all on my own. I just..."

"You clearly don't trust me Liv... And what is love, without trust?" his voice softened at the end. His own eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He shook his head and willed his tears not to fall "I'm going down to the beach, don't wait up for me."

She watched him walk out and felt her tears make their decent down her face. She went into the living room and curled up on one of the sofas, sobbing as she held one of the cushions in her arms. She couldn't believe how her heart was breaking in that moment, his words ringing in her head.

_What is love, without trust. _

A loud sob left her throat as her tears dropped onto the sofa cushions, she wondered if he was going to leave her. She knew this was all too good to be true, this life she had with him for the last seven years was too perfect. Maybe he finally realised what a mistake he made by marrying her, maybe he finally found his reason to walk out on her like every other man she loved had.

...

Olivia felt two chubby hands on her cheeks, she stirred slowly before peering up at the smiling face of her youngest son "hey baby, who brought you downstairs?"

"dad did" Ezra said, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of cerial in his hands "mommy why were you sleeping on the sofa?"

She sat up and picked Andy up, allowing him to cuddle into her embrace "I must of fallen asleep before I could head up to bed, where's your dad?"

He shrugged "he made us breakfast before going to the backyard for a swim"

"okay, thanks for keeping an eye on your brother sweetheart" she kissed his forehead.

Trevor walked into the living room and looked at his wife, he felt horrible when he came back last night and found her asleep on the sofa. He could see that she had been crying but he couldn't get himself to touch her, he knew this was stupid but he wanted her to realise that hiding things was unhealthy.

He noticed her staring back at him and tore his gaze away from her gorgeous face, he swallowed the lump in his throat before going into the kitchen and getting himself a cup of coffee. She felt her eyes well up once again and placed Andy down on the sofa, she gave both boys a sweet smile "I'll be right back, I just need to speak to dad."

"hey" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Trevor turned to face her, leaning back against the counter "hey"

She felt her heart breaking when she saw the emotionless look on his face "I have to ask you something?"

He nodded "I'm listening"

"Are..." she felt her tears drop down her cheeks "are you..." she couldn't get the words out.

"Am I going to file for divorce?" he completed her sentence.

She bit back the sob that threatened to leave her throat, instead she closed her eyes and nodded "yeah... Are you?"

He let out a breath, shaking his head "don't be crazy... I would never divorce you Liv, I just need to get some things straight in my head."

"but you... You left me last night, you just walked out"

He shrugged "I needed to clear my head, I came back though, I found you asleep on the sofa and covered you with one of the blankets."

She wiped her tears "I'm sorry I didn't tell you" she looked up at him "I just, I didn't want to see the look on your face when you realised that I was still taking the pill."

He sat down at the island and looked down "Do you trust me Liv?"

"I do, of course I do... I'm just so scared Trevor" her bottom lip shook as she walked over to him "I just have this fear that if I do fall pregnant, I might lose the baby and that might lead to me losing you and I don't know what I would do if you walked out on me. I'm sorry for not telling you about this and so many other things but I... I just don't want you to deal with this stress, I don't tell you things when I think that will affect you badly."

He pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried "Liv I just wish you would you open up to me" he kissed her forehead before lifting her chin "I am your husband, it's my duty to take care of you and help you carry these burdens."

She gave him a small smile "it's a difficult transition you know, going from having nobody but my squad to suddenly having a loving husband and two perfect little boys. I just don't think much into it all sometimes and it's something I'm working on... Last night when you walked out, I was certain you were going to leave me, and I realised how wrong it was of me. I went off on you all those years ago when you went to see Alex behind my back and I didn't for a second think about how you would feel about it. I'm so sorry honey"

He wiped her tears "I'm sorry too, for walking out on you and for not speaking to you for the last four days."

Ezra walked in on his parents as they leaned in for a kiss and smirked "it's safe Andy, you can come in, they're not fighting anymore. They're just sharing cooties now"

Olivia pulled away from her husbands lips and let out a laugh as Andy took a few unsteady steps into the kitchen after Ezra's warning "were you checking the coast for him?"

Ezra nodded "yeah, it's my duty to protect the baby guy from any form of fighting."

Trevor chuckled before looking down at Andy who was standing beside Ezra with a small smile "wait did Andy just walk?"

Olivia gasped "he did, when did he start?"

Ezra shrugged "he took a few steps some time ago and started walking two days ago."

Olivia felt her eyes well up as she looked at Trevor "Trev we missed his first steps"

He cupped her cheek "hey there are many other firsts that we won't miss, so beating ourselves up won't help..."

He let go of his wife and scooped their little boy up "you're really growing now" he looked down at Ezra and smirked "and you young man, you are the best big brother in the world."

Olivia picked Ezra up and let out a breath "you're getting heavy..." she said with a chuckle, kissing her oldest sons head "I love you boys... All three of you"

Trevor kissed her forehead "and we love you, the only girl in the gang."


	50. Thankful

**_Five Years Later:_**

Olivia let out a satisfied groan as Trevor made his way up her naked body, she let out a soft giggle before pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

"you drive me insane Mr Langan" she whispered in between their heated kisses.

He caressed her hip and deepened their kiss before rolling over so that she was on top. She smirked down at him before slipping out of the bed, she smirked as she walked across their bedroom naked. He eyed her up and let out a soft groan when she bent down to pick up her discarded underwear. She straightened up when she heard his groan and let out a soft chuckle.

She walked toward the bathroom, stopping at the door "would you like to join me counselor? We have the house to ourselves and we have atleast two hours to kill"

He jumped out of the bed and walked up to her, he picked her up, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. He kissed her neck as he walked into the bathroom and kicked the door closed behind them, she let out a loud squeal when he pinned her up against the wall and squeezed her ass.

Olivia felt him place her down and let out a soft gasp when he turned her around, he pressed his body up against hers. She felt a shiver run down her spine, her warm body against the cold wall was turning her on even more. Trevor ran his hand down the front of her body, his fingers coming into with her wet slit and she groaned softly as he began massaging her.

She threw her head back onto his shoulder and let out a pant as his fingers rubbed clit "what are you trying to do to me counselor?"

He grinned, placing a series of wet kissed to the skin of her neck "I'm going to tease you, bring you to the edge and then I'm going to stop and leave you begging for me to make you cum. Then I'm going to fuck you hard and I'm going to make sure you feel me with every step you take for the rest of the day."

Her body was hot with arousal and she whimpered softly "Trevor please" she whispered as his hand left her body.

"Begging already" He smirked, running his hand up her naked body "you know" he whispered, his lips pressed against her skin "I haven't had breakfast yet, and I do believe it's the most important meal of the day..."

She knew exactly what he was referring to, but still wanting to be a smart ass "I can't exactly make breakfast while you have me pinned to the shower wall darling."

Trevor gave her hair a slight tug, hearing a surprised moan fall from her lips "you know exactly what I mean woman... Now assume the position."

Her breathing was heavy when she felt him kiss his way down her body, she gasped when she felt him licking up her slit. Her eyes were shut and her hand instinctively fell to his head, tugging at his hair and holding him in place.

He groaned at the taste of her, wrapping his lips around her and sucking her clit, he gripped her ass to help her stay upright as she threw her head back. Her hips rolled against his face and she gasped when his other hand reached up and slipped two fingers into her now dripping center.

He heard her moans increasing and moved his lips away from her heated core, looking up at the pleasure stricken look on her face. His fingers were stilling thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace, her head rested against the wall and her chest was raising and falling rapidly. Her lips were open in a silent scream as her legs began shaking, he smirked "are you going to cum Sargeant?"

She nodded, her hand tugging at his hair a little more as she felt her muscles tighten "yes, shit I need it." she threw her head back "Baby, please"

He smirked "are you begging Mrs Langan?"

She gasped "yes... Don't stop, I'm so close baby."

He grinned, moving back to taste her again, he sucked a little more and stopped as soon as she took a large intake of breath, knowing that she was about to climax. He kissed his way up her body and smirked down at her "are you okay darling, you look a little flustered."

She scowled at him and playfully hit his chest before pulling him in for a deep kiss "Trevor please" she begged against his lips.

He picked her up "we have no use for the shower right now"

Trevor carried her into their bedroom, gently throwing her down on the bed. He looked down at her naked body and allowed one of his fingers to run down her chest, making a trail toward her womanhood. Her body shuddered under his butterfly soft touch, she groaned before taking hold of his hand and moving it to where she needed him.

He gave her a deep kiss, allowing his fingers to caress her wet folds. She let out a sigh when she felt his fingers on her, about to finish what he started. Her hips bucked up against his hand and she let out an angry groan when he pinned her hands above her head, she looked up at him and let out a soft groan "Trevor Langan, I swear to god, if you don't let me cum right now I'll never let you touch me again for the rest of our lives."

He smirked, pressing soft kisses to her neck "we both know that is a lie my love."

She groaned, huffing in disapproval "its not a lie, I can make myself cum."

"Someone's fiesty as hell this morning?" he laughed, his lips still teasing her skin.

She rolled her eyes and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist "I'm sexually frustrated, and you won't give me what I need."

He pushed the tip of his erection into her and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues tangling together. She moaned into his mouth, rolling her hips against his, she gripped his back, her nails digging into his skin.

Trevor pushed deeper into her, gripping her hip with one hand and holding himself up with his other hand. He felt her walls tighten around him and groaned softly, her back arching as she felt herself get closer to the inevitable. She broke their kiss and let out a loud moan, her legs moving further up his back.

He gripped her thigh and attached his mouth to her nipple, sucking at it and gently nipping at the pink bud. She let out a loud scream as Trevor pushed through the tightened path and kissed any skin he could find, sweat began dripping down both of their bodies.

Suddenly the sound of ringing filled the room, Olivia gasped when she felt him stop moving "baby no, ignore it please."

He reached over for his phone and checked the caller ID "it's Harris, this has to be important he never calls me."

She let out a frustrated groan as she watched him answer the phone, still buried deep inside of her.

He listened to his business partner for a few minutes "what do you mean?"

Kevin sighed "The meeting is in twenty minutes, you have to be here. I'm leaving the firm"

He pulled out of Olivia, without an explanation and sat up beside her "why? What the hell am I supposed to do with the London firm?"

"I don't know but that's your problem now."

Trevor got up and quickly reached for his boxer briefs "are you sure I can't get you to change your mind?"

"Trevor it's settled, I'm leaving."

"Okay I'll be there as fast as I can" he said before hanging up.

Olivia looked up at him and furrowed her brow as she watched him get dressed "What's wrong?"

He let out a breath "I have to go into the office, it's important. Sorry babe."

She sat up, covering herself with the blankets "it's okay, I'll see you tonight"

He leaned down to kiss her forehead "I'll pop in at the precinct during lunch time. I'm really sorry I had to leave you like this"

She leaned up, giving him a sweet kiss "stop apologising and go... I'll just take a cold shower, but you're going to pay for this tonight."

He smirked "well I look forward to tonight then."

...

Olivia walked into the precinct two hours later, looking refreshed and ready to take on the day. She handed each of the detectives a cup of coffee from the holder she had in her hands "good morning"

Dodds raised a brow at her "good morning sarge, you look good today... Sex glow and all."

She scoffed "ha, if only."

"I thought the boys were at Trevor's moms place?" Amanda asked.

She leaned up against Amanda's desk "they were, she even dropped them off at school... But my husband had an important meeting and left me to my own devices."

"Wait he walked out on you last night?" Fin asked.

She rolled her eyes "no, this morning. He got a phone call while we were uhm... And he had to leave immediately"

Amanda chuckled "damn, so you didn't even...?"

She shook her head "I was close but alas, I had to take a shower and get over it."

Dodds shook his head "how are you so calm about this?"

"because I've done it before, multiple times. This is the first time he's done it to me in eleven years of marriage." a small smile tugged at her lips "I still can't believe I've been married for eleven years"

Fin smirked "I can't belive how big the boys are"

Her face lit up at the mention of her boys "me neither, those two make me so very happy. Ezra is just super smart and loving and Andy, he's so funny and full of life. They make even the worst days great. I love those boys with all of my heart."

"Time really flies by with the little ones" Amanda said with a smile, looking at the picture of her daughter on her desk.

Olivia took hold of the picture "that's true, this little angel was just born yesterday and now she's four years old. How is she doing?"

"She is a handful, constantly keeping me on my feet but she's amazing. I love her so much and you were right, she does make me so very happy, I'm glad you had that little talk with me." she smiled up at her older friend.

Olivia took Amanda's hand and squeezed it "you're one of my best friends, you can always come to me for anything and I'll drop everything to help you out."

She smirked "my god you're basically sobbing right now. I know you love me and I love you too"

Olivia let out a laugh "ah typical Amanda, shying away from emotions"

"Emotion smotion, whatever... We should go for drinks after work"

"I'd love to but I have to pick the boys up at Sheila's place tonight and then we're having dinner there, hell we might even spend the night there since it will be thanksgiving after all." she said

She suddenly took her phone out of her pocket "wait, or we could all meet up in Long Island, the boys have been wanting to go there for a while now so how about we meet up there and have a little get together."

Dodds shrugged "as long as I can bring my girlfriend with"

Olivia rolled her eyes "yes you can bring your latest conquest along, but make sure she doesn't mess with Alex because she will be there and I tend to take my best friends part."

He shrugged "She won't mess with anybody relax."

"I'm bringing a date too" Fin pipped up with a smirk.

Amanda rolled her eyes "Munch shouldn't count as a date"

Olivia let out a laugh "I don't care, bring your plus ones... It's a party after all." she stood to her feet "anyway, I have work to do in my office"

Fin watched her walk into her office and smirked at Amanda "something is up with her"

Dodds nodded "definetly she's happier than usual"

"Well I guess we have to wait to find out" she said with a shrug.

...

Olivia let out a groan when she heard a knock on her door, she removed her glasses and sat back "come in"

Trevor walked into her office, and slumped down onto the sofa "you look as exhausted as I feel."

She walked over to him and straddled him, she ran her fingers through his short hair "I suddenly don't feel as tired now that you're here"

He chuckled before leaning up to kiss her, he cupped her cheek "I missed you so much today, and I'm really sorry I had to walk out on you like that this morning."

She placed her hand over his "there's no need to apologise baby. What was so important though?"

He sighed "Kevin left the firm... He didn't have any issues though, it's just that he's starting a family soon and he wants his freedom. As crazy as it all sounds, I know exactly how he feels, I thought about leaving too, when you were pregnant with Ezra... The hours that this job takes is insane and it definitely isn't made for a married man, and not one with two kids."

She shook her head "the only difference between Kevin and you is that the firm was your dream, for him it was a great opportunity to gain experience and lots of money. You gave him that and you are amazing for doing that" she gave him a gentle kiss "I know the hours get crazy and it gets a bit difficult but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"that's because you are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my entire life." he whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

She slipped out of his arms for a few minutes to lock the door and shut the blinds before settling back on top of him. Her lips met his in a passionate kiss and she let out a soft giggle as he pinned her down onto the sofa and hovered over her.

Her hands worked on getting rid of the layers of clothing he wore as their mouths collided once again, his hands made quick work of her clothing, trying to get her naked as soon as possible. They knew that time was of the essence and if they didn't want to be disturbed again they'd have to hurry up.

They made love right there on her sofa, their bodies moving in sync as their lips connected to silence out their moans of pleasure. Hands were clawing at each others skin and kisses were being placed where ever they could reach. Olivia's back arched as he continued pushing into her at a steady pace, her breathing ragged as she approached her inevitable orgasm.

Trevor sucked at the skin of her neck, leaving behind a lovely purple hickey. He groaned when he felt her reach her climax, her inner walls convulsing around his swollen member. That did him in and soon they were both groaning as softly as they could while they rode out their orgasms.

Olivia let out a surprised yelp, when he pushed deeper into her, prolonging her already excellent orgasm. She covered her mouth with one of her hands and dug her nails into his back with the other, a slur of cuss words falling from her kissed bruised lips as her husband swiped his thumb over her oversensitive clit.

They heard the sound of a soft knock on the office door and had to bite back their laughter, Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and let out a shaky breath "who is it?" she called.

"It's Dodds, is everything okay in there, I'm sure I heard you scream?" he asked through the door.

She bit her lip "everything is fine, I just stubbed my toe against my desk" she groaned softly as her stomach muscles tightened "we'll be out in a minute."

"okay just checking." he said before walking back to his desk with a smirk. He turned to Amanda and Fin and nodded "they're definitely having sex."

...

**_The next day:_**

Olivia had informed the rest of their friends about the impromptu get together and everybody happily agreed, the thought of a fun filled day with family was enough to win them over. She walked into the massive holiday house she hadn't seen in two years and smiled as her sons ran in after her, rushing straight up to their bedrooms.

Trevor dropped some of the grocery bags on the counter before taking hold of his wife and giving her a soft kiss "you look absolutely gorgeous"

She chuckled, gently pushing him away "very funny, I look and feel like a mess... I need to shower before we can start cooking, our guests are due in four hours so we have enough time to get ready."

Ezra walked into the kitchen and sat down at the massive island "are we making the Turkey again this year?"

"No grandma said she'll make it" Andy said while walked over to the island, he stood on his toes, trying his best to reach the jar of freshly bought cookies.

Trevor let go of his wife and picked Andy up, placing him back down on one of the high bar stools, he moved the jar of cookies toward the five year old "boys do you think Lilian did a good job at keeping this place clean and stocking up?"

Ezra shrugged "it looks great dad... Can I go for a swim?"

Olivia placed a kiss on his forehead "not yet champ, you need to shower and then you two will help dad and I get everything ready, okay?"

He nodded "yes mom"

Andy stopped eating his cookie and smiled up at his mother "do I get to be the taster?"

Trevor chuckled "no, that's my job kid."

"Not anymore old man" Ezra pipped up with a smirk "it's my job now."

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?" he asked as he grabbed hold of his ten year old son and playfully tackled him.

Ezra let out a surprised squeal before turning to his brother "get him Andy!"

Trevor let out an exasperated groan when his youngest son jumped onto his back, he dropped to his knees dramatically "ahh I've been ambushed!!"

Laughter filled the otherwise silent house as both boys tackled their father to the ground until they were sitting on top of him with victorious smiles. Olivia watched her boys as they laughed about and couldn't help the chuckle that left her lips, they made her so very happy, just seeing them like this was everything to her.

She placed her hand on her flat stomach and let out a breath, a single tear rolling down her cheek "if only I knew that we'd be like this all those years ago..." she whispered to herself "we could have had a few more members."

Trevor looked up at his wife from where he lied on the ground and gave her a sweet smile "everything is exactly as it should be, these aliens are about to kill me but I'll die happy."

She let out a laugh at her dramatic husband "but if you die, who will rescue me?"

He looked up at his chuckling sons and grabbed hold of them, pinning them down gently, he smirked down at them "I couldn't leave my princess to die now could I?"

"Queen" Andy pipped up.

"moms the Queen" Ezra added.

He smiled "she sure is... We've got a really pretty queen right boys?"

Both boys nodded before smiling over at their mother "the best" they said in unison.

He ruffled the brunette hair on both of their heads before standing up and helping them to their feet "you two run along now, this war will continue tonight."

They chuckled before running off toward their bedrooms once again. Olivia shook her head at her husband as he walked over to her "I should have listened to you back then, about the baby situation."

He placed a finger on her lips "that was years ago, and we're perfectly fine if you ask me. I'm just so happy to have you and the boys in my life."

She cupped his cheek "I love you so damn much"

"and I you darling" he gave her a gentle kiss "come on, we've got to get ready."

...

"Aunty Livia look!" Jesse screamed as she ran over to her god mother, a massive smile on her face as she showed her the doll Casey bought her "aunt Cas got me this. Isn't she pretty?"

She leaned down and cupped the blonde haired girls cheek "she sure is, but I know someone who is way prettier"

Jesse furrowed her eyebrows "who?"

"Well she's a little blonde haired angel, with the prettiest blue eyes and her momma's gorgeous smile. Her name is Jesse, have you heard of her?" she said with a smile

Jesse let out a giggle "that's me"

"Sure is, you're the prettiest princess I've ever laid eyes on" she kissed her forehead.

Jesse gave her a hug "I love you aunty Livia."

"I love you too sweatheart" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Amanda watched as her daughter ran back to the boys and began playing with the boys she called her brothers once again, before turning back to her friend who was wiping her tears "I'm starting to think she loves you more than she does me"

Olivia straightened up and chuckled "please, that little girl worships the ground you walk on."

Casey walked over to her friends and shook her head "are you two being emotional over here?"

"These two are always emotional" Alex pipped up as she joined the group of women.

Olivia rolled her eyes at her friends "oh shut up, you two are just as bad."

Amanda nodded "they're the worst... Casey sobbed these last two weeks over her engagement and she calls us emotional for shedding two tears for our kids."

Casey laughed "hey I've never been engaged before."

Alex smirked "where is lover boy, I haven't seen him around here yet?"

Just then Olivia heard the sound of her youngest son squealing in excitement, she smirked "I think he just arrived."

Andy crashed into the man he considered to be an uncle "Uncle Jake!"

Jake picked the five year old up and ruffled his hair before going over to the rest of the guys who stood one side, each holding a beer while they relaxed and Cragen kept an eye on the barbecue.

Casey let out a giggle "that child and Jake are inseperable"

Olivia nodded "Yeah he loved his uncle, so you two better stay together."

Alex leaned against Olivia "Mike's new girlfriend is sweet"

Olivia threw her arm around Alex's shoulder "I never ever thought that Mike would end up dating Judith, it's been a year and I still can't believe it."

Amanda nodded, taking a swig of her beer "I can't believe it either..."

Alex allowed a smile to tug at her lips as she watched Mike and Judith laugh as they sat nearby the pool "they look so very happy, and that's amazing to see. He deserves happiness."

"so do you" Casey said with a sweet smile.

"I am happy. You three make me happy, and I have been kind of seeing someone, but it's not that serious. We're just having fun" she said with a smirk.

Olivia let go of her best friend and walked over to the guys, settling down on her husbands lap "Fin where's your plus one?"

He smirked "she'll be here soon"

"I'm right here actually" came the voice from the back door, a massive smile on her face as she walked toward the group.

Olivia, Alex, Amanda and Casey all screamed before rushing over to hug her, they couldn't believe she finally came back. She held onto her friends and let out a happy laugh, she missed them so damn much.

Once all four women were calm she let them go and shook her head "I missed you four so much."

"You think. God it feels like forever since I've seen you, Mel you're glowing" Olivia said with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm not the glowing one, you are. You look amazing Liv, and happy." she said while cupping her friends cheek.

The five woman walked back over to the guys and caught up, on everything that happened over the last few years. Olivia sat on Trevor lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, she leaned back and smiled.

Amanda sat beside Alex as they laughed, every one of them listening to Casey as she told the story of how Jake proposed to her. Munch sat beside Olivia and Trevor, a scotch in hand and a smile on his face.

Andrea sat opposite Judith and Mike at the pool, watching the kids who were playing nearby. Andrew had joined the group of kids and the sound of their laughter filled the back yard. Cragen stood beside the grill, taking a swig of his juice, he was a recovering alcoholic and he didn't need any temptation, not when he had the perfect little family to keep him on the straight and narrow.

Sheila came out of the kitchen carrying yet another dish to the massive table. Olivia walked over to her mother in law and helped her prepare the table for lunch. After another hour everybody gathered around the massive table, Olivia settled on the same seat as her husband as there wasn't a seat for her.

Jesse sat on Amanda's lap, telling her mother all about how she had won the game they had been playing. Andrew and August sat beside each other, both boys giggling as they whispered jokes amongst each other. Fin sat beside Ezra, with Melinda beside him, both of them happy that they could finally get things back on track after trying to get back after three years of being away from each other. Cragen sat at the opposite end of the table, with Sheila beside him and munch on the other side, he couldn't have asked for a better get together. Alex sat between Amanda and Casey, with Mike, Judith and Andrea seated beside Jake.

Everybody was chattering about happily and all seemed well in the world. Olivia stood to her feet and smirked "i think it's time we all say what we're thankful for. Why don't we start with my dad, Cragen, would you do the honours?"

He nodded "of course darling. I'm thankful for you, ever since the day you walked into that squad room for the first time I knew you'd make a tremendous impact on everybody you encountered and you did just that. I'm proud to be a part of your family, to see you, the woman I consider as my own daughter and love so dearly being this happy. "

Sheila stood up next "I'm thankful for my family, for everyone of you seated here, and for my amazing grandkids, Ezra, Andrew and Jesse bring absolute joy into my life. All three of them are the biggest blessing and I sure hope there's more to come."

Alex raised a glass as everyone chuckled "amen to that. I'm thankful for all of you, and the roles you all play in my life, I'm thankful for my four best friends and all the support they show me."

"I'm thankful that the speeches are almost over so that I can mantain my manly image and not cry" Munch said, making everyone laugh.

Fin shook his head at his partner "I'm thankful for Munch who always knows when to crack a joke, and for all of you who bring value to my life... Except you Mike, you're an ass."

Mike let out a laugh "screw you Fin. I'm thankful for the job that not only gave me enough cash to move into my own place and become independent but also for giving me a family."

Casey looked over at Jake and smiled "I'm thankful for Olivia, who saved me all those years ago. If it hadn't been for her determination to find me, none of this would have been in my life."

Melinda smirked "I'm thankful to be back home, where I belong."

Amanda allowed a smile to tug at her lips "I'm thankful for this squad, and this family for always being by my side and giving me a daily reminder that I'm not alone, I'm also thankful for my beautiful daughter, who brings joy into my life every single day."

Jesse looked up at her mother "I'm thankful for momma, and my princess."

Andrew felt his brother nudge him and shrugged "do I have to say something?"

Olivia nodded "yes you do, what are you thankful for kiddo?"

"This pie" he said with a smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes and let out a laugh "yeah that sounds like something you would say. I'm thankful for everything in life that led us to this exact moment, every ounce of pain that led to this beautiful moment. I'm thankful for all of you, for being a massive part of my life, and for helping me through every challenge I face. I'm thankful for my sons, and my Jesse of course" she chuckled "I'm thankful for this massive extended family that we've become."

Ezra smirked "is it my turn now?"

Olivia nodded "yes baby"

"I'm thankful for my mom and dad, who show me love every day of my life, who give both Andy and I endless cuddles and kisses. I'm thankful for grandma and grandpa Cragen who spoil us rotten and to everyone of our aunt's and uncle's who teach us everything we'll ever need to know. I'm thankful for Andy and Jesse, who are the best little sibling in the world, and also for the baby in mommy's stomach."

Trevor chuckled as every one turned to Olivia in shock, he placed his hand on her still flat stomach and kissed her shoulder "I'm thankful for my amazing family, and all it's additions. I'm thankful for my boys and that little girl who I absolutely adore, you three bring us endless joy and I love watching you all grow into brilliant human beings. I'm thankful for my mom, who taught me everything I know today, who raised me with virtues and values that I can now instill in my own children. I'm thankful for every one of our friends who became a part of our family, I appreciate all you do for us. And last but definitely not least I'm thankful for my gorgeous wife."

He cupped her cheek gently "the one person who made every one of my dreams come true, the strongest person I've ever met in my life. You are my world and I wish i could put into words just how much I love you. You are my best friend, my anchor, my lover, my biggest supporter, the mother of my children and my wife. All these titles and so much more describe the roles you play in my life, and I'll forever be thankful that you are the woman I get to spend the rest of my life with. The woman who I'll raise those two boys with and this little one that's still forming in your womb. I'm so very thankful that I met you and that we ended up together, you're my everything and so much more Olivia."

He wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek and gave her a gentle kiss "I'm thankful that with every passing day, every year that already went by that I got to spend it with you. I'm thankful that I can't help falling more in love with you, every day of my life."

Olivia leaned down and pressed a deep, passionate kiss to his lips, listening as her family clapped and cheered. She was bursting with joy, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She loved him so damn much, she would always love him. She couldn't help it.

"I love you Trevor Langan" she whispered against his lips.

He cupped her cheek, his own tears of joy falling down his face "I love you too Olivia Langan"

**_..._**

**_The End_**

**_..._**

**_I hope you all enjoyed this fic, it was an absolute pleasure to write this story._**

**_Let me know what y'all thought._**

**_Thank you for reading this story and being on this journey with me, thank you for your reviews. ️️_**

**_P.s I will write a Sequel eventually. ️️_**

**_I love y'all.️️_**

, **_-Karrrm._**


End file.
